Transcendence: Digital Fire
by Soulfire72
Summary: The Digidestined continue to seek answers to recent events, only to be dragged into more of the digital world's turmoil. Answers become harder to come by as more enemies emerge in both worlds. Part II of the Transcendence Trilogy.
1. The Baker's Quad

**A/N**

**Reviews! They are the best tool for me to improve my writing, so don't hold back. Anything wrong, whether it be plot holes, OOC, or anything (within reason), I'd appreciate any feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Baker's Quad

* * *

Tai pored over the question booklet as he read the essay questions.

_Let's see...Number 1: 'Refer to Shakespeare's Hamlet and King Lear. Compare and contrast the roles and the character of the protagonist to that of King Lear, using as many references in-text and comparisons to antagonists within both texts as possible._

_2: Discuss points in reference to possible causes of Hamlet and Lear's 'madness', focused around the following points:_

_Betrayal of perceived allies_

_The theme of justice_

_Loss of loved one(s)'_

The question almost went straight over Tai's head. He had no idea how to begin.

_King Lear!? We only studied that briefly compared to Hamlet... aw man._

He sat there for a good five minutes before he actually began to write. And yet, he found himself being constantly distracted by thoughts of the digital world.

_I can't believe it's been six weeks since the attack already... I kept telling myself I had time to study. Man, am I behind. Especially in Japanese... Mr Fujiama's been a great help, as busy as he is... but I just can't get it down. Japanese just seems to beat around the bush about stuff that doesn't even matter... _

He sighed in frustration as he resumed working. _The digital world feels like such a long way from here... there are still many digimon and humans waiting. And Agumon and I can't keep matching them like this... Agumon's had to cover for me multiple times before. _

He glanced around carefully to avoid arousing suspicion of him copying others. Matt and Sora looked distracted as well, but Sora seemed to have the least difficulty comprehending the question.

_Still... the best thing to do is grin and bear it. The whole reason Agumon and I started helping around City was to help others find digimon as well._

Tai's eyes widened in alarm as Mr Fujiama gave him a disapproving look, and he lowered his head to continue the exam.

_Just another two hours... and it'll be over. And seeing Agumon again will make it all better..._

* * *

Izzy found himself bored. He had all but studied for the past month, and he felt burned out. He had no motivation to study any further, even within the database of the Digital City. And he felt no desire to get up, either; he wanted to continue research on the origin of Chronodata, and Agumon's newfound link to it, ever since he and all the other digidestined digimon had been captured by Alphamon and put in the YMIR lab.

_I'm so close to a breakthrough! _He kept telling himself as he brought up his findings so far. _Something to answer everyone's questions..._

He eyed the screen, bringing up an in-depth 3D model of his theoretical construction of the Chronodata. So far, it looked remarkably similar to DNA, but there was so much information missing that it was quite a mess.

_Even with Ken's help, and Joe's knowledge, this is all I've got. And Alphamon can manipulate it... if only I could ask him. Then again, that defeats the purpose of us trying to stop him..._

Izzy's thoughts were abruptly dropped, and he looked up as he heard knocking on his door, dreary eyed after trying to stay on his computer for so long.

'Izzy!' It was his mother, Yoshie. 'You have got to take a break from your computer! You're starting to get dark bags under your eyes, despite insisting that you have enough sleep...'

Izzy sighed and got up from his desk. Yoshie gave him a worried look as he opened the door, rubbing his eyes. Izzy's mother had bushy auburn hair which came down her back. Like Izzy, it was almost red, and she examined Izzy with gentle black eyes.

'Izzy... isn't there anything else you can do? Apart from nothing, of course, but...'

Izzy frowned in thought. 'I guess some fresh air could do me some good.'

Yoshie nodded with approval. 'Go and see your friend Tentomon. He seems to have been busy lately... do you know what he's up to?'

Izzy grinned. 'He's "renovating" his tree.'

Yoshie raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps you could help him?'

Izzy laughed. 'I haven't the first clue how to operate in tree renovation... or renovation at all, for that matter. But I get the idea, Mom. I'll go see him. I suppose I could offer some insight on how it's built...'

Yoshie nodded with approval. Izzy then got an idea, with his eyes brightening.

'Hey, Mom! Why don't you come with me?'

Yoshie gaped at him slightly. 'Me? Come to the... digital world?' She tapped her chin, pondering a decision. 'I don't know...'

'Are you busy today?' Izzy asked hopefully.

Yoshie shook her head. 'Not today, no. But... I was planning on... well, nothing really.'

Izzy studied her. 'Then why not?'

Yoshie sighed. 'I suppose it's a good idea, but... I'm a bit nervous, Izzy. From what I've heard, that place is really dangerous...'

Izzy shrugged. 'Digital City is one of the safest places in the digital world... relatively speaking. I'm not saying it won't be risky, but you should go for at least one day. Tai's parents have been there a few times now, and they have no qualms about going anymore. Give it a chance, Mom.'

Yoshie smiled. 'Well, I have always wondered why you love that place so much. I guess I should find out.'

Izzy grinned enthusiastically. 'Great! Well then, let's begin...'

Izzy pulled back the chair in front of his laptop. 'You first, Mom.'

Yoshie looked slightly taken aback. 'We're going to use your computer?'

Izzy nodded. 'It's the easiest way.'

Yoshie reluctantly sat on Izzy's seat, and Izzy took out his digivice, looking at her expectantly. 'Ready?'

Yoshie nodded. 'OK. I'm ready, honey.'

Izzy raised his digivice toward the laptop screen. 'Digiport... open!'

Yoshie gasped as the screen flashed and seemed to expand to envelop them.

* * *

Yuji folded his arms and frowned as he studied the group approaching his bakery. _This is too far... even for them. Or me._

The group consisted of a pelt-wearing horned reptile, who looked like the biggest of the group; a smaller, blue lizard with long ears with large fists and a lean body; an overgrown red lizard, who was slightly hunched as he treaded along on his strong legs; and a well-built, beefy orange lizard. Yuji shook his head in wonder.

'Not the ideal group of customers...' Yuji thought out loud.

The four were talking amongst themselves, seemingly just hanging out together for an afternoon. Perfectly normal, except for the obvious fact that they were digimon. Yuji was also amazed that the more these guys came, the less people were inclined to stare. This time, he barely caught anyone eyeing them cautiously. He did suspect some were hiding, however.

Agumon's eyes met Yuji's as they approached. He had grown considerably in past few months. He stood just as high as Guilmon, a head shorter than an adult human, and he travelled with his tail spiralled upwards slightly since it had grown several times longer. Thick blue stripes ran horizontally down his back and tail. His strong limbs ended in long sharp claws on his hands and feet, though he often moved the ones on his hand opposedly to hold objects. Agumon smiled and opened his mouth to greet him, but Yuji gave a warning gesture and waved them over, away from the other customers. The four of them gave him looks of confusion as he regarded them with seriously. After a minute of silence, Yuji sighed.

'You guys... you can't be serious.'

Agumon frowned at him, confusion in his emerald eyes. 'What's the problem?'

Yuji grimaced mockingly. 'Oh, why would there be a problem? I don't know... maybe because I let two of you sample my food! Now, how many more of your friends are you going to bring? It seems like you'll keep bringing more and more...'

'Does it matter?' Gabumon asked. 'Unless... you don't like digimon as customers.'

Gabumon looked like the largest and heaviest of the group, but that was mainly due to his thick pelt he always carried with him over the top of his body. Large canine teeth poked down from his jaws, and a large unicorn-shaped horn poked out from his forehead. The only difference in growth recently he found with himself was that he was larger. His bright red eyes shone with slight offense.

Yuji looked taken aback. 'No, no, it's not that...'

Veemon sighed. 'It's because you're other customers don't.'

The slightly shorter, blue dragon digimon looked almost the same, except the yellow triangular markings over his face had also begun to appear on the tops of his wrists, and one on his tail joint. His upper body was slightly more developed as well. His sharp maroon eyes studied Yuji briefly as he answered.

Yuji nodded. 'That's my concern.'

Agumon folded his arms. 'Well, then, old man. It's time you made a decision. Do you want digimon as customers, or not? You can't treat us so differently than the others, just because we're digimon.'

Yuji groaned, and pondered his decision. Finally, his shoulders slumped. 'I suppose I don't want to lose loyal customers... so fine. I'll let you in. But I'm taking an awful risk, here. Behave yourselves, and we won't have anything to worry about.'

Everyone grinned at him. 'I wonder if there's any more of those crab looking things.' Guilmon wondered out loud. 'What were they called, mister? Crushers? Crossons?'

Guilmon seemed to appear very much the same as he had when he had joined the Digidestined. Most of the red lizard's body was deep red, with a white belly and underside. The black hazard symbol was emblazoned on his chest, and the rest of his body was covered in black stripes and triangular markings assorted in various patterns. However, when walking slowly, imitation of Agumon's posture gradually made his more upright, curling his tail about in a similar manner to Agumon's. He still hunkered down when moving faster, which he had done so when he spotted the pastry, before stopping in front of the displays. His large yellow eyes scanned the displayed food briefly as he looked for the food in question.

Yuji smiled. 'Croissants.'

'That's it!' Guilmon exclaimed affirmatively.

Yuji began to lead them back over to the display stand. 'I've got some other new varieties to show you. But you have to make an effort to remember their names. While some of their names are hard to pronounce, the recipes from all over the world can be quite ingenious .'

* * *

Guilmon pressed his face against the glass, mouth drooling. 'So many types... look so delicious...'

'Hey!' Yuji swiped the top of Guilmon's head with a closed hand fan. 'Don't drool over the glass! It's hard enough to clean as it is.'

Veemon quickly pulled Guilmon away from the glass, shaking his head. 'We don't want to do anything to change his mind about us, Guilmon.'

Agumon grinned as he spotted a large steak pie with cheese coating the top. 'Hey old man! How much is that one?'

Seeing Yuji's disgruntled reaction, Gabumon palmed his scalp anxiously. 'Agumon, you might want to stop calling him that...'

'Well, old man?' Agumon called. 'How much?'

Yuji walked up to the counter with hunched shoulders, scowling. 'That one's 400 yen. Speaking of which...' His expression returned to normal. 'How are you guys going to pay? I don't see any money on you.'

Gabumon carefully rummaged through his pelt and pulled out gold rectangular pieces. 'Agumon packed these Bits... will these do?' He asked uncertainly. Yuji studied them, expressionless, and Gabumon grew nervous.

Veemon rolled his eyes. 'Just get the money I packed, Gabumon. I figured Yuji wouldn't want digital money... yet.'

Yuji studied Veemon thoughtfully. 'What makes you think I would have a use for digital currency?'

'Maybe you could use it?' Guilmon piped up. 'Some parts you can only find in the digital world. You could use our Bits to get those Digimon's food ingredients...'

Yuji laughed. 'You're not serious, are you? Me? Go to your world?'

'Sure, why not?' Agumon began. 'Most humans that I know have been there. There's no reason you shouldn't.'

Yuji scrounged his face. 'I wouldn't know the first thing about the digital world. And I'm too busy here, anyway. I've only got a couple of other hands to help me... and I can't afford to hire more.'

Guilmon's stomach growled. 'Well, forget it then. I want that one! It looks even better than the croiss-ants.' He tapped the glass in front of a long, thick slice of bread with diagonal slits across the top.

'That one's called a baguette.' Yuji affirmed. 'That's 280 yen. And... it's croissants, not croiss-ants.'

'Veemon, Gabumon?' Agumon asked. 'What do you guys want?'

Veemon gripped his chin. 'Something light... I'll just have one of those - a "Light Rye Vienna".'

Guilmon looked at him in amazement. 'How'd you know what it was called?'

Gabumon pointed at the display. 'They have signs below them, Guilmon.'

'Oh.' Guilmon scratched his head, grimacing. 'I guess I didn't notice.'

Gabumon nodded as he made his choice. 'I'll have two of those custard mini scrolls.'

Agumon grinned as he fixed his gaze on the steak pie. 'That one's mine!'

'OK, then...' Yuji pressed a few buttons on the cash register. 'That'll be 1120 yen, please.'

Agumon growled excitedly as he counted the money in the palm of his claw. 'You know, old man, I'm sure glad you don't serve those tiny Japanese dishes most other stalls do. No wonder you're so popular, huh?'

Yuji couldn't hide an appreciative smile at the compliment.

Veemon glowered slightly as Agumon handed the money over. 'How come you got the most expensive one?'

Agumon looked at him with surprise. 'So what if I did? You could have ordered more, if you want. We've still got 880 yen.'

Veemon shrugged as Agumon gave him his roll. 'Whatever. I got what I wanted. Still gotta watch my weight, you know.'

Yuji looked at another group of people approaching. 'I'll be busy for a while until lunch time's over. Talk to you later, OK?'

The four of them nodded as they went to sit at a four-seater table. Gabumon and Veemon looked nervous as they sat, because Agumon and Guilmon tore into their items, and food scraps started flying immediately.

Veemon quickly took a menu and used it as a shield while Gabumon pulled his pelt further up to cover up his face. 'Are you two gonna keep that up?' Veemon asked exasperatedly, glancing between them from either side of the menu.

Gabumon peeked out and saw that Guilmon was just finishing his entire roll while half of Agumon's pie was already in his mouth. He sighed resignedly.

'You know, Agumon... how are you supposed to enjoy your food when it's gone by the time we sit down to eat it?'

'Huh?' Agumon spoke with his mouth full. 'You shay shomfing, Gabumon?'

Gabumon rolled his eyes. 'I'll wait 'till you're finished.'

'I'm finished!' Guilmon said as he swallowed the roll whole. Veemon shrank back with slight disgust.

* * *

Yuji smiled as he studied the four friends. _I think I've made the right decision. At least my bakery is fast becoming a tourist attraction around here..._

Agumon and Guilmon seemed used to it, but Veemon and Gabumon kept glancing uneasily at the groups of kids looking at them from various hiding places. After a few minutes of them popping in and out, Agumon let out a loud sigh and looked around expectantly.

'Come on out, guys. You're making my friends lose their appetites.'

Reluctantly, the children eventually emerged and approached their table. Yuji gaped when they finally stopped, and the table was completely surrounded. _This'll be a handful..._

Agumon smiled at the children, but Guilmon, Veemon and Gabumon looked uneasy.

'What are you kids doing here?' Agumon asked.

There was silence for a second, before a boy piped up. 'Are you... a digimon? For real?'

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah, I am. So are my friends, here.'

'How come you guys are here?' A girl asked.

Agumon snorted. 'Because this place serves great pies.'

'And bread!' Guilmon piped up.

The four of them were taken aback when they were bombarded with an avalanche of questions.

'Where do you live?'

'What attacks do you know?'

'Ooh! Can you show us one?'

'Do you have partners?'

'... you're a pretty big Agumon. How come?'

Agumon's eye twitched slightly. 'What are you implying!?'

The answer went unheard as the kids began grabbing and pulling the four of them, all the time asking questions about everything to do with digimon. The four looked at each other with pained looks on their faces.

'We've gotta get outta here...' Gabumon groaned with distress.

Yuji cleared his throat loudly, and the children paused for a second, looking up at the towering figure, who was smacking a cane in one hand.

'And what do you kids think you're doing to my customers!?'

The children slowly began backing away from the table.

'We were... just curious...' One girl murmured.

Yuji scowled threateningly. 'I can tell your parents that you're hurting my business. Even worse; I can tell them you thought customers were digimon; that you're so addicted to video games and TV that you hallucinate. I suspect they won't ever let you play or watch digimon again - or any of those other silly monster cartoons.'

Many of the children gasped, and they all gradually dispersed and disappeared or went back to their parents nearby. The four sighed with relief, and looked at Yuji gratefully.

'Thanks, old-' Agumon hesitated, then grimaced. 'Yuji.'

Yuji grinned. 'Well, I can't have my customers being torn apart, can I?'

Gabumon looked around, crestfallen. 'I hope you didn't just lose all your customers because of us.'

Yuji shook his head. 'Nonsense. And besides; I know kids. If digimon come here, they'll be back.'

Yuji approached their table and scrutinised Agumon. 'You out to be more careful, Agumon. You have a responsibility to your friends if you bring them here.'

Agumon snorted. 'We can take care of ourselves, old man.'

Yuji grinded his teeth and lowered his head to meet Agumon's. 'Listen, _kid_, I'm not that old.'

Yuji expected Agumon to object to his patronizing remark, but Agumon just shrugged. 'Sorry. I suppose you're just old compared to every other human I know. Exactly how old are you, anyway?'

Yuji grinned proudly. 'I'm up there at 47. And I look pretty good for 47, right?'

The four looked between each other awkwardly. 'Well...' Guilmon began. 'None of us have really met a human as old as you...'

Yuji sighed with disappointment. 'And... what about you, then?'

Agumon looked confused. 'How old am I? That's a weird question.'

'Why's that?'

Veemon scratched his head. 'Age doesn't seem to be a concern for us digimon - at least until recently.'

Yuji studied them curiously. 'I'd still like to know how old you guys are.'

Agumon looked between himself and Gabumon. 'Gabumon and I... we're about... six? That right, Gabumon?'

Gabumon nodded slowly. 'I don't remember much before meeting Matt, so... I guess we were born shortly before that. Yeah, six sounds about right.'

Yuji gaped at them. 'Only six? Yeah, that is a weird answer...'

Veemon glanced downwards, slightly ashamed. 'I'm only one and a half.'

Guilmon looked surprised. 'I'm just one... I think. I didn't look at calendars much when I was created.'

Yuji looked even more confused, but eventually shrugged submissively. 'I can't believe it... even my kids are a few times older than the older two of you. Well, I guess I learn something new every day... and today's been a weird day. Great, now I feel old...'

Agumon looked at Yuji gratefully as he began walking back to the counter. 'Thanks again for the help today. We'll be sure to tell everyone we can about this place!'

Yuji froze for a second, then continued on, grumbling slightly.

Everyone looked around as they heard heavy footsteps. Agumon grinned as they saw Tai approaching, who looked exhausted.

'Hi Tai! We were just finishing lunch...'

Tai bent over, panting, before checking his watch. He frowned at the four of them.

'Lunch!? It's 3 o'clock! Where have you been, Agumon!?'

Agumon raised an eyeridge, worriedly, realising he had forgotten something. 'What are you talking about, Tai?'

Tai grabbed Agumon and shook him vehemently. 'The baby digimon! The kids waiting for them! We were supposed to go back to it after my exam this afternoon!'

Veemon and Gabumon snickered as Agumon gaped at Tai. Panicking slightly, he took off towards Yuji's counter, Tai close behind.  
Guilmon scratched his head. 'Why would Agumon bring us out for lunch when he's supposed to be helping humans and digimon?'

Veemon snorted. 'Take a guess. Agumon forgot.'

Gabumon groaned with slight annoyance. 'And when he had insisted he was free today...'

Agumon approached Yuji's counter. Yuji looked up at them, surprised.

'And whose this, Agumon? Another customer? A human? That's odd.'

Tai shook his head. 'No, sorry... we need to use your computer for a second.'

Yuji looked down at the cash register, then back up. 'What for?'

Agumon looked up pleadingly. 'We need to get to the digital world. Fast.'

Yuji's jaw dropped. 'And how am I supposed to help you?'

Tai looked down at Agumon. 'This'll be weird - especially without my digivice...'

Agumon hesitated. 'We can travel through the computer to the digital world... all we need is for me to touch it. I discovered that not long after I got out of the hospital.'

Yuji sighed. 'This sounds like a long shot, but I'll trust you, Agumon. Just don't stuff up my computer, you hear?'

Tai and Agumon nodded as they came around, and Yuji stood out of their way. 'You owe me for this.' Yuji said firmly.

Agumon grinned gratefully as he and Tai shrunk and disappeared into the computer.


	2. An Archive Message

Chapter 2

An Archive Message

* * *

Matt and Sora were walking home after the exam, and after Tai had run out as fast as he could to meet up with Agumon. Matt felt quite exhausted after the exam, but Sora seemed rather satisfied, as she talked about the questions.

'... you know that question about film techniques? How many did you get, Matt?'

Matt groaned. 'I only just got the five they wanted. And a couple of them I don't think really counted...'

'I put an extra two, just in case. And also-'

Sora then proceeded to rant about the entire exam, which didn't make Matt feel any better. In fact, it only reminded him how much he left out, and how much worse his mark would be than Sora's.

'You know, Sora...' Matt began after a while. 'I don't really want to think about how I went in that exam, if you don't mind.'

Sora looked surprised, then nodded. 'OK. Sorry.'

Matt smiled gratefully. 'I'd rather think about the digital world again. It's a whole 'nother world from here...'

Sora grinned warmly. 'And there's been new developments, too...'

Matt raised his eyebrows as he saw her expression. 'Are you talking about... those two?'

'Yeah...'

Matt nodded. 'Gabumon told me all about it. Not that it wasn't already obvious before that...'

Sora sighed gleefully. 'I'm so happy for them.'

'Though...' Matt began. 'I wonder why Agumon hasn't told anyone yet. Everyone already knows anyway, but Agumon doesn't seem to get that. I mean - whenever Tai or Gabumon ask him about it, he pretends not to know anything.'

Sora rolled her eyes. 'He will... eventually.'

* * *

Armadillomon flinched as Cody's Kendo staff smacked his armoured shell. Cody jumped back and performed a series of complicated movements before striking Armadillomon again on the other side. He frowned as he tried to dodge, but it was useless. Cody was too fast.

'Uh... Cody, can't we take a break?' Armadillomon asked uncertainly.

Hawkmon, who was supervising the practice session, nodded in agreement. 'I think you two have gone long enough.'

Armadillomon sighed with relief and collapsed, while Cody froze for a second before pulling off his fencing mask. 'But we just started!'

Hawkmon pointed up at the clock on the wall. 'You have been going for 10 minutes straight. That's far too long, Cody, especially for Armadillomon. I don't know why you don't use those dummies you use to have.'

Cody stared at the clock in disbelief, reluctantly sitting beside Armadillomon and getting out his packed lunch. 'It's because grandpa can't afford to keep repairing them all the time.' He smiled at Armadillomon. 'Thanks for volunteering to be a substitute, Armadillomon... though I still feel bad for you. You didn't have to do this.'

Armadillomon smiled up at Cody. 'No need to worry, Cody. It's a good way for me to exercise, and with my armour, I don't feel much pain from those sticks.'

'They're called staves.' Cody looked around restlessly as he finished his biscuits. Then he got an idea. 'Hey, Hawkmon!'

'Yes, Cody?'

Cody smiled enthusiastically. 'How would you like me to teach you Kendo?'

Hawkmon tapped his beak, intrigued. 'I'd never thought about it. I do admit, I am fascinated by the sport, as I've seen you and your grandfather practice. And with Yolei working more these days, I guess I do have space for a new hobby.'

Cody jumped up enthusiastically and grabbed another staff and helmet. 'I can finally teach somebody else!' He then adopted a calmer expression. 'OK, Hawkmon. Let me just say it will be my honour to teach you the refined art and sport of Kendo.'

Hawkmon gave a confused expression before accepting the gear from Cody. 'Why so serious, Cody?'

'Being a teacher is a great privilege, and great responsibility. Grandpa always used to tell me that. And I plan to take it as seriously as he did. Now Hawkmon, for your first lesson...'

Armadillomon grinned as he saw the nervous look on Hawkmon's face. 'So much for just a hobby, eh, Hawkmon?'

* * *

Izzy and Yoshie appeared out of a data terminal, facing the city square. Yoshie looked fascinated as she studied the area.

'It's so... different.' She observed. 'In a refreshing way. The architecture is so modern... at least, I think it is. It's so shiny, and stylish... how do they get the materials to build a place like this?'

Izzy shrugged. 'When the materials are based around data, it's not too hard to build.'

Yoshie gave him a confused look. 'I don't understand...'

Izzy grinned. 'After all this time, even I still don't understand how it works. I can only theorise.' He started forward. 'Shall we? I want to take you to the database before we visit Tentomon. We'll have to go through a transfer terminal to get to his area.'

* * *

Tai grunted as he landed exiting the terminal, a new one built right next to the entrance of the community hall, where they were supposed to be. He sighed. _It's so much more inconvenient having no digivice..._

Tai was suddenly knocked over as Agumon appeared, knocking the wind out of him as Agumon landed on top of him.

'Whoops.' Agumon quickly got off of Tai, but Tai was too winded to move. Agumon poked Tai slightly.

'Uh... Tai? You OK?'

It took Tai a minute to get up. He was still clutching his stomach, and had difficulty speaking.

'Damn it... Agumon... you're so... heavy...'

Agumon frowned. 'So... what?'

'Couldn't you lose a few pounds?'

'What's that supposed to mean!?'

Studying Agumon's hostile expression, Tai remained silent for a while. '... well - nevermind, then. Calm down, dude. Seriously. It's just an observation...'

Agumon harrumphed as they began half-running towards the community hall, where the groups of humans and fresh digimon were supposed to be waiting. It was strangely silent as they approached.

'Hello?' Tai called as he opened the door. 'Anyone in here?'

There was a moment's pause. 'Agumon?'

They heard bouncing as a lone Koromon appeared from behind a chair. He sighed with relief. 'For a second, I thought you guys were monsters...'

Agumon grinned. 'Technically, I am.'

Koromon smiled and leapt towards Agumon, who looked surprised as he caught Koromon.

'Agumon! It's been a while, hasn't it?'

Agumon looked down at him incredulously. 'You know me?'

Koromon expression became slightly crestfallen. 'Don't you remember who I am?'

Agumon glanced around the room as he tried to remember. 'Your voice does sound familiar...'

He opened his mouth brightly as he remembered. 'Are you... that Botamon? From Swanmon's village?'

Koromon smiled gleefully. 'I knew you'd remember!'

Agumon studied him proudly. 'So... you digivolved. Congratulations!'

Tai cleared his throat. 'I take it you two know each other?'

Agumon looked up at Tai. 'Yeah. Tai, this little guy was a Botamon I met in Swanmon's village... when I was on my own.'

Tai looked impressed. 'You're already out and looking for a partner?'

Koromon nodded. 'I was inspired by Agumon. If I could become as cool as him, I thought a human partner would most likely help.'

Agumon scratched his nose, embarrassed. 'I'm not that cool.'

Koromon studied Tai. 'So you're the first digidestined?'

Tai grinned awkwardly. 'I guess you could say that...'

'Ooh!' Koromon jumped out of Agumon arms and back onto the floor to look between the two of them. 'How come you're the first? Do you have special powers or something?'

Agumon scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'Well, there's the Chronodata I told you about...'

Koromon seemed undeterred. 'I'd imagine it must be pretty cool to be the leader! Is it?'

Tai shook his head. 'Not really... it's a lot more responsibility.'

Agumon looked around at the empty hall. 'Koromon, were there others here?'

Koromon nodded, and turned to look around uncertainly. 'Yes, but... it was strange... there were a bunch of other fresh digimon with me before. There were also human kids. We all waited and waited, but you two never showed up. We were too nervous to go and talk to the humans... and it felt so long, and... I guess we were all impatient. Everyone except me left not long ago.'

Agumon blanched as Tai frowned in annoyance. 'Damn... Agumon, we've got to get them to come back.'

Agumon glanced away, ashamed. 'Sorry, Tai.'

Tai sighed meekly. 'Well... at least we can-'

Tai perked up as he heard Izzy's voice. 'And this is the community hall... this is where my friends and I meet up to discuss digital world business. You could learn a thing or two if you attended, Mom...'

'Izzy!' Tai exclaimed as he ran up to the door. 'Boy, am I glad to see you.'

'Tai?' Izzy said, surprised. 'I'd have thought you'd be with the new tamers by now.'

Tai groaned. 'We just missed them. And we need to send them all a message to come back, but... I'm not sure when I'll be free next...'

Yoshie smiled pleasantly. 'Sounds like you've got your hands full, Tai.'

Tai nodded. 'Hi, Mrs Izumi. Is this the first time you've been to City?'

She nodded. 'It is. And I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised.'

'What were you two doing?' Agumon asked.

Yoshie smiled down at him with recognition. 'Izzy was just showing me around. The next place we were going to was a place called the "database".'

Tai shrugged, grinning slightly. 'Figures. Izzy hangs out there a lot.'

Izzy nodded as if confirming something. 'You guys want to come with us? You two could learn some things from the database, too.'

Agumon and Tai looked at each other. Agumon shrugged. 'I suppose we don't have much else to do...'

Tai frowned. 'Says you. I've still got study to catch up on... one last exam...'

Yoshie sighed. 'You're behind again, Tai?'

'Yeah...' Tai thought for a minute. 'I guess I'll go to the database for a while. But I've got to be home by five. Let's go!'

Koromon looked up in Agumon's arms. 'Sounds a little boring for me. I guess I'll let you guys go.'

Agumon looked slightly disappointed, but smiled pleasantly as Koromon jumped to ground and waved an ear goodbye. 'It was nice seeing you again. Hopefully we'll see you with the next group, OK?'

* * *

Yoshie looked around in amazement at the rows and rows of moving data within the archives of the database. 'This is incredible, Izzy.'

The Datamon had been busy expanding the database since the City's early days. The platform they remained on overlooked a seemingly infinite area beyond, filled with moving data streams that fed into terminals within the digital world, along with received data from similar conduits. The data streams moved so fast that Yoshie felt a bit queasy, but couldn't help but be transfixed at the sight.

'Mom? An information terminal is right here. Want to have a look?'

Yoshie, distracted by the background, hadn't noticed the great monitor in front of her.

Agumon and Tai didn't seem as interested, however. 'This place is cool,' Tai started, 'but I've seen it enough times already.'

Izzy scratched his head. 'I guess you can't fit all the information in the worlds in one head, huh?'

Tai frowned. 'Just because you're ahead of your year...'

'Izzy?' Yoshie asked uncertainly. 'I'm not sure I can use this. I might break something.'

'Oh.' Izzy moved forward towards the holographic keyboard. 'I'll show you. What kind of information would you like to know?'

Yoshie thought for a minute. 'I'd like to know what the digital world looks like... a global image, or map, maybe?'

Izzy nodded and grabbed the mouse. 'OK, then... there we are. That's what the digital world looks like from space, Mom.'

Yoshie studied the image with fascination. 'It's odd... it looks very similar to Earth.'

Izzy smiled. 'My friends and I went through that six years ago. Do you want me to explain again?'

Yoshie shook her head, smiling affectionately. 'No doubt you would go on forever. Tai hasn't got long, Izzy.'

Izzy also studied the image, and frowned. 'Wait a minute... the land masses look rather different to what I remember since last I looked.'

'And when was the last time you looked?' Agumon asked.

'Well... around when this database was first established, over a year ago.'

Tai frowned thoughtfully. 'So... the land has moved, has it?'

Izzy nodded. 'It seems that way... though, if you consider continental drift, it may make sense... only the time frame would be completely different. This sort of thing would take millions of years, normally... I hope the land doesn't just decide to go haywire. Oh, man... the natural disasters, ugh...'

Tai smiled and patted Izzy on the back. 'You worry too much, Izzy. There hasn't been any natural disaster that big yet...'

Tai glanced towards the screen to check the time. 'I'd better get going...' His eyes widened as he noticed a pending notification. 'Izzy? Is that a message?'

Izzy gaped as he clicked and opened the message. 'It's from Gennai!'

Everyone except Yoshie rushed forward. 'Really?' Agumon asked. 'Play it, Izzy!'

'Okay, here goes.'

An animation of the Old Gennai popped up in a window, and everyone looked taken aback, and rather disgusted, as it showed him in a swimsuit and snorkelling goggles. 'Hello, digidestined. I must say, I've had a great time at Proxy Island. Sorry to just drop off the grid like I did, but I really needed a vacation, and I didn't want to be disturbed. I'm pleased to report it has been a great success! I am eager to hear what you've all been doing since I left. I would request an audience with you, in person of course. And I've seen some of your documents, Izzy. Clearly, you've done your research. Perhaps you'd like to discuss your findings at the audience as well? Anyway, it'll be the day after tomorrow, in the morning at 9am. I am aware of the human education examinations, as I'm sure Tai is struggling with. The last exam should be tomorrow, correct? Good luck Tai! You'll need it. I'll see you all a day after tomorrow. Cheerio!'

As the message closed, Izzy snickered as he saw the look on Tai's face.

'Quit beating around the bush, Gennai.' Tai grumbled. 'Just call me stupid and save me the trouble.'

Agumon also looked disgruntled. 'All that time, while I ran away, almost starving to death, being chased by a black dragon, training my tail off, and finally City under siege, he was snorkelling around Proxy Island!? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind...'

Yoshie looked confused. 'Who was that, Izzy?'

Izzy shrugged. 'An ancient guy who gives confusing advice. But we owe him a lot, he also set us on the path of our roles as digidestined.'

Yoshie shrugged. 'Whatever you say, honey.'

Agumon grinned up at Tai. 'Now you can go home, study hard, and ace that last exam, Tai! Then you'll have nothing to worry about!'

Tai groaned. 'At least until the results come out... aw man...'

Tai immediately began to set off, but stopped when he realised Agumon wasn't following. 'Agumon?' He looked back. 'You coming? You know I can't travel through those terminals without you.'

Agumon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Well... I still have more to do here, Tai.'

Tai groaned. 'No digivice... so inconvenient...'

Agumon snorted. 'Is SacredGreymon "inconvenient"?'

Tai grinned. 'Good point. But.. actually, he kinda is...'

Izzy smiled. 'Not to worry, I can get you home.' He looked at Yoshie. 'You wanted to see anything else, Mom?'

She shook her head. 'Oh, I know now that the digital world is a great place. I do look forward to coming again, but I've got to start cooking dinner.'

Izzy looked disappointed. 'That means you won't get to see Tentomon...'

Yoshie smiled. 'Perhaps another time, honey. I will expect you home by six, after you've gotten Tai and I to our houses.'

Izzy nodded. 'OK, it's settled. We'll go with you Tai. See you later, Agumon!'

Tai studied Agumon as they left. He seemed very distracted as he followed them slowly.

Izzy examined Tai. 'What do you think he's doing?'

Tai smiled warmly. 'He's meeting his... girlfriend.'

Yoshie reacted by clapping her hands gleefully, in a fangirlish fashion. 'Aww... I didn't know Agumon had a girlfriend. That's so sweet...' She looked at Izzy expectantly. 'I keep telling you to look, Izzy... met anyone yet?'

Izzy groaned. 'Mom... not in front of Tai...'

Yoshie looked at Tai questioningly. 'What about you, Tai? Anyone special?'

Tai looked troubled as he glanced away. 'I wish...'


	3. Strange Denial

Chapter 3

Strange Denial

* * *

Agumon looked around at the database entrance as he emerged. Seeing that Tai and Izzy had already gone, he quickly made his way to the central square. It had been majorly damaged since AbyssGreymon's attack six weeks ago, but looked better than ever, with all of its central statues of Crabmon, Dolphmon and Ebidramon. The fresh pavement still branched off in 8 directions outwards of the fountain, each leading to a different area of Digital City. He smiled as he saw Biyomon waiting for him, who was watching the water in relaxation.

'Biyomon!'

She turned and smiled at him, and he gaped at her. She was wearing her flower, tucked into a fold in her head feathers. She looked a little different from a few months ago. Her feathers were all slightly longer, and had more blue markings on them, especially her wings. Where she once had one curly striped feather on top of her head, there were now three, and similar feathers also came out of her tail. The metal clamp that used to be around her left leg had seemingly disappeared, but Agumon had never asked what happened to it. He blushed slightly as he approached.

'... you look great, Bee. How'd you manage to do that?'

Biyomon felt the flower. 'Well, Sora and I had tested it, and it doesn't seem to need water, since we observed it over a period of time without watering it, and it's condition didn't seem to change. She told me that it can possibly draw water from the air just like it does energy from light using photosynthesis...'

Seeing Agumon's clueless expression, she laughed. 'You don't have to worry about it. It'll be fine... at least as far as I know.'

Agumon looked at her curiously. 'What have you been up to lately? I'm guessing it involves flowers...'

Biyomon nodded enthusiastically. 'Sora's been showing Mimi, Palmon and I how to grow flowers. She really knows a lot. Palmon enjoys it the most, though. It's pretty obvious why - she feels more kinship with the plants.'

Agumon stuck out his tongue. 'Yeah, well, don't get me involved in that stuff. While some plants are cool, I find most rather boring. No offense to Sora, though.'

Biyomon snickered. 'I know what would happen if I did. You'd probably eat them or something. Or fall asleep. That'd be better, actually.'

Agumon looked at her dejectedly. 'You didn't have to go into that...'

Biyomon giggled slightly, before looking up. 'Oh, would you look at that. The lights have turned on.'

'Huh?' Agumon looked to the sky. 'It's dark already?'

They looked around as the other digimon started filing away to their homes. 'Gee... I'd better get back to Tai.' Agumon looked at Biyomon, slightly hesitant. 'Bee, I've got nothing to do tomorrow, so I was thinking...'

'Yes?' Biyomon answered sweetly.

Agumon grinned. 'How would you like to spend the day with me? Do some shopping, maybe? I'd wanted to get some of those extra large family pies that they only make here.'

Biyomon smiled. 'I'd love to. When would be good for you?'

Agumon shrugged. 'Around 10 o'clock? And you want to meet here again?'

'Sure. Sounds like a date.'

Agumon opened his mouth slightly in surprise. 'Uh... well, I wouldn't call it that. After all, I have told anyone about us yet...'

Biyomon rolled her eyes. 'It was pretty obvious when we encountered Floramon and the other girls, Agumon.'

'But... but... no one else should know. Should they?'

Biyomon shook her head. 'I keep telling you, Agumon, it's no secret. But... you never believe me.'

'That's because everyone still treats us normally, even after that... incident.' Agumon said firmly.

Biyomon sighed. 'Well, whatever you want to believe, I'll still meet you here at 10.'

Agumon grinned. 'Don't be late!'

'That's funny, coming from you.' Biyomon said jokingly. 'I'll be here, don't worry.'

'See you tomorrow!'

Biyomon smiled boldly as she stared after him. _You'll see a lot more than just me tomorrow... dimwit._

* * *

Izzy hurried out of the monitor to see Tentomon before it got too dark. He stood, panting, as he finally arrived at Tentomon's tree.

'Tentomon?' He called. 'You there?'

'Oh! Izzy!' Tentomon buzzed and glided to the ground in front of Izzy. 'What a pleasant surprise! I was just about to eat some nectar concentrate. Care to join me?'

Izzy shook his head, smiling. 'Sorry Tentomon, but my diet is omnivorous, not nectivorous.'

Tentomon cocked his head questioningly. 'You sure? It's very delicious!'

'I'm sure it is, Tentomon, but I'm afraid my stomach couldn't take it.' Izzy studied the tree. 'I see you've added some wooden platforms to the branches. How go your renovations?'

Tentomon spoke proudly as he looked up at the tree. 'They're going great! I've already added all the necessary walkways within the branches. Now all I need is a shelter to weather rain and storms.'

Izzy grinned. 'You mean like a cubbyhouse?'

'Izzy! Such inappropriate terminology! This shelter will contain everything I need to live by myself! Don't take it so lightly.'

Izzy frowned as he thought of Tentomon's living conditions compared to the other digimon. 'Tentomon, you know you don't have to live here. As good as it is, don't you think it would be better for you to live with me and my parents?'

Tentomon hesitated before answering. 'It does sound good, Izzy. You're family is really great, especially your mom, but... I know I belong here. And I think you're family sees me enough.' Tentomon turned towards his tree as he continued. 'I've been telling the others they shouldn't live in the human world all the time. Even though we can spend time in the real world without weakening ourselves anymore, the digital world is still our home. Eventually, we'll all have to make homes for ourselves in our respective worlds, as saddening as it may be.'

Izzy glanced downwards thoughtfully. 'I suppose you're right, Tentomon. I guess everyone just wants to hold on to something... something that makes them forget the real world.'

'I know, Izzy. But some things... you just have to let go, in order to move on with your life.'

Izzy nodded, and there was a moment of silence. 'It's getting late, Tentomon. Though I'll be sure to visit often. Make sure you do the same, OK?'

Tentomon nodded. 'Of course, Izzy. Safe trip home!'

Tentomon looked sad as Izzy left. _Izzy has a point, though... I do feel like I don't see him as much as I'd like. The past six weeks have been like that..._

He heard ringing from the mini monitor in his tree. 'Hmm?'

As he flew up and look , he scratched his head. 'A message? From Biyomon? At this time? How very odd.'

* * *

Biyomon wished Sora luck the next morning. Sora noticed Biyomon seemed happier than usual.

'Bee, what's up? You got plans today?' She asked.

'Yeah... you could say that.'

Sora smiled. 'Well, I hope you have a good day. I wish I could say the same for my exam...'

Biyomon looked at her questioningly. 'I thought you had done all the necessary study for the last one too?'

'Yeah... but... I'm still worried.'

Biyomon patted her shoulder. 'You'll be fine. It's not the end of the world if you fail.'

Sora grinned. 'I see. You do that on purpose?'

Biyomon grinned back. 'Did it work?'

'Yeah... compared to the things in the digital world... this is nothing.' She exhaled. 'OK. Time to finish this.'

As Sora walked out the door, she called behind her. 'Say hi to Agumon for me!'

Biyomon smiled and nodded as she headed back to Sora's computer.

* * *

Agumon had made sure he was on time leaving early, but Biyomon had yet to show up. He had been waiting what seemed like forever, and he instinctively glanced at his wrist repeatedly. He sighed.

_I wish I had a watch like Tai...not that it would make Biyomon come any faster..._

His head perked up when he noticed a pink shape in the distance. 'Finally, Biyomon!'

She cocked her head questioningly. 'Am I late?'

'Yeah, you are.'

'By how much?'

Agumon scratched his head. 'I don't really know. There's no clocks around here.'

Biyomon smiled. 'I'm not late, Agumon. It was 5-to when I checked Sora's computer clock. And I just came out.'

Agumon shrugged. 'So you're not late. Anyway, you ready?'

'You bet. To the market?'

'Yep.'

As they started, Biyomon noticed the strap-on pack Agumon had. 'Is that where you keep your money?'

'That's right.' Agumon patted the satchel on his back. 'It's come in real handy. Yours is in that little bag, right?'

He pointed at a small sealed bag Biyomon was carrying. Biyomon nodded, and Agumon held out his claw. 'Here. I'll keep it in the satchel.'

'Oh... thanks, Agumon.'

Biyomon looked at the entrance. 'It almost seems like AbyssGreymon was never here.'

Agumon nodded, smiling. 'They did an excellent job of repairing the place, even without my help this time.'

Biyomon rubbed his shoulder with approval. 'You taught them well.'

Agumon and Biyomon glanced at the various market stalls near the entrance to the market district. A bunch of clothing items caught Biyomon's eye.

'Ooh! Agumon, come look at these!'

Agumon followed her curiously as she browsed over the assortment of scarves, bands and other accessories. 'Are any of these... actually useful, Biyomon?'

'Well... not that I can tell.' Biyomon said uncertainly. 'But I really like the look of those cloaks! What do you think?'

Agumon grinned. 'Yeah, cloaks are cool, I guess...'

The stall keeper, a Mamemon, waved them closer. He was a diminutive metal digimon, whose body was in the shape of a large steel ball, with spiky red fists and feet. 'I see you two are interested in my wares? Any questions?'

'Yeah.' Agumon pointed at the cloaks. 'Apart from being cool... what purpose do these things serve?'

'I'm glad you asked!' Mamemon smiled enthusiastically. 'These are special cloaks. Each one provides the wearer with a different benefit. This one - ' He pointed at the blue cloak. 'This one increases your resistance to water-based attacks.'

Biyomon smiled and pointed at the red one next to it. 'And this one increases resistances to fire attacks?'

'Correct, miss!'

Agumon studied the blue one. 'How much for one of these?'

Mamemon grinned. 'For you, sir, a bargain, at 5000 bits!'

'5000!?' Agumon exclaimed. 'I've barely got 2000. We can't afford that.'

Mamemon shrugged. 'Well, sir, get some more money, and then you'll be able to afford it!'

'Why is it so expensive?' Biyomon asked as Agumon frowned dejectedly.

'The process of imbuing pieces of clothing with digital energy is expensive. For a piece of clothing to have useful properties, it has to go through a long, laborious process for our engineers. Practicality has a cost, you know.'

Agumon groaned. 'Come on, Biyomon. Let's go.'

Biyomon looked surprised as Agumon began moving away. 'But... don't you want to look at more items?'

Agumon looked back at her in confusion. 'Do you?'

'Well... yeah. This clothing sounds useful. I want to know what we can buy before I'll consider which one to get.'

Agumon sighed. 'Alright, I'll wait for you.'

Biyomon looked disappointed. 'You sure?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine, Biyomon. Look as long as you want.'

Biyomon smiled and started looking around the other clothing stalls, while Agumon yawned and sat on a bench. Before long, he looked up to see another Agumon show up, whom he noticed met him at eye level even though he was sitting down.

'Uh... hello?' The Agumon asked nervously. 'Are you who I think you are?'

Agumon looked up at him and grinned. 'Hi! Can I help you with something?'

'Not really. I just wanted to meet you, being the first digidestined and all.'

Agumon raised his eye ridges. 'You know who I am?'

'Of course! Surely, no one's forgotten how you saved Digital City?'

Agumon glanced over at the Mamemon shopkeeper dolefully. 'Some just don't seem to care...'

The other Agumon smiled awkwardly. 'Can I have your autograph?' He held out a black texta and a red armband.

Agumon studied the red armband. 'Hey... where'd you get that band?'

'I was always wearing it. And I want your signature on it!'

Agumon looked at the armband with envy as he wrote on it. He looked up awkwardly. 'You know I don't really write... well, ever.'

The redbanded Agumon nodded. 'Well, remember the mark you make on my armband, or the signature'll be worthless.'

Agumon thought for a while, then carefully drew out a symbol without thinking about it. He was surprised as he saw the Crest of Life drawn on the armband, with unusual accuracy. Redband Agumon looked ecstatic as he received his armband back.

'Awesome! I didn't know you were so good at drawing, Agumon.'

Agumon shook his head incredulously. 'Neither did I.'

Redband Agumon waved as he left. 'Thanks again! Maybe I'll see you out in the digital world? I'm going on patrol with Marcus, so maybe we'll encounter each other again someday.'

Agumon gaped at him just as he left earshot. 'Wait! You have a partner?'

Redband Agumon was already gone. Agumon sighed, and as Biyomon approached, she looked at him questioningly.

'Who were you just talking to, Agumon?'

Agumon looked up in wonder. 'Someone... who may have been important.'

* * *

Agumon found himself wondering more and more about where Redband got his armband. Eventually, his curiosity became too much.

'Hey, Bee?'

'Yeah?'

Agumon hesitated. 'Have you noticed those red armbands the other Agumon wear?'

Biyomon nodded. 'Yes. And it's a bit silly, I think.'

Agumon looked taken aback. 'Why do you think that?'

'Well... it makes them all look the same. It's easy to tell you apart, but them? They're like a bunch of clones. Why do you ask?'

Agumon scratched his neck awkwardly. 'I... was thinking of getting one.'

Biyomon raised her eye ridges. 'Really? Well, I know the place - those other Agumon hang out there all the time. Maybe there's something different there.'

Agumon followed her until they reached a large store, filled with the red armbands. The shop sign read 'Redband Training'.

Agumon looked around in fascination at the shop and the wristbands. 'All these bands look pretty cool.' The building looked quite large from the outside, like a warehouse, its entrance being a dozen metres wide. Inside, the steel walls and floor was covered in steel stands with thousands of seemingly identical red bands. Intricate fire patterns adorned the walls, the patterns varying at several layers up the wall, with different coloured fires as well.

Biyomon shook her head in disapproval at the site. 'But they're all the same. What a bland store.'

Agumon grimaced as he looked around. 'You're right. But still, there's got to be something here for me...'

Hearing their voices, a GeoGreymon slowly emerged from the back, startling them slightly, surprised he could even fit inside the store. The large, dangerous looking form of Greymon studied them with surprisingly welcoming gaze. He had orange eyes, spikes on his arms, shoulders, and jaw, with blue tips on the ends. He had blue stripes covering most of his body, all except his belly and chest. He wore the same red training bracers that the other Agumon had, and his head was covered with a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes on it. The helmet also had red stripes, with red-tipped spikes covering it.

'Greetings!' He gave a wide, toothy grin. 'Are you looking for an armband? Even though they all look the same, I can tell you the differences between the different sections.'

Agumon smiled. 'Hi! I'm looking for a set of armbands, but... are there any colours apart from red?'

GeoGreymon raised an eye ridge in confusion. 'A different colour? How odd. All my customers just want red.'

Biyomon smiled. 'Are they all Agumon?'

GeoGreymon frowned with confusion. 'Of course they are. Who else would buy these red armbands?'

Agumon thought about what Biyomon had said. 'I want an armband... but I want a different one.'

GeoGreymon studied Agumon. 'Ah. You're digidestined, are you? You're girlfriend, too?'

Agumon gaped at him and didn't answer, so Biyomon nodded. 'Yes. He saved Digital City.'

'Really?' GeoGreymon scratched his head, barely reaching his face with his short arm. 'I was under the impression you were a lot bigger...'

Agumon shook his head slightly. 'That was SacredGreymon... the one I digivolved to.'

GeoGreymon bowed his head in respect. 'Very well, Agumon. I'll see if I can find anything for you. Did you have any other preferences, apart from a different colour?'

'Well...' Agumon began. 'I'd like something useful; something that makes me stronger in battle. Or one with some practical use, if that's possible.'

GeoGreymon nodded as he retreated into the back of the store. Agumon and Biyomon frowned, perplexed as they heard crashing noises and curses from GeoGreymon. After they waited for 10 minutes, GeoGreymon finally emerged, looking bothered and dusty.

'It was difficult, but I found one last armband that wasn't red, from an old line.'

Agumon stared as he held up a pair of simple blue armbands, with one black leather strap attached to each one. Agumon smiled. 'They're perfect! But... what do they do?'

GeoGreymon frowned. 'The last line of blue armbands... all they did was increase your defence slightly. These are two of the simplest armbands, but the colour wasn't in demand, and they stopped production. You're lucky I still have them.'

Agumon held out a claw, and GeoGreymon let him hold them. Agumon liked the feel of them as he stretched them slightly. They were light and comfortable, but resilient as well, very much like spider's silk.

Agumon raised his head. 'How much are these?'

GeoGreymon scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'Well... normally our defence bands cost 3000 bits. But since you saved Digital City and all, I'll give a special discount. 1500.'

Agumon looked slightly crestfallen. 'No lower?'

GeoGreymon shook his head. 'I can't do better than that.'

Agumon looked torn. 'I still wanted to get those pies... aw man... pies or these armbands. So hard to choose...'

Biyomon studied him sympathetically. 'You really like them, don't you?'

Agumon looked at her seriously. 'These may be the only blue ones left in existence... and if someone else gets them, I'll never get another chance...'

Biyomon looked between Agumon and the bands. Finally, she held her wing out. 'I'll pay for it, Agumon.'

Agumon gaped at her. 'But... how much money is in your bag?'

Biyomon shook her head. 'Don't worry about it. I just wanted to do something nice for you.'

Agumon now looked even more torn. 'But... but...'

'I insist, Agumon. Please.'

After a while, Agumon's shoulders slumped and he gave Biyomon her bag, who immediately moved it out of his sight, turning around to count the money. When Agumon looked at her questioningly, she smiled back.

'I've got enough. Go outside and try them on, Agumon.'

As Biyomon gave GeoGreymon the money, Agumon eagerly went to the entrance and pulled them on. He studied them admiringly as he flexed his claws. _Awesome! But... something's still missing..._

He thought back to what Redband had told him, and he knew what to do. 'Bee! You finished in there?' He called.

'Yes! You can come back in now!'

Agumon rushed forward to GeoGreymon. 'Anything else I can help you with?' He asked.

Agumon nodded. 'Do you have any markers? I wanted to draw something on my armbands...'

'Oh. Sure. We get that a lot, too.' GeoGreymon went to the counter and pointed at a cylinder of large markers. 'Help yourself.'

Agumon picked out a red marker and tried to remember how he drew before. As he laid them out on the counter and drew, he found the movement natural. The symbol turned out better this time, as the red contrasted the blue perfectly, and Agumon raised the armbands proudly with one Crest of Life on each.

Biyomon and GeoGreymon stared at them in slight awe. 'I've never seen that symbol before.' GeoGreymon observed.

Biyomon smiled with approval. 'I didn't know you could draw.'

'Just this one symbol.' Agumon said modestly. He looked up at GeoGreymon and shook his claw gratefully. 'Thanks so much!'

'No problem.' GeoGreymon smiled. 'I'll be sure to try and tell you about different items that come in that may interest you.'

Agumon also looked at Biyomon affectionately. 'And you too, Biyomon!'

Biyomon glanced away, embarrassed. 'Oh it was nothing-'

She was caught by surprise as Agumon hugged her tightly. 'I promise I'll make it up to you, Biyomon.'

* * *

Biyomon blushed as she glanced at him shyly and slowly leaned her head against his. 'Don't... worry, Agumon. I was happy to do it.'

Agumon and Biyomon made their way out of the store, grinning widely in high spirits. Agumon even went so far as holding Biyomon's wing as they walked.

Agumon was startled as he spotted Wormmon and Tentomon browsing a nearby store, and they looked up as they noticed the two of them. Agumon quickly retracted his claw and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as they approached.

'Agumon! Biyomon!' Tentomon exclaimed. 'Fancy seeing you two here!'

Biyomon smiled in greeting. 'Nice to see you, Tentomon.'

The large red ladybug-looking digimon's shell was shinier and harder than it used to be, covered with more black spikes, some of which were quite long and pointy. His body was also proportionately larger in comparison to his head. The grey appendages on the sides of his jaw moved slightly as he talked.

Wormmon studied Agumon with soft, large blue eyes. 'What's wrong, Agumon? Why do you look so uncomfortable?'

The smaller, caterpillar like digimon had only really grown in length slightly, his large purple claws passing as feet slightly longer, which allowed him to grip the ground better and move slightly faster. He was still only half the size of Tentomon, but the two of them often found themselves hanging out with each other due to common bug-type interests.

'Huh?' Agumon feigned ignorance. 'I'm not... uncomfortable. Why would you say that?'

'Well...' Tentomon started. 'You're constantly scratching your neck, and glancing around shiftily. Also, your face is a lot redder than usual.'

Wormmon nodded. 'It's pretty obvious that you two are... intimate. Is that the right word, Tentomon?'

Tentomon nodded. 'You are quite correct, my friend.'

Agumon gaped at him, then began stammering slightly as he made feeble excuses. Tentomon and Wormmon were unmoved.

Biyomon sighed. 'How long are you going to keep this up, Agumon?'

Seeing that they didn't believe him, Agumon quickly gave up and grabbed Biyomon's wing, and took off running down the pathway. Biyomon seemed unsurprised, and continued to talk at Tentomon and Wormmon who, despite Agumon running along, were somehow keeping up.

Agumon yelped and skidded to a halt when Palmon and Gomamon's heads suddenly popped up from a fountain as they approached it. 'How's it going you two?' Palmon asked sweetly. The plant digimon's root-like arms and legs were partially hidden in the water, but were a little longer than they used to be, and the small green lumps lining her back now had small yellow flowers blooming out of them.

Gomamon waved a flipper arm, splashing them slightly. 'Wanna join us for a swim?' The small, seal digimon's flippers were more developed, being better suited to both swimming and walking, though he still much preferred to swim. His mane of orange hair was fuller and ran further down his back, and small lining of the same fur appeared on the sides of his white body.

_Who set this up!? _Agumon wondered silently in dismay.

Biyomon looked up expectantly as Armadillomon and Hawkmon quickly rushed forward from nearby to join them. 'Nice day, huh?' Armadillomon said obliviously.

Hawkmon nodded. 'Fancy meeting all of you here. Quite the coincidence, I dare say.'

Not even saying a word, Agumon continued running around the fountain, while Biyomon continued to greet Gomamon and Palmon, who went to complimenting Biyomon's flower, while Gomamon managed to say 'Nice armband, Agumon!' before he was left behind. Armadillomon likewise got left behind, but Hawkmon easily kept up.

_Where are they all coming from? _Agumon wondered, aghast. He half expected another group to be around the next corner. Which they were.

Gatomon was deliberately standing in the middle of the pathway, arms folded, with Patamon and Calumon hovering next to her. Gatomon grinned widely as she saw the look on Agumon's face.

Agumon didn't stop and just rushed past them before they said a word. As everyone who was following before appeared around the bend behind them, Agumon was entering a state of near-panic as he looked back and saw that everyone was smiling at the two of them. Like they knew.

'Where are you going, Agumon?' Gatomon called tauntingly.

Strangely, none of them looked too peculiar for their species, though they were still quite large due to their age. Patamon's wings had developed slightly in proportion to his body to accommodate his new weight.

Turning his head around, Agumon hit something hard and he landed on his backside. He rubbed his head slightly before he opened his eyes and saw Veemon glaring at him. Gabumon bent down and examined Agumon, who was still clutching Biyomon's wing. She managed to stay standing up however, and smiled at the new arrivals.

'Why are you in such a hurry, Agumon?' Gabumon observed with concern. 'You might hurt Biyomon, dragging her around like that...'

Veemon gave Agumon an accusing look. 'Are you trying to rub this in my face, Agumon?'

Agumon mouthed a few words while looking around for a way out. The others were closing in, and Agumon only just realised they were trapped in a side alley. He saw one last way out a few feet back, and he immediately started for it, with Biyomon still in claw.

He sighed with relief as he saw that the end of the alley was clear. 'Finally, I might get of here!'

Biyomon raised an eye ridge in exasperation. 'Uh... _why_, Agumon?'

He ignored her question as he ran as fast as he could.

They heard Veemon call after them in mock disbelief. 'Seriously? You were a basically a punching bag for human kids... and now you're afraid of all your friends. For shame, Agumon.'

Agumon shook his head slightly, as he finally emerged. 'Finally! We're-'

He yelped as Renamon and Guilmon seemingly appeared in front of him, and he tried to stop. But he was going too fast, and he tripped and rolled a few times, letting go of Biyomon, before skidding to a halt in front of them, face first on the ground. Biyomon flapped her wings and hovered to the ground beside him. Renamon frowned in confusion at their arrival, but Guilmon, however, was happy to see them.

'Agumon! You never told me you got wrist bands!'

Without asking, he immediately took one off, and examined it closely. Agumon was too downtrodden to object.

Guilmon finally gave it back after a minute, after having shown it to Renamon. 'I think I should get one too.'

Renamon shook her head. 'What's the point? If you want to get armour, might as well get an entire set.'

Guilmon looked up at her questioningly. 'Really? You think I should?'

'Uh..._no_.' Renamon sighed. 'Moron. How are you supposed to move properly in any armour?'

Agumon closed his eyes submissively as he heard everyone else arrive. Biyomon walked up to him and started pecking him on the head annoyingly, prompting him to get up.

Agumon sighed as he studied everyone. 'What are you guys all doing here? Did you plan this?'

Tentomon nodded. 'Yes, but it was Biyomon's idea.'

Agumon gaped at Biyomon incredulously. 'But... why, Biyomon?'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's time you realised that things between us don't have to be awkward, Agumon. All our friends... they already know; you just didn't realise. And everyone here's fine with it. Right, guys?'

One by one, everyone nodded. Gabumon spoke first.

'It's been in the making for a while, you know. You two will be happy together, I think.'

Palmon smiled. 'I think it's the best thing that's happened to you two!'

Wormmon spoke encouragingly. 'I like the idea. Why not?'

Tentomon inclined his head. 'I concur.'

Gomamon raised another flipper. 'To you two!'

Patamon smiled widely at them. 'I... think it's kinda cute. What about you, Calumon?'

Calumon ascended slightly as he smiled. 'I don't know exactly what's going on, but it sounds good, whatever it is. Though, I'm not sure why they're so close, seeing as Gabumon said that Agumon put Biyomon on fire in the hospital.'

Gabumon could only facepalm with embarrassment. 'That's not what I told you...'

Hawkmon bowed in respect. 'I will support your decision.'

Armadillomon scratched his head. 'If it makes you happy, there's nothing wrong with it.'

Gatomon rolled her eyes. 'Just remember to mention that I helped them thus far. All that work finally paid off, it seems.'

She glared at Veemon out the side of her eye, who was simply folding his arms dismissively, and she nudged him.

'What?' He asked, looking around. Seeing everyone's expression, he shrugged. 'Eh. Fine. Whatever, good luck, you two.'

Guilmon grinned. 'I think you two are very lucky.'

Everyone then looked at Renamon, who's expression had remained impassive throughout the whole discussion. 'What on digiworld are you all on about?' She responded.

Everyone gaped at Renamon incredulously. 'Uh... Renamon?' Biyomon flicked her head at Agumon. 'Him. Me. You know...?'

Renamon frowned. 'Know what?'

Gatomon sighed. 'They're together.'

'Yes, I can see that.' Renamon observed. 'Why is it such a big deal?'

Gatomon groaned. '_Romantically._'

'What?' Renamon said incredulously. 'Like humans do? That's... impossible. Nonsensical. There's no point.'

Tentomon scratched his head. 'Why do you say that?'

'Because... digimon aren't divided into genders.'

There was a few seconds of silence, before everyone except Renamon burst out laughing.

'Really, Renamon?' Agumon said through his guffaws. 'So I'm an 'it', then?'

Renamon looked around awkwardly. 'That... that's not exactly what I meant...'

'So what did you mean?' Guilmon asked curiously.

'I meant that digimon can't have real romantic relationships.'

Agumon scratched his head. 'I thought I already told you all about my time at the Village of New Beginnings, so...'

Unable to come up with any explanation, Renamon eventually sighed. 'I don't know. I suppose I still have much yet to learn, even now...'

Agumon looked around at everyone, laughing together. _I suppose Biyomon is right... I don't have to hide it. I never did._ He glanced gratefully at Biyomon beside him. _Thanks, Bee._

* * *

Kari and Tai looked up in surprise as they saw Gatomon arrive out of the bedroom, and heard Agumon sigh and flop onto a bed without saying a word. They raised eyebrows questioningly at Gatomon.

'What happened to you two today?' Kari asked. 'And why is Agumon so tired?'

Gatomon smiled. 'Big day - with Biyomon. And all of us digimon, too.' She glanced at them expectantly as she remembered. 'What about you two? How'd your exam go, Tai?'

Tai turned away, silent. Kari looked at him sympathetically. 'My day was rather boring, but... Tai's exam...'

Tai shook his head. 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

Gatomon went to shut the door to Tai's room. 'Remember, Agumon. Gennai's meeting us tomorrow! If you sleep in, be prepared for a wakeup call!'

Agumon just grunted meekly. Tai looked up as he remembered.

'By the way, Agumon. Did you manage to get those pies?'

There was a moment of silence, before Agumon let out a sharp, dismayed groan.


	4. Enlightening Gennai

Chapter 4

Enlightening Gennai

* * *

Susumu scratched his head in bewilderment as he found something missing the following morning. 'Yuuko, honey?' He called helplessly.

'...yeah?' She called from the kitchen, half-exasperatedly.

'Have you seen my training set? With the dumbbells and all?'

Yuuko frowned thoughtfully as she began to cook some eggs. 'I think Agumon's using it.'

'What?' Susumu scratched his head. 'But I was starting to think about using it...'

Yuuko scoffed. 'You haven't used those things in a couple of years.'

'But what use would Agumon have for them?'

Yuuko took a moment to answer. 'Same reason you do, I assume. To stay in shape.'

Susumu sighed. 'But... if he's just playing with them... I want them back.'

'Whatever you say, honey.'

Susumu carefully opened the door to Tai's room. Tai was still asleep, but Agumon was nowhere in sight. He carefully closed the door and scratched his head. 'Where could Agumon be using them?'

He went to check the balcony next, and snapped his fingers affirmatively as he quickly made out Agumon's silhouette. It did seem to him that Agumon was using the training set properly. Susumu knocked on the door curiously.

'Agumon? You doing OK there?'

'Yeah!' Agumon opened the door, and Susumu saw that he didn't look tired at all. 'I'm doing fine. Sorry, did you want to use these?'

Susumu gaped as Agumon held up the dumbbells with the maximum amount of weight piled on to them. They looked very unstable.

'Agumon!' He exclaimed in alarm. 'Be careful with them... it looks like the weights will fall off any minute.'

Agumon scratched his head after he had gently laid them on the ground. 'That's the most I can put on? Even at their heaviest, they're not heavy enough for me to get a good workout out of them.'

Susumu looked around at the other parts of the training set. There was nothing else to increase the weight, as all the largest weights were already used up.

'Well, Agumon, the only suggestion I have is... maybe use both bells in one hand? It is slower, though, and one arm might end up being stronger than the other...'

Susumu glanced away dejectedly. _Digimon have it easy, being so strong as it is..._

Susumu studied Agumon. 'If you don't mind me asking, Agumon, why do you bother working out? Seems to me you get plenty of exercise every time you travel around in the digital world.'

Agumon frowned thoughtfully. 'Not for the last six weeks... a part of me tells me I've let myself go a little bit. The main reason I do workout is because one of the Sovereigns of the Digital world once told me that I can control the Chronodata easier if my body's in better condition. And then there's the constant remarks from everyone about my large diet and belly...'

Susumu grinned. 'Feeling a bit self conscious, are you?'

Agumon glanced inside at the clock. 'It's almost time to get Tai up. Hey, Susumu?'

'Yes?'

'Tai always seems to be tired lately. Do you have any idea why?'

Susumu gripped his chin as he went through Tai's daily activities in his head. 'Well, high school always gets pretty stressful. And he's also handling business in the digital world, too... and Yuuko's been pushing for him to get a job.'

'A job?' Agumon cocked his head questioningly.

'A way for him to get money.' Susumu answered. 'I understand that Tai's far too busy, but Yuuko pushes it nevertheless.'

Agumon glanced down sadly. 'Poor Tai. I wish I could help him...'

Yuuko just shrugged and went back inside as Yuuko called for breakfast. Agumon followed eagerly, but Yuuko frowned as Agumon sat down.

'Agumon? I already gave you a lot of breakfast.'

Agumon's stomach growled and he glanced downwards. 'Yeah, well, I'm hungry after that training.'

Susumu grinned mockingly. 'What were you saying about your diet?'

Agumon flinched with anger but ignored him as Yuuko gave in and gave him another serve.

* * *

Davis yawned as he arrived at the community hall. Veemon shook his head as he checked a nearby clock.

'We're 15 minutes early, Davis.' Veemon half-scolded. 'Why'd you get up early today? It's Saturday. You _never _get up early on Saturday.'

Davis stretched as he looked at Veemon seriously. 'I've got a bad reputation, Veemon. I need to start repairing it as soon as possible.'

Veemon sighed. 'Why do I have to be woken up just as early... I don't get up early full stop.'

Davis grimaced awkwardly. 'Sorry, Veemon. But it would be weird if I turned up to such an important meeting without you.'

Veemon raised an eyebrow. 'You make it sound like a staff meeting or something.'

Davis grinned. 'That's right. The staff of Digidestined!'

Veemon looked around at the empty hall. 'We still have to wait 15 minutes.'

Davis moved to sit down, with Veemon following closely behind. As Veemon sat there with a disgruntled look, Davis examined him with concern.

'What's up with you, Veemon? You seem... annoyed. What happened yesterday?'

Veemon rolled his eyes. 'Well...Biyomon had called everyone together to deal with Agumon's... illusions about their relationship.'

Davis grinned. 'Did it work?'

Veemon nodded. 'Yeah - and very well. Agumon was in a panic for a while - ' Veemon smirked as he remembered. 'The look on his face, along with everyone chasing him - it was priceless.'

Davis scratched his head. 'Then why do you still seem annoyed? I don't think it's because I woke up early this morning...'

'It kinda is. But...' He sighed. 'Seeing Agumon and Biyomon... I envy them.'

'Oh. You and Gatomon. Right.'

Veemon raised his hands in frustration. 'I just... can't tell her how I feel. Sometimes I get close, but... I chicken out. I feel like I've hit a wall that I just can't get past.'

Davis patted him on the back. 'I told you before to not give up. I stand by it. Eventually, you'll be able to show how you feel, if you really can't tell her. You'll just have to grab the opportunity when it presents itself.'

Veemon frowned thoughtfully. 'The thing is... Agumon and Biyomon were friends long before all this. Maybe just starting as friends helps a lot.'

Davis looked at him in confusion. 'We already are friends with them.'

Veemon groaned. 'Argh! Then - I don't know what to do...'

'I'm sure you'll figure it out. Speaking of which...'

They looked up as Tai, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon came through the door. Kari looked surprised as she saw Davis and Veemon already waiting.

'You two are early?' She questioned incredulously.

Veemon sighed. 'Davis' has got some concerns about his bad rep.'

'So... what?' Tai grinned. 'You actually think you can get it back, Davis? Somehow... I don't think that's going to work.'

Gatomon smiled at them gratefully. 'Thanks for helping with Agumon yesterday, Veemon.'

Veemon shrugged. 'Well, Biyomon wanted everyone, and... we're all part of this.'

Gatomon glanced at Agumon. 'I liked the idea of stopping Agumon with your head. Pretty smart, Veemon.'

'Uh... what?' Veemon scratched his head as he remembered. 'Oh. Right. I didn't actually anticipate Agumon would run so fast...'

Agumon groaned as Veemon turned his head and smiled mockingly at him. 'Quit it, Veemon. I was in a panic.'

'Yeah... over your friends.' Gatomon began sarcastically. 'How truly _brave_ of you.'

Agumon frowned dejectedly. 'Knock it off, you two.'

It wasn't long before the Digidestined assembled and took their seats. Biyomon smiled warmly at Agumon as she passed, and he grinned back, flushing slightly.

Gennai arrived on time at 9am, in his older form, thankfully in his normal clothes.

'Hello everyone!' He called cheerfully as he walked in slowly. 'I just wanted to say again that my vacation has been a great success!'

'Yeah, we all knew that, Gennai.' Tai said distastefully. 'We all were on our own vacation, especially Agumon here. Right, pal?'

Agumon glared at Gennai. 'Yeah. It was a real blast.'

Gennai studied their expressions. 'I'm afraid I'm not going to like what I've missed...'

He listened with interest at first as he heard about their visit to the Sovereigns, then to amazement as Agumon described his temporary exodus from the digidestined after injuring Tai. He listened in horror and restlessness as Tai described the siege, and Agumon's final battle with AbyssGreymon.

'I never thought you would be capable of all these things, Agumon. Digivolving to such a degree, and even attacking Tai...'

Agumon glanced downwards in shame. 'I made a terrible mistake, but... I can't let AbyssGreymon die, after everything he's suffered through... he doesn't deserve it.'

Tai looked down at Agumon worriedly. 'We're past that incident, though.'

Gennai shook his head. 'It's not always about what one deserves, Agumon, especially when it comes to the Digital world's safety. We may have no choice in this matter...'

Agumon looked up at Gennai in shock. 'He may have been bad at first, but I was the first to see he was more than a mere weapon. He doesn't deserve to die; at the very least, he should get another chance.'

Gennai frowned. 'Not everyone can get a second chance, Agumon...'

Agumon grinded his teeth in anger as he continued. 'He was willing to sacrifice his life to protect the Digital world! And what does he have to show for it? To remain a tool to be used repeatedly by others, simply because of what he came from; or, maybe, fate is just cruel to him, for no good reason. He's already suffered too much at Alphamon's hands. After everything I went through, I learned for myself that every digimon's life is precious. Why should I value him any less? But he is just... juggled from every abusive master to the next, and they treat him worse than dirt.' Agumon scowled seriously towards the floor. 'Don't talk to me about putting the Digital world's safety first if it means betrayal of someone who already did.'

Everyone stared at Agumon in surprise at his outburst. Gennai, especially, looked taken aback.

'I apologise, Agumon. I had no idea you felt so strongly for AbyssGreymon's predicament... but...' He sighed as he began pacing again. 'That doesn't help us deal with this situation. As far as I know, Alphamon is all but untraceable. And after that last battle, AbyssGreymon is not going to be found just flying around anymore. Both of them know this, since SacredGreymon can now combat him...'

'So...' Tai began uncertainly. 'Basically, it won't be easy to find them, if at all.'

'Exactly.' Gennai frowned with unease. 'Even amid the resources of the digital network, my contacts and the Sovereigns, they still elude us.'

'So what can we do?' Agumon asked pleadingly.

'All we can do...' Gennai began firmly, 'is to wait for Alphamon to slip up and make a mistake, and reveal his presence. That, or wait for AbyssGreymon to come to you... either way, there will be waiting involved. And... I have another concern...'

Matt sighed with concern. 'Is it urgent, Gennai?'

Gennai shook his head. 'Not quite yet, however... if Alphamon puts so much effort into eluding our grasp, I fear he will be too preoccupied to continue destroying viruses. Indeed, I've already seen some... disturbing reports. It's not obvious, but virus outbreaks are becoming more frequent. More and more digimon are disappearing, despite the fact that Gulfmon was destroyed...'

'So...' Ken began. 'The best thing we can do now is to maintain patrols in the digital world?'

Gennai nodded. 'The digimon's requests will continue. I think you'll be busy in the meantime while the Sovereigns and I think up a plan... with AbyssGreymon's rescue in mind, Agumon.'

Agumon nodded gratefully. 'Thank you... that... means a lot to me.'

Gennai studied Agumon with interest. 'Now... I still wish to learn more about you're digivolution. And something else I noticed when I walked in...'

He looked around at every digimon, and nodded as if confirming something. 'I thought my old eyes were playing tricks on me. But it seems that every one of you has physically grown considerably since I saw you last. How fascinating.'

'Huh?' Many of the digidestined studied their partners closely. 'Really?' Matt seemed surprised as he studied Gabumon. 'What do you know. Gennai's right, Gabumon. You know, it's kind of scary, how big you are... no t that you weren't big before, though.'

TK frowned dejectedly as Matt looked at him. 'Don't look at me like that, Matt. Just because you're older, doesn't make you're height matter so much... especially since I'm just about as tall as you.'

He scratched his head thoughtfully as he lifted Patamon up and down slightly. 'Hmm. You do seem heavier, Patamon... and it's gotten really hard to carry you everywhere now. No wonder I prefer to let you fly around. Oh yeah. You're wings are bigger compared to your body, too...'

Patamon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'I don't see what the big deal is.'

'I do.' Joe spoke up excitedly. 'It means you guys are going through some biological changes. I don't know why, but it makes me happy. Makes you seem a lot more flesh and blood than just data.'

Gomamon blanched in slight horror. 'Why does that make you happy? It sounds kind of gross... and makes me feel more vulnerable...'

Izzy frowned thoughtfully. 'How could this have happened?'

Gennai looked at him curiously. 'Are you referring to the fact that most of all other digimon do not exhibit this... biological trait? At least to this degree?'

Izzy nodded as he continued to ponder. 'What is the cause of this - alteration? As of yet, I'm not sure whether it's beneficial or detrimental... in Agumon's case, the fact that he's much stronger now is of great benefit. But the cost is very high... it is so much for dangerous for him to fight, I believe. Do you have any ideas, Gennai?'

Gennai studied Izzy expectantly. 'I assume you've already thought up some of your own.'

Izzy nodded. 'Yes - three things come to mind. One, being digidestined.'

Kari shook her head firmly. 'I don't think so. Remember when we travelled all over the world to destroy the control spires all over the world? We met a lot of other digidestined. I still talk to the Poi brothers sometimes, and they were quite surprised when I told them about Agumon and Gatomon growing. They tell me their Syakomon always have stayed the same size, but not necessarily the same weight, in their respective forms.'

Izzy gripped his chin as he listened. 'OK, then. Not the likely cause... the next I can think of is the amount of time our digimon spend in the real world. Kari, what is the approximate amount of time the Syakomon spend in the human world with their partners?'

'Uh...well...' Kari glanced at the ceiling as she tried to remember. 'I don't remember. They do tell me about being bored in the real world, and... boasting, every time they go to the digital world. And I never heard from the Syakomon at the same time, so... '

Izzy nodded in agreement. 'It's most likely they still spend most of their time in the digital world. And Tentomon did stay in the real world a lot until recently...' Izzy sat back as he thought of the most likely cause. 'The last thing is the most obvious; all of our digimon were involved in the Chronodata incident.'

Most of the digidestined looked slightly alarmed. 'But... Izzy...' Mimi started. 'Most of them said they didn't feel anything in there. I thought they weren't affected.'

Izzy shrugged. 'Maybe. Maybe not. But it is the most direct link to their... condition.'

Mimi shook her head in disbelief, and Palmon looked up at her sympathetically. 'Mimi, it's alright...'

Mimi looked very worried. 'It's not OK, Palmon. What if you can die like Agumon can? What if all our digimon can? It's too horrible to imagine...'

Joe shook his head, trying to reassure her. 'Actually, if you think about it... if they couldn't die, then - doesn't it kind of - invalidate their survival anyway? I mean - well... whoever said digimon couldn't die?'

_I did. And I look like a total moron now... _Davis thought awkwardly.

He sighed as Mimi remained apprehensive. Cody then spoke up. 'Agumon talked about valuing digimon's lives before... and I think, maybe - that incident is what allowed him to understand. Maybe it will help the rest of us understand the value of digimon's lives, too.'

Palmon rubbed Mimi's arm. 'I don't understand why you get so worked up about this, Mimi. I don't feel any different... and you don't have to think of me differently. I don't want you to worry about me all the time, or you'll become a nervous wreck. We'll be fine.'

Mimi forced herself to breathe deeply and exhale a few times. '...OK. I trust you, Palmon.'

Palmon smiled as she looked over at Biyomon. 'One good thing about all this is... it's brought two of us a lot of happiness.'

Gennai studied Agumon and Biyomon as they exchanged affectionate glances. He chuckled heartily. 'I see courtship comes along with this new development...'

Agumon gaped slightly at Gennai, while Biyomon just brushed her head feathers shyly. All the digimon grinned warmly at them, and many humans did likewise.

'Uh... come on, guys...' Agumon began hesitantly. 'Don't tease us again...'

'Again?' Matt asked in surprise. 'What do you mean?'

Gabumon grimaced as Matt looked at him expectantly. 'It's a long story...'

Veemon snorted in amusement as he began to explain. 'The best part was the look on Agumon's face as he ran away. Though...' Veemon slowly looked towards Renamon and grinned. 'Renamon's remark was pretty hilarious too.'

Gennai raised his eyebrows with interest. 'What could Renamon say that would be that amusing?'

Guilmon raised his head to talk. 'I remember! It was...'

Renamon quickly covered his mouth forcefully and he continued talking into her hand. Renamon attempted to smile, but it came out forced. 'I'm sure it's nothing important, Gennai. Never you mind.' Gennai chuckled shortly in response.

Izzy hesitated before speaking up again. 'There is... one last thing I wanted to mention...'

Everyone looked up at Izzy as he continued.

'It's about... SkullGreymon.'

Agumon raised an eye ridge curiously. 'What about him?'

'I think... he may be linked to SacredGreymon. I'm not sure yet, and I'm only guessing, but... if I'm right, he is somehow related to you being able to digivolve to SacredGreymon.'

Agumon looked at Gennai questioningly. 'Gennai? Does that make sense to you?'

Gennai frowned thoughtfully. 'I don't know any more than you do.'

Izzy studied Gennai. 'What exactly did you mean when you said SkullGreymon wasn't a 'wrong' digivolution?'

'I only meant that there can be multiple paths through digivolving... some are shorter and easier than others, some are stronger, but all have their drawbacks.'

Tentomon sighed. 'As usual. Nothing actually useful to tell us.'

Gennai smiled fondly before studying everyone sympathetically. 'I'm sorry if I brought up things that should go undiscussed... but progress must be made. You are still digidestined, and your duty remains to safeguard both worlds. Whatever challenges may lie ahead, I believe you all will come through for us. That's why we created the digidestined in the first place; humans and digimon working together can achieve great things.'

He bowed as he took his leave. 'I'll be sure to notify you when we've made headway. Until then, keep up your activities in the digital world. Keep your eyes and ears open!'

* * *

Agumon looked up at Tai worriedly as they left for home. 'Tai?'

'Yeah, Agumon?'

Agumon glanced downwards solemnly. 'I was just... thinking... about what I did...'

Tai groaned slightly. 'I've told you before, Agumon - don't worry about it. I forgave you a long time ago. And I wasn't entirely correct about AbyssGreymon, either...'

Agumon looked up hopefully. 'Do you still think it's possible to save him?'

Tai thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. 'I would never have known you could digivolve to ultra... especially if you wanted to save him that badly. I can't help but believe you can do great things, since you've already accomplished so much trying. Anything's possible, Agumon.'

Agumon smiled. 'Thanks, Tai. And...'

Tai made a sharp groan, to which Agumon raised an eye ridge questioningly.

Tai laughed shortly. 'Don't apologise _again_, Agumon. In case you hadn't noticed, you tend to apologise way too much. Just so you know.'


	5. Another Inconvenient Plan

Chapter 5

Another Inconvenient Plan

* * *

Tai sighed the next morning as he sat at his desk and looked over the prescribed list of textbooks needed for next term. His heart sank every time he saw the price label of the items.

_Man... I can't keep getting Mum and Dad to pay for this stuff... I should be able to pay for it myself, but... digital currency is useless here. They definitely wouldn't have textbooks like this in the digital world. I'm flat broke, but I don't want to ask Mom and Dad again... and Mom will definitely go on about a job again... I've got a job! A big one! It just doesn't pay yen..._

Tai grunted in annoyance as another notification from Izzy popped up on his computer. _A job that just about consumes most of my free time...the digimon still can't handle this whole human-digimon partner thing, and I have to constantly tutor them._

Izzy had posted another list of humans who wanted to meet digimon, and sending an uplink to a waiting group of digimon currently training to fill Tai's role. Tai could easily tell which of the humans truly loved digimon and deserved a partner if he saw them, but it was far harder for the digimon to read the humans' motivations by themselves. He mentally braced himself as he prepared to talk to the matchmaking digimon, consisting of many adult digimon. They studied him intently as he appeared, then prepared to ask him a series of questions.

'Esteemed leader of the Digidestined...' An Akatorimon spoke up first.

Tai cut him off with a sharp groan. 'I've said it before, I'll say it again... just call me Tai. Otherwise I'll end up laughing every time you refer to me. So please, continue.'

Looking slightly nervous, Akatorimon cleared his throat. 'My very first question is, can we limit the amount of humans in each group?'

Tai thought for a minute. 'It depends on the circumstances. If it is a group of friends, chances are all of them would genuinely like to meet digimon. If they're all strangers to each other, you would generally let less people in as a group... it's harder for them to get along with the digimon if they can't get along with each other. So, basically, the allowed size of a group depends on how well they get along with each other.'

A Gekomon spoke up next. 'Sho how are we supposhed to know whether they are friends with each other?'

Tai rolled his eyes. _These guys won't stand a chance at this... and why is that Gekomon here in the first place...? Weird._

'Well... you could just ask... but, usually it's pretty obvious. If they talk to each other, stay together in a group, don't wander off... that sort of thing?'

Tai sighed in exasperation as many of the digimon returned blank expressions. 'Do I have to come over there and demonstrate... again? Or Agumon?'

All the digimon looked around at each other uncertainly. 'Well...' Akatorimon looked up hopefully. 'It would certainly help. Please?'

Tai groaned and leaned back in his chair as he pondered his options. _I really wanted to catch up on soccer training after the exams... I guess I'll ask Agumon first. There's another group of kids going tomorrow, and one of us should be there to demonstrate to these - freshmen._

Tai hesitated before he addressed them one last time. 'One of us will be there tomorrow morning. I hope after this time, at least some of you will be able to try on your own. I suggest you continue studying... maybe Izzy or some other digidestined will be able to give you some advice.'

As they nodded thankfully, Tai closed the webcam and clutched his head slightly. 'OK. I'd better find Agumon. Where is he, anyway?'

* * *

Guilmon looked up at the Redband Training sign in excitement. 'Is this the place?'

Agumon nodded. 'That's right... but GeoGreymon did say that this Blueband was the last set of its kind. I'm guessing he's only got red ones left. You can still have a look around, though.'

They entered eagerly, and GeoGreymon looked up at them in recognition, and grinned. 'Ah. I see you've returned, Agumon. And is this your friend?'

Guilmon immediately began looking around at the many kinds of armbands, and scratched his head in confusion after a while. 'How come they all look the same? I thought there were different kinds?'

GeoGreymon nodded. 'Yes, there are... how much has Agumon told you?'

Agumon grinned. 'I've told him about the types of properties they can have - and how much they cost.'

Guilmon studied GeoGreymon with a serious expression. 'What's the best set you have?'

GeoGreymon raised his eyeridges with interest, and he showed them to a set that had an entire stand to themselves. 'These are our latest prototypes - Dramon Armbands. They give fire resistance, defence, and increased strength.'

Guilmon studied them closely, while Agumon rolled his eyes at him. 'There's no way you can afford them, Guilmon. I don't think anyone could. How much are they, anyway?'

GeoGreymon looked down at them resolutely. 'There's no bargaining for these - no less than 500000 bits. Having more than one property is incredibly difficult to reproduce... even our bands with two properties cost at least 100000.'

'What!?' Guilmon yelped in surprise. 'That much? Aw... these might have helped me get stronger and digivolve sometime...'

Agumon studied Guilmon suspiciously. 'Speaking of money... do you have any, Guilmon? Or did you just want to look? I thought you actually wanted a pair...'

'I do. I just... had no idea how expensive they would be.' He looked at the Dramon bands longingly.

GeoGreymon also studied Guilmon. 'Not many digimon apart from Agumon come here... I'm not sure these bands would even fit you. Here...' He went and grabbed an old pair from behind the counter, and gave them to Guilmon. Agumon could immediately see that the straps had less belt length for changing its tension on the wrist. 'Try them on first, before you think about buying anything.'

Guilmon attempted to slip the bands on, but found his palms too round and large for the band to fit around. Agumon grabbed it off of him before he ripped it, and Guilmon sighed meekly in response.

GeoGreymon examined Guilmon sympathetically. 'Sorry, kid. Looks like you can't use our bands... bad luck.'

Guilmon reluctantly began to start for the exit. 'Thanks, GeoGreymon - for showing me those bands, at least.'

Agumon also nodded thankfully. 'See you later.'

GeoGreymon waved goodbye with a small arm as another group of Agumon approached. Despite talking amongst themselves, they hushed as they saw Agumon and Guilmon. As they looked up at them in wonder, Agumon groaned with offense.

'Can you not look at me like I'm so different?' He asked them. 'I'm kinda sick of getting peculiar looks from everyone in this city.'

Many of the Agumon gave him apologetic looks. 'Oh sorry...' One spoke up. 'But... no offense, but you _are _quite different. And not just for being digidestined...'

As Agumon scowled at them, they took that as the cue to leave. Agumon sighed as they left.

'I guess being bigger also has its problems...'

Guilmon raised an eye ridge in confusion. 'I don't see why it's such a big deal. I don't get any special treatment for being bigger than most rookies.'

Agumon looked up at him curiously. 'Do you often meet other Guilmon?'

Guilmon suddenly grew solemn and his ears drooped. Agumon gaped at him slightly.

'Oh... sorry. You've never met another Guilmon?'

'...no. I don't think they exist... because I was... created. By my partner.'

Agumon gaped at him. 'You have... a partner?'

Guilmon nodded slowly, which caused Agumon to scratch his head in confusion.

'But... where is your partner? Why aren't you with him... or her? Do you even see him? It wouldn't be hard, since your basically living at Tai's house...'

Guilmon sighed. 'I have seen him... I've just never mentioned it.'

'Why not? What's wrong?'

Guilmon hesitated before he continued. 'He's... really happy right now. He's happy, even without me being there all the time... and I don't want to reel him into this whole Alphamon trouble. I don't want to disturb his life... at least, not until this ordeal is over.'

Agumon folded his arms thoughtfully. 'Are you sure? We could use his help.'

Guilmon shrugged. 'Since Renamon and I can digivolve on our own... I don't want to risk Takato getting hurt.'

Agumon studied him with new understanding. 'I get that... and his name's Takato?'

'Yeah.' Guilmon suddenly grew serious. 'I'm telling you this out of trust, Agumon. Please, don't mention this to anyone who might call him for help. He would most likely want to, but he doesn't yet know if it's good for him.'

Agumon nodded. 'I promise. I can understand wanting to protect your partner... they have many problems that we don't have to worry about. Being digimon and all.'

Guilmon studied Agumon's worried expression. 'Is Tai in trouble? Can I help?'

Agumon shook his head. 'It's not trouble, really, but... he is very busy. So much so, that he doesn't seem himself sometimes. And he seems more tired... and stressed. He told me it was all because of his many commitments, with school, soccer, and dealing with digital city's problems. I try to help with City where I can, but... I can't help with the others. I don't understand any of his schoolwork, and...' He sighed hesitantly. 'I hate to admit it, but I'm terrible at soccer.'

'Why do you hate to admit it?' Guilmon asked curiously.

Agumon grinned as he recalled the last time Tai and Sora played soccer together.

* * *

_**Tai was juggling his soccer ball between his knees as Agumon waited with him after school. Agumon studied Tai with envy. 'I wish I could do that.'**_

_**Tai looked down at Agumon as he continued, curious. 'Have you tried? It's not hard.'**_

_**Agumon gave him a half smile. 'I really don't want to try again. I break things with that ball no matter what I do.'**_

_**'You got that right, pal. But I think you still need practice.'**_

_**Agumon rolled his eyes. 'You've been training me at soccer for months, Tai. I've barely gotten any better at it, and I always end up either destroying or losing the ball.'**_

_**Tai grinned heartily. 'Yeah, well... don't feel so bad. At least we can sometimes find it again.'**_

_**Agumon scowled slightly. 'That doesn't make me feel any better.'**_

_**Tai sighed. 'Well, we can't have you just sitting there. Come on, practice, then you'll be warmed up for when Sora gets here.'**_

_**'Alright, alright...'**_

_**Sora arrived a few minutes later, along with Biyomon. Agumon looked up in surprise as he saw them.**_

_**'Biyomon? Are you here to play soccer too?'**_

_**Biyomon nodded. 'I wanted to know why Sora likes it so much. I figured I should try it for myself.'**_

_**Agumon grinned. 'Tai and I will do a good job of teaching you.'**_

_**Tai gave him a confused look. 'What... you...?'**_

_**Sora snickered slightly as Agumon led them all to the soccer field. Tai decided to keep silent about Agumon's soccer skills, seeing as Agumon had already talked himself up.**_

_**'OK...' Agumon turned to them as they arrived. 'Do you know the rules of soccer, Biyomon?'**_

_**Biyomon shook her head slightly. 'Not really... I only know that you can't use hands unless you're the goalie.'**_

_**Agumon nodded. 'Well, the rules are pretty simple...'**_

_**Tai cut him off as he explained. 'Basically, the goal is to use your feet to get the ball into the opposing goal. If you kick it out, a member of the opposing team has to throw it back into the field. We don't have to worry too much about the rest, since it's only gonna be 2v2...'**_

_**Biyomon nodded enthusiastically. 'Alright. Let's try it!'**_

_**Sora smiled cheekily. 'Oh, I'm **_**sure**_** Tai and Agumon will have no trouble beating us the first time...'**_

_**As they played, the digimon and humans took turns in the different roles. When Agumon and Biyomon took goalie roles, the matches were pretty even. Things changed when the switched around, however.**_

_**'Hey!' Agumon yelped as Biyomon began to hover whilst keeping the ball between her legs. 'That's not fair!'**_

_**Tai grinned. 'The rules say nothing about flying, Agumon. She's still technically within the bounds...'**_

_**Agumon tried helplessly to get the ball from Biyomon but she could maintain hovering until she shot at Tai's goal. Most of the time he managed to save it, but it became increasingly obvious that Agumon was outmatched, and when Biyomon scored the first goal, Tai decreed the match over.**_

_**Agumon had just got the ball at the start for the next match as Tai crossed his arms. 'What? But we just started!'**_

_**Tai looked quite tired. 'I don't know about you, Agumon, but I think we should concede defeat.'**_

_**Agumon opened his mouth to object, but Tai just shook his head. Sora and Biyomon stifled their laughter as they beheld Agumon just clutching the ball in disbelief.**_

_**'Agumon... you're touching the ball.' Biyomon began mockingly. 'With your **_**hands**_**.'**_

_**Agumon gave a frustrated scowl as he dropped the ball. 'They're claws, not hands.'**_

_**Tai grinned as he picked up the ball. 'Come on, Agumon. Be a good sport.'**_

_**Agumon sighed helplessly. 'Yeah, yeah... but...'**_

_**'But...' Sora began. 'You're frustrated that Biyomon can beat you even though she just began learning soccer.'**_

_**'...yeah.'**_

_**As Agumon and Biyomon sat down for a break to get some food, Sora beckoned to Tai.**_

_**'What's up, Sora?' Tai asked as he studied Sora.**_

_**She hesitated. 'I... wanted to tell you something, Tai. It's about soccer...'**_

_**'What about?'**_

_**'Well...' Sora looked uncomfortable. 'I'm afraid we're not going to be able to do this as often.'**_

_**Tai looked slightly dumbstruck. 'That kinda sucks, but... why? What's going on, Sora?'**_

_**'Well... many of my friends have pushed me into joining their tennis club... and after trying tennis for myself, I've found it very enjoyable.'**_

_**Tai raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'So you're dropping soccer for tennis?'**_

_**Sora sighed in exasperation. 'It's not like I'm not going to play soccer ever again... we can still do this, maybe even invite other people. We just can't do it so much anymore... maybe once a week instead of three times? You probably should study a bit more than you do, anyway... and not play soccer so much. We'll still see each other, so don't worry too much, okay?'**_

_**Tai nodded slowly, and Sora looked over towards Biyomon and called to her. 'Bee! We should get going now.'**_

_**Agumon raised an eye ridge in slight disappointment. 'You're both going already? That's too bad, I was just about to share my best food...'**_

_**Biyomon smiled down at him as she got up. 'Maybe next time, Agumon. Thanks for the lesson!'**_

_**Agumon grinned sheepishly. 'Uh... you're welcome.'**_

_**As the two left, Agumon walked up beside Tai, who looked rather crestfallen. 'Is something the matter, Tai?'**_

_**Tai slowly shook his head as he turned away. '...no. Nothing.'**_

* * *

'Hey, Agumon!'

Guilmon had to tap Agumon's head a few times before he shook his head slightly.

'Well?' Guilmon asked impatiently. 'You were saying...?'

Agumon looked at Guilmon cluelessly for a moment before remembering, and gave a short laugh. 'Almost everyone can be better than me at soccer, even if they only just started playing...'

Guilmon snorted with amusement. 'Yeah, that's kinda the impression I got from Tai and the others... you know, just before the attack? I played with Tai, Davis and Veemon. It wasn't that hard. And... they did talk about how bad you were...'

Agumon rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Yeah, I suspected as much.'

Guilmon studied him curiously. 'You were also talking about Tai being stressed? I think I can help.'

'Huh?' Agumon scratched his head in confusion. 'Do you understand that school work stuff?'

Guilmon shook his head modestly. 'No, not that, but... I overheard Yuuko talking to Tai about getting a - "job". Basically, Tai's not getting any money right now, and he needs some to pay for his things in school. And I have an idea that might help him get some.'

Agumon raised his eyeridges with interest. 'Really? If it makes Tai happier, I'm willing to try it.'

Guilmon grinned enthusiastically as he began to lead Agumon away. 'Great! Come with me. Tai won't have to worry about money anymore!'


	6. Mature Frustration

Chapter 6

Mature Frustration

* * *

Cody paid close attention to his teacher, Mr. Rukio, as he jotted down his notes for science class. He frowned in frustration as he beheld the other student's constant conversations despite Rukio's best attempts to keep them calm. After the fifth time the conversations flared up, Cody couldn't take it anymore.

'Will you all just be quiet!?' Cody hissed as Mr. Rukio was about to quiet them down again. 'We're supposed to be learning, here, you know.'

Tsutomu, one of the loudest of them all, scoffed openly at Cody. He was the same age as Cody, but with lighter, unkempt brown hair. 'At least we're not boring bookworms, like you.'

Cody frowned slightly as he glared at Tsutomu, and many of the classmates hushed to listen. 'Not everyone has to be like _you_, Tsutomu. I'm tired of you and so many others wasting our time.'

Mr. Rukio frowned, cutting everyone off with a slashing motion. 'Enough! Tsutomu, Cody, I must see you outside, please. And I don't want to hear another sound from the rest of you, or it's detention for all of lunchtime!'

Many groaned at this, but Rukio simply waved over Tsutomu and Cody harshly. As they walked out of the classroom, Cody glanced at Tsutomu with disapproval, but Tsutomu smugly ignored him.

_Why am I in trouble? All I'm trying to do is make his job a little easier... oh well. If Tsutomu gets in trouble too, I suppose it's not a complete waste. Hopefully he'll understand my intentions._

As they stopped not far from the classroom on a nearby balcony, Rukio folded his arms as he faced the two boys. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed with slight exhaustion.

'First off, Cody-' he began hesitantly. 'I know that what you were trying to help. However, I'm afraid that sort of behaviour will not solve this problem.'

Cody raised an eyebrow with slight annoyance. 'I didn't see any other way, sir. The constant noise just became too much for any of us to concentrate on our work.'

Rukio nodded slowly. 'I understand that, but what you did caused just as much of a disturbance as the students' conversations. Worse, it encourages further outbursts during class. You have to realise that you can't go about it this way, Cody.'

Cody frowned thoughtfully. As frustrating as it was, Cody knew Rukio was right. He nodded slowly. 'I understand, sir. But the school needs to find a solution to this problem.'

Rukio nodded encouragingly, then turned his attention to Tsutomu. 'And you, Tsutomu. For what reason do you go constantly causing a ruckus in the middle of a classroom?'

Tsutomu groaned nervously as he thought up what to say. 'Mr. Rukio... I just can't help it. We're all just so bored... we find the work so tedious, and it's not really a subject we are interested in...'

Mr. Rukio shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. You can't go disrupting the entire class just because you're bored. I know that it can be frustrating having set subjects in the lower grades, but it's the way the system works. There's nothing any of us can do about it, so you should act your age and make the most of it, and not drag the rest of the class down with you.'

Tsutomu frowned thoughtfully, obviously not wanting to agree with either of them. Finally, he also nodded slowly. 'OK. I'll try my best, Mr. Rukio.'

Cody frowned at the tone of his voice. _He doesn't sound very sincere... but, as usual, Mr. Rukio can't punish him for lying. _

Mr. Rukio half smiled and began to lead them back to class. Cody continued to shoot suspicious looks at Tsutomu, but he just pretended not to notice.

Cody sighed tiredly. _And now, back to the usual frustrating routine..._

* * *

TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken and Davis were sitting together that lunchtime, along with all their digimon, including Armadillomon, who was waiting for Cody. They tried to ignore most of the stares thrown at them, and continued to try acting normally. It wasn't easy for any of them, however.

Davis looked around at them awkwardly. 'Remind me whose idea it was to let the digimon hang out with us during break times at school?'

Kari shifted uncomfortably. 'Well... I just felt sorry for Patamon and Gatomon, having to hide here all the time. As I thought of that bakery that Agumon always visits, I felt that we should give our digimon a chance to live around here normally and not hiding like their criminals.'

Ken sighed. 'Yes, but... having a few of our closest friends and family seeing them all the time is one thing... but at school? Things will just get more complicated, I feel.'

Patamon, who was sitting in a nearby tree, studied Ken's concerned expression. 'Ken? What's wrong with your school friends knowing about us?'

TK grinned awkwardly. 'Well, Patamon... high school is a lot more than just schoolwork, you know. And some of that is our peers. Some of them - ' He motioned his head around at their group. '- Can be great people, great friends. And others... not so much.'

Patamon studied TK curiously. 'Others? What do you mean, TK? Are people mean to you?' He suddenly grew a more serious expression. 'If you tell me who they are, I can give them a talking to!'

Gatomon snickered from the table. 'Patamon, stop yelling and get down here. It's annoying to talk to someone that's all the way up in a tree.'

Patamon slowly glided down to land on the table in front of TK, grinning awkwardly. 'Sorry, Gatomon. I just don't like the looks from all those kids; like they think TK's a weirdo for having me around.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Because they think you're a toy? Or that you're an actual digimon?'

Patamon gave an uncertain look as he scanned nearby students. 'I can't really tell. It was pretty annoying having to stay still all the time the first time we digimon arrived here, though. I'm never going to do it again, if I can help it.'

'Hey, Patamon?' Yolei called softly to him. 'I can give you an incredibly long list of why high school is trouble. And they're reasons that you digimon are really lucky not having to go.'

Kari looked at her sceptically. 'I'm not sure we should be telling these guys all about high school... it _is _rather complicated.'

'Seriously, why not, Kari?' Yolei asked insistently. 'They may know things that could help us deal with our troubles.'

'What troubles, Yolei?' Armadillomon asked. Hawkmon smacked his head with his wing in slight annoyance. 'You shouldn't have asked...' He mumbled as Yolei inhaled.

'Well...' Yolei tapped her cheek as she thought. 'Life just gets so much busier. School gets much harder... and yet we still aren't allowed to choose anything ourselves. There is always some subject that we just don't get, but we have to sit through and try our best in it anyway.'

Davis grinned. 'I hear that. I can't stand Japanese... and Science can get so hard...' He lowered his voice. 'Who says we have to try our best, though?'

Ken raised an eyebrow obliviously. 'Really? I've never any that have been too difficult...'

Davis groaned. 'I _know _you don't, Ken. I still wonder how it comes to you so easily.'

Yolei cleared her throat. 'Another thing is; our parents ask so much more! Last year, my parents' shop didn't seem so busy, and I could handle the workload. But now, since they have declared me more 'capable', I have little choice but to help them even more! I can't plan to do much on my own, not even going to the digital world, without my being interrupted by some emergency they need me to fix.'

There was a short pause. 'How much do you work, Yolei?' TK asked. 'Did you... maybe need any of our help?'

Yolei sighed, then shook her head, giving a small smile. 'No, no... it's alright, the work is mostly tech stuff... especially within the computer. And the problem isn't the amount I work; it's how inconsistent it is... not to mention my parents usually forget to tell me about changes affecting me 'till the last minute. It's... rather frustrating.'

They all suddenly heard a tired sigh. 'Yolei, you sound just as loud as Tsutomu and the others in my class.'

Everyone smiled in greeting as they saw Cody walking towards them. Armadillomon ran up to him and studied him with concern. 'What's up with you, Cody?'

Cody glanced to the side as he sighed dejectedly. 'Just my classmates causing trouble... again. I don't know if they'll ever stop being disruptive.'

Yolei smiled and waved. 'Cody! Come on, sit down with us. And who's Tsutomu? A new friend?'

Cody frowned slightly as he sat. 'He's not my friend. He's a troublemaker.'

Yolei studied him with concern. 'Cody, I was wondering...don't you... well, have any friends in your grade?'

Cody glanced away shyly. '...no. I'd rather hang out with you guys.'

Kari smiled awkwardly at him. 'We know you like to hang out with us and the digimon, but... Cody, you really should try to fit in with your own age group. It's not healthy to avoid them, you know...'

Cody raised an eyebrow gruffly. 'I can't. They're nothing like me.'

Davis snorted in slight amusement. 'You can't be serious, Cody. Surely there's someone in your class that you get along with?' He then winked one eye slightly. 'Or any girls, in particular?'

Cody scowled sceptically. 'No, Davis. The girls are even worse.'

'Exactly what's wrong with them?' Wormmon asked. 'Is it only because they don't have digimon, so they can't understand you, or something like that?'

Cody shook his head. 'This is something entirely different... they - they're all just so - immature. It sickens me.'

Everyone studied Cody thoughtfully. Yolei smiled encouragingly. 'Cody, you are pretty mature for your age. You can't really blame everyone else for that, you know.'

Hawkmon nodded in agreement. 'And remember you don't have to be so uptight all the time. I sure could use that in Kendo...' He made a sickly expression. 'Especially when teaching me.'

Cody's shoulder sagged as he sighed in exasperation. 'I just can't understand them. So much of what they do seems pointless... and the things they talk about, much of which is highly inappropriate, mind you - is nonsense. Stupid, shallow nonsense. They keep talking about each other, from different social 'groups' in our year, saying mean things about them, many of which are just stupid or untrue.'

Davis tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'Surely there's something you do that you can relate to others with.' He raised his head suddenly. 'I know! How about - video games? Or TV?'

Cody raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'I don't do much of either of those, Davis. I spend most of my time studying or training, or perhaps helping my grandpa and Mom around the house.'

Davis sighed. 'Aw, come on, Cody - you're so boring! I'm starting to understand why you can't make friends...'

'Davis!' Kari said sharply. 'Don't be like that.'

Davis grinned apologetically. 'Sorry. Cody, what I'm trying to say is... you're different from your classmates. But I think you just haven't found someone who can be your friend yet. Or maybe you're just not looking. We'll always be joined as digidestined, but... you've got to lead your own life too.'

Cody wrinkled his brow apprehensively. 'I hear enough of that in class... and especially the careers' advisor. And every time I hear him talk, I feel rather queasy afterwards. Thinking about my future always makes me nervous... and...'

He hesitated before he continued. 'What will happen to us and our digimon when we grow up? I mean... it seems strange that no adults have digimon partners...'

Davis just shrugged. 'There was Oikawa...'

At Cody's sorrowful expression, Davis softened his tone. 'If he hadn't, well, you know... what could have been? Between him and digimon? I think he and that Datirimon would have stayed together, and become friends, regardless of how old he was. If only he had gotten his wish! In the end, he only wanted what we have... digimon friends.'

Kari smiled encouragingly. 'My parents seem to like digimon quite a lot. I'm sure if they had the time, they may be able to find a partner digimon of their own... but, not every digimon can be a human's partner. I wish they could be...'

Cody smiled with slight relief. 'I hope you're right. I don't know what my life would be like without Armadillomon.'

Armadillomon raised himself and rested his paws on the table and looked at Cody thankfully. 'I would never leave you, Cody. But...' He hesitated slightly. 'I can't stay with you all the time. It's not healthy for either of us. We've both got to have places in our respective worlds. And I'm not exactly proud to say it, but I don't have many friends outside of the digidestined, either.'

Cody reached out and patted Armadillomon's head. 'I guess that's something we'll both have to work on...'

Everyone turned their heads as Veemon let out a large yawn. 'I'm getting bored... when's the break gonna be over, Davis?'

Davis checked his digivice. 'It doesn't end for another 20 minutes. This is the lunch break, after all.'

Veemon studied a group of 8th graders in Davis' class. 'Davis? How about we start a game of soccer?'

Davis grinned enthusiastically. 'Sure! Hey, Ken, Wormmon? Wanna join us?'

Ken rolled his eyes slightly with an amused smirk. 'You know that once we start, you won't stop. We are definitely going to be late to class.'

Davis slapped Ken's back roughly as he got up. 'Don't be such a party pooper. It's not every day that so many of our friends are gathered like this! Come on, guys! Join us.'

Wormmon fidgeted with his two front legs. 'I'm not so good at soccer like Ken is...'

Veemon grinned. 'You don't have to be good at it to have fun, Wormmon. Let's go!'

Everyone decided to join the four of them soon after that. And, like Ken had predicted, they all ended up late to their next class, because they enjoyed the time they spent with each other. And to some of their surprise, many classmates asked to join them, despite the digimon's' presence and played as if everyone was part of the group.


	7. Foolish Digimon Views

Chapter 7

Foolish Digimon Views

* * *

Tai woke up early the next morning, hoping to find Agumon before he could disappear again. Tai hadn't seen him at all the previous day, and he hadn't had a chance to ask for his help. As he looked throughout their apartment, he groaned as he found Agumon nowhere in sight. He checked the clock and saw that it was 7am.

Tai scratched his head in bewilderment. _This is very weird. Agumon never gets up early, even for important things, like when we started our investigation into Alphamon... if he didn't get up early then, why now? How am I to know if Agumon even came home last night? I guess everyone here is a little worried, but it isn't the first time Agumon's gone and done something big without telling anyone. And I have a sneaking suspicion that Guilmon's involved, seeing as he hasn't been seen much either._

As Tai went to get breakfast, he looked up as Susumu came in and yawned widely, and looked at Tai incredulously.

'What are you doing up so early, son?' He asked in bewilderment. 'You seem bothered by something.'

Tai sighed. 'It's not much to worry about... just my schedule being stuffed up again. And I've been trying to find Agumon to help me today, but I haven't seen him since... well, a couple of days ago. Have you seen him, Dad?'

Susumu rubbed his eyes before glancing at the ceiling in thought. 'Hmm... I did see him briefly just before bed yesterday. You and Kari were already asleep, and he and Guilmon came back really late afterwards. They didn't stop to talk to me, however, as they went to sleep almost immediately after getting food out of the fridge and warming some snacks up. They seemed quite happy about something, though. So don't worry about them, Tai; but if I get the chance, I'll tell him that you could use his help. In City, right?'

Tai nodded. 'I need to tutor those would-be caretakers for partner digimon and human kids. It's a lot of work, and I wanted to catch up on soccer practice after I finished...'

As Susumu studied Tai sympathetically, he snapped his fingers as he got an idea. 'Why don't you get some of your other friends' help? Even if they're busy, like you, I'm sure at least some of their digimon would be free.'

Tai's expression brightened. 'Good idea! I'll call them right away!'

Susumu raised his hand forward slightly as Tai rushed to the phone. Susumu smacked his head in exasperation. 'Damn it, Tai... it's too early now. That boy...'

* * *

Matt grunted in annoyance as his digivice began beeping loudly next to him. Rubbing his eyes, he picked it up.

'...hello?' He answered sleepily.

'Matt! I need a favour.' Tai's voice sounded urgently.

Matt frowned slightly as he checked the time. 'You have a strange way of asking for favours, Tai. Do you know what time it is?'

'Uh... yeah. Sorry, but I wanted Agumon's help at City today, but I haven't seen him since early yesterday... and I'm kinda freaking out.'

Tai's semi-frantic pleading made Matt hold the digivice away slightly and adopt a taken aback look. 'Gee, Tai... you do sound quite stressed. Okay, I'll see what I can do. I can get Gabumon too. Where do you want to meet? And what time?'

Tai sounded relieved as he recited the time and place. As Matt reluctantly got up to prepare himself for the day, he sighed. _Agumon, you should really keep an eye on Tai... it sounds like he really needs help._

* * *

Tai waited a while before calling the others. Almost none were available, but Renamon, Biyomon, Veemon and Gatomon were also able to help that morning.

As they all assembled later that morning, Tai studied Renamon questioningly. As Renamon raised an eyebrow in response, Tai spoke up.

'Renamon? You wouldn't happen to know what Guilmon's up to, would you?'

Renamon returned a flat expression. 'What makes you think I would?'

Veemon scoffed slightly. 'Oh, I don't know... maybe because he's the one you spend the most time with, out of all of us?'

Renamon shook her head. 'Just because I spend time with him, that doesn't mean I know how that brain of his works. No one could with that moron...'

Gabumon scratched his head. 'If you think he's such a moron, why do you hang out with him so much?'

Renamon was taken aback as she was silent for a moment. 'Ah... well... we are old friends, but I can't think of any other reason, really. Just because we're friends, though, doesn't mean he isn't a moron.'

Tai sighed with disappointment. 'You sure you can't think of anything Guilmon might be up to?'

Renamon paused as she thought. 'Well... the last thing I remember talking to him about was your... financial troubles.'

Tai raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'How would Guilmon know about that?'

Renamon shrugged. 'I have no clue. He did seem to be distracted, though. Like his mind was always somewhere else.'

Tai frowned in thought. _So... Agumon and Guilmon may be trying to help me, but... they could help if they were here, right now. I guess I have to make do for now, and see if they get any results later... hopefully it's actually something helpful._

He exhaled as he addressed everyone. 'Alright, the human kids will be here soon, along with the... caretakers. I'll try to handle them as they address the humans and fresh digimon. I need you guys to first sort out amongst yourselves between the humans and digimon, then judge for yourself which of them would belong with a partner.'

Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Do you have any advice on how we judge them? And... how to not hurt their feelings if they aren't suitable?'

Tai grinned awkwardly. 'Yeah, that's probably the hardest part, dealing with the... rejects. It's quite difficult, but Agumon always managed to keep them happy even if they had to be sent away. So... good luck with that.' He turned and pointed to two terminals. 'The humans will be arriving from the terminal linking to Odaiba Library, and the fresh digimon will be coming out of the Primary Village, so you guys should go meet them and bring them together. Good luck! I'm off to meet the caretakers and direct them.'

Matt opened his mouth slightly in dismay as Tai took off, leaving the six of them looking at each other uneasily. 'Right...' Matt began. 'I guess we should split the job three on one group, three on the other. Gabumon and I will go to the humans, I guess...'

Biyomon looked up at them enthusiastically. 'I'd like to join you two.'

Veemon grinned and flushed slightly. 'That means Renamon, Gatomon and I will go to the fresh digimon?'

Gatomon nodded hesitantly. 'OK, but I hope they don't swarm me like they do Agumon.'

Renamon simply folded her arms. 'It doesn't matter to me. Human and digimon children are a handful, either way.'

As the two groups parted ways, Gatomon examined her gloves with concern. 'They better not dirty these. I recently gave them a bleached wash.'

Veemon glanced over at her gloves curiously, wondering how Gatomon would look like without the gloves. 'Why did you give them a wash this time?'

Gatomon looked at him for a moment then sighed, giving a small smile. 'It was Agumon... with, well, you know. Food. He's an incredibly messy eater. And I made the mistake of getting up for a drink during dinner, which cut right past him. Big mistake.'

Veemon grinned sympathetically. 'Gabumon and I know only too well. We'd have to resort to bringing or making cover whenever we plan to hang out.'

Gatomon raised her eyebrows with interest. 'Cover, you say? What kind?'

Veemon snorted with amusement. 'A consistently useful one in restaurants is the laminated cardboard menu. And it has the added bonus of the staff looking absolutely miserable when they collect them. Priceless.'

Gatomon nodded thankfully. 'Maybe I'll do that next chance I get. I've been trying to teach Agumon to eat properly, and I think it's worked... to an extent.'

Veemon waved his hand dismissively. 'Yeah, I'm sure he was a pleasure to teach. So...how many times did you have to wash your gloves during that time?'

Gatomon giggled slightly. 'Nothing you need to worry about.'

Renamon glanced away slightly, before muttering. 'And that's why I've learned to stay away from those two, when mixed with food.'

She growled slightly as they approached the terminal, to which Veemon and Gatomon looked up at her questioningly. 'What's the matter?' Gatomon asked.

Renamon inclined her head, as if troubled. 'I have no experience dealing with fresh digimon.'

Veemon and Gatomon opened their mouths slightly in surprise. 'Really? You've never met fresh digimon?' Veemon asked incredulously.

Renamon shook her head. 'Apart from when Guilmon, some friends, and I degenerated... no.'

'Why did you come today, then? Gatomon asked.

Renamon exhaled nervously. 'I suppose I should at least try to learn.'

Veemon attempted to nod encouragingly, but couldn't help rolling his eyes. 'Don't worry; it's not like fresh digimon are _dangerous_ or anything.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Is that sarcasm I hear?'

* * *

Matt was likewise a bit nervous. Gabumon picked up on it right away.

'Matt, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure we'll be able to handle them just fine.'

Matt frowned doubtfully. 'I don't know, Gabumon. Apart from TK, I'm not so good with little kids...'

Biyomon looked up at him questioningly. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well... I can't help but upset them for some reason. I don't if it's something I say, or do, or how I act...'

Gabumon nodded sympathetically. 'No wonder Tai and Agumon are basically the only ones who can do it... the relationship between humans and digimon is very important from our perspective. I'd imagine it's quite a fragile thing, and if we treat the visitors in the wrong way, things could get bad between us...'

He gasped slightly as Biyomon shook her head anxiously, but Matt was already groaning with worry. Gabumon tried to smile encouragingly. 'Sorry, Matt, that's not what I meant to say...'

'Really, Gabumon?' Matt ask doubtfully. 'What else could you mean?'

Gabumon sighed as he tried to find the right words. 'I'm just saying it'll be fine as long as Tai and Agumon get their acts together. Speaking of which...'

He turned to look at Biyomon. 'Hey, Biyomon? You have any idea what Agumon is up to?' He asked expectantly.

Biyomon shook her head. 'Sorry, I have no idea. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, though. He doesn't communicate so well when he's focused.'

Matt raised an eyebrow. 'Focused on what?'

Biyomon sighed. 'Yeah, we don't usually find out until the last minute.'

They all looked up with a start as they heard the children talking as they materialised out of the terminal. As the children noticed them, they studied Matt with surprise, and smiled gleefully at the sight of Gabumon and Biyomon.

Matt waved awkwardly at them. 'Uh... hi. We're here to help you find digimon to be your partners...'

The children crowded around them, and immediately began pestering Biyomon and Gabumon.

'Cool! I want Gabumon to be my partner!'

'No, I want him! I'm a better tamer than you!'

'Biyomon's better than Gabumon!'

'What!?'

Matt groaned in exasperation as the three of them struggled. 'Come on, guys, these two already have partners.'

All the children groaned as Biyomon and Gabumon nodded, still trying to keep a smile on their faces. As the children retreated back into their group, Matt studied them. 'It would be weird to have a digimon partner who's bigger than you to start with...'

As several of the children frowned up at him, Biyomon cut in front. 'Nevermind him. Come on! Do you want to come meet the other fresh digimon?'

Matt sighed with relief as his previous statement was immediately forgotten, and everyone followed them eagerly. _We haven't even started, and I'm already messing it up..._

* * *

Veemon, Gatomon and Renamon's job was slightly easier. Renamon remained unsure of how to approach them, but Veemon seemed to know exactly what to do. Seemingly from nowhere, he got a ball out, ready for them, and started minor ball games with them. Gatomon and Renamon looked on incredulously as he got all the fresh digimon cooperating and following to meet the humans. Gatomon tapped her chin thoughtfully as if recalling something. _Is it just me, or is the way Veemon's handling seem familiar? I think I remember Davis doing something like this with a bunch of little red digimon..._ As the two groups approached each other and some humans joined Veemon and the other digimon, Tai came with the caretakers. He immediately noticed that there were significantly more humans than digimon, and shook his head in annoyance. 'Great, another imbalance. A lot of humans will be disappointed today.'

As the two groups met, Tai nodded as the others approached him, leaving them with Veemon to direct the games. 'Good job, guys. For now, we just leave them to sort themselves out, but we have to watch out for anyone who's isolated. And I can tell we'll have to deal with a few disappointed kids...'

For half an hour, they simply supervised the two groups as some mingled and talked with each other, while others participated in ball games with Veemon, who eventually started a large game of soccer. Gatomon rolled her eyes.

'How did I know you were getting around to that, Veemon?'

Veemon sighed in exasperation. 'Soccer's the only game I know of that many can play using just one ball. Anyway, join me, Gatomon?'

As Tai had predicted, a large portion of the humans were left out, looking rather miserable. Tai gestured to Matt to go and take care of them, as the caretakers looked on.

Matt gulped as he approached the group, along with Gabumon. They looked at him expectantly, as if expecting him to pull out more digimon for them to meet. Gabumon murmured sympathetically as he studied them.

Matt tried to smile as he addressed them. 'What's wrong? Don't you want to meet the digimon?'

A small boy with sharp eyes and black hair frowned up at him. 'They seem to be getting along just fine without us. There's not enough digimon for all of us to have.'

As there was an awkward pause, Gabumon studied the boy. 'What's your name?'

'...Shuji.'

'So Shuji... why did you want to meet digimon?' Gabumon asked curiously. 'Why do you want a partner?'

Shuji grinned dreamily. 'I've always digimon were cool... and I thought I got one myself, no one at school could push me around anymore; I'd just send my digimon in to scare them off. And there are so many things I could do with a digimon around... things I haven't even thought of...'

Matt frowned with disapproval as he saw the look on Shuji's face. 'You shouldn't use digimon to fight personal battles. And... wouldn't you want to be friends with your digimon first?'

Shuji shrugged. 'Yeah sure, but it's more important to me that it does what I say.'

Matt and Gabumon looked at each other uneasily. Matt then looked back to Shuji and shook his head. 'That's not the right attitude to be a tamer, Shuji.'

Shuji raised an eyebrow. 'Why not? We're supposed to command our digimon to fight each other, right?'

Gabumon shook his head vehemently. 'Not without good reason. In fact, you would normally avoid bringing harm to your partner. And if you just made them fight for fun... that's...'

Matt grinded his teeth slightly. 'That is one of the worst reasons to become a tamer. Digimon are living creatures, and you can't go around trying to kill them if you had your own.'

Another boy spoke up. 'Isn't the point of being a tamer to fight other digimon to make your own stronger?'

Matt couldn't believe his ears as everyone in the group seemed to be of the same opinion. 'No wonder they were excluded...' He muttered under his breath, before speaking up. 'I'm sorry, but... none of you are fit to be tamers. It would be best for you all to just go home. Maybe you might find a digimon partner in the future, but only if you can understand what being a tamer means. Until then, there's no point in you being here.'

He pointed forcefully towards the Library terminal, and got no objection as they saw the serious look on Matt's face. As soon as they were out of sight, Gabumon looked up at Matt incredulously.

'I bet that's the first group that's said such things.'

Matt looked down at Gabumon questioningly. 'Why, Gabumon?'

'Because... I would bet Agumon wouldn't tolerate talk like that. But still, that was a little harsh, Matt.'

Matt sighed in exasperation and sat down on a nearby bench. 'Sorry. But they did remind of something... something I have done. Makes me feel like a hypocrite.'

Gabumon thought for a moment before he knew what Matt was talking about. 'It's about that time when we were fighting the Dark Masters...'

Matt looked away from Gabumon, ashamed. 'I made you fight WarGreymon, because of my problem with Tai as the leader.' He gave an empty laugh. 'So much for not using digimon to fight personal battles...'

Gabumon sat next to him and studied Matt with concern. 'I chose to digivolve for it, Matt. I initiated the fight.'

'Because I wanted you to.'

Gabumon glanced downwards, now also mortified by his past actions. 'I... I'm sorry, Matt. I don't know what to say...'

Matt closed his eyes, tears welling on the edges. 'I used you, Gabumon. I don't deserve to be a tamer, myself. I'm no better than Shuji.'

Gabumon frowned for a moment, then looked back up at Matt hopefully. 'We've learned since then, Matt. You overcame that doubt within yourself, and we joined with the others in time to stop the Dark Masters. And we proved that our friendship is real, and can't be undone by one past mistake.'

Matt slowly opened his eyes to study Gabumon. He slowly nodded and wiped the tears away, smiling slightly. 'Thanks, Gabumon. I know. But I still feel like such a jerk for all that business. And I've never bothered to properly apologise to them for it, either. I just... don't like bringing it up. I can't even work up the courage to apologise.'

Gabumon nodded as he looked over at Tai, continuing to point out and instruct the caretakers. 'Me neither. I hope we will, one day.'

* * *

After the remaining children remained with each other, Tai managed to pick out those that had the potential to remain in a permanent partnership with each other, and reminded the other disappointed hopefuls that taking on a partner is a huge commitment, in an attempt to reassure them, as they left. After they had all cleared out, along with the caretakers, everyone went to the food court in the market for lunch.

Tai groaned tiredly after he had gulped down his meal. 'Man... I can't even stomach the thought of soccer practice this afternoon... who knew tutoring could be so exhausting...'

Matt grinned. 'If you don't mind me saying, Tai, I'd say you did pretty well.'

Tai smiled back gratefully. 'Thanks to you guys. But...' He frowned dejectedly. 'None of this would have been necessary if Agumon hadn't disappeared. When I find him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.'

Biyomon nodded in agreement. 'I'll say. He can be quite elusive just when you need him most.'

Everyone looked to her expectantly, as several grinned slyly at her.

'What?' She asked, taken aback.

Veemon gave a mocking sigh. 'We know _exactly_ what you're talking about.'

Biyomon flushed furiously before hastily trying to cover her face by eating her meal. It was too late, however, as everyone except Renamon just chuckled and went back to finishing their meals, while Renamon only raised an eyebrow in confusion.


	8. Uncertain Occupation

Chapter 8

Uncertain Occupation

* * *

As Matt and Gabumon went to leave City, Biyomon waved Gabumon and Veemon over. Gabumon said goodbye to Matt before joining her, while Veemon approached, albeit reluctantly.

'What is it, Biyomon?' Gabumon asked.

'Well...' She began. 'I was thinking about heading over to Yuji's bakery for a snack, that place Agumon likes. Did you two want to join me?'

Veemon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'I can tell why you really want to go there. You think you might find him there. Right?'

Slightly surprised, Biyomon nodded. 'I guess so.'

Veemon shook his head doubtfully. 'You should know we've already looked there. That's the most obvious place he could be. What's the point of going there?'

Gabumon gave an anxious and warning motion towards Veemon, turning Veemon away from Biyomon from a moment and lowered his voice. Biyomon looked at them uncertainly as they whispered to each other. 'What's the matter with you? She's just being friendly. Don't be so mean.'

Veemon frowned. 'Come on, Gabumon. You know she only wants to go there to find Agumon.'

'If that's the case, she didn't need to invite us to go with her. Come on, don't be so cynical.'

Gabumon raised his head and grinned at Biyomon. 'We'd love to join you, Biyomon. Though, it's likely we can't eat much after that lunch we just had...'

Biyomon beamed. 'Well, I might be able to treat you to some dessert. How does that sound?'

Veemon shrugged. 'I guess...' he began reluctantly. 'That would be nice, Biyomon. Thanks.'

Biyomon looked around. 'Hey, Renamon! Do you - '

The three of them looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Gabumon scratched his head in wonder. 'I'm sure she was there a second ago.'

Biyomon shrugged. 'Oh well. Her loss. Come on, let's go.'

* * *

As the three of them approached the bakery, the present customers only gave them a fleeting glance as they entered. Biyomon looked surprised.

'Oh. I didn't realise you guys were so regular that the people didn't react anymore.'

Gabumon grinned. 'Yeah. It's quite a relief, but...'

Veemon nodded in agreement as he continued. 'The kids still bother us on occasion. Yuji can usually handle them, though.'

They saw a number of free stool chairs lining an inside bench. The three sat down and got a menu from a stand nearby.

Biyomon brushed under her beak inquisitively as she studied the menu. 'There's so much to choose from. Hey, do you two have any suggestions?'

Veemon shrugged. 'It's better to experiment until you find something you really like. But... I guess I like those iced donuts. I'm going to get some of that hot chocolate over there while you two make up your minds...'

Biyomon and Gabumon looked up with interest as Veemon went to the coin operated coffee machine and got himself a cup, before returning their attention to the menu.

Gabumon grinned. 'I'd say go for the custard scrolls.'

Veemon rolled his eyes as he came back. 'You always get those. Why don't you try something else?'

Gabumon shot him a dejected look. 'That's the closest to ice cream I can get here.'

Biyomon snorted with amusement. 'You like ice cream, do you Gabumon?'

'I sure do.'

'Well, I'll ask if I can get you some.'

Gabumon raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'It's not on the menu. What makes you think they have it?'

'A lot of people like ice cream. I'm sure they have some stashed somewhere...'

Biyomon turned her attention to a staff member with his back turned to them. 'Uh... excuse me? We're ready to order.'

The staff member turned around only to shock them all as they saw his face. 'Sure! What can I get you?'

Veemon's eyes immediately widened in shock as he spat out the chocolate onto Agumon's face while Gabumon gasped and fell off his seat, shaking the entire complex lightly. Biyomon only stared at him for a minute before she began laughing at him, seeing the miserable look on his face as the hot chocolate dripped into his white coat. Wiping it off and flicking it to the side, he frowned in frustration.

'Thanks a lot, Veemon. Now I'm going to have to take time off to get this washed.' He sighed. 'Great. And on my first paid day, too.'

Veemon coughed for a while, pounding his stomach, before he managed to speak up. 'You... you're not serious, right? This has got to be some kind of joke.'

Agumon raised an eye ridge obliviously. 'A joke? What are you talking about?'

Gabumon rubbed his head painfully as he got back on his seat. 'Is Yuji for real, letting you work here? I'm surprised it's still standing.'

At that, the three of them chuckled, while Agumon simply scowled. 'Come on, order something. I know you didn't come here to spit hot liquid on and laugh at me.'

Biyomon managed to stop laughing and study Agumon. 'Actually, we came here looking for you.'

Veemon shot her a curious look. 'You knew he would be here? Even though we had already tried before?'

Biyomon shook her head. '...not really. It was just a feeling I had.' She smiled at Agumon warmly. 'I must say, you look quite handsome in that baker outfit.'

Agumon simply blushed slightly and straightened his hat. 'Yeah... it was good of Yuji to find one that could fit me. He's been really generous , giving us this work.'

'Us?' Gabumon stated incredulously.

Agumon nodded shortly, and pointed towards the storage area out back. 'Guilmon's here too. He helps with moving the new ingredients and the rest of the stock.'

'Really?' Veemon said with interest. 'So what can you do around here?'

Agumon grinned. 'Why don't I show you?'

The three of them leaned forward with interest while Agumon got some prepared ingredients, including a disc of pastry, a small metal bowl, apple pieces and some flour. They looked on in amazement as Agumon quickly assembled an apple pie, in a matter of a couple of minutes.

'How'd you learn to do that so quickly?' Veemon asked incredulously.

Agumon shook his head, still grinning. 'I know a lot about pies. And that's not even the best part.'

He frowned in concentration while holding the pie, and they felt heat coming from Agumon's claws and the smell of the apple pie getting steadily more appetising. After a minute or so, the pie smelled like it was ready to eat.

Veemon only raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What's so great about that?'

Gabumon snorted. 'The pie didn't burst into flame.'

All of them laughed at this, after which Agumon nodded in agreement. 'You're right, Gabumon. Controlling the fire to cook food is a lot harder than it looks. I was so used to fighting with it, and it was hard at first, but I managed to practice enough that I can cook most of the food quite well.'

There was tapping on the counter the side, to which Agumon immediately turned his attention. A youth was tapping on the counter, with coin in hand. He had long black hair with grey eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. Agumon regarded him with recognition, and the three digimon guessed he was another regular, since Veemon and Gabumon recognised him too.

'Hey, digi-dude! Get me another of your chunky steak pies!'

Agumon grinned and nodded as he approached. 'Right away. That's 1200 yen, please!'

As Agumon addressed the customers, Gabumon examined Biyomon miserably. 'Are we ever going to get ice cream?'

Biyomon looked around. 'You'd think there'd be more staff on duty. Where's this Yuji, anyway?'

'Right here.'

They looked up in surprise as Yuji entered through some fly strips behind the counter. He smiled as he beheld Biyomon. 'Who's this cute thing?'

Biyomon smiled. 'I'm Biyomon. I'm a friend of Agumon's.'

Yuji stuck a hand over the counter, to which Biyomon shook. 'Nice to meet another digimon. Another of Agumon's friends, eh? Strange that seen you around.' He looked around at the three of them with fascination. 'You know, it's funny. A couple of months ago, I barely knew anything about digimon. Now, a group are regular customers... and two are working for me! Many of my friends call me crazy when I mention it.'

Guilmon poked his head through as he carried some boxes to where Yuji had just been. 'But it's good crazy, right?'

Yuji nodded with amusement. 'Exactly. I took a gamble, but it paid off. More people are fascinated or fans of digimon than those who are afraid. And even if they were, some of us can try to change their minds.'

Veemon studied him suspiciously. 'I still don't understand why you accepted Agumon and Guilmon so easily. Were you... drunk, or something, when they asked for work? Those two have a... messy, history of food.'

Yuji nodded. 'I know. I've assigned them tasks which minimise the risk. You already saw Agumon over there? Yes? Well, I don't let him touch the register. He instead takes the money and sweeps it into a separate container, seeing as he can't use it without poking holes with those claws of his.'

Biyomon smiled with amusement. 'I can imagine. But the register looks fine. Agumon's never used it?'

'He was concerned when I told him about his role in serving customers. He demonstrated by touching the large trash vat in the nearby alley... and he cut a hole in it without even trying. So you get the idea.'

Veemon shook his head incredulously. 'Sooner or later, something's going to get destroyed. I've known both of them long enough to know that. And you know what? I reckon they've snuck in some... snacks from your bakery, if you know what I mean.'

Yuji frowned thoughtfully. 'Now that you mention it... I've noticed that and odd pie or roll do disappear here and there.' Veemon groaned in response, but Yuji remained impassive and shrugged. 'Not to worry, though. I'll make sure that Agumon and Guilmon behave professionally around here if they want to keep working for me. So don't worry, Veemon. They'll come through for me.'

Veemon frowned dejectedly. 'Well, it's your business' funeral.'

As Agumon finished serving the youth, Yuji grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder with approval. 'Agumon's already saved a lot of my money from power. I haven't used that oven since he started yesterday.'

'So how did this all happen?' Biyomon asked curiously.

Agumon scratched his nose awkwardly. 'Well... it was Guilmon's idea to start with. The day before yesterday, Guilmon and I were browsing Redband training, and afterwards we talked for a while... and when I told Guilmon about Tai's problems, he mentioned that we could get jobs in the real world, since real currency is what Tai needs... so we came and asked Yuji.'

Yuji grimaced as he continued. 'It wasn't easy to make the decision, but... it was tempting. After all, I've gotten almost double the customers since digimon showed up than before. And I was looking for extra hands since I've been so busy, and the other guys are on holiday, so I could afford to hire more hands this time.'

'So... is this permanent?' Veemon asked. 'What about when those guys finish their holiday?'

Agumon shook his head slightly. 'This is only casual... the main reason is to get money for Tai, so we can lay off when they come back, but we can still do odd work here and there.'

Yuji shrugged. 'Them only working is good enough. Word spreads around, you know. Besides, I'm aware that the digital world needs protecting, and Agumon and Guilmon need to help you all with that.'

'Hey! Yuji!' Guilmon called as he came back in. 'When's our lunch break? I'm getting hungry. I want some more of that bread!'

Yuji groaned. 'And... that's another reason there casual. I can't afford to feed them like this... for long, anyway...'

* * *

That night, Agumon and Guilmon returned to Tai's apartment after work, sighing, holding their stained costumes and hats. Despite Yuji's best efforts, they were incredibly hungry. Yuuko looked up in surprise as they entered.

'Hi, you two! Glad to see you, dears. Tai has been looking for you, Agumon.'

Guilmon's stomach growled loudly. 'I... need... something...'

Yuuko looked to him sympathetically. 'Oh. You two must be hungry, I suppose. Come, get some snacks from the fridge, but be careful not to spoil your dinner!'

Guilmon immediately dropped his gear and poked his head into the fridge, and Yuuko frowned with concern as she heard chewing noises coming from within. 'Guilmon, can't you take the food out first...'

When Guilmon ignored her, she frowned and attempted to pull Guilmon out.

Agumon grinned. 'I'm sure Tai'll be happy to see me once he knows what I've got for him...'

As if on cue, Agumon heard heavy footsteps sounding from Tai's room, and Tai burst out from the door and rushed towards Agumon.

Agumon raised a claw in greeting. 'Hi Tai! How have - '

He was taken aback as Tai grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously, causing him to drop his gear. 'How have I been!? I've been exhausted, running around after those digimon caretakers, trying to find help just so I could get through the week. Then my team gets on my back for being tired, and now it feels like I've let them down!'

Agumon attempted to apologise whilst being shaken like a ragdoll. 'I'm so-o-o-ry T-tai... b-b-but I've got s-something for yo-o-o-o-u...'

Tai stopped for a moment as Agumon held out a small pile of cash. His angry expression quickly turned to joy. 'Is that for me? Really?'

Agumon nodded, and Tai immediately let go and took the money, shaking Agumon's claw vigorously.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, Agumon! Now I can finally afford those textbooks... I've been trying to find a way to scrounge up the cash, and you come and just give it to me! Wow.'

Agumon tried to smile, but was still shaking up and down after Tai had finally let go of him. 'No-o-o pr-o-oblem Ta-a-ai...'

Tai gaped at him apologetically and grabbed his head and held it still. 'Sorry for yelling... but, I've just been through a lot today... and I just feel so tired. And you kinda do, too...'

Yuuko eventually gave up on Guilmon and walked up to Agumon to gathered the coats and hats. 'These look like they could use a wash. What have you two been doing for that money, anyway, Agumon?'

'We were working at Yuji's all day.'

Tai and Yuuko gaped at him in surprise. 'You what!?' Tai exclaimed.

After studying Agumon further, Yuuko beamed and nodded in approval. 'And you decided to give the money to Tai? That's incredibly selfless of you, dear. I'm quite proud.'

Tai glanced at Yuuko out of the corner of his eye with dread. 'Mom...'

Yuuko sighed. 'I know, I know. I would berate you for not having a job yourself, but...'

'I've already told you!' Tai said tiredly. 'I've got too much on my plate already!'

As Agumon began to join with Tai's protests, Yuuko simply shook her hands in front of her innocently.

'I know, I'm sorry... I can see you are under a lot of stress right now, Tai. While I approve of what you are doing, Agumon... it's just not a long term solution. We can't have you getting all of Tai's assets for him.'

As Tai and Agumon looked at each other uncertainly, Gatomon and Kari soon came in. 'What's all the noise, Mom?' Kari asked.

Gatomon pointed at the coat in Yuuko's arms. 'And what's with those ugly outfits?'

Agumon frowned. 'It's not ugly! It looks perfect for the bakery.'

Gatomon looked between the coat and Agumon repeatedly, and soon figured it out. 'So... you actually wear that thing, Agumon?'

Mentally bracing himself, Agumon grimaced with annoyance. 'What of it?'

Gatomon grinned mischievously. 'You know they're actually for-'

Agumon didn't let her finish her sentence. Grinding his teeth and clenching one eye, he ran outside onto the balcony and roared with anger over the edge, and a bright orange glow emanated into the apartment, causing many birds to take flight outside. Gatomon chuckled heartily.

'I didn't even need to finish the sentence.'

Kari looked at her incredulously. 'Why did he get so angry all of a sudden?'

'I was gonna say that that coat was once used by a baker who died from a heart attack. Clogged arteries, you know.'

Kari shook her head. 'That's in terrible taste, Gatomon. Lay off a bit, will ya?'

Tai looked over to the balcony sympathetically. 'He's under as much stress as I am. I guess I never thought about how hard it would be for him to work in a - human shop.'

Kari also looked at Agumon. 'I know a thing or two about baking. Maybe I could help them...'

Gatomon waved a paw dismissively. 'Oh, please. They got himself into this, Kari. You shouldn't help them get out.'

Kari rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Gatomon, have some mercy. If not for them, do it for me.'

Gatomon examined Agumon as he came back, nostrils still smouldering. Her expression softened as she saw how tense he was. 'OK. I'll help them, Kari. For all three of you. Still...' She grinned. 'He doesn't need to know... yet.'

Agumon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'What are you two up to now? Any other snide remarks for me, Gatomon?'

Gatomon shook her head innocently. 'I'll lay off for a while, Agumon. Good luck with that job...'

Everyone soon became aware of loud snoring coming from within the fridge. Kari and Gatomon gaped as they saw the fridge open with Guilmon's tail poking out of it.

'How long has he been there?'

Yuuko studied him in alarm. 'Too long. He's fallen asleep in there!'

As they took turns in trying to get him out, Agumon managed to dislodge him from the inside and carry him over to his place on the couch. Guilmon was still fast asleep as Agumon placed him on the couch, and Yuuko draped a blanket on him tenderly. She then looked at Agumon with concern.

'You should get some sleep too, dear. You'll both need it... and I should pack extra food for you this time.'

Agumon nodded gratefully as he headed with Tai back to his room, yawning loudly.


	9. Forbidden Feast

Chapter 9

Forbidden Feast

* * *

A couple of weeks past, and things had grown progressively smoother for Agumon and Guilmon as they repeated their daily roles. Kari and Gatomon often showed up and gave them pointers about how to make the food, all the while asking questions about the work itself. At home, Kari and Yuuko sometimes gave Agumon and Guilmon advice on making various types of pies and bread respectively. As the other digidestined heard about it, most of them chuckled to themselves, but did not find it surprising in the slightest. Renamon, however, was unreceptive one morning.

'You're joking, right?' Renamon folded her arms doubtfully as Biyomon told her.

'Guilmon's working in Yuji's shop! And he's doing a good job of it, too.'

Renamon scoffed. 'I would be no more inclined to believe that than him losing appetite for bread.'

Biyomon sighed tiredly. 'Would you be willing to come look, at least? Everyone else believed us; everyone but you.'

Renamon rolled her eyes slightly. 'Very well. If it will desist your jokes, then I will do it.'

* * *

Yuji had just opened the bakery when he looked to Agumon and Guilmon expectantly, who had just arrived at the storage area. He studied them with a serious look, then lead them to the kitchen.

'OK, you two. You've got enough experience that I think I can task you with a - special job.'

Guilmon looked up at him enthusiastically. 'Ooh! What's it gonna be, Yuji?'

Yuji got out two custom recipe pages. 'I've gotten special orders for a party tomorrow. They've given me a list of confectionery that they want delivered, but most of them I've already got on display. However, these two recipes are custom that I need you two to make a dozen of each. I believe you two can get it done easily because one is a seafood pie recipe, and the other is a focaccia bread recipe. If you start now, I believe you can get them finished by the end of the day.'

At hearing about the special recipes, a dangerous glint entered Agumon and Guilmon's eyes, but Yuji was already off to serve the customers by himself to notice. They took their respective recipes and immediately began preparing the ingredients.

'Hey, Guilmon?' Agumon asked cautiously.

Guilmon was staring at the picture on his page , drooling, too distracted to notice.

'Guilmon!'

'Huh?' Guilmon reluctantly turned his eyes away from the page. 'What?'

Agumon gulped, and seemed to have difficulty speaking. 'We... have to be careful. If we spend too long fantasising about it... we might end up just eating them. We have to... exercise restraint.'

Guilmon stared at him blankly, before nodding slowly. 'Uh-huh. Anyway, the sooner we start, the sooner this stuff will be ready! The sweet, delicious, sweet - sweet bread...'

Agumon began to stare at his own page for a few seconds before shaking it off. 'Come on, Guilmon! Yuji's counting on us!'

* * *

Agumon and Guilmon worked furiously hard, putting up with multiple problems, including fighting their distractions by the very food they were making, putting up with gawking onlookers, and, to both of their surprise, a few female digimon coming to watch them. Agumon tried his upmost to ignore them, but Guilmon seemed to like their attention, often to the point where Agumon had to drag him away from them to continue working. Guilmon consistently protested about this, especially after the third time being pulled away.

'Agumon!' He whined. 'I wanted them to pat my head again...'

Agumon grinded his teeth slightly. 'I don't know about you, Guilmon, but I'm sick to death of fangirls...'

Guilmon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'I never really got why you are... they're really nice, and call me funny names, too...'

Agumon groaned. 'The focaccia bread, Guilmon! Focus!'

Guilmon immediately turned his attention back to the bread he was forming, still absent minded. 'Oh, yeah. Mm... focaccia bread...'

There were enough ovens for them to place all the finished products into cooking at the same time. This was most likely the hardest part of their entire day, watching the pies and bread to stop them burning.

Agumon kept glancing at Guilmon edgily out of the corner of his eye. 'Guilmon, please stop twitching. It makes me think you're gonna pounce and rip out all the bread, and gobble it all up.'

Guilmon cocked his head slightly. 'You think I could?'

Agumon rolled his eyes. 'Not the point, Guilmon. Have you forgotten what this food is for?'

Guilmon continued to stare at the bread obliviously. 'Eating?'

'Yeah, but... no!' Agumon yelped as he felt Guilmon lunge forward slightly. 'Not for us! It's for that party tomorrow! We can't have any of it.'

Guilmon's ears drooped miserably. 'None? Can't we have a taste?'

Agumon studied the pies in the adjacent oven. 'It sounds good, but... have to... save all of it... for the customers...'

Guilmon looked up at the clock. 'It's only midday. We've still got a few hours, and these are nearly ready. Why don't we just make some more?'

Agumon frowned repeatedly, tempted. 'I suppose... it couldn't do any harm...'

The oven's beeped loudly and both of them rushed forward and quickly pulled them out, not bothering to wear gloves, and neither of them noticed the heat of the trays as they laid out the food on the main table. They both gazed at their work hungrily.

'Smells so good...' Guilmon murmured.

Agumon sniffed. 'Yeah... reminds me of a giant fish I once ate...'

Both their stomachs growled immediately. Guilmon slowly reached for a piece of bread, and Agumon raised his own to try and stop him, but ended up reaching for one of the pies unconsciously.

'Guilmon... don't...'

It was too late. Guilmon had already stuck the whole loaf into his mouth, and Agumon himself had somehow gotten a pie into his own maw. They stared at each other once they realised what they had done, and quickly swallowed their mouthfuls, alarmed.

'We have to make more now!' Guilmon exclaimed in a panic.

Agumon looked at the food already out with regret. 'If we're making a whole new batch, what should we do with these?'

Without answering, Guilmon paused for a moment, then started devouring all the bread ravenously. Agumon trembled as he watched, and eventually gave in to his compulsions and started to feast on the pies himself.

All the while, a part of Agumon was trying to fight it. _No... can't let... Yuji, or Tai down... must control... myself..._

* * *

Renamon looked up at Yuji's bakery entrance banner, seemingly unimpressed. 'The way Guilmon talked about this place, I thought it would be a palace.'

Biyomon grinned. 'It is... in its own special way. There's Yuji! Let's go see him.'

The two of them ended up waiting a while before Yuji managed to serve the long line of customers that had arrived for lunch, only to collapse onto a nearby chair, exhausted, by the time Renamon and Biyomon walked up to the counter and sat on the seats. It took Yuji a couple of moments to notice them, and when he did, he looked slightly alarmed as he beheld Renamon.

'Who... who are you? You're not here to shake me down or something, right?'

Renamon raised an eyebrow cluelessly. 'What makes you think I would?'

Yuji sighed with relief. 'Sorry. It's just that you seemed to giving me a menacing look... anyway, welcome. You too, Biyomon. What's your name, anyway?'

Renamon inclined her head respectfully. 'I am Renamon.'

As Yuji paused, he frowned in confusion. 'What are you doing here? Don't you want to order something?'

Biyomon shook her head. 'No. I was just telling Renamon about Guilmon landing a job here, and she didn't believe me.'

Yuji grinned slightly. 'So you came here to confirm it?'

Renamon sighed. 'I see you're in on this little joke, too.'

Yuji shook his head vehemently. 'It's not a joke! I've actually given the two of them an important job today. I can show you their work now, if you want.'

Renamon nodded. 'I still have yet to see Guilmon actually working, for once. Let's see if I'm wrong.'

* * *

Yuji drew back the fly strips as he called into the kitchen. 'Hey, you two. It's quieted down out there, so I came in to check on you - '

He gaped in shock as he saw the scattered flour, pieces of seafood, shallots and various other ingredients all over the floor. Many of the cupboards were left open, and several pie containers were out, emptied. The most amazing sight was Agumon and Guilmon lying on the floor, groaning, with inflated bellies.

As Biyomon and Renamon walked in, Biyomon also gaped in shock. Renamon just rolled her eyes expectantly.

'Told you. He couldn't do a serious job if his life depended on it.'

Yuji, still unbelieving, began searching around the room for any sign of his special orders.

'Where!? Where are they!? I need them by tonight!'

Agumon opened his eyes slowly and looked up at him apologetically. 'Sorry, Yuji... we tried...'

Yuji forced himself to stop, and took a deep breath. 'Who's responsible for this?'

Agumon and Guilmon stared at each other for a second, then pointed a claw at each other as they looked back at Yuji.

Yuji groaned tiredly. 'What on Earth happened?'

Guilmon spoke hesitantly. 'We did as you asked... and we made a dozen in two batches, just what you wanted, but...'

Yuji's eye twitched slightly. 'But what?'

Agumon grimaced painfully. 'Before we knew it, one pie was in my mouth, and a loaf in his... and all the food was gone by the time I regained control of myself, around midday.'

Yuji looked up at the clock. 'But it's half past three now. What have you been doing since?'

Guilmon burped before he spoke. 'We made another batch... but, we ate them, too...'

Yuji looked like he was going to tear his hair out. After clutching his head for a minute, and Renamon and Biyomon had edged away slightly, he pointed towards the back door.

'Out! You two - are relieved from duty!'

Agumon blanched, but Guilmon's ears perked up. 'So we get a break?'

'Oh, I'll break something all right...'

Since Guilmon didn't take the hint, Agumon quickly stood up and dragged him out the back door, still moving with great difficulty.

'And return those uniforms! Now!'

Agumon and Guilmon quickly took off their coats and hats and threw them back through the door. By now, the other female digimon had noticed them. Renamon clenched one eye as she heard them.

'What are _they _doing here?'

Yuji, still fuming, turned to her. 'They're paying customers. You better not scare them off!'

Renamon ignored him and circled around to where Agumon and Guilmon had just been. Agumon looked absolutely miserable as he and Guilmon were mobbed by the girls, but Guilmon looked like he was enjoying himself considerably, which seemed to enrage Renamon further.

'What are you pests doing here!?' Renamon called out threateningly.

Everyone turned to her, suddenly fearful. 'We just wanted to see these two...'

'Diamond Storm!'

Renamon crouched slightly as the blades danced behind her, ready to fire. At this, the fangirls screamed and quickly ran off. Agumon sighed with relief, but Guilmon looked towards her indignantly.

'Renamon, why'd you do that? You scared them off!'

Renamon snorted in anger and let loose her attack, directing all the shards at Guilmon. Agumon gaped in shock as they hit him, but they all bounced off. Guilmon still flinched repeatedly as they struck.

'Ow! What was that for?'

Renamon slowly walked up to them, ignoring his question. 'How long were they bothering you?'

Agumon groaned. 'All day. Part of what made the day so bad is their distracting Guilmon.'

Renamon's eyes widened in anger again, and she punched Guilmon on the head. Guilmon rubbed it in response, looking up at her hurtfully.

'Why do you keep hitting me?'

Renamon snorted. 'It figures that you would act so unprofessionally. Still...' Her expression softened. 'I suppose I can believe that you did actually work here before... I knew you liked bread, but not _that _much. 24 large loaves of bread...' She chuckled to herself in slight amusement. 'At least you can cook it for yourself now.'

Biyomon soon arrived, studying Agumon worriedly. 'Are you OK, Agumon?'

Agumon sighed regretfully. 'It seems no matter how much I try, I just can't resist the best pie...'

Biyomon touched his shoulder affectionately. 'It's just you being you. At least you tried.'

Agumon chuckled to himself after a moment. 'Veemon was right, you know. I ended up destroying... well, pie. Not what he expected, I guess.'

They smiled at each other for a minute, before Biyomon subtly pecked him on the nose. He scratched it and blushed slightly.

'What was that for?'

Biyomon shrugged. 'I just felt like it.'

Agumon grinned sheepishly. 'Hmm... maybe I should get fired more often.'

Renamon and Guilmon studied them for a bit, before looking at each other. They quickly glanced away awkwardly, and Renamon began to walk away.

'Well... thanks for bringing me, Biyomon. It was truly - enlightening.'

Guilmon looked slightly crestfallen. 'Renamon? Don't you want to hang out some more?'

'... perhaps another time, Guilmon. I need to watch over her, remember. You should get to burn off all that bread you ate.'

As the flashed and disappeared, Guilmon's ears drooped. 'She's always too busy.'

Biyomon raised an eyeridge with interest. 'What do you two do when you hang out, Guilmon?'

Guilmon grinned enthusiastically. 'When she has time, we have races over all these rooftops. I've never beaten her, though, but it sure is a lot of fun. She's just so... fast, and cool... I wish I was like her. That is - when she actually agrees to race.'

Agumon studied him sympathetically. 'Hey! Maybe I could race you, Guilmon.'

Guilmon smiled gratefully. 'Really? That'd be great! I might actually win for a change.'

Agumon frowned slightly. 'You think I'm slow?'

'No. I just think I'm faster than you!'

Biyomon sighed and smiled as she took flight. 'I'll leave you boys to it.'

'Biyomon, why don't you join us?' Agumon asked curiously.

Biyomon laughed. 'Flying is still an unfair advantage. Remember when we played soccer?'

Agumon gaped at her in embarrassment as she took off.

'Well, shall we?' Guilmon asked expectantly.

None of them noticed Kari and Gatomon arriving to help Yuji clean up afterwards.

* * *

Agumon and Guilmon arrived back home just before sunset, all dirtied from running around dirt tracks and roof tops. They were both exhausted, yet happy.

'I can't believe we tied...' Guilmon admitted in disbelief. 'You're faster than you look, Agumon.'

'And I don't understand why you've never beaten Renamon...' Agumon praised. 'Maybe you're getting closer.'

Susumu looked up at them as they entered. 'So, what happened to you two today? Doesn't look like you've been in that bakery lately...'

Agumon scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Yeah... we got fired.'

Susumu's eyes widened in surprise, but then he shrugged. 'Well, I suppose it was worth a try. Digimon can't do everything, it seems.'

As Agumon and Guilmon walked in, Yuuko's panicked exclaims stopped them. 'Feet! Muddy! Away from the carpet! Now!'

The two dragons quickly backpedalled outside to the balcony, and Yuuko quickly filled a bucket of water for them. 'Be careful next time! It's not easy to clean carpets, especially of mud stains!'

Guilmon gave her a meek expression as he washed his feet. 'I'm sorry.'

Yuuko rolled her eyes. 'I know what you're trying to do, Guilmon - but you're not getting out of a bath. Off you go!'

Guilmon clenched his jaw in a panic, but knew it would be rude to run away. He exhaled submissively. 'Fine. Let's get this over with.'

Yuuko shook her head. 'I'm not going to do it this time. You should be able to do it yourself.'

Guilmon groaned slightly, but seemed to be rather relieved at the same time. Agumon studied him nervously as he left.

'You'll have your turn later, Agumon.'

Agumon frowned slightly, then shrugged. 'Fine.'

The three of them looked backwards in surprise as they saw Kari and Gatomon come in, seemingly just as tired as Agumon and Guilmon were.

'Where have you too been?' Yuuko asked worriedly. 'Don't tell me you're getting Agumon and Guilmon's ideas. Too messy.'

Kari and Gatomon shook their heads. 'Not really.' Kari explained. 'Our idea is... well, more elaborate.'

'What idea?' Agumon asked curiously. 'Did you think of another way to get Tai money?'

Gatomon nodded. 'Yes... and we didn't really have to work for it, except that one time helping Yuji clean up.'

Agumon raised his eyeridges in surprise. 'You helped Yuji today?'

Kari nodded and regarded him with amazement. 'I still can't believe what you two did. How'd you manage to cook so much pie and bread, and then manage to gobble it all up? When it comes to food, not much about you two surprises me anymore.'

Before Gatomon opened her mouth, Agumon cut her off. 'So what's this great idea you two have?'

'It's simple, Agumon.' Gatomon clarified. 'Tai _does _have money. Digital money.'

'Yeah.' Agumon said flatly. 'And he can't use it.'

Kari shook her head. 'He could... if there was somewhere to exchange bits for yen.'

Agumon cocked his head curiously. 'But... there's nowhere around that does that.'

Kari sighed. 'It's amazing what you can find if you just ask. We helped Yuji clean up and prepare his special order... and after he calmed down, he wanted to say he's sorry for yelling at you two. But he needs to run his business... his livelihood depends on it.'

Agumon glanced downwards, ashamed. 'Yeah. I'm sorry too...'

'It's OK, though.' Kari continued. 'We asked if he'd be willing to be an exchange front for bits, since digimon actually visit his shop now. When he asked how he could do that, we told him some prices for items that are virtually identical to his in Digital City's food court. From that, he's been able to get a rate on exchange, and we'd agree to supply him with any updates in prices.'

Yuuko, Susumu and Agumon stared at them in amazement for a minute, before Yuuko and Susumu broke into proud grins.

'That's my girl.' Susumu murmured encouragingly. 'That's a great way to help Tai.'

Agumon stared at them dejectedly. 'Why couldn't you have done this before me and Guilmon went through all this trouble?'

Gatomon sighed. 'We didn't know what you were planning until you did it. As usual. Besides, we didn't really think much about it until you two gave us the idea, anyway. So... I guess you helped, Agumon. You and Guilmon.'

Agumon grinned slightly. 'Well, I'll be sure to tell him. I hope we can still go to Yuji's... as customers again. I really do like that place, and hanging out with my friends.' Agumon's eyes widened. 'I should probably tell Tai about that exchange front, shouldn't I? I guess I can get the money for him.'

Yuuko nodded in approval. 'Do what you feel is right, dear.'


	10. Baihumon's Second Message

Chapter 10

Baihumon's Second Message

* * *

Palmon looked around in amazement as she took in the view. After hearing about Tranquil glade from the others, it sounded like the perfect spot for her to visit. She had asked Mimi if she wanted to come, but Mimi said she 'needed to catch up on an errand in the mall.'

Palmon sighed. _I know that's just an excuse; she doesn't like the outdoors anywhere near as much as I do. I'm afraid that's just a fundamental difference between us... I am a plant digimon, after all. Still... I could easily lose myself in this place._

As she wandered the forest and took in the fresh air, she sighed with content, and began to doze off under a tree.

A while later, she opened her eyes to see a group of shining creatures flying around in front of her. She stared at them with fascination as they danced away, and she tried to follow them. They almost resembled Calumon, but had a taller body and flatter head, with long arms seemingly used as wings, tiny feet, and a long strand of hair coming out of their heads that curled behind them. They cooed towards her as she followed them.

'Wait! I just want to look at you!'

She stopped as she suddenly felt a regal presence approaching, and as it began speaking to her, she couldn't help but listen to its commanding tone.

'Who are you to intrude upon Tranquil Glade?'

Palmon looked up in awe as Lotosmon extricated herself from a massive tree trunk. Palmon smiled nervously as she approached.

'I'm sorry; my name's Palmon, and my friends had passed through here a while ago... they said I should visit. And it's really quite lovely here. I was just visiting, as long as you didn't mind...'

Lotosmon relaxed as she studied Palmon. 'I can see you're a plant digimon... it makes sense for you to spend time here. Were these friends of yours the Digidestined?'

Palmon nodded. 'I am one, actually.'

Lotosmon smiled. 'Well, let me welcome you, then. I'm afraid there aren't other digimon living here that I'm aware of... so it might be a bit dull for you.'

Palmon shrugged lightly. 'It doesn't bother me. I actually enjoy some quiet once in a while. The others can sure get themselves into a lot of trouble, even without considering the current threats to the digital world.'

Lotosmon nodded. 'I'd imagine... you're group is rather large now, correct? I'm afraid... I have little experience with such things.'

Palmon moved to sit and studied Lotosmon with interest. 'Tell me about your life here.'

Lotosmon studied Palmon curiously. 'I don't talk with many digimon... and I would welcome the reprieve.'

She laid down her staff and assumed a meditative position in front of Palmon. 'My life... is not exactly desirable for most. I spend most of my time incorporeal, moving between trees, the plants, keeping watch on all the creatures that live here.'

Palmon frowned sympathetically. 'Don't you... ever get bored?'

Lotosmon shook her head. 'My form allows me to feel... everything, that goes on here. Something is always happening, but nothing that usually requires my action upon it.'

'And when it does require action?'

Lotosmon tensed slightly. 'I investigate the disturbance... and it is usually an evil digimon wanting to devour all the data here. None have ever bested me.'

Palmon looked slightly shocked. 'Surely not all of them are evil?'

'Well... there's you.' Lotosmon said gently. 'And your friends that came before. I see that you're of the same opinion?'

Palmon raised an eyeridge. 'What do you mean?'

'About my committed defence. It may seem extreme to you, but I assure you, they meant harm to this place. I could sense their intent and thoughts.'

Palmon shook her head. 'Then why did you act so cautious when my friends came? And when I did?'

'Yours... and their - thoughts, are not so easily read. I do not know why that is, however.'

Palmon glanced away thoughtfully. 'Well... we are... different.'

'In what way?' Lotosmon asked.

Palmon hesitated. 'All of us digidestined digimon... we were all - altered, at some point. And I still don't know whether that was a good thing or not.'

Lotosmon seemed surprised as she heard. 'I knew there was something different about you. Would you mind telling me the details of what happened?'

Palmon slowly recounted the Digidestined's near-simultaneous capture and alteration in the YMIR lab. Lotosmon listened on, seemingly concerned at first, but thoughtful throughout.

As Palmon finished, Lotosmon nodded sympathetically. 'I can understand Agumon's distress in losing BlackAgumon... every creature in this forest is precious to me, just as digimon are important to him. And I understand you're distress, too...'

Palmon sighed. 'It's been over six weeks, and we haven't heard anything about AbyssGreymon or Alphamon. While it isn't as - tense, as it was before... I still hope something would turn up, if just to help Agumon.'

Lotosmon paused before she spoke. 'What you've told me, it is starting to make sense. I first felt it when the others came through, and now, I know with you. You are different, and I think... it is in a good way. At least, that's what I gathered.'

Palmon gave her a confused look. 'What makes you so sure?'

'I'm not... but, well... the data, or matter, inside of you... it does feel quite similar to the plants around here. You are more like the plants than the animals, but all your other digimon friends... they felt similar to the animals, too.'

Palmon shook her head. 'I don't get it. What makes me being like a tree and the others being like the animals a good thing?'

Lotosmon chuckled as she levitated, along with her staff. 'Maybe you'll understand, one day. I'll let you be with the quiet, now. Perhaps you can contemplate what I've said.'

Palmon looked up at her in wonder as she disappeared into a tree trunk once more. Exhaling, she attempted to follow Lotosmon's advice, and closed her eyes in thought, all the while with calming breaths.

* * *

That weekend, Tai, Matt, Sora and Davis decided to visit the bakery with their digimon this time around. Veemon, Biyomon and Gabumon happily came along, but Agumon and Guilmon had to be convinced to show their faces again. After much coaxing from Tai, they reluctantly poked their heads in and gulped as they sat down with everyone else. They were surprised as they saw Yuji smiling at them.

'Ah, if it isn't my two best customers!' He grinned as he waved them over. 'Don't be afraid, you two. I assume Kari and Gatomon told you what happened?'

Agumon and Guilmon nodded. 'They did.' Agumon glanced away, still ashamed. 'We're still sorry, though.'

Veemon groaned as he beheld Agumon and Guilmon's expressions. 'Come on, you two. Especially you, Agumon. Haven't you learned when to not beat yourself up?' He raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. 'Though, feel free to speak up if you want me to do it for you.'

Agumon blanched slightly and shook his claws in front of him. 'No thanks, Veemon... I... I'll be fine.'

Biyomon, who was sitting next to Agumon on the other side of Tai, frowned sceptically. 'He's right, you know. Yuji's way past that already.'

Tai grinned at Yuji thankfully. 'Thanks again for the exchange front... it's really solved a lot of my problems.'

Yuji nodded with approval. 'Well, I figure if there's a front to digimon in the real world, I might as well be a part of it. I believe open-minded people do indeed refine our society... as long as it's not too far.'

Matt snorted. 'I'm surprised you don't consider: letting digimon in as regular customers, hiring digimon, and becoming the exchange front for both worlds _too far._'

Yuji shrugged. 'Well, to each his own. Would you all like to order now?'

Gabumon looked at Agumon and Guilmon sickly. 'After all that baking stuff you two had recently... how can you stomach it? If I had to eat something too much... ugh... especially ice cream...'

Matt smiled sympathetically at him. 'It's just too bad for you that you like it so much, isn't it?'

Biyomon studied Agumon, who was still poring over the selection of pies hungrily. 'You know what, Agumon. I'm going to find out why you like pie so much. I want one.'

Agumon gaped at her, then grinned gleefully. 'Really!? That's great, Biyomon! OK, you should definitely try...'

Everyone else studied Agumon with amusement as he proceeded through the list of pies and gave good and bad points about each and every one of them. Biyomon rolled her eyes and eventually had to stop Agumon's rambling by covering his mouth.

Biyomon smiled sweetly as Agumon's questioning green eyes met hers. 'Agumon, do me a favour, and shut up, will you? I'll just get a plain chicken and vegetable pie, if you _don't_ mind.'

Agumon nodded slowly as Biyomon let him go. Yuji nodded and instantly got one out from the display rack.

'Since Biyomon's just having a plain one...' Agumon said as he glanced at the chicken pie. 'I guess I'll just have a plain mince pie, Yuji.'

Agumon was about to start, but was taken aback as Biyomon gently peeled off the top pastry layer, gobbled it up, and then proceed to eat the meat and vegetables within with a fork. He scratched his head in bewilderment.

'I've never seen a pie eaten like that before.'

Biyomon grinned as she finished the base slowly. 'My way is just a lot cleaner than yours.'

Agumon rolled his eyes slightly. 'And here I thought you'd never eaten a pie before.'

As Agumon turned his attention to his own pie, he was startled by Biyomon stopping him with her wing.

As he looked at her questioningly, she clarified. 'Why don't you try it my way for a change?'

As Agumon stared at her, he grinned sheepishly. 'I guess... for you.'

He traced the edge of the pie with his claw, and quickly gobbled it up. As he took a fork, he gaped slightly as Biyomon gently took it from him, and stared at her slightly, transfixed as she began to feed him, mouthful by mouthful. Agumon soon forgot about eating, as they continued to gaze at each other.

Veemon groaned in disgust, but everyone else studied them with approval, and otherwise carried on with their own orders. Yuji studied the two of them with a sly grin on his face.

'So... I assume you two are dating?'

Agumon scratched his neck uncomfortably as he finished his pie. 'Uh... how did you know?'

'Just a guess.'

Biyomon raised an eyeridge. 'What difference does it make?'

Yuji shrugged. 'Oh, not much. Just... heartening to know, is all. Anyway...' He put on the grin again. 'What base are you up to?'

Tai and Davis gaped in shock, but everyone else just looked at Yuji questioningly. 'What do you mean, which base?' Sora asked.

'You know, bases in the relationship. First, second, third... and, finally, home run.'

Tai studied Agumon awkwardly. 'Maybe you shouldn't be hearing this...'

Agumon looked back at Tai curiously. 'What does home run mean, Tai?'

Tai shook his head. 'I shouldn't tell you, Agumon. It's... well...'

'Come on!' Agumon half-pleaded. 'Tell me.'

Biyomon also looked at Tai questioningly. 'Is this some human thing?'

Tai sighed submissively. 'It's...sex.'

Agumon and Biyomon's eyes widened in shock, so much so in Agumon that they rolled upwards slightly and he collapsed onto the ground heavily. Everyone gaped at him in shock, and in Veemon and Davis' case, amusement.

'Heart of a lion, that one.' Veemon observed flatly as he joined the circle around Agumon. Guilmon poked Agumon repeatedly, but got no response, and he scratched his head in confusion. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Uh...' Biyomon stated incredulously. 'Weren't you just listening, Guilmon?'

Guilmon raised an eyeridge. 'I only heard something about baseball.'

Biyomon turned her attention to Agumon. Tai shook him slightly. 'Hey! Agumon! You all right?'

Davis snorted in amusement. 'He's fine, Tai. Just can't handle the pressure.'

Tai sighed. 'I wish there was a way to wake him up...'

Biyomon, getting an idea, looked to Yuji expectantly. 'Yuji? I need a bucket.'

* * *

_'Agumon.'_

_'...huh? Who...'_

_'It's me, Agumon.'_

_'Baihumon! Long time no see!'_

Baihumon emanated confusion. _'We're communicating telepathically, Agumon.'_

_'Oh. Well, forget it, then.'_

_'Hmm... you're thoughts are clouded and confusing, Agumon. What just happened?'_

_'Uh... well, it's a long story...'_

_'Nevermind. I have urgent news for you.'_

Agumon felt a surge of elation. _'Do you have news about AbyssGreymon?'_

_'No... I'm afraid not. However, it is just as significant.'_

_'...really? What is it, Baihumon?'_

_'I could tell you now, but I'd prefer to tell everyone, instead of just you. I'd like you digidestined to gather in the archives tomorrow morning. I'll also notify Gennai; hopefully he'll meet you there. I have to confirm it, so I apologise for not staying longer.'_

Agumon felt curiosity coming on, but saved his questions for later. _'OK. I'll tell everyone, and we'll try to meet you two tomorrow. And I just wanted to say... it's good to hear your voice again.'_

_'And I yours, Agumon. Until tomorrow.'_

* * *

Agumon felt cold water splash all over his face just as he opened his eyes. He blinked and spluttered repeatedly, before looking up at Biyomon dejectedly, who was holding the bucket.

'Bee! What was that for?'

Biyomon raised an eyeridge. 'Well, I needed to find some way to wake you up.'

Tai helped Agumon up, and studied him with concern. 'You sure you're okay, Agumon?'

'Huh? Okay with what?' Agumon asked obliviously.

'Nevermind. I don't want you passing out again.'

Biyomon blushed awkwardly as she studied Agumon. 'You actually look good when you're wet, too...'

Agumon blushed slightly in response. Veemon's eye twitched, then he quickly grabbed the bucket from Biyomon and plunged it, and the rest of the water, straight on Agumon's head. When Agumon turned the bucket on his head towards Veemon questioningly, Veemon only harrumphed.

'That's for flaunting you're attraction powers.'

Davis sighed with disapproval. 'Veemon, don't be like that...'

Agumon took off the bucket and shook his head, frowning and suddenly serious. 'Baihumon just contacted me.'

He had grabbed everyone's attention. 'Really?' Tai asked apprehensively. 'What's happened?'

Agumon shook his head helplessly. 'He didn't tell me much, but he wants all the digidestined to meet Gennai in the archives, tomorrow morning.'

'Is it about AbyssGreymon?' Sora asked hopefully.

Agumon shook his head. 'I don't think so... but he still said it was important.'

Tai looked around at everyone worriedly. 'This doesn't sound like a picnic... especially if Gennai and Baihumon are involved.'

As everyone nodded in agreement, Veemon narrowed his eyes at Agumon suspiciously. 'A bit weird, Baihumon contacting you like this... you better not be taking us for another ride.

After Agumon grimaced sheepishly, they proceeded to leave immediately, to Yuji's indignation.

'Hey!' He called out. 'You still haven't paid for all of that, you know!'


	11. The Virus Contingency

Chapter 11

The Virus Contingency

* * *

As Matt told TK about Baihumon's message, TK frowned apprehensively in response, to which Patamon studied him worriedly.

'What's wrong, TK?' Patamon asked. 'It sounds serious, but we just don't know enough...'

TK shook his head. 'This may sound weird, but... I feel something, like an echo... and a familiar one, at that, like someone we've fought before.'

Matt studied TK with concern. 'You're right, that does sound weird.'

TK shrugged and sighed. 'I just got a bad feeling about this. It feels like Devimon, or MaloMyotismon... something's out there.'

Patamon nodded. 'I suppose that's likely. But... don't worry TK. We have Ophanimon to deal with dark digimon now... and maybe I'll be able to get to Seraphimon again, with Calumon's help.'

TK patted him on the head encouragingly. 'I hope so too, Patamon.'

Gabumon frowned slightly, to which Matt glanced worriedly.

'I'm afraid I won't be as much help against dark digimon.'

Matt studied him for a moment. 'What's wrong, Gabumon?'

Gabumon shook his head. 'It's nothing, really...'

'Come on, Gabumon. You don't need to keep things from me.'

'I just...' He exhaled. 'I feel... kinda useless.'

'Useless?' Matt shook his head. 'You know you're not useless; especially with MetalGarurumon.'

Gabumon glanced away, troubled. 'Maybe. But... it feels like I've taken a step down. Ever since Agumon's alteration, we haven't been able to make Omnimon anymore... and I just can't help but feel that I've hit a dead end. Everyone else seems to be making progress, thanks to Calumon, but I know that I can't get any stronger.'

Matt knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Having your final form doesn't mean you can't get any stronger. Remember when we came to the digital world a second time? All of you had gotten strong enough to take a champion as rookies with ease. Maybe you just have to think positive, and MetalGarurumon will get stronger than you realise.'

Gabumon smiled weakly. 'Thanks Matt... I hope you're right.'

* * *

Izzy and Tentomon arrived early the next morning to begin analysing some data that Gennai had uploaded. Gennai himself arrived not long afterwards, and Tentomon greeted him, whilst Izzy kept his attention on the monitor.

'Izzy. I should have guessed you'd get here early...' Gennai stated expectantly.

Izzy nodded without turning his head. 'From Tai's tone, it sounded serious. I wanted to give everyone else a better idea of what we'll be up against by the time they get here. And I was right to come; these signals are quite alarming.'

Gennai nodded as he walked up to stand next to Izzy. 'Indeed. On the borders of that continent, more and more digimon are disappearing. And it is difficult, even for the Sovereigns, to get anywhere close enough to find out what is going on. And what data we do find on the edges is enough to arouse suspicion.'

Izzy studied the monitor as he brought up a map onscreen. He pointed at the concentration of hostile viruses on the southern edge. 'That's the entrance? It's overrun with viruses. And you're sure that's the only way in?'

Gennai nodded hesitantly. 'I'm afraid so. That long Trailmon line is the only easy way to get to that entrance... and not many Trailmon are willing to go down there.'

Izzy frowned with concern. 'Are we to investigate this, Gennai?'

Gennai hesitated before he explained. 'There has been a spike in the number of virus digimon invading nearby territories. I believe something inside is the cause... and I need it to stop.'

Izzy began copying the map onto his computer. 'OK. I'll start to draw a picture for everyone once they get here.'

* * *

Surprisingly, almost everyone arrived on time, including Davis and Veemon. Tai grinned in approval as he met them.

'I'm surprised you're on schedule, Davis.'

Davis shrugged. 'Well... we've had nothing to do for the past six weeks. We'd actually welcome the excitement... well, relatively. I don't wish harm upon the digital world, but... we'll be there to stop it. I was subtly wishing for something to finally happen... and it did!'

Tai nodded. 'OK. I get the picture. But... be careful what you wish for, Davis.'

Mimi looked nervous as she sat down. 'I don't know why you're so... happy, Davis. From the look on Izzy and Gennai's faces, this sounds like it could be really dangerous. I'm worried...'

Palmon studied her sympathetically. 'I know you're worried about us, Mimi. But... other digimon are in danger too. If they're in trouble, we can't just leave them; we have to help.'

Mimi closed her eyes for a second before looking back at her determinedly. 'OK. You're right, Palmon. I'll just... have to be strong. For all of us.'

Matt looked to Izzy expectantly. 'Izzy? How long have you been here?'

'Just long enough to figure out what this all means.'

Matt scratched his head in confusion. 'I'm guessing you've got a plan?'

Izzy nodded. 'Nearly. But it's difficult to hatch a plan when we're going in blind.'

'Say what!?' Tai exclaimed. 'Just what's going on, Izzy?'

Gennai grimaced and made a calming gesture. 'It's all right, Tai... we're getting to it. I'm just waiting for Baihumon to make contact.'

After waiting uneasily for a few minutes, the monitor eventually picked up a signal, a large feed picture came up, showing part of Baihumon's foot. He grunted apologetically when he tried to look at them.

'Pardon me. It is rather annoying having to use such a small monitor.'

He backpedalled enough for them to see his face. Agumon smiled in greeting.

'Hi! What have you been up to, Baihumon?'

Baihumon shook his head slightly, seemingly troubled. 'I have just been fighting a wave of Matadormon that were about to attack a village.'

Everyone murmured with concern. 'Are they all right?' Agumon asked worriedly.

'They were shaken. After all, they just witnessed a Sovereign destroy a group of digimon...'

Joe frowned thoughtfully. 'Tell us about these... Matadormon.'

Baihumon nodded. 'They were fast... if Gennai hadn't picked up the signal, that village could have been destroyed, along with everyone in it.'

Tai raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'What made you so sure they were going to destroy the village?'

'They were fixated in that direction. They had even started attacking some of the outlying buildings by the time I arrived.'

'Well...' Cody began worriedly. 'Could they talk? Did they seem intelligent to you?'

Baihumon shook his head. 'The moment I blocked their path, they just attacked me, as if I were another obstacle. I had no choice.'

Agumon nodded, slightly regretfully. 'OK. So... why have you called us all here?'

Baihumon looked over his shoulder, and let everyone look through the monitor. They beheld a dark horizon, with purple and black tendrils emanating from the edge. The only light within the shapes were infrequent flashes of lightning.

TK frowned grimly. 'I knew it.'

Baihumon returned his gaze to the monitor. 'According to Gennai's findings, it is rather obvious where these creatures are coming from. Some time ago, there was a great battle within the Continent of Darkness. Legend has it that a warrior spirit was lost within, as it was replaced with its purer form. Remnants of that warrior's darkness linger, and I believe it has fed and corrupted many digimon within, and also giving enough energy to funnel more virus digimon in from the Dark Area. This must end, and I believe you Digidestined can stop the digimon and destroy what remains of the corrupted warrior. And I don't believe this is a coincidence; the fact that after you engaged AbyssGreymon and Alphamon, these viruses spiralled out of control.'

Izzy sighed in annoyance. 'A necessary side effect, it seems.'

Yolei looked around at everyone uneasily. 'This sounds like it will take a long time... if we're just walking into some dark land, blind, then we don't really have a good idea of how long we'll be there, will we?'

Gennai shook his head. 'I realise this is a major interruption from you're normal lives, but you are digidestined. The safety of this world is your responsibility, too.'

Tai nodded. 'Don't worry. We'll have this sorted out... but we will need to prepare before we leave.'

He looked around at everyone. 'Will everyone be ready to leave tomorrow?'

Joe clutched his head stressfully. 'Aw man... I'm going to have to finish that assignment tonight and mail it early now...' He sighed. 'You know, sometimes I wish time moved the same way it did before... spending weeks in the digital world wouldn't have mattered a few years ago.'

Izzy nodded sympathetically. 'We've had to adapt to the time stabilisation, Joe... the cost of its reversal is too high. If time moved like it did then, those Viral digimon could have destroyed a lot of the digital world already. It's better this way.'

Joe shrugged submissively. 'Fine. I just wish my professor was as understanding as Yuji was for you guys...'

Gomamon grinned up encouragingly. 'Maybe we can. We should go see him once this is all over.'

Joe looked taken aback as he looked down at Gomamon. 'On second thought... I'll just make do.'

As everyone except Izzy and Tentomon prepared to leave, Gennai cleared his throat and raised a stopping hand. 'There's one last thing... we managed to track down two digimon who may be able to help guide you through the Continent of Darkness, as they have travelled there themselves. They will join your group for this mission, and I'm sure they will serve you well. They will meet you tomorrow at the Ice Terminal, which links to the Autumn Leaf Fair.'

Agumon, Guilmon and Veemon nodded in recognition. 'I know that place...' Veemon began. 'Agumon and I once visited there. Remember that, Agumon?'

Agumon nodded, and grinned. 'Yeah... I loved the eating contests they had there. I also remember rumors of a human girl eating more than any other digimon ever had... but I doubt that. Even I couldn't eat all their food in one go.'

Guilmon raised his claw slightly. 'I've been there too... I think... but it's strange. I can't remember much about it. I guess I was just passing through...'

After studying them curiously, Tai just nodded, and continued on his way, along with everyone else. However, Agumon was stopped short.

_'Hold, Agumon. I need to speak with you... away from the others.'_

Agumon looked over his shoulder at the monitor curiously, and Baihumon was watching him expectantly, along with Gennai. Izzy and Tentomon remained oblivious to his presence.

Agumon approached them, and waited until the others were gone before speaking. 'Did you want to speak to me too, Gennai?'

Gennai regarded Agumon with slight surprise. 'Baihumon can speak to you too?'

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah... it was part of what saved me and Digital City when AbyssGreymon attacked.'

Gennai inclined his head with approval. 'Good. I'm glad to see Baihumon has taken you under his wing.'

Agumon raised his eyeridges in surprise. 'Really? Is that true, Baihumon?'

As Baihumon nodded, Izzy frowned sceptically. 'You know, that's a little odd. Wasn't Zhuqiaomon completely against Agumon even being allowed free reign with his powers? This can't sit well with him, Baihumon.'

Baihumon snorted in amusement. 'Then it is well that I am not Zhuqiaomon.'

'I'll say.' Tentomon agreed. 'I wish all the Sovereigns were more like you.'

Baihumon shook his head. 'It's not until recently that I've taken a more... active role in the defence of this world. I was reluctant to side with anyone before.'

Agumon grinned gratefully. 'So what did you want to talk about, Baihumon?'

Baihumon attempted to lower his voice. 'I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you is... rather sensitive. I trust you all to close your mouths to those who don't need to know.'

While taken aback slightly, Izzy, Tentomon and Agumon nodded in agreement. 'We give you our word.' Tentomon affirmed.

'However...' Izzy wondered thoughtfully. 'It depends upon your definition of those who "don't need to know."'

Baihumon suddenly grew uneasy. 'I do have my suspicions... that Alphamon had contacts in the real world. I believe there are ears there which should not hear about this...'

Gennai and Izzy looked between themselves and the others uneasily. 'OK. Go ahead, Baihumon, we're listening.'

Baihumon hesitated. 'I do not say this lightly. It concerns... Yggdrasill.'

Gennai gaped slightly, to which everyone studied him in shock. 'In all the time I've known you, Gennai...' Izzy observed, 'I've never seen you look surprised like that before.'

Gennai shook his head. 'You don't understand. Yggdrasill... he holds more power over the digital world than all the Sovereigns combined.'

Everyone gaped at him in shock. 'What!?' Agumon exclaimed, aghast. 'Don't tell me this... Yggdrasill...'

Baihumon shook his head vehemently. 'No, Agumon. I'm not sure yet, but... being a Sovereign, I observe his activities somewhat... or rather, the lack of.'

'What do you mean?' Izzy asked.

'Yggdrasill once tried to destroy the real world, as he perceived it as a threat to the Digital World. He was defeated, but... he went dormant since then, and the world has been stable since. But... recently... I've felt him stirring. It has me worried, since... Yggdrasill doesn't think like a digimon. He thinks like a computer, completely logical and emotionless. I am unsure what he will do if he awakens.'

Everyone, including Gennai, became rather nervous. 'I can understand why this is sensitive...' Agumon began. 'This concerns the fate of both worlds.'

Baihumon adopted a calmer tone. 'Right now, we can't be sure whether he will actually awaken. I am unsure what even triggered it... I'll keep you updated on him, but I'm afraid I have no suggestions as to what to do about him. So... it's just something I wanted to warn you about, but otherwise leave it to us Sovereigns.'

Agumon grimaced uneasily. 'I'm not sure if there was a point in telling us, then.'

'I only thought you had the right to know.' Baihumon then got up, as if to leave. 'Tell the other digidestined if you desire, but only if necessary. We can't let the common digimon know about Yggdrasill. Not yet...'

Without another word, he bounded away across the landscape, and Gennai deactivated the link to the monitor. He looked to the others, troubled.

'I am afraid I have no suggestions for this, either. So... please, don't worry yourselves about it, when the virus source is a far more pressing concern. And I'll contact you regularly through either your laptop, Izzy, or someone's digivice. And... I pray for all your safe return after this business has concluded.'

Gennai then vanished into the monitor's terminal, leaving Agumon and Izzy frowning with concern.

'Why?' Agumon wondered aloud. 'Why would Yggdrasill awaken? And what does he want?'

Izzy shook his head. 'For once, Agumon... I have no idea. Like Chronodata itself... Yggdrasill is only mentioned in passing within the archives... and none of it makes much sense. The records that do? He has been responsible for the survival of the Digital world... and also its destruction.'


	12. Farewells and Preparations

Chapter 12

Farewells and Preparations

* * *

As Sora carefully packed her things that night, she purposefully tried to forgo as many items as possible. While she doubted the Continent of Darkness would be hot, she recalled several times when she had overcompensated and Biyomon offered to carry her things some of the way. She smiled to herself as she thought of Biyomon.

_She's always willing to help, even if she isn't capable...just like me._

Biyomon soon came around to help her pack, along with her mother.

'You're leaving again?' Yoshiko asked worriedly.

Sora nodded slowly. 'I know what you're going to say, Mom.'

Yoshiko shook her head slightly, trying to smile, though she couldn't help but look rather sad.

'It feels like almost yesterday you went out to see those Sovereigns... and now you're going to some dark continent? That sounds the farthest from safe you can get...'

Sora stood up and smiled at her encouragingly. 'It may sound like it, but we've actually been through a lot worse... and the Sovereigns need us. Those digimon need us...'

Toshiko slowly nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I understand, Sora. But please... be careful.'

Biyomon smiled up at her. 'The digidestined will be altogether this time... we will be at our strongest.'

Toshiko smiled warmly in turn and placed a hand on her head as well. 'I'm proud of you... both of you. Remember that.'

Sora frowned slightly with concern. 'We're not leaving yet, Mom...'

Toshiko shook her head. 'I'm afraid I won't be seeing either of you tomorrow before you leave... I wish I could, but I have an early Ikebana class tomorrow morning... future flower arrangers are depending on me. Just like those digimon are counting on you.'

Sora glanced away sadly, before hugging her mother, with Biyomon joining them. 'Thanks, Mom. We'll be fine... and I can still talk to you, you know. Izzy'll be bringing his laptop, so I might be able to catch you on the net. Maybe. I'll leave a message if I do, if you're not there.'

Toshiko sighed with slight relief. 'It would do me a world of good to know you're alright in there, along with all your friends.'

Sora nodded. 'We'll be fine.'

Toshiko looked at them one last time before heading to bed. 'Goodnight, you two...'

'Goodnight.' Sora and Biyomon murmured as she walked to her room. As they looked at each other uneasily, Sora gave a short laugh.

'It's not easy, being digidestined...'

Biyomon rolled her eyes slightly. 'It wouldn't be so important if it was.'

Sora watched as Biyomon began to pack things herself, more than Sora expected. Among them were extra coats and winter clothing. Sora grinned as she realised what she was doing.

'It seems you're packing for more than just me and you, Bee.'

Biyomon gave an affectionate smile. 'I was just packing extra... in case Tai - you know, forgets to pack for Agumon.'

Sora nodded in agreement. 'Yeah. I guess he would forget... but don't pack too much. Remember, Agumon can breathe fire. He won't get cold easily.'

Biyomon nodded. 'I know, Sora. But... I can't help it. I want to protect him as much as I want to protect you.'

Sora smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I'll help you protect him, Biyomon. So don't worry.'

Biyomon sighed, and put down the coat she was holding. 'Thanks... so, can you start by telling me which of these would fit him?'

* * *

Yolei and Hawkmon looked around uneasily as others began to arrive in front of the terminal.

'Who do you think these digimon are?' Yolei asked curiously.

Hawkmon shrugged. 'They could be anyone. I suppose it slipped all of our minds when they forgot to tell us who these digimon were. But... I suppose it doesn't matter too much, as long as they know who they are.'

As the digidestined began to assemble, Hawkmon became increasingly uncomfortable under Yolei's sceptic gaze.

'What's the matter, Yolei?' He asked finally. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

Yolei's eyes widened as Hawkmon caught wind of her. 'Sorry.' She apologised quickly, averting her gaze. 'It's just... well...'

Hawkmon raised an eyebrow curiously as Yolei cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'It's just... what use can we be? Now that Gatomon can warp digivolve...'

Hawkmon frowned thoughtfully. 'We can still DNA digivolve, can't we?'

Yolei snorted doubtfully. 'Which would you rather have, Hawkmon: One ultimate, or a mega and a champion?'

Hawkmon gaped slightly as he grasped his meaning. 'I guess I understand your concern...'

'We're a weak link, Hawkmon. And I can't think of a way to remedy that...'

Hawkmon sighed. 'Well... we can still help, in other ways, not just combat.'

'Such as?'

'Well, we can still scout for them. And we can handle digimon... champion or below...'

Yolei shook her head. 'You're not doing us many favours, Hawkmon.'

'Well, what do you suggest?' Hawkmon asked helplessly. 'We're part of the digidestined, and we can't refuse to go because you're doubting yourself.'

Yolei shrugged submissively. 'I know. Maybe... maybe I can talk to the others about it.'

She got her chance when Sora and Mimi showed up alongside their digimon, and she approached them quickly.

Sora raised her eyebrows. 'Oh. Yolei. Is something the matter?'

Yolei nodded slowly. 'Yes... Sora, Mimi... I have a problem.'

Mimi frowned as she studied her. 'Oh! I see. You must have had bad hair this morning, Yolei. Luckily for you, I brought a comb...'

Yolei grimaced uncomfortably, before she shook her head vehemently. 'It's more serious than that, Mimi. It's... me and Hawkmon. I don't know what role we're supposed to play here.'

Sora and Mimi looked between each other. 'What do you mean, Yolei?' Sora asked.

'Isn't it obvious? In battle, we're next to useless, compared to almost everyone else.'

Mimi frowned thoughtfully. 'If you use that trail of thought, I'm not doing too much better, Yolei.'

'How do you figure that, Mimi?' Yolei objected.

Palmon frowned with concern at Mimi. 'If we encounter a mega, there's not much Mimi and I can do. But... we were in the same situation before, when we were battling the Dark Masters. Even against Myotismon, who was an ultimate, it always took everyone's strength, contributing in some way, for us to pull through.'

Hawkmon smiled up at Yolei. 'You see, Yolei? Individual strength isn't as important as the whole team working together.'

Yolei shook her head doubtfully. 'I don't know... that business with AbyssGreymon seemed to prove otherwise.'

'Did it?' Biyomon interjected. 'Even though AbyssGreymon was so powerful that none of us could scratch him... we still worked together with all our strength. That had an effect on him... and on Agumon. It caused AbyssGreymon to hesitate and falter, in wonder of our strength, and Agumon took heart in it, and was finally able to digivolve because of it.'

Sora smiled encouragingly. 'She's right. It's only because of everyone, even you two, that we managed to get this far.'

Yolei reluctantly broke into a smile, along with Hawkmon. 'You're... you're right. All of you. I feel much better now. Thank you... I only wish my relatives were half as encouraging as you are.'

Mimi shook her head humbly. 'Oh no. I'm not that great, but you're welcome, anyway.'

* * *

Veemon, Guilmon and Gabumon quickly gathered together as they and their partners arrived. As soon as Agumon arrived, Biyomon shot him an affectionate gaze, to which Agumon returned, before he came to join the other three. Veemon had already noticed this, and Agumon looked slightly confused as he saw them whispering to each other before he approached them. As he did, Veemon called him over, and he noticed that Gabumon and Guilmon looked rather uncomfortable. At least, Gabumon did; Guilmon wasn't paying much attention.

'Agumon, we need to talk.' Veemon stated, his expression serious.

Agumon cocked his head. 'What about?'

'You and your girlfriend.'

Agumon scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, while Guilmon cocked his head at Veemon. 'We do?'

'Quiet, Guilmon.' Veemon turned back to Agumon.

'Girlfriend? You mean Biyomon?'

Veemon sighed impatiently. 'Do you have any other girlfriends?'

Agumon snorted jokingly. 'No... it's just, I'm not sure we're exactly... there yet.'

Veemon rolled his eyes. 'Oh come on, Agumon. You basically take her everywhere now. And whenever she's with us, you clearly come across to everyone as some love struck idiot.'

Gabumon grinned from behind Veemon. 'That's kind of what he is. Besides, aren't you exaggerating a bit?'

Veemon shot Gabumon a look that cut him off. Agumon sighed.

'What exactly are you talking about, Veemon?'

'Agumon, I have nothing against Biyomon, or you two, but... can't you two, you know, tone it down a little? It's hard for things not to get awkward when you two carry on.'

Agumon flushed with embarrassment. 'What do you mean, "carry on"?'

'For your sake, I won't go into any details...' Veemon sighed. 'Just... consider what I've said, Agumon.'

'But... Veemon,' Agumon objected. 'She's just as much my friend as my - girlfriend - so she's free to hang out with us whenever she wants. Isn't she your friend, too?'

Veemon shrugged. 'I know, I know. I guess I should just be more tolerant, I guess...'

Veemon then walked off, seemingly distracted. Agumon stared after him quizzically. 'What's up with him all of a sudden?'

Gabumon smiled. 'Don't worry too much. He's just a little jealous, is all.'

'Jealous? Really?'

'I think it's because,' Guilmon interjected, 'that he's not getting anywhere with Gatomon. She's still... ignoring him, basically.'

'Oh.' Agumon thought for a moment. 'I guess he might see it as me rubbing it in his face...'

Gabumon shrugged. 'I think he's making too big a deal out of it. Biyomon's good company.'

Guilmon nodded. 'She is really nice.'

Agumon studied them. 'Are either of you... jealous too?'

Gabumon laughed. 'Hardly. I've never needed any more than all the friends I have...' Gabumon's smile faltered slightly as he turned away, but neither of the others noticed.

Agumon turned to Guilmon expectantly. 'Guilmon?'

Guilmon looked down slightly. '...Kinda. It's hard not to, you know. I've never seen two digimon treat each other like you two do. It's... weird.'

Agumon grinned. 'Really? You think it's weird?'

Guilmon shook his claws in front of him. 'Not bad weird... good weird.'

'That sounds like you.' Agumon chuckled. 'Good weird, I mean.'

Guilmon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'What do you mean, I'm weird?'

Gabumon glanced downwards slightly as the two dragons began to bicker amongst themselves, feeling left out. The feeling only grew stronger as he began to leave to rejoin Matt, and they didn't notice him leave.

Tai studied the group expectantly, counting them head by head, and finally nodded. 'OK. We're all here... except...'

'Wait! Wait up, I say!'

Everyone looked around as they heard the two voices calling to them. Renamon, who was on the edge of the group, scanned the city area thoroughly, but couldn't discern the voices' whereabouts. 'Strange. I'm sure everyone heard that...'

'Down here, giant fox!'

A dim-witted voice called up from the ground, and everyone's eyes were glued to a yellow rabbit-looking digimon with red pants, and a white digimon with a horned head and wearing a pink body warmer. The white one waved in greeting, apparently in awe. Under Renamon's gaze, however, both of them appeared nervous as well.

'Greetings. We are the two digimon you were expecting. My name is Bokomon, and this is... ugh... Neemon.' In contrast, Bokomon's voice was quite sophisticated and intelligent.

Neemon frowned in confusion. 'You never said you didn't want me to come!'

Bokomon shook his head in annoyance. 'I never said I wanted you to come, either!'

Guilmon walked up to them and knelt in front of sniffed Neemon, causing him to yelp and hide behind Bokomon, who glanced at him indignantly.

'Don't be such a coward, Neemon. He's just curious as to what use an idiot like you could do to help them on their mission.'

Neemon wiped his forehead. 'Phew. For a second there, I thought you were gonna eat me.'

Guilmon tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'No, I wasn't, but now that you mention it...'

Bokomon cleared his throat loudly. 'I believe we have to get somewhere?'

Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Don't you know where we're going?'

Neemon looked at him expectantly. 'We were hoping you would tell us.'

Agumon frowned. 'We're going into the Continent of Darkness.'

Neemon and Bokomon initially reacted with shock. Neemon waved his arms slightly in distress.

'Are you serious? I never wanted to go back to that horrible place again!'

Bokomon's eyes widened in shock, but turned to fascination as he spotted Agumon. Agumon was taken aback slightly as Bokomon ran up to him and pulled out a magnifying glass.

'Well, aren't you an interesting specimen. Especially compared to the average Agumon.'

Agumon scratched his head uncomfortably. 'Uh... is that supposed to be a compliment?'

Bokomon shook his head, continuing to study him. 'No. It is merely an observation.'

Gatomon grinned slyly. 'Maybe you could do us all a favour and tell it to him about his weight.'

Agumon grinded his teeth instantly, but Bokomon appeared confused. 'Whatever do you mean? This specimen has a far larger muscle-to-fat ratio than the average Agumon. Not to mention the proportionately larger body, tail and limbs. And all these interesting markings, too...'

Agumon grinned smugly over at Gatomon, who just scowled in response.

'Such an interesting development...' Bokomon continued to muse. 'I'll have to add some entries to my book about possible genetic variations in species... and not just about him.' Bokomon turned to scan the others. 'It seems many of these digimon are outliers too...'

Gatomon glanced away, frowning. 'I still say this variation is too big to fit through a door.'

'Hmm... yes. This one is indeed a large percentage larger than - ' Bokomon froze suddenly, and instantly walked up to her and pressed the magnifying glass to her face, causing her to recoil in alarm.

'You're voice sounds very familiar.' Bokomon observed with recognition. 'Have we met before?'

Gatomon glanced away shiftily. 'I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about...'

Patamon studied her suspiciously. 'You sound like you do.'

Bokomon froze again, and Patamon backpedalled awkwardly but Bokomon had already thrown his arms around him, or rather, tried to. Patamon proved too large, and Bokomon had to let go of Patamon before long, leaving him confused, especially towards Patamon's expression.

'Patamon?' He asked uncertainly. 'Don't you remember me?'

Guilmon stared at Bokomon for a few seconds before leaning towards Neemon. 'He's a little weird.'

Neemon nodded. 'And he keeps saying _I'm _weird.'

Patamon glared at Bokomon suspiciously. 'Who are you? Do I know you?'

Bokomon studied Patamon closely, and looked disappointed after a while. 'Oh... I apologise. I mistook you for another Patamon...'

Neemon slapped his forehead. 'Bokomon, you know our Patamon wore a pink waistband, just like you do.'

Bokomon looked close to tears. 'Oh... the day I had to let him go was the hardest day of my life! My precious Patamon...!'

As Bokomon began bawling incoherently, everyone covered their ears slightly and winced. Neemon tried to kick Bokomon, but didn't seem to have any effect. Finally, Neemon gulped nervously, then gripped Bokomon's waistband and pulled and snapped it against Bokomon's side. Bokomon stopped bawling, then turned and glared at Neemon.

'You have no right to do that, Neemon!'

He retaliated by performing the same action against Neemon.

'That's not fair, Bokomon!'

Everyone grimaced in annoyance as the two began to do the same thing back and forth. Guilmon was getting especially frantic as Renamon looked like she was about to snap and hurt one of them. Finally he decided to intervene. Neemon looked up in shock as Guilmon's mouth closed over him, and Neemon's legs waved about desperately, poking out of Guilmon's mouth.

Everyone else gave a disgusted look, but Renamon just sighed with relief. 'Thank you, Guilmon.' Guilmon nodded and spat Neemon out onto the ground, who was white with shock, dripping with saliva. He turned slowly to Guilmon.

'You... actually tried to eat me!'

Guilmon shook his head vehemently. 'No. I just wanted to stop you two. We have to leave soon, you know. Besides...'

Bokomon was staring at the scene in disbelief, and then shook his head and studied Guilmon curiously. 'Why are you all in such a hurry to get to the Continent?'

'Because,' Biyomon interjected, 'digimon living near the borders are disappearing, and the villages are being attacked by virus digimon, and we have reason to believe they came from within the Continent.'

Bokomon folded his arms as he frowned thoughtfully. 'Hmm... a source of virus digimon, you say? There are two possible locations that come to mind... one is the crater cast by Velgemon, and the other... contains the remains of the corrupted archangel, Cherubimon's, castle.'

Tai grinned in relief. 'I suppose you do know something about the Continent.'

Bokomon nodded, and pulled out a green book with various markings on the cover. 'I recorded as much as I could about the Continent in here... it also contains information on the Legendary Warriors I encountered, as well as the history of various regions.'

Izzy and Tentomon's eyebrows raised in interest. 'Fascinating...' Izzy stated in slight wonder as he studied the book's cover. 'If you don't mind, Bokomon, I'd love to have a look through it sometime. You wouldn't mind if I took some notes of my own? I brought my laptop, after all.'

Bokomon shook his head, smiling pleasantly. 'Not at all. It would be a welcome change for me to work with a fellow scholar of the digital world. Especially compared to...'

Bokomon glimpsed Neemon snoring with a bubble forming on his nose. '...that.'

Davis sighed impatiently. 'Well, now that the introductions are over with, can we finally head to the Autumn Leaf Fair?'


	13. Bizarre Bazaar 2: Part 1

Chapter 13

Bizarre Bazaar 2.0: Part 1

* * *

As everyone stepped out of the terminal and faced the fair from the entrance, they were enthralled as they took in the sight. Stores of all types lined the many lanes criss-crossing over the grassy area, all presided over by many digimon. The object that caught everyone's attention was the giant furnace right in the middle of the market. Many of the digidestined wanted to have a look around the fair to see what special items were on sale.

'That's how they keep warm?' Joe wondered out loud in disbelief. 'It seems like an incredible waste of energy to heat this place in the middle of an icy plain.'

Gomamon shook his head. 'Joe, you have to realise that this place sees many travellers, regardless of the conditions. This place is really good; the Ice Area doesn't have many other hospitable villages, and this region needs a good rest stop.'

Palmon and Mimi looked curiously at some of the clothing stores. 'Those pieces look really exotic!' Mimi observed. 'Tai, would it be okay if we took a look around?'

Palmon raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'I don't think they have any clothes for humans, Mimi...'

Matt shook his head. 'This isn't a good idea. We can't waste time looking around here, especially when there's virus digimon being generated as we speak.'

Tai looked around and studied everyone. Most seemed quite interested in looking around. He eventually shrugged. 'I suppose a couple of hours couldn't hurt...'

Gabumon sighed. 'Really? I don't think it's right to stick around here...'

Agumon grinned and punched his shoulder lightly. 'Come on, Gabumon. Lighten up a little bit. We might as well have some fun while we still can.'

Gabumon frowned slightly, but glanced away slightly and nodded.

As everyone else grinned enthusiastically, Tai checked his watch. 'OK... it's five-to-nine right now, so everyone meet back here at around eleven. That alright?'

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, and immediately broke off into various groups and pairs. Mimi, Sora, Yolei and their digimon went off in one group, Joe, Izzy, their digimon, Bokomon and Neemon went in another group, and TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Calumon and their digimon went off in the last group. Agumon quickly whispered to Guilmon and the two of them immediately rushed off. Renamon looked taken aback as Guilmon left, leaving her studying Tai questioningly.

'You cannot be serious. I have no interest in dithering for two hours.'

Tai shrugged. 'You could join us, if you want.'

Renamon shook her head. 'No... I think I'd rather scout around here. Someone has to remain vigilant for those virus digimon... it's all too possible that they could attack, especially if they discovered our plans...'

As Renamon vanished, Tai frowned doubtfully. 'I thought those viruses weren't intelligent. How could they know we're here?'

Matt looked around warily. 'Could they be here already?'

Tai groaned, slightly distressed. 'Argh... don't be such a downer, Matt...'

'Think we should follow them?' Matt asked. 'Agumon and Guilmon, I mean.'

Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'They'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on them, though. In the meantime, you can look around, but at least _try _to have a little fun. The Continent of Darkness comes next, after all.'

Matt shrugged. 'I guess. I'd need something to look at, anyway... I can't think of where to start.'

Gabumon scratched his head in slight frustration as Tai left. 'Great. Everyone's split up... and if there are virus digimon here, it could get bad...'

Matt sighed. 'I just hope Tai's right, and nothing's wrong...'

* * *

Guilmon followed Agumon as he lead the way.

'So how's the food there?' Guilmon asked curiously.

'It's not as good as Yuji's stuff... but apparently it's healthier.'

'Any bread?'

Agumon nodded. 'They have almost everything... but not much variety. Can't afford to, you know, especially since they hold contests for Trailmon passes, and we can win prizes, so long as we can eat enough.'

Guilmon's expression brightened. 'So we're going to participate?'

'What else?'

The two of them increased their pace eagerly but stopped abruptly as they heard a voice call after them frantically.

'Hey, you two! Wait for me!'

They were surprised as they saw Tai hurrying after them. They studied him curiously as he stood there in front of them, panting slightly. Agumon grinned as he came to a realization.

'You want to come with us, Tai?' He asked eagerly. 'We're going to the all-you-can-eat buffet for a contest! Want to join us?'

Tai grimaced in slight disgust. 'I like eating, Agumon... but isn't that a bit far? I mean, we have to be able to travel on foot soon enough... and stuffing ourselves won't help in the slightest. Remember when I forced you to eat to digivolve to ultimate?' Agumon frowned solemnly as he remembered. '...yeah.' Tai nodded. 'Bad.'

Guilmon looked between them obliviously. 'What are you two talking about?'

Agumon hesitated. 'It's... well, the short version is that was when I digivolved to... SkullGreymon. A form which ended up turning on everyone else.'

Guilmon gaped at him slightly. '...really? Something similar happened to me, once. But it wasn't because of food...'

Tai shook his head. 'Neither was SkullGreymon... but anyway, shouldn't we go somewhere else? I mean, there's plenty of stuff to see around here.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge firmly. 'I've been here, Tai. That buffet's definitely our best bet.'

Tai sighed. 'OK, fine... how much will it cost?'

'It's free... unless you can't eat the minimum amount in the contest.'

Tai backed up a little bit with his hands in front. 'I'll sit out of this one. I am a human, after all...'

Guilmon looked around. 'Shouldn't we get going, then, Agumon?'

Agumon pointed over his shoulder. 'It's right here.'

Tai looked up at the large sign as they approached, advertising the free food its conditions. 'Man... you have to eat at least five kilos of food for it to be free? No wonder they make a profit...'

Agumon pointed up at the sign again. 'Look at the contest details. 6 kilos is what's needed to win anything - and the list goes up with each additional kilo.'

Guilmon looked at the list with interest. 'Hmm... 6 kilos: One annual Trailmon pass. 7 kilos: annual passes for you and up to 30 friends...'

Agumon gaped in surprise. 'That seems like quite a step up.'

Guilmon shook his head slightly. 'Nah, not really. Trailmon fares aren't that expensive in the first place. 8 kilos: a plain defence band. 9 kilos: a defence band with a choice of water, fire or electric resistance. And...'

Guilmon stopped speaking as his eyes lit up. Agumon and Tai studied him impatiently.

'Well?' Tai asked. 'What's the top prize?'

'It's...' Guilmon said in awe. 'It's the Dramon Armbands.'

Agumon's eyes widened in shock, while Tai looked at them questioningly.' I'm guessing that's a good item?'

'Good!?' Agumon exclaimed. 'That's worth 500000 bits! How could they afford to give that out as a prize?'

Guilmon shrugged dismissively. 'Dunno. But I'm gonna get them.'

Tai shook his head. 'Guilmon, you'll make yourself explode. It's not worth blowing up for an - item that's worth 500000 bits.' He sounded half hearted as he said the words. 'Hm. I guess I can see where you're coming from...'

Agumon grinned. 'Don't worry, Tai. If I win it, I won't use it anyway. I'm not gonna stop using these bluebands that Bee bought for me. I could give them to you if you wanted to sell them...'

Guilmon's eyes widened as he heard. 'You two are nuts! You'd use an item like that, not sell it. And I'm going to win, Agumon, not you!'

Agumon grinned determinedly. 'You and me! Let's go, right now!'

Tai groaned as the two rushed off, and he quickly followed after them. 'Aw man... I was supposed to keep you two out of trouble... but I was kidding myself if I thought I could stop you.'

* * *

TK, Kari and Davis seemed to be enthralled by the items on display, especially some theme souvenirs. Davis liked the odd sport keychains, while Kari marvelled at the jewellery, despite Gatomon pointing out that they were obviously fake. Cody took an interest in the antiques and statuettes, while Armadillomon was frustrated having to put his front feet up just to get a good look. TK seemed puzzled by the disinterest Veemon and Gatomon had in the items, but Patamon was eager to look as well as he was. He also wanted to keep Calumon from accidentally stealing any items.

'How come you two don't seem to like it here?' TK asked them as they hung back.

Veemon shrugged. 'The few times I've been here, Agumon just ended up stuffing himself while I just had a look around. These things look good, but it's dangerous. There are a lot of fakes and scammers around. I would suggest you watch your backs, unless you, well - _like _being mugged.'

TK looked slightly shocked, then nodded before returning to the others. 'Right. Will do. Come on, Patamon. Keep an eye out for those muggers.'

Gatomon snorted with amusement, before becoming concerned. 'You don't think digimon would actually attack them? For money?'

Veemon grinned. 'A Sukamon actually tried to mug me once. It didn't end well for him. I sent him packing, since he didn't actually take me by surprise, despite what he thought.'

Gatomon smiled with acknowledgement. 'Yeah. Sukamon aren't too smart.'

Veemon studied Davis with concern. 'I need to stay close to Davis, in case he's the next victim. You should watch Kari, too, Gatomon. And watch yourself...'

Gatomon rolled her eyes slightly. 'I think I can handle the odd mugger on the street, Veemon. But... thanks for your concern, anyway.'

Gatomon suddenly felt a pang of dread in her stomach, like a powerful virus digimon came near, but it passed quickly, but not before she doubled over in slight pain. TK , Kari and Patamon noticed and came over, while Veemon caught her and immediately offered his arm for her to lean on. 'You all right, Gatomon?' Patamon observed with concern.

Calumon nodded worriedly. 'You looked rather sick for a second there.'

Gatomon shook her head. 'I don't know... I felt something, but it disappeared so quickly...'

'You felt... what?' Kari asked worriedly.

Gatomon frowned. 'I'm guessing it was a powerful virus digimon of some sort. Being the vaccine type that I am, that's the normal reaction, but...'

TK shook his head. 'You've grown used to being around some virus digimon, like Wormmon. Which means whatever you felt is much worse.'

Cody, Davis and Armadillomon soon showed up when they realised everyone was missing. 'What's going on over here?' Davis asked impatiently. 'You guys should come check this store out! Especially you, Veemon.'

Veemon shook his head in frustration. 'This is serious, Davis. Gatomon felt a powerful virus digimon nearby just then. We have to be careful.'

TK nodded. 'I think we should try to rejoin the others as soon as possible. Does anyone have any idea where the others went?'

Veemon nodded resolutely. 'I can guess where Agumon and Guilmon would be. Follow me.'

Davis looked back at the souvenir store longingly before TK and Kari dragged him along.

* * *

Izzy wanted to take a closer look at the furnace, but Joe was rather reluctant, as was Gomamon; though that was partly due to his affinity for wet environments. Bokomon and Neemon seemed oddly confused by Izzy's interest, as everyone followed him to stand right beside the large metal construct.

'Uh... what was your name?' Bokomon asked uncertainly.

'You can call me Izzy.' He waved at the others as he called their names out. 'That's Tentomon, my partner, and this is Joe and Gomamon.'

Bokomon nodded in greeting. 'Yes, hello... but Izzy? Why are you so interested in this furnace?'

'Yeah.' Neemon observed.' It's nothing special.'

Izzy shook his head. 'It may not seem like that to you, but the amount of energy needed to maintain lush vegetation in the middle of an ice field could lead to an energy breakthrough for my own world. You may not have noticed, but our world has a _lot _of problems.'

Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other sadly. 'I'm afraid...' Bokomon began solemnly. 'We've never been to the human world.'

Gomamon looked surprised. 'Really? That's weird... you two should know about it. Well, at least you would, Bokomon. No offense, Neemon.'

Neemon smiled. 'None taken. And we both do know about it. It's just that... we can't survive there. Otherwise we would have gone a long time ago.'

Tentomon studied them inquisitively. 'What makes you think you can't survive there?'

Bokomon frowned thoughtfully. 'It is well known that digimon grow weaker in the real world, and can't stay there for long.'

Izzy shook his head vehemently. 'That's not entirely true. Well, I guess our digimon are an exception, but many other digimon visit the real world regularly now. It's OK to visit it; though I agree - a lot of digimon couldn't live there.'

Bokomon raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'You talk like there are digimon that do.'

Joe nodded and looked at Gomamon. 'Our digimon partners have lived with us for long periods of time, but they periodically go back to their homes in the digital world. And they don't seem to get any weaker.'

Tentomon scratched his head. 'Well, I try to spend as much free time as I have working on my tree, here in the digital world.'

Bokomon got out his book and flicked through it. 'Hmm... I don't understand why you're digimon are so different. Izzy, can you tell me what's caused this change in your digimon? I'd like to record it.'

Izzy scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Perhaps another time, Bokomon. In the time we have left, there's no way I can go through all of it and get the data I want about this furnace. Hmm... give me a minute.'

After waiting for a bit, it became clear Izzy wasn't getting anywhere.

'Izzy, come on.' Joe said impatiently. 'It's hot. That's about all you can get from it. I don't see any way in except through that hatch, and you'll kinda... die if you go in there.'

'Hey!' A nearby Meramon quickly approached, slightly alarmed. 'What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!'

Joe backed up a little and tried to explain. 'Sorry. My friend Izzy here was just looking for information about the furnace.'

Meramon sighed with relief. 'Oh, is that all? I was afraid you would sabotage it.'

'Why would anyone sabotage it?' Bokomon asked. 'This furnace is needed here. Otherwise this fair may as well not exist.'

Meramon nodded. 'Exactly. Anyone who wants this fair gone only has to put out the furnace.'

Izzy studied Meramon carefully. 'Are you responsible for maintaining it?'

'Me and a bunch of other Meramon. We only have to keep the fire lit during... well, at all times, actually.' Meramon frowned sympathetically. 'I guess I'm lucky to be working a day shift... gotta feel sorry for those guys that go at night.'

Izzy nodded gratefully, then packed up his laptop and strapped on his backpack. 'Thanks for the information. That's all I wanted to know.'

Tentomon looked surprised. 'Uh... don't you want to ask any more questions, Izzy?'

'Nah. We should be off soon, anyway.'

Joe looked apologetically towards Meramon. 'Well, thanks for your time, anyway. Keep up the good work!'

Meramon scratched his head in confusion as they all left. 'No one's asked about the furnace before...'


	14. Bizarre Bazaar 2: Part 2

Chapter 14

Bizarre Bazaar 2.0: Part 2

* * *

Sora was grimacing awkwardly as Mimi repeatedly asked her opinion on various dresses, while Biyomon and Palmon kept pointing out that they wouldn't fit her anyway. Hawkmon immediately took off as they approached, extremely disinterested, and perched on a nearby pole on lookout, while Yolei remained confused as to why dresses were even available.

'What do you think of this one?' Mimi picked out a small silk dress and held it out, twisting it and examining it.

'It's... quite nice, Mimi.' Sora observed. 'But I'm afraid it's way too small for you.'

Sora was taken aback as Mimi frowned, slightly affronted. 'Are you saying that I'm overweight?'

Yolei sank her head into her palms. 'Mimi, that's unlikely to fit most humans. I'm not even sure what they're thinking; I don't see many digimon wearing dresses.'

Mimi grinned at Palmon. 'I dunno; you looked pretty good in a dress as the maid for my castle, remember?'

Palmon groaned with a pained expression. 'Mimi, don't even go there...'

Biyomon observed many of the clothes with mild interest. 'These don't really seem to serve a practical purpose, but...'

Sora studied her carefully. 'But what, Bee?'

'I wonder if I could use one, you know, in case we have any special occasions. It might be nice to have something to wear...'

Sora tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'If you actually wanted to look good in clothing... I guess we can get one for you. My old ones from years ago are falling apart; it be insulting for me to give them to you and expect to wear them.'

Mimi clapped her hands eagerly. 'I'd be glad to help you out, Biyomon! And you too, Palmon.'

Palmon shook her head vehemently. 'I don't want a dress, Mimi.'

'Oh, come now, Palmon. You can't show up to a party without proper attire. Do you actually have anything to wear?'

Palmon smiled cheekily. 'Not since I threw that horrible maid outfit out.'

'Good! We should get you something nicer. Come on, now!'

Palmon followed reluctantly, along with Sora and Biyomon. Despite the store being rather small, Mimi spent a lot of time on each dress and measuring them up against Biyomon, even before asking her opinion on each of them.

Finally, a light, sky blue caught Biyomon's eye. 'Mimi! I like this one!'

Mimi immediately picked it out from the circular rack and let Biyomon feel it for herself.

'It's nice... and smooth.' Biyomon smiled as the ran her wing through it. 'I only wonder if it would fit me.'

'Why don't you try it on?' Mimi suggested.

Biyomon flushed with slight embarrassment. 'What? Right here? But someone might see me...'

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'You don't wear clothes anyway, Biyomon. I doubt digimon need changing rooms since most don't wear clothes...'

Biyomon sighed reluctantly. 'OK. Help me with this, Sora.'

They were surprised to find that the dress accommodated for Biyomon's tail feathers and size of the wings, leaving a sealable hole in the back and the half cut sleeves that draped down around her wings.

Palmon and Mimi gaped at her in surprise. 'You look great, Biyomon.' Palmon observed. 'I'm almost tempted to get one myself, now.'

Mimi smiled. 'I knew you'd come around. See? It's not so bad.'

Biyomon smiled as she looked in a nearby mirror. 'I think this'll do.'

Sora chuckled. 'That's an understatement if I ever heard one.'

As Biyomon took it off and folded it, they brought it to the counter. The Floramon on duty smiled up at her pleasantly. 'Good day, Ma'am. Is this dress all you'll be taking today?'

Biyomon nodded. 'Well... yes. I'd never actually thought of getting a dress before my friend Mimi mentioned it.'

Floramon studied her inquisitively. 'What's the dress for?' She smiled knowingly. 'To look nice for... someone special?'

Biyomon blushed as she glanced away awkwardly. 'Yeah... I guess you could say that.'

Floramon sighed enviously. 'Aw... I've never had the privilege of a boyfriend. Well, good luck; I could tell that dress was meant for you when you looked in the mirror.'

Biyomon smiled gratefully. 'Thank you. I hope the same for you, one day.'

When they had covered the dress, Sora folded it neatly and put it away in a separate pocket of her backpack. Sora frowned with concern as she closed the bag.

'I just hope we don't lose it on the way...'

Biyomon shrugged. 'Even if we do, I can always come back here to find another.'

Mimi grabbed Palmon's arm and despite Palmon's protests, began to lead her around the store. They were quickly interrupted by a sudden tremor which shook the store and many displays fell over.

'What was that!?' Floramon called frantically as the staff began to run around and prevent more clothing stands falling over as the tremors continued in a steady rhythm.

As Mimi, Sora, Palmon and Biyomon rushed out, they were greeted by Yolei who was pointing towards the eastern edge of the snow pit in which the fair was situated. 'See that? Trouble.'

They gaped in alarm as a large golden skull of a mammoth loomed over the edge, and as the body drew closer they observed the full skeletal body steadily approaching. Yolei looked at the others in alarm.

'I don't know if it knows what it's doing, but it's going to crush the fair if we don't stop it.'

Biyomon and Palmon nodded together. 'Got it.'

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

As the two of them took off towards the SkullMammothmon, Yolei looked around frantically. 'Hawkmon! Where are you!? We need your help!'

Mimi stared after Lilymon with concern before looking to Yolei. 'We can help you find him, Yolei, but after that we need to get back to them. I'm not sure how powerful that digimon is, but chances are it's stronger than the normal Mammothmon.'

Yolei nodded thankfully. 'Thanks. We should try to find the others as well. We most likely need their help with this...'

* * *

Tai quickly noticed the tremors, and everyone who was watching and egging on Agumon and Guilmon suddenly began to disperse in a slight panic. The two dragons didn't notice the commotion as they drew close to winning the first prize, but Tai decided enough was enough.

Tai ran up to them and began to shake Agumon. 'We've gotta go, Agumon! Something's happening outside - it might be one of the virus digimon?'

Agumon looked up reluctantly with his mouth full of pie. 'But... so close to 6 kilos...'

Guilmon nodded vehemently. 'We've gotta finish this! I won't let Agumon beat me!'

'You wish!'

Tai sighed in frustration as they continued despite his protests. 'You two should set your priorities straight. Which is more important; beating each other in some eating contest, or protecting the digimon from danger?'

Agumon reluctantly stopped eating, but it took Guilmon a while longer, as he scratched his head thoughtfully. 'That's not an easy question...'

Agumon looked around the buffet. 'There's not much point anyway, Guilmon. Everyone's gone; I doubt they'll give either of us anything.'

Guilmon grumbled as he reluctantly followed them out, and it wasn't long before they ran into Matt, Gabumon and Renamon.

'Guilmon! What have you been doing all this time?' Renamon asked in frustration. 'There's a SkullMammothmon approaching!'

'Uh...' Guilmon began awkwardly. 'I was... in an eating contest...'

Renamon rolled her eyes expectantly. 'I don't actually care, moron. Come on!'

Guilmon's ears drooped slightly as everyone followed her.

'Has it actually done anything yet?' Tai asked.

Matt shook his head. 'It's just advancing... and apparently it can't hear us at all. It just ignores us when we talk to it, so... we have to stop it.'

Gabumon looked up at Matt expectantly, and Matt nodded. Renamon and Guilmon also looked to each other in anticipation.

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.**

**Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon.**

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.**

Agumon quickly climbed onto MetalGarurumon as he leapt over the buildings towards the large shape in the distance. Growlmon and Kyuubimon were not far behind.

'What do you know about SkullMammothmon?' Agumon asked MetalGarurumon as they approached it.

'Not much. All I can guess is that it's tough... especially since a normal Mammothmon is an ultimate; no doubt SkullMammothmon is a mega.'

Agumon studied the large shape being harassed by smaller shapes flying around it. They made out Gryphonmon, Aquilamon and Lilymon trying to slow the mammoth down, but they're attacks didn't seem to damage it.

As they stopped near it, Aquilamon swooped down to hover in front of them.

'Don't bother trying to talk to it. It doesn't acknowledge our presence until we attack it. It's all we can do to stop it advancing upon the fair.'

Agumon and MetalGarurumon joined in trying to stop it, but even MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath and Agumon's Spirit Fire only made mere marks on its metal hard bones. It wasn't long before everyone else showed up, but despite everyone's efforts, they couldn't bring SkullMammothmon down.

Stingmon examined SkullMammothmon carefully. 'It's got to have a weak point.'

Veedramon nodded as he pointed towards SkullMammothmon's torso. 'I think I've found it.' He was pointing at the large red digicore locked in SkullMammothmon's ribcage.

SkullMammothmon finally stopped, but only to start retaliating. It swung its long trunk and tusks around, and managed to hit Growlmon in the stomach, forcing him to cling on to the tusk.

'Growlmon!' Agumon called in concern. 'You okay?'

'I'll be fine!' He called despite being swung around. 'I'll try to keep him busy while you guys figure a way to take him down!' Growlmon proceeded to climb slowly onto SkullMammothmon's head, causing it to raise its trunk to his head and shaking it around wildly.

MetalGarurumon frowned as he studied SkullMammothmon. 'We have to expose that digicore somehow. Any ideas?'

Gryphonmon nodded as she circled around. 'If we can topple him onto his side or back, we can hit the digicore that way.'

'OK...' Agumon began as he got off of MetalGarurumon. 'Then we all have to attack his legs on one side!'

He started without any prompting by stabbing his Dramon claws into SkullMammothmon's front foot. He looked up in slight alarm as SkullMammothmon visibly flinched, before resuming his attacks.

Everyone quickly joined in while Growlmon remained on top.

'Metal Wolf Claw!'

'Storm Talon!'

'Excalibur!'

'Celestial Arrow!'

'Flower Cannon!'

'Vulcan's Hammer!'

'Horn Buster!'

'Spiking Strike!'

'Hammer Punch!'

'Dragon Wheel!'

'Grand Horn!'

'Tail Hammer!'

Focusing their attacks on the two legs on SkullMammothmon's left side, it's legs eventually buckled and it began to keel over, still waving its tusks and trunk dangerously. Everyone quickly backed away before they got crushed, but Gryphonmon had to grab Agumon to get him out. Growlmon had jumped off just before SkullMammothmon had hit the ground.

'Thanks, Gryphonmon.' Agumon said gratefully. 'Now we just have to get to the other side and attack the digicore.'

Gryphonmon nodded and quickly flew over to the other side. Everyone soon followed suit, and eyed the big red target that was SkullMammothmon's core.

'Spirit Fire!'

'Cocytus Breath!'

'Solo Roar!'

'Soul Banish!'

'Celestial Arrow!'

'Flower Cannon!'

'Vulcan's Hammer!'

'Electro Shocker!'

'Moon Shooter!'

'V-Breath Arrow!'

'Fox Tail Inferno!'

'Pyro Blaster!'

'Blast Rings!'

The red digicore was hit with all attacks combined, and was immediately pierced through the middle, which made it flash blindingly before SkullMammothmon's body began to dissipate and vanish, eventually leaving no trace.

Many of the digimon stared at where the body was in surprise before everyone degenerated. Calumon looked rather disturbed. 'There was something wrong with that digimon...' he murmured sickly. Gatomon nodded. 'I felt it too. It's power felt - warped.'

Izzy frowned as he opened his laptop up again.

Joe groaned. 'Is now really the best time, Izzy?'

Izzy shook his head. 'Not now, Joe. I'm trying to find records of digimon that contain no data at all...'

'You mean...' Bokomon began uncertainly. 'There was no data in it? It can't be...'

Bokomon also got his book out and started flicking through it. 'I've never heard of a digimon - even a virus type - without data.'

Izzy shook his head. 'SkullMammothmon's a vaccine type, believe it or not...'

'Then why did it seem so... well, mechanical?'

Izzy stopped as he brought up a page on SkullMammothmon. 'It seems SkullMammothmon was a Mammothmon that had its body eaten away by viruses, and as a result its only purpose left is to continue to destroy viruses: it's last enemy before being nearly destroyed.'

Neemon frowned sadly. 'That sounds like a boring purpose.'

Bokomon studied the fair, seeing everyone calming down and getting things back to normal as they saw the SkullMammothmon disappear. 'Why would it want to destroy this fair? There are no viruses here... only some virus type digimon.'

'Perhaps it came for them?' Neemon suggested.

Joe frowned, troubled. 'This doesn't add up. Baihumon told us that virus digimon were the cause of all this trouble... but there are vaccine types that can cause just as much. Virus digimon are part of normal digimon society, now. If there are more creatures like SkullMammothmon... we have to stop them.'

Tentomon sighed tiredly as he got back. 'I hope we can find out more about these digimon... maybe we can find someone in the Continent for information?'

Bokomon nodded. 'It may be possible... many digimon lived there the last time we... uh, visited. Perhaps there are more that could help us.'

* * *

Guilmon went up and tapped Agumon's shoulder, and grinned as he turned around. 'Aren't you forgetting something?'

Agumon frowned in confusion for a moment. 'Wait... you're still not thinking about...'

'Come on! We can still finish it! I hope...'

Agumon groaned as he followed Guilmon, and they approached the buffet once again, but it looked like they were packing up the food from their contest. Guilmon ran up to the counter frantically, to which a RedVegiemon regarded them apathetically.

'Oh dear... I'm sorry, you two... but the contest is over. And...' He grinned greedily. 'You were just short of 6 kilos. Now you've gotta pay up!'

Guilmon gaped at him, dismayed, but Agumon stepped forward and growled angrily. 'Are you serious? You're going to make him pay just after we saved all your asses? Talk about ungrateful.'

RedVegiemon backed up, taken aback. 'OK! OK... my apologies, sirs. I had no idea he helped with that... my mistake.'

Guilmon looked up hopefully. 'So... can we... maybe... continue our contest?'

RedVegiemon stared at him incredulously. 'You've got to be kidding! After that disturbance, along with the cost of you two taking all that food... you think I'm going to let you take some prizes away? How am I supposed to make a profit!? Go on, get! We need to clean up here.'

Agumon and Guilmon reluctantly left, leaving the RedVegiemon mumbling angrily. Guilmon sighed.

'But I really wanted those armbands...'

Agumon studied Guilmon critically. 'Guilmon, you shouldn't let jerks like him push you around. Some friends of mine went through a similar thing... they ended up working for a Vegiemon that just kept making them work more and more until we came and resolved it. Did you actually have any money, Guilmon?'

Guilmon slowly shook his head, causing Agumon to sigh. 'If you didn't have us... RedVegiemon might have done the same thing. You should be more careful, Guilmon.'

Guilmon grinned gratefully. 'I guess you're right; Renamon often tells me the same thing, but she's a lot meaner about it.'

Agumon smiled in approval. 'Sounds like Renamon took care of you before you joined us.'

Guilmon nodded. 'She did for a while, when we were still fresh digimon.' He looked around warily. 'Uh... don't we need to get to the Trailmon station? Everyone else should be going there, and... well, we just ran off. They might have already left!'

Agumon rolled his eyes as they headed towards the station. 'You mean _you _ran off and I had to follow.'


	15. Serpent Sighting

Chapter 15

Serpent Sighting

* * *

Tai was tapping his foot on the platform impatiently as Agumon and Guilmon finally showed up. 'You two should really warn us before taking off,' he muttered with annoyance, 'Especially when our train's leaving soon.'

Guilmon scratched his head awkwardly. 'Yeah, sorry... my fault.'

'Are we too late?' Agumon asked anxiously.

Gabumon sighed in slight annoyance. 'No, Agumon... our train's right there.' He pointed to a Franken Trailmon behind them waiting on the platform. 'We should get on now.'

They were all startled as the Trailmon groaned sharply and turned its head towards them. 'Oh, great. Another bunch of humans.' His voice was rather condescending. 'What's the special occasion?'

Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Uh... is there a problem?'

Trailmon sighed. 'No, no, no. Of _course_ not. It's just that when humans turn up, it usually means trouble. And from what I saw with that undead Mammothmon over there, I'd say you all just got here?'

Bokomon rubbed his chin as he studied the Trailmon. 'You're annoying tone is oddly familiar...'

'Huh?' Neemon squeaked. 'Do you know him, Bokomon?'

'...you oaf! You don't?' Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants again. 'He's that same Trailmon that took us to the Continent the first time!'

Trailmon addressed them apathetically. 'Oh yeah. The two little gremlin digimon that followed those humans everywhere. Well, small world.'

Davis sighed impatiently. 'Can we get going already? We need to get to the bottom of these weird digimon popping up everywhere, and we need to get to the Continent of Darkness to do it.'

There was an awkward pause as they waited for Trailmon's answer. 'Well - surprise, surprise. Another lovely sunny getaway to get to for me. Oh joy.'

They ignored him and prepared to board, but they stopped warily as he eyed them suspiciously. 'Where's your tickets? Can't ride free, you know.'

Izzy frowned with frustration. 'Tickets? We don't need them, since Gennai and Baihumon gave us leave to investigate. You should know that.'

Trailmon snorted with amusement. 'Well, I guess you aren't a bunch of suckers after all. Well, on you get. We haven't got all day!'

Bokomon and Neemon frowned doubtfully as they climbed on with everyone else. 'I have a feeling this guy hasn't changed a bit.' Bokomon muttered under his breath.

* * *

They settled down restlessly among the seats inside their carriage, anticipating what they would find at the Dark Gate. The seats were made of a comfortable orange leather, with white walls, and the floor was carpeted in a dark and intricate pattern.

'How long until we get there?' Kari asked as she began to stare out the window at the ocean.

Izzy checked his watch. 'By the measurements of the map I made, travelling along this line should only take us a couple of hours.'

Guilmon groaned with boredom. 'Great. What are we supposed to do now?'

His ears perked up as he heard someone pushing a trolley. A small Burgermon emerged with a lot of wrapped food and drink bottles.

'Pastries! Sweets! And now we got mini pizza!' She called in a well-rehearsed voice.

Guilmon immediately got up but Renamon quickly pulled him back on to the seat next to her by his tail. 'Guilmon, you've had more than enough to eat already.'

Guilmon scratched his head thoughtfully. 'Well... I wasn't just thinking about myself. How much food have we got to go around?'

Everyone began to take their bags out and lift them slightly. 'Got mine.' Tai said, as he seemed slightly strained by his bag's weight.

Guilmon looked around at everyone, including the digimon, and everyone confirmed they still had the food they had packed. Even Calumon had a small box that he left with TK.

He looked at Renamon in confusion when she didn't turn up anything. 'Renamon? Didn't you bring food?'

Renamon looked slightly embarrassed, but did her best to hide it. 'Ah... well, I've gone long periods of time without eating before, so...'

Gatomon grinned all too knowingly. 'You forgot, didn't you?'

Renamon frowned uncomfortably and folded her arms. 'Well... yes.'

Guilmon smiled. 'I guess I wasn't the only one, huh, Renamon?'

Renamon glanced away dismissively. 'At least I don't have to eat my own body weight every day like you do.'

Everyone chuckled as Guilmon blushed slightly. 'I don't eat that much...'

Renamon snorted in amusement. 'You actually keep track?'

When Guilmon remained silent, she smiled back with satisfaction. 'Didn't think so.'

'Hey, everyone!' Gabumon called, with awe in his voice. 'Come look at this!'

As everyone gathered to peer out the extra wide window, they saw a large shape on the ocean in the distance, moving.

'What do you think it is?' Agumon wondered in fascination.

Bokomon got out his magnifying glass again but it didn't seem to make a difference. 'Blast. I can't make out anything...'

Tai got out his binoculars and peered carefully towards the shape. 'Weird... I would swear that looks like a Seadramon.'

Ken shook his head doubtfully. 'That's far too large to be a Seadramon. Or even a MegaSeadramon...'

Neemon blanched in fear. 'I don't want to be anywhere near that thing! What if it comes and destroys the rail?'

Everyone flinched with a start as the entire carriage shuddered, and they heard Trailmon actually tremble in fear.

Bokomon frowned at Neemon. 'Not so loud - you'll scare Trailmon! We don't want to end up stranded long before we even get there.'

As Kari studied the shape further, it slowly vanished as it continued out to the ocean, and a horrid feeling entered her stomach, but she couldn't understand why or what it was.

_Queen Kari..._

She let out a sharp gasp as she heard the single voice, drawing several of the others to glance at her worriedly, especially TK and Tai.

'Kari?' Tai asked. 'Is something wrong?'

Kari frowned uncertainly. 'I'm not exactly sure, Tai... I thought I heard a voice as that serpent thing was leaving. I think... it was from the Dark Ocean.'

TK gaped slightly in alarm. 'What does it mean? Is there anything we can do, Kari?'

Kari simply shook her head. 'I don't know. But... thanks for asking.'

* * *

After a couple of hours, everyone grew tense as they saw how dark the sky was becoming.

'It suddenly occurred to me how empty this train is...' Wormmon observed warily. 'It's kind of scary.'

Ken nodded. 'It only puts our mission in perspective... I would imagine few digimon would voluntarily travel to the Continent of Darkness.'

Bokomon frowned and folded his arms thoughtfully. 'I do wonder why this line is maintained. It's occurred to me that there are digimon that actually like the darkness... I guess this is for them.'

Tai looked at Bokomon hopefully. 'Can you tell us any more about the Continent? Will we be able to find our own food, if we run out?'

Bokomon nodded. 'I remember many Pipismon living there. They couldn't live there if there wasn't something to eat. However, I'm not sure it would be as appetising for us.'

Agumon shrugged. 'Well...I can eat almost anything, anyway. I've already put away the thought of eating pie for a while.'

Mimi studied the dark sky fearfully. 'Does it ever get bright over there? It looks so dark...

Bokomon opened his book and laid it out on a nearby chair so everybody could see. They stared at it blankly when all it showed was two black pages.

'Uh... Bokomon?' Izzy asked awkwardly. 'Is this supposed to tell us something?'

Bokomon perked immediately and grinned apologetically. 'Sorry. This is what I meant to show.'

He opened to another page, which showed an approximate map of the Continent. He pointed to the large area closest to the Dark Gate, and it seemed to cover most of his roughly-drawn map.

'This first area is the forest of the Continent of Darkness... and it was a very dark place, as you may have already surmised. Inside, there was virtually no natural light, and we had to make light for ourselves out of some glowing moss.'

Tentomon scratched his head. 'You could say that that is its natural light source?'

Bokomon paused. 'Perhaps.'

'You mentioned Pipismon before...' Gomamon began. 'Were there any other digimon there? Dangerous ones?'

'Well... apart from Arbormon...' Neemon scratched his head thoughtfully. 'I don't remember any others. Do you, Bokomon?'

Bokomon shook his head. 'He must have scared them away after destroying some Pipismon...'

Cody and Agumon frowned. 'Why would he kill the Pipismon?' Cody asked sullenly. 'Did they attack him?'

Bokomon grew solemn as he recalled. 'No. He just... destroyed them to get their data.'

Cody raised an eyebrow, somewhat affronted. 'Destroyed? He killed them... and you're talking like they were machines.'

Bokomon and Neemon paused in slight confusion. 'Why do you insist on such terminology?' Bokomon asked uncertainly.

'Yeah.' Neemon murmured timidly. 'I thought digimon were just purified when they - well, die.'

Cody shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't matter so much... still, that was just cruel of this - Arbormon.'

Agumon growled bitterly. 'I hope he got what was coming to him.'

Bokomon nodded. 'Yes... but it wasn't entirely his fault. He and four other Legendary warriors were under Cherubimon's influence. He was one of the archangels... before he got corrupted by Lucemon.'

Izzy gasped. 'Lucemon!? The demon lord of pride?'

Neemon's eyes widened slightly. 'He was bad enough, and I had no idea he was a "demon lord".'

TK frowned with confusion. 'What happened to Cherubimon? And Lucemon?'

Bokomon smiled. 'The combined strength of the ten legendary warriors were enough to stop them, purify each of the corrupted warriors, and defeat Lucemon.'

'Where are these warriors now?' Renamon asked curiously.

Bokomon glanced downwards, his face ashen. 'They have gone back to the real world, and we haven't seen them since. Patamon too, along with his friends Salamon and Lopmon - they were old enough to be on their own here in the digital world. They were the three archangels before that business with Lucemon started...'

As everyone studied Bokomon sympathetically, Patamon scratched his chin curiously. 'What was this Patamon like?'

Gatomon nodded eagerly. 'I'm curious about Salamon too. That's my rookie form... what was so special about these three archangels?'

Bokomon began to recall in an awed voice. 'The three archangels were Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They ruled directly over many digimon, with Seraphimon and Ophanimon in charge of the humanoid digimon and Cherubimon presiding over the beast digimon.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'Where are the Sovereigns in all this?'

Ken frowned thoughtfully. 'Perhaps the archangels ruled directly - actually handling matters for the digimon and resolving disputes. The Sovereigns don't really do that... they simply watch over their sectors.'

Bokomon shook his head dismissively. 'It doesn't matter now, anyway. The three of them eventually degenerated to their rookie forms and have been unable to regain their power...' He suddenly looked up at Patamon and Gatomon hopefully. 'I've been wondering... have either of you digivolved fully? Perhaps to an archangel form?'

Everyone looked to Gatomon expectantly, and she nodded. 'Well, yes - I have warp digivolved to Ophanimon, but it was only because of Calumon's help.'

Calumon smiled modestly. 'It wasn't that much trouble...'

Veemon frowned disdainfully. 'Yeah, right. For you, maybe... but for the rest of us... facing three megas at the same time is no cakewalk. I guess it was worth it, though, for Gatomon... I would have done it again gladly.'

He blushed slightly as Gatomon peered at him gratefully. 'Thanks, Veemon...'

Bokomon's eyes lit up as he looked between Patamon and Gatomon. 'Perhaps... the archangels could return one day. I would have loved to see the day my Patamon grew up... but perhaps they can be replaced by you two.'

Patamon and Gatomon looked taken aback. 'Hold on...' Patamon began timidly. 'I don't think we're supposed to become rulers or anything like that. My place is with TK. Always will be.' TK smiled down at him gratefully.

Gatomon nodded in accord. 'He's right. We're digidestined, not angelic rulers.'

Bokomon sighed with slight disappointment. 'I suppose you're correct... I am unsure whether the three archangels are even needed, but... they are strongest when united, and do a lot of good.'

Everyone banked to the side as Trailmon came to an abrupt stop. 'End of the line, guys.' He called with some relief.

Sora looked along the track with confusion. 'But there's still some way to go.'

Everyone looked up at the ceiling with surprise as it suddenly opened up, while Bokomon just groaned in anticipation. 'Ugh. Not again...'

Trailmon lifted the carriage out of its wheel frame and dumped everyone to the side. He grinned cheekily as he began to back up.

'Heh. I love doing that. It amazes me how many guys fall for it...'

He was just leaving when Guilmon suddenly grabbed onto his front foot boards. 'No you don't!'

Guilmon strained to prevent Trailmon was leaving, but he couldn't stop the train from moving. Agumon quickly joined and Trailmon was immediately brought to a grinding halt.

'Hey, hey, hey! You might rip off those boards! Quit it!'

Despite Trailmon's protests, Agumon and Guilmon continued to hold him stubbornly as everyone else tried to join in. 'You're going to take us all the way, damnit!' Agumon growled.

'We won't let some jerk get the jump on us!' Guilmon muttered determinedly. Renamon glanced at him in surprised admiration before helping him.

After a minute, Trailmon groaned and stopped. 'OK, I get it. You won't let me leave... I had no idea pipsqueaks could be so strong.'

Agumon grinned proudly as he flexed his arms and rolled his shoulders. 'You shouldn't underestimate us, then.'

Trailmon rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Whatever. Just get back on before I change my mind. Not that it would make a difference...'

* * *

It wasn't long before Trailmon stopped again; this time he didn't dump them, but he was trembling in fear as they jumped out the doors.

'OK. Seriously, this is why I would've preferred dumping you guys before getting here... I can see shapes moving in there, and there's no way I'm going any further. The line ends here anyway - I'm off.' Trailmon quickly backed off as fast as he was able. 'Anyway, good luck, I guess...' he mumbled as he sped off.

Bokomon frowned darkly as he looked up. 'Welcome... to the Dark Gate.'

There was an awkward pause as everyone looked up at the stone arch with a strange symbol in the middle. Neemon just looked quizzically at Bokomon.

'Uh... they know what it's called, Bokomon. And what's with that voice?'

Bokomon closed his eyes, covering his head, trembling in terror. 'I can't believe I volunteered for this...'

Kari knelt down next to him and studied him sympathetically. 'You OK?'

Bokomon gave an empty laugh. 'OK? How could I be OK with going into the place that holds my deepest nightmares?'

Hawkmon grimaced edgily. 'Is it that bad?'

Neemon shook his head. 'Not sure... from the sounds of it, it could be better or worse, depending on what we find.'

Bokomon scoffed doubtfully. 'Of course it's going to be bad, if we find more like horrid creatures like SkullMammothmon.'

Kari touched his shoulder gently. 'Don't worry so much. There's... 25 of us. Wow. At the very least, there's safety in numbers.'

Bokomon slowly opened his eyes and studied everyone's encouraging expressions. He slowly exhaled and calmed down. 'OK... yes, maybe we can do this...'

Neemon grinned obliviously. 'I'm going too, so you need to come! Otherwise, who'll snap my pants and lecture me all the time when I get into trouble?'

Bokomon gave a fond smile, somewhat reluctantly. 'Fine, Neemon. I wouldn't let you go kill yourself for nothing without me to see and record it in the Digimon Darwin Awards.'

Davis frowned, taken aback slightly. 'That sounds kinda cruel, Bokomon. We'll do our best to protect both of you. Well? Are you up for it or not?'

Bokomon exhaled, then grew a determined expression. 'OK. Let's go.'


	16. An Old Guise Appears

Chapter 16

As they approached the gate, it became clear to them that Trailmon was telling the truth. Large dark shapes were clearly moving in within the shrouded canopy of the trees within. They approached cautiously, and Hawkmon and Biyomon flew up and landed on top of the stone arch to get a better look. They tried to discern the shapes, but the shapes seemed to notice their gaze and retreated into the forest.

Hawkmon shook his head as Yolei studied him expectantly. 'Well? Did you see what they were?' She asked.

'I don't know...' He began uncertainly. 'I couldn't make them out before they disappeared.'

'Biyomon? Did you see anything?' Sora asked hopefully. She only got a shake of the head in response.

Tai sighed anxiously. 'I have a feeling they'll attack us at some point on the way in... everyone, be on your guard.'

As they made their way through the gate, many of them trembled as the canopy closed over them and blotted out the sunlight. They could barely make each other out.

'So... Bokomon...' Veemon began fretfully. 'I hope you can find us some of that glowing moss before we end up separated due to this annoying darkness.'

'Bokomon?' Neemon said indignantly. 'What about me? I can find it!'

'You?' Bokomon began incredulously. 'Do _you _want to lead the way?'

Neemon gulped and shook his head. 'OK, nevermind. You go.'

Bokomon blanched and shook his head. 'I can't go first! Goodness gracious...'

Everyone looked in Agumon's direction when he lit up his claw and grinned. 'That better?'

He glanced sideways in surprise as he found Biyomon lightly clinging to his side with her eyes closed in fear. 'Uh... Bee?' He asked awkwardly as his face warmed. 'You alright?'

Biyomon's eyes snapped open and she blushed slightly before pulling away. 'Sorry.'

Tai sighed in relief as Agumon came to the front. 'Thanks, Agumon. Everyone stay close. We need to stay together and find some of that glowing moss, or another light source, so we can give it to the back end of the group. We need to make sure no one gets left behind.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow eagerly as she thought of an idea. 'Patamon or I could digivolve to give us some light.'

Kari shook her head. 'You'll waste your energy, and we might need it in case we're attacked by those creepy digimon. I guess we can stay at the back, but let's be careful, Gatomon.'

With Tai and Agumon at the front and Kari and Gatomon bringing up the rear, they made slow progress through the forest. Bokomon kept his map in his book open so as to approximate their position.

'How far have we gone in?' Yolei asked impatiently after half an hour of walking. 'I'm already tired of this darkness.'

Bokomon traced their approximate path with his finger. 'We're just about... here.'

Joe groaned as he saw their position. 'That's it? We're only about a tenth of the way through.' He then shivered slightly and closed his arms around him. 'Oh well. Walking through cold darkness is better than walking through a blazing desert like we did before.'

Gabumon glanced around warily. 'At least we could see if digimon were coming in the desert. Here, we've got barely any warning...'

Agumon nodded. 'And that's why we need our guard up. At least I won't need to digivolve first...'

Gabumon frowned slightly before he heard some low growling. 'What's that?'

The growling steadily grew louder, and everyone edged inwards to form a circle, with Calumon, Bokomon and Neemon in the middle. 'Get ready...' Davis muttered quietly.

The same shapes from before edged towards them from the trees. In Agumon's light, they saw long, thin jaws lined with drool and sharp teeth poke out first. Then the rest of their bodies emerged and they were revealed to be large, red wolves with leather coverings on their limbs. The dozen or so growled at the Digidestined hungrily as they edged closer.

Tentomon studied them in confusion. 'Wait... these are Fangmon. They're only champions.'

Cody nodded in agreement as he heard Tentomon's concerned tone. 'Look at their eyes. Something's wrong... and they seem scared.'

They were cut off as the Fangmon opened their mouths. 'Blast Coffin!'

Dark energy burst from their mouths, but they were easily deflected by the rookies' own attacks, and Agumon was able to block three of the blasts.

Cody studied Armadillomon, troubled. 'What do we do? I'd rather not kill them if it can be avoided...'

Armadillomon nodded. 'Perhaps we can drive them off.'

Hearing this, the digidestined began to retaliate. Agumon charged and began to toss them around, but they kept attacking him despite their injuries. Everyone else attacked them with their normal attacks, but they couldn't seem to stop them from coming.

Veemon growled in frustration as he kept headbutting one. 'We can't keep doing this! What's wrong with these Fangmon!?'

As if on cue, they heard the sudden flutter of bat wings.

'Grizzly Wing!'

The bats flew into the faces of the Fangmon, and after pawing at their faces and whining slightly, they eventually ran off into the forest and the sounds of their retreat eventually faded. As the bats also retreated from whence they came, everybody looked around warily, expecting another attack.

Instead, another shape slowly approached them from the darkness. An all too familiar shape.

TK frowned with sudden hostility. 'Myotismon!'

Myotismon looked startled as TK raised his digivice. 'Wait!' He called in alarm.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

Everyone looked at TK uncertainly as he stared with hatred at Myotismon. 'You'll pay for everything you've done!'

Agumon reached out towards Angemon frantically. 'Just hold on a sec! This isn't-'

'Hand of Fate!'

Caught off guard, the light beam hit Myotismon in the chest and he kneeled in slight pain. As he opened his eyes to study Angemon, his eyes revealed approval. 'So, you are powerful... perhaps you can actually do it...'

As Angemon ignored him and raised his fist again, Agumon yelled up at him. 'Stop! This one isn't him!'

TK shook his head vehemently. 'So what!? He's evil! We have to destroy him!'

Matt frowned doubtfully as he walked towards TK and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You may be right, TK... but don't rush into things without knowing everything. Think about it.'

Gabumon nodded in agreement. 'If this Myotismon is evil, then why didn't he direct those bats to attack us as well?'

TK grinded his teeth as he pondered, while Angemon slowly degenerated, leaving a confused Patamon. 'I don't know... he could be leading us into a trap! He wants to earn our trust, then double cross us!' TK protested.

Everyone looked at Myotismon guardedly, who slowly stood up and scanned the group in slight awe. 'I'm aware of what you Digidestined have encountered... but I am not that Myotismon. I've lived here all my life.'

Tai stepped forward cautiously. 'What do you want? Why did you help us?'

Myotismon stared in the direction of the Fangmon indifferently. 'Those were a few of many digimon who have been affected by Barbamon's influence over this land.'

As the Digidestined were unmoved by his mention of Barbamon, he sighed hesitantly. 'I know you don't trust me...yet. But please, hear me out! I believe you have come to stop Barbamon, and I want to help you. I can tell you where he, and his base of operations, is situated.'

There was a tense pause as everyone thought over Myotismon's offer. TK remained extremely disgruntled as the others actually looked like they would accept.

'You guys aren't actually considering this, are you?' He muttered in disbelief.

Patamon scratched his head, troubled. 'I don't know, TK. MaloMyotismon was destroyed by Alphamon, so he's gone and, this one... I don't think he would have helped us with the Fangmon if he didn't have a reason to.'

TK shook his head with disbelief. 'You were nearly killed by a Devimon! How can you have forgotten what his kind have done to the digital world?'

Patamon shook his head earnestly. 'I know that, TK. But... if he can really help us... we might need all the help we can get against a demon lord.'

Tai nodded in agreement. 'If what you say is true, Myotismon... we will consider accepting your help. But that doesn't mean we trust you.'

Myotismon nodded warily, especially under TK's gaze. 'Thank you for this chance. I will try my best to assist you.'

* * *

Myotismon led them into a clearing before they decided to stop for a rest, but many of the Digidestined remained tense within Myotismon's presence. Matt looked up at Myotismon expectantly.

'OK... perhaps you can start by telling how this trouble with Barbamon started.'

Myotismon nodded. 'Very well... but to truly understand, you all need to know what this place was like before Barbamon. Granted, it still appears to be the same dark place as it always was, however... since the corrupted archangel, Cherubimon, was defeated, this place has seen more and more digimon migrate here. There's not many places where dark digimon can live comfortably, and here we can live without being judged by other digimon, those who do not understand us. Especially the Royal Knights... they have hunted us mercilessly for a long time.'

Kari frowned doubtfully. 'I thought they wanted to protect and serve the digital world?'

Myotismon nodded. 'That is correct... but they take their role to the extreme. If they so much as see or hear evidence of us, they hunt and destroy us without hesitation, assuming we mean harm to the digital world.'

TK snorted suspiciously. 'Yeah, right. You're kind has always meant harm to the digital world, impeding our efforts to protect it every step of the way. I reckon those Royal Knights were right, and you're only pretending you didn't do anything.'

Myotismon studied TK with pity. 'And what did you do when you saw me, child of hope? Did you not assume I meant you harm and have your partner attack me?'

TK frowned, unable to answer. Matt studied him worriedly, before turning back to Myotismon. 'You were talking about the Royal Knights and you're kind?'

'Ah, yes. Well, it got to the point where virtually all dark digimon were shunned and treated as second class citizens, or worse... and we eventually found our way here, a place where we could live in peace. Well, relatively speaking - we aren't usually inclined to trust, and many different species live in isolated groups. The Royal Knights are far less inclined to hunt us here. I was living in a large abandoned castle, and I had many companions, including Candlemon, Vilemon, Digitamamon... many kinds. For a time, we were content there... until Barbamon emerged.'

His voice actually contained a hint of sorrow. 'Without warning, an army emerged out of nowhere and stormed the castle. They seemed to be after all items of value inside, but they also devoured many of my companions for their data, right in front of me. I did my best to help the others escape... but I eventually lost them in the wilderness, separated by the pursuing army.'

Many of the digidestined, despite Myotismon's predisposition, found themselves feeling sorry for him. TK even felt a pang of regret, but he forced it down, hardening his heart.

Myotismon frowned in anger as he clenched his fists. 'I wanted to stop Barbamon, but none of us were powerful enough to defeat even a single one of those creatures. I've been keeping an eye on their movements, including those stationed at my old castle.'

Izzy frowned thoughtfully as Myotismon spoke. 'These creatures... can you describe them?' He asked. 'I may be able to find data on them on my laptop.'

Myotismon closed his eyes as he recalled. 'They were large... a bit taller than I, but with hulking bodies with small wings and two large claws. The most disturbing aspect of them was the large single eye which fixates on its target, and another smaller eye in the middle of their right claw, that seems to give peripheral vision. There were two variants, too... most of them had grey bodies, but a select few were completely black. I don't know the difference... they were equally malevolent and merciless.'

Izzy typed away on his book while Bokomon flipped through his book. After waiting impatiently for 10 minutes, neither of them could turn up anything.

Izzy frowned in frustration. 'This is ridiculous! Never before had I heard of a digimon with no data on it...'

TK glared at Myotismon. 'Maybe he's making them up. I don't trust him...'

Tentomon looked up at Myotismon guardedly. 'How did you know Barbamon's name?'

Myotismon looked troubled. 'I glimpsed him... for a moment, but it was enough. The Demon Lords are actually revered by some around here... but that's changed now, thanks to Barbamon.'

Agumon suddenly got an idea as he frowned thoughtfully. 'I think...' he began uncertainly. 'I'll check his story. I'll be back.'

As he began to walk into the trees, Biyomon called after him worriedly. 'Where are you going? Don't go too far! We need your light, remember.'

Agumon grinned appreciatively. 'I'll be fine, Bee, I just need to concentrate.'

Myotismon looked around. 'I'll get you some glowing moss. There's some down a track I know.'

Agumon watched Myotismon disappear as he sat himself against a tree and calmed his breathing to clear his mind, then focused on his connection to Baihumon.

After a few minutes, he felt Baihumon contact him, and relief emanated from Baihumon.

_'Ah... Agumon. I am glad to know you made it into the Continent safely. You had questions?'_

_'Hi, Baihumon... we've encountered a Myotismon, who seems to want to help us, but... we're having trouble trusting him.'_

_'And why is that?'_

_'Isn't it obvious? He's a dark digimon, and the ones we've encountered have always done things that are bad for the two worlds.'_

_Baihumon hesitated before he answered. 'Only those you encountered, yes... because they knew you directly impeded their efforts. Believe it or not, most virus and dark digimon have no interest in fighting you.'_

_'So... what do you suggest? Should we trust him?'_

_'Don't rush into it blindly, but give him a chance. Actions speak louder than words, and if this Myotismon is sincere... he will be willing to prove it.'_

_'Those other virus and dark types you mentioned... did they come here?'_

_'Many have, yes. Why do you ask?'_

Agumon broadcasted great sorrow. _'It's possible that many were devoured by Barbamon's army. And... if it's true... I wish I was here to protect them.'_

_'Indeed? Even though they are virus and dark types?'_

_'Yes... they are still digimon, and they didn't need to die... especially if they only wanted to live in peace, like Myotismon mentioned.'_

Approval stemmed from Baihumon. _'Events like these are what Sovereigns face on a regular basis... I approve of your attitude, Agumon... but still, keep your guard up. Barbamon may have brainwashed or captured Myotismon's companions, or even Myotismon himself... but that seems unlikely. Good luck, Agumon. Remember, you can contact me anytime you wish, but forgive me if I'm too busy to indulge you're questions.'_

_'You don't mind me asking questions?'_

_'On the contrary. I haven't encountered another such as you. If I try to talk to normal digimon, they're either too scared or awed for me to have a decent conversation, and the other Sovereigns are annoyingly uptight.'_

_'Well, thanks, Baihumon. I'll talk to you later.'_

Agumon opened his eyes and made his way back to the others. They glanced at him impatiently, some holding the glowing moss that Myotismon brought back.

'Well?' Tai asked. 'What did he say?'

Agumon nodded. 'I believe we should trust him... at least enough to give him a chance to help us.'

Many of the digidestined thought for a minute before they nodded in agreement, but TK and Patamon remained doubtful. 'I still won't be surprised if he stabs us in the back...' TK muttered under his breath.

Patamon nodded hesitantly. 'Yeah, but... we should go along with it for now.'

Myotismon nodded thankfully as everyone came to an agreement. 'Thank you. I'll go and scout out the next position for us to investigate. I'll be back soon... in the meantime, you should all get some rest. It's easy to lose track of the day and night cycles here.'

Everyone physically eased up as Myotismon left, despite Agumon's addendum. Yet TK and Patamon remained tense, still thinking about what both of them said about their attitude towards virus and dark digimon.


	17. Flawed Perspectives

Chapter 17

Tai sighed tiredly as the digimon made some fires for them, and Renamon volunteered to keep watch. Agumon wanted to light all the fires, but he was having difficulty keeping his breath under control. As he prepared the first fire, many glanced at him warily.

'Pepper Breath!'

Everyone within a few metres leapt away as fire erupted from his mouth onto the firewood, and ended up burning a large patch of grass, and nearly burning himself if not for his shield.

'Agumon!' Veemon growled in annoyance. 'Be more careful!'

Agumon scratched the back of his neck, grinning apologetically. 'Sorry. I can't control my breath as well as I thought...'

Gabumon sighed. 'I'll handle the rest, ok?'

'Well... this was... fun.' Tai murmured lightly as he sat down, joining a large circle around the innermost fire that Gabumon had already lit.

'Yeah.' Matt sighed. 'Who would have thought we'd be working with someone like Myotismon?'

TK frowned. 'We're not working with him... yet.'

Kari studied him worriedly. 'Are you OK, TK? You seem... angrier ever since Myotismon came and helped us.'

TK glanced away, troubled. 'I'm fine. It's nothing...'

Cody frowned as he studied TK. 'I know that's not true, TK. You were acting the same way when we were trying to stop BlackWarGreymon the first time.'

Matt nodded. 'You may as well spill it, TK. You're normally a nice guy, but your attitude completely changed when Myotismon came on the scene. I know that it's... weird to think of such a digimon as an ally, but we shouldn't turn away help just because of the hand that offers it...'

TK raised an eyebrow. 'Really? Even if that hand has killed many of our friends?'

Gabumon sighed in exasperation. 'He's not the same one, TK. You know that.'

Agumon scowled as TK continued to frown angrily. 'You need to let go of your past feelings, TK. Otherwise it'll just be harder for us to help him - and his friends.'

'Are you asking me to just forget everything his kind has done?' TK retorted.

Agumon shook his head vehemently. 'You shouldn't judge all of them based on the actions of a few. The Royal Knights went too far - I can't blame them for running.'

'Those 'few' are all the evil digimon we've had to stop!'

Matt suddenly raised his voice. 'Enough! Now's not the time for this.'

Tai nodded as he studied Agumon, troubled. 'He's right. We're supposed to be resting before we follow Myotismon to the next area. We may not have much time.'

Agumon and TK glared at each other before walking to opposite ends of the camp. Patamon was left in between, looking torn. 'What's wrong with those two?' He asked out loud to himself.

Gatomon slowly joined him and looked between TK and Agumon. 'Well... It's just their different experiences, Patamon. TK nearly lost you to Devimon, and that has coloured his viewpoint considerably. And... I think his feelings for Kari, and what Myotismon tried to do to her, have made him this way, too.'

Patamon studied Gatomon with surprise. 'I don't get why you seemed so accepting. Didn't Myotismon torture you for years? That's... horrible, to happen to anyone.'

Gatomon looked troubled as she remembered. 'Yes... you're right. I do hate Myotismon. But only that Myotismon. Especially for taking Wizardmon away from me... but Agumon helped me move past that. He knew that I needed closure over him... but somehow I don't think TK's gotten closure over Devimon and Myotismon, or... any 'evil' digimon.'

Patamon slowly glided to the ground next to her, and looked at her helplessly. 'What should I do? I just don't know... especially when TK gets like this...'

Gatomon shrugged powerlessly. 'I don't know, Patamon... the only thing I can think of is to help TK understand, maybe...'

Patamon frowned thoughtfully. 'I suppose you're right. I'll try to talk to him... thanks, Gatomon.'

Gatomon smiled pleasantly. 'Anytime, Patamon.'

As Patamon began to fly slowly towards TK, Veemon studied Patamon curiously as he began to glide past him. 'Hey, Patamon?'

'Hmm?' Patamon looked over at Veemon curiously as he stopped. 'Sorry, Veemon. I'm a bit distracted right now, what with TK getting angry...'

Veemon nodded sympathetically. 'Yeah, I understand. Davis can be so difficult sometimes... but TK really doesn't like dark digimon. I hope he comes around...'

As Patamon murmured in agreement, Veemon sighed. 'Uh... nevermind, Patamon. I wanted to ask a favour.'

'What about?'

Patamon's eyes widened in confusion as dimples appeared on his cheeks. 'It's about... Gatomon.'

'Oh.' Patamon smiled. 'I see.'

Veemon was taken aback. 'You do? Is it that obvious?'

Patamon nodded. 'Yeah. To everyone but her, unfortunately. I can tell you really like her.'

Veemon frowned doubtfully. 'But... does she like me?'

Patamon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'That's a good question... Hm... well, she does often say you're charming. And funny.'

Veemon's eyes widened hopefully. 'Really? Maybe she does like me...'

Patamon shrugged. 'It's possible. I'm no expert on that sort of stuff, though.'

Veemon studied him inquisitively. 'Do you like her? You know, _like_ like?'

Patamon raised an eyebrow in confusion slightly before laughing shortly. 'Heh... no, Veemon. We're just friends. So... don't let me stop you in any way.'

Veemon sighed nervously. 'I think _I'm_ the biggest thing stopping me. I just can't work up the courage to tell her.'

Patamon glanced at him sympathetically. 'I'm sure you will, eventually. I think... I think you two are a good match.'

Veemon gaped at him slightly before smiling thankfully. 'Thanks, Patamon. Maybe I'll get a chance... someday.'

Patamon patted him on the back encouragingly before he continued towards TK, who was sitting on the edge of the camp, poking at the dirt with a stick in frustration.

'TK? You wanna talk?'

TK glanced away sadly. 'Not really, Patamon.'

'Look, TK... I don't really like Myotismon either.' Patamon reassured him. 'But that's because he's... basically the opposite of me, using dark powers and stuff. But... neither of us know enough about him to judge him, TK. Do you hear me? We should at least tolerate him for now...'

TK shook his head doubtfully as he got up. 'Digimon like him are the whole reason the digital world keeps getting put in danger. There are some digimon that should never have existed.'

Patamon gaped in shock at how firmly TK talked as he walked away. 'TK... why? Why don't you listen...?'

* * *

Agumon groaned in exhaustion as he sat in front of a fire. Tai soon joined him and sat down with him.

'Hell of a day, huh?' Tai murmured.

Agumon nodded. 'And we haven't even fought the real enemy yet...'

'At least we know what we're dealing with.'

'...not that it's comforting in any way.'

Tai nodded in agreement, and sighed tiredly. 'An army of digimon we know little about... and Barbamon sounds formidable. But, it's still better than going in blind, like we thought we were.'

Agumon nodded, but remained silent. 'You alright, pal?' Tai asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I guess, it's just...' Agumon exhaled. 'I didn't think TK could be so prejudiced, even against a Myotismon.'

Tai shrugged. 'Neither did I... but this is the first time we've encountered someone like him. And... I can't help but remember what Myotismon did to Odaiba when I look at him. I just can't help it... I guess it's just a lot worse for TK.'

'Maybe.' Agumon frowned as he glanced towards TK. 'But I don't want him to stop us helping Myotismon and his friends, if we can.'

Tai shook his head confidently. 'I don't think he will. TK is still sensible, regardless of his feelings on the matter. Anyway, you should get some sleep... I'll be getting my sleeping bag.'

Agumon nodded as Tai went to his bag on the opposite side of the fire and laid it and began to doze off in it. He looked up and smiled as he saw Biyomon approach and sit next to him. She rubbed his back in concern.

'You cold?'

Agumon snorted in amusement. 'Nah, not really. I made this fire myself, so I think I'll be fine, Bee.' He looked over at her warmly before putting his arm around her.

'I didn't say _I_ was cold, dimwit.'

Agumon grinned. 'Yeah, but, you know - I just assumed...'

Despite her objection, Biyomon was quite comfortable in his embrace; more than she thought she would be against his hard, muscular frame. They sat there for a few minutes, before Biyomon spoke up. 'When you went away to 'check' Myotismon's story... just how did you do that?'

'Well... I spoke to Baihumon.'

Biyomon's eyes widened in amazement. 'You can do that? Do you even know where he is?'

Agumon shook his head. 'No, but... I don't need to. Ever since he helped me against AbyssGreymon, we've been able to communicate telepathically. I haven't tried very often, him being a Sovereign and all... but he's not what I expected.'

'How so?'

Agumon smiled fondly. 'When you ignore his status and power... he just seems like a normal, but wise, digimon. I'm very lucky to have him as a friend... and you, as well.'

Biyomon smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 'And I you.'

'You know something, Bee?' Agumon began as he scanned the group. 'This place is supposed to be... dark, unknown, dangerous... but with everyone here, and you... it doesn't feel so bad.'

Biyomon nodded. 'It's definitely brighter when you're around. Literally.'

Agumon yawned after a while. 'I guess I should get some shuteye... maybe you should too?'

Biyomon nodded and got up. 'Stay warm, OK? I did bring some extra clothes in case, so feel free to tell me if you want them.'

Agumon raised his eyeridges in surprise. 'You didn't have to do that, but thanks, Bee. You stay warm too.'

Agumon looked at Biyomon longingly as she left before yawning again and laying back to stare at the forest canopy. As he studied it, he saw a small opening in the branches, and glimpsed several stars in the dark sky, before dozing off. _Maybe... maybe this place isn't so bad._

* * *

_Gabumon was alone, seeing nothing except a dark shape in the distance, which he felt its gaze fall upon him._

_'Hmm... you are indeed strong, Gabumon, to get this far...'_

_'Who are you? What do you want?'_

_The voice chuckled. 'Who I am is not important. I suspect what _you_ are is far more important.'_

_Gabumon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What are you talking about? I know who I am. Matt's partner, his friend, and one of the digidestined...'_

_'But not a very important part, it seems.'_

_Gabumon frowned suspiciously. 'What are you blabbering about?'_

_The voice paused. 'You know what I'm... heh... "blabbering" about. You feel insignificant. You feel left out of the digidestined... Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon... even that newcomer, Renamon, have all surpassed you. And you know it won't be long before the others find their mega forms, as well.'_

_Gabumon growled suspiciously and stood back. 'How do you know so much about me?'_

_'Oh... let's just say I have... gifts. My mind is more sophisticated than most digimon... I can read their thoughts, memories... and the most obvious to me are those of greed.'_

_'Greed? I have no greed. I have everything I want.'_

_The voice scoffed loudly. 'Come now, don't play games with me. I know that you want a greater role in your group... just as Yamato once did.'_

_Gabumon frowned thoughtfully. 'Even if what you say is true... these thoughts of - greed. Even if they exist, they must have been channelled through my bond with Matt. What affects one of us, affects us both. I had to know about his feelings, because our friendship is so strong.' _

_'So... you think wanting more power is only due to Yamato's desires?'_

_'I do. And I won't indulge in it, seeing as how it partially ripped the digidestined apart before.'_

_The shape drew closer, and it disturbed Gabumon how his form became even less clear. 'Well, I think it has nothing to do with your partner. This is about power... something humans can barely understand. All those humans with supposed power? They would fall before me with a sweep of the arm. The only growth they experience is within their own petty lives, taking place within their insignificant society. They know nothing of what it means to evolve.'_

_Gabumon shook his head. 'You're wrong... Matt has become a better person in being a digidestined, and I have become a better partner throughout. He _has_ grown... evolved.'_

_'And yet... the feelings from years ago linger. Neither of you have grown past the guilt... or the greed. I know you still want power... it may be mellowed in Yamato, but you? Power is needed, for all digimon, to validate their own existence.'_

_Gabumon shook his head as his vision darkened. 'No... that's... not true...'_

_'Isn't it?' The voice laughed. 'You need power to protect your friends... but also need it to prove you are a worthy digimon. And you know something? Agumon has been given a great deal... more than he deserves. You saved his life. And yet he does not treat you with the respect you deserve. It's always been him, hasn't it? You wish you could have been cursed in his place... you wished your roles could have been reversed. You want what he has now, don't you?'_

_Gabumon shook his head frantically as he darkness enveloped him. 'I won't fight Agumon! He's my friend too... I won't... not for... power...'_

_The darkness continued to press down on him, but Gabumon continued to struggle._

_'Oh. You do realise that Matt will be affected if you talk about this... I can see his mind too, you know. And I can bring his old self back, and rip the digidestined apart, just as easily... so long as you give Yamato reason to.'_

_'Damnit! Get out of my head...'_

_'Very well. But this isn't the last you'll hear from me... you must defeat Agumon! It is the only way to validate your existence, Gabumon.'_

* * *

Gabumon woke with a start, sweating and panting profusely. He looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep.

_Was that just a nightmare?_ Gabumon wondered, still shaken. _But it felt so real..._

He looked over at Tai and Agumon, who were snoring lightly. He sighed with relief as he saw them unharmed.

'Gabumon?' Matt sat up in his sleeping bag and peered at Gabumon sheepishly. 'Is Myotismon back already?'

Gabumon was about to shake his head when he did spot Myotismon. He couldn't help but feel slight panic at seeing him in the shadows. Renamon had also spotted him and quickly jumped in front of Gabumon protectively.

'Oh. I apologise...' Myotismon explained carefully. 'I didn't want to wake you... especially that one in the yellow hat. He seems to be actively hostile to me.'

Matt nodded. 'He's my brother. Don't mind him... he's just not used to you yet. None of us are, really...'

Myotismon nodded perceptively. 'I knew it would be difficult getting you to trust me... but enough of that. I'm here to escort you to the edge of the forest... it'll take a few hours. Please, get everyone up for me.'

Renamon studied Myotismon suspiciously before nodding. 'Very well, then...'

Matt, Gabumon and Renamon went around and began to wake everyone up, some more willing than others. Renamon was having a hard time getting Guilmon up.

'Come on, you moron...' She shook him roughly by the shoulders. 'Get up, or we'll leave you behind.'

'Aw...' Guilmon whined obliviously. 'Takatomon, I don't want to go to school...'

Renamon sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes, eventually conjuring a diamond spike and gently poking Guilmon with it.

'Ow!' He yelped with a start as he woke up, springing his head up, which ended colliding with Renamon, leaving them both rubbing their heads uncomfortably.

'Damn it, Guilmon... you lousy troublemaker...' Renamon muttered with annoyance, but also with suppressed fondness.

Guilmon shook his head. 'Then you shouldn't have woken me up like that.'

'Would you have preferred that I didn't wake you up at all?'

Guilmon just shrugged as they joined everyone else who had packed their things, put out the fires, and were ready to leave with Myotismon.

Tai scanned the group as they were about to leave. 'OK... it looks like everyone's here...'

Agumon raised his claw and lit it up again. 'Ready, Myotismon.'

Myotismon nodded in approval. 'OK... let's go.'

Gabumon frowned slightly as he studied the way Agumon lead them. _He does seem to take lead pretty quickly... even in Tai's presence... but... no. I won't listen. I only hope that creature won't bother me again...because I will not give in._


	18. Myotismon's Interest

**Thanks for getting this far, reader.**

**Oh, and Veemon would like to thank veegato fan for their encouragement. Too bad it's taken him this long to even think about taking the initiative with her. Oh well.  
**

**Veemon: Hey! Don't go saying things for me without my permission.  
**

**Soulfire: And how, may I ask, do that?  
**

**Veemon: I don't know, same way you're doing it now?  
**

**Soulfire: (sigh) I don't like doing Author's Notes too often. It interrupts the flow of the story.  
**

**Veemon: ...hypocrite.  
**

**Soulfire: When are you going to tell Gatomon how you feel?  
**

**Veemon: When it's the right time!  
**

**Soulfire: ...maybe I'll just blurt it out randomly for all to hear?  
**

**Veemon: (smirks) And how, may I ask, will you do that?  
**

**Soulfire: ...shut up.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

Myotismon maintained his distance in front of the group, despite being too far away to use Agumon's light. The atmosphere remained tense along with the silence that pervaded the group, and Tai tried to lighten their mood.

'Uh... Myotismon?'

'Yes?'

Tai hesitated before continuing. 'If you don't mind me asking... why is it that every dark digimon we've encountered seems to want to destroy the world?'

Agumon grimaced awkwardly as Myotismon tensed a little. 'I wouldn't asking those questions all the time, Tai...'

Myotismon glanced at them over his shoulder. 'Not at all. It is an apt question... and those occurrences do not surprise me. Tell me, who were all these dark digimon that you have encountered so far?'

Tentomon rubbed his head as he recalled. 'Well... first there was Devimon on File Island, then Myotismon who attacked the human city of Odaiba, looking for Kari.'

Myotismon frowned curiously. 'Why was this Myotismon searching for Kari?'

Kari hesitated before she spoke up. 'I was the missing digidestined, and he believed I was the greatest threat to him and his plan to rule the digital world.'

'Rule the digital world?' Myotismon repeated doubtfully. 'Why would he want such a thing? Indeed, authority is tempting... but it is doomed to fail in the face of all the digimon that live in the digital world, and would oppose him. He must have been mad.'

Matt nodded in agreement. 'That he was. Cunning, powerful, but mad.'

'Still...' Gatomon smiled up at Kari warmly. 'If Myotismon hadn't brought me there... I would never have joined Kari and the digidestined.'

Myotismon smiled in approval. 'Indeed... sometimes, only in the face of adversity, can worthwhile things be accomplished.'

TK raised an eyebrow affrontedly. 'Are you saying what Myotismon did was good?'

Myotismon shook his head. 'No... only to which the circumstances allowed the digidestined to become stronger.'

Tai frowned as he recalled more digimon. 'After that, there were the four Dark Masters - MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. I reckon those guys were the toughest we faced, at least together. Apocalymon was... different.'

'And what were their goals?' Myotismon asked peculiarly.

Agumon shrugged. 'Not much different from Myotismon's, I guess.'

Myotismon scowled, looking troubled. Patamon quickly noticed. 'What's wrong?' He asked cautiously.

Myotismon shook his head. 'I am unsure... why did all these digimon turn to evil? Would I eventually turn too?'

TK snorted. 'It wouldn't surprise me.'

Kari jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow before addressing Myotismon herself. 'We don't really know much about them before we encountered them... we may never know why they turned. If they ever did...'

Cody shook his head in sorrow. 'I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying... digimon can't be born evil...'

'Why not?' TK asked apathetically.

'Because...' Agumon retorted softly. 'If they did, it only means they are destined to fight, from the very beginning... and that they don't have a proper place in this world.' He frowned angrily. 'I refuse to believe such a thing.'

Myotismon nodded in approval. 'Such thoughts often crossed our minds... my companions and I... but we found hope in the fact that we were not attacking each other, despite our... demeanours. And...Vilemon was always... odd. He got on many of our nerves... often moving and stealing things, but he always returned them once his cover was blown. We were quite fond of his antics, despite our complaints.'

Kari smiled slightly. 'I hope he's alright...'

Myotismon turned away. 'He was the first to fall.'

Silence pervaded the group once again. 'I'm... sorry.' Patamon murmured. 'I wish I could have met them.'

Myotismon nodded gratefully, but continued in silence.

* * *

The group began to notice noises, gradually getting louder and more frequent, but Myotismon didn't seem to notice.

'Do you hear that, Ken?' Wormmon murmured worriedly. 'I can hear something... they sound like voices.'

Ken shook his head. 'I'm afraid I don't hear anything, Wormmon.'

It became clear that the only the digimon with acute hearing could detect it. Gabumon raised his ear nervously and tried to make out what the voices were saying.

'What do you hear, Gabumon?' Matt asked.

'I'm not sure... but...' Gabumon frowned in concentration. 'It seems... repetitive. I can't tell exactly what they're saying, but they seem to be repeating.'

Yolei looked at Gabumon uneasily. 'Creepy...'

'Myotismon?' Agumon asked. 'Do you hear that?'

'Yes. It is of no matter.'

'Do you know what they are?' Tai asked worriedly.

'I do.' Bokomon spoke up. 'I believe they are Pipismon... they tend to mimic words spoken around them. I suppose that's why they repeat to each other.'

Myotismon frowned in annoyance. 'They are a nuisance...'

As they went further, everyone was able to make out what the Pipismon were saying. Agumon raised his claw so they could see the Pipismon roosted in the trees.

'They are a nuisance. They are a nuisance. They are a - '

Myotismon grunted angrily and drew a glowing red whip. 'Allow me to rid us of these vermin.'

'Allowmetoridusofthesevermin. Allowmetoridusofthese - '

Many of the digidestined gaped in shock. 'Hey!' Agumon growled. 'What do you - '

'Crimson Lightning!'

The Pipismon ceased chattering and took flight, but it looked like Myotismon's attack would strike several of them, before Agumon leapt toward him and cut straight through the whip in a burst of fire.

'What do you think you're doing!?' Agumon growled as he turned to glare at Myotismon. 'You would've killed them!'

Myotismon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'They are pests. What does it matter?'

'You just talked about your friends dying!' Agumon pointed out scornfully. 'Did it not occur to you that Pipismon are just as capable of having friends of their own? Families? If you had killed them, you would have been no better than Barbamon and his army in my eyes.'

Myotismon quickly retracted his whip, slightly ashamed. 'I... did not think about that.' He glanced away, troubled. 'I suppose some of my old anger lingers still...'

Agumon shook his head with disapproval as he began to lead again. 'Even if you do, you shouldn't take it out on innocent digimon. Save your anger for the real enemies.'

Gabumon stared at Agumon in wonder. _Did he just... berate a Myotismon? And actually get through?_

_'Indeed... see the power he wields. And the authority he has not earned.'_

Gabumon's eyes widened in shock as the voice sounded in his head. _No... please... _He begged to himself as he clutched his head. Matt quickly noticed and frowned worriedly.

'Gabumon? What's wrong?'

Gabumon trembled as the voice continued to whisper. _'Remember... a word to Matt, and...'_

Agumon quickly came over as well. 'Gabumon? You too tired or something? You need a hand?'

As Agumon offered his claw, Gabumon suddenly smacked it away. 'I don't need your help.'

Agumon gaped slightly with a hurt expression. Matt seemed taken aback, too.

'Gabumon... what's wrong with you? He was only offering help.'

Gabumon looked between them and sighed regretfully. 'Sorry. I think I've got a headache or something...'

Tai nodded in concern. 'We can go slower, if you want...'

Gabumon shook his head vehemently. 'No... I'll be fine. Seriously - never mind me.'

As Agumon reluctantly returned to the lead, Gabumon narrowed his eyes slightly at him. _I don't need your pity, Agumon..._

* * *

Myotismon continued leading them, but was more open to questions about his life, and the digidestined soon learned he wasn't the bloodthirsty creature that the previous one was.

'Digitamamon liked role playing...' he was explaining, as he talked about their daily lives. 'When we felt down and in despair, he always found a way to make us smile. His favourite plays to perform were those of Dracula and vampires...'

TK rolled his eyes sceptically. 'Let me guess... you played the vampire?'

Myotismon chuckled shortly. 'I always humoured him... yes, I usually did... no one else could do it, and some of our audiences noted that I did a very good job.'

'Audiences?' Mimi asked curiously. 'You mean other digimon came to see your performances?'

Myotismon nodded. 'Indeed... it was hard at first, since so many were scared of me, but... my circle of friends eventually grew beyond the residents of the castle. They were all still residents of this Continent, so it wasn't so much of a long shot. I haven't seen or heard from any of them since...'

Agumon glanced at Myotismon hopefully. 'Maybe we'll be able to find some of them.'

Myotismon shook his head doubtfully. 'I've been searching for longer than you know. The only hope I have left is to make Barbamon pay for what he's done...'

TK looked troubled as he heard Myotismon's tone. _That sounds like me..._

'Do you have some sort of plan?' Tai asked. 'I mean, I figured you for a smart guy... especially since... well, you know.'

Myotismon nodded. 'Well, with the large number of you here... I wanted to try and take back my castle first. But... I fear Barbamon may have set an ambush there... not to mention the sheer number of guards I can see outside of it the few times I glimpsed them.'

Tai frowned thoughtfully. 'It sounds like we need to proceed carefully if we are to do that. I'm not sure what level these creatures are, but I'm assuming they're mega.'

Joe shook his head frightfully. 'Taking back the castle is crazy, then. If every single one of those creatures is mega, most of us can only slow them down - including you, Myotismon. The only safe way I can think of is to find some weakness in those creatures... but to do that, Izzy would need to analyse one first.'

Izzy grinned slightly. 'I appreciate your confidence in me, Joe... if my computer contains any information on such a creature, it may be possible for me to find a weakness.'

Mimi sighed tiredly. 'But we still have to be careful about even looking at one of them... which likely mean we have to make camp again. And...' She hesitated as she looked up at Myotismon apologetically. 'No offense, Myotismon... but staying in a big, dark castle where guys like you lived in doesn't sound much better than camping out here.'

Myotismon chuckled. 'None taken. I would certainly be at home there, and if you find it disconcerting... well then, I'm doing my job well.'

Mimi gaped in slight confusion before Agumon cleared his throat. 'There is another way to deal with this army, you know...'

Gabumon shook his head vehemently. 'No way, Agumon. Last time you tried that, you nearly died... it's far too risky.'

Myotismon raised an eyebrow with interest. 'What are you talking about, Agumon?'

'Well...' Agumon sighed hesitantly. 'I could digivolve to SacredGreymon, and take out the army that way...'

Biyomon gasped in alarm. 'Gabumon's right! It's too dangerous for you to try...'

Myotismon studied Agumon incredulously. 'What makes you think this... SacredGreymon could take down an entire army?'

'Because...' Tentomon began. 'He's a Super Ultimate.'

Myotismon gaped in shock at Agumon, causing Gabumon to frown dissidentedly.

'A... Super Ultimate? Incredible...'

Gabumon cleared his throat and waved in front of Agumon towards Myotismon. 'It doesn't matter; we're not taking that route.'

Tai approached and studied Gabumon sceptically. 'Maybe, Gabumon, but we can't rule it out completely... if this army's as big as Myotismon says it is, we'll need to use every advantage we can get.'

Gabumon grumbled slightly as everyone began to follow Tai and Myotismon again.

'I'll get you to another clearing first.' Myotismon directed. 'Then we'll see what we can do about finding my castle and a weakness in those creatures...'

* * *

The journey was long and difficult, most notably because of the disconcerting noises that continued despite Myotismon driving the Pipismon off. They could tell that the noises were not Pipismon, since no words were spoken.

It sounded like mourning, and others; cries of anguish. Many tried to cover their ears and block them out, but they couldn't forget the horrible sounds.

Myotismon studied them sympathetically before trying to explain. 'I'm not entirely sure where those sounds come from... but they were there before Barbamon came. I am unsure whether they are Bakemon, or actual ghosts... but there are places that some digimon have gone and never came out. Dark, empty holes - rifts in some areas that sucks unsuspecting victims in.'

Agumon frowned uneasily. 'Gulfmon.'

Cody closed his eyes and bowed his head, as if in prayer. 'May their souls find peace...'

TK studied Cody, troubled. 'I sure hope Gulfmon's doesn't.'

Patamon looked slightly shocked at TK's statement, but remained silent.

* * *

After everyone finally glimpsed the edge of the forest, most of the humans were visibly exhausted and immediately dropped to the ground as Myotismon stopped.

'My castle should be visible through the trees...' He murmured in anticipation. When he noticed no one followed, he scanned the group to see them all lying flat on the ground, panting, causing him to rub his chin thoughtfully. 'Hmm...' He mused. 'Izzy, I'll need your cooperation once you're ready.'

Izzy barely heard him through his heart beat sounding through his eardrums. He slowly nodded, but even that was a great effort for him, causing Tentomon to examine him in concern.

'Izzy, you need to rest first...' He protested.

Tai seemed relatively fine, but even he needed to sit down. 'Give us a minute, Myotismon...'

He proceeded to gather and pool their food and water so everyone got a fair share. Palmon led some of the digimon to gather some food for the digimon, to which Agumon and Guilmon followed eagerly, along with some others.

After a few minutes of waiting, the rest began to set up small tents and fireplaces in preparation for camp. When Myotismon regarded their setup questioningly, Matt explained.

'We're going to be staying here for a while, Myotismon.'

He examined Matt doubtfully. 'But... I thought we could take the castle back soon... perhaps even within a day...'

Gabumon shook his head. 'I don't think that's going to happen, Myotismon...'

Myotismon looked disappointed. 'Are you not the digidestined? Have you not defeated enemies greater than Barbamon?'

Sora studied him hesitantly. 'We don't know... but you have to understand; it's not just Barbamon. We have no idea how big his army is, and if they're all mega... we can't take them all on at once. We have to watch out for our digimon's safety, Myotismon.'

Myotismon sighed impatiently, causing TK to frown at him with disapproval. 'Don't make us risk our digimon's lives so quickly, Myotismon... they've been through enough already, fighting those like Barbamon, and... you.'

Several of the digidestined scowled slightly at TK, but had given up objecting to his callous statements.

Myotismon studied the digimon regretfully. 'I apologise... I had briefly forgotten all that you've been through.'

TK's expression remained guarded as he continued. 'You want to know something? The latest enemy we've had to face... he was once an ally, and Agumon's friend... he was so powerful that it was only due to him retaining what he was that any of us are still alive. We nearly lost Agumon because that power he and AbyssGreymon have is so dangerous... so don't ask of it so freely.'

After a few moments of silence, they raised their heads to the sounds of the other digimon returning. Agumon and Guilmon were holding the largest piles of food and were casually eating some of it, with the rest struggling to carry their own piles.

'Hey guys!' Agumon called. 'Want some?'

As they dumped the piles of fruit and nuts, Agumon quickly noticed that Gabumon remained reluctant to join. He walked over to him.

'Gabumon, come on, join us...' He asked uncertainly.

Gabumon shook his head. 'I'm not hungry.'

Agumon only studied him with concern before joining the others, leaving Gabumon to study them restlessly.

Tai also studied the digimon, and quickly noticed Gabumon hanging back from them. He patted Matt's shoulder lightly and pointed.

'What?' Matt asked in slight annoyance.

'Gabumon. What's up with him?' Tai examined Gabumon with concern. 'Do you have any idea, Matt?'

Matt frowned, troubled, as he continued watching Gabumon. 'Something's up. He seems... more tired, and not physically from just getting here. He doesn't talk to me as much as he used to... and he's not as friendly, either.'

'What do you think is wrong with him?' Ken asked curiously. 'It can't be because he's scared or anything like that...'

Matt nodded in agreement. 'It's something in his head, or...' He shrugged helplessly. 'I don't know.'

'Have you tried talking to him?' Sora asked.

Matt sighed. 'Of course I have... but he just flat out denies anything's wrong, or changes the subject... I'm getting worried.'

Bokomon and Neemon, after finishing their food, cautiously joined Myotismon looking over the landscape, spotting the large castle in the distance.

'Say, Neemon...' Bokomon mused out loud.

'Yeah?'

'Doesn't that castle look familiar to you?'

Neemon squinted at the castle carefully, before giving and shrugging. 'Sorry. Never seen it before.'

Bokomon's eyes widened as he remembered. 'It was right after Duskmon defeated Takuya and the others, and we were separated... and Ranamon and Mercurymon were holding JP, Tommy and Zoe hostage. We stayed close to try and save them, but we were eventually chased off...' He gulped as he thought about it. 'I was so afraid that Duskmon had come for us... I'm surprised that you don't remember, Neemon.' After glancing at Neemon again, who had already left, he snorted. 'On second thought - I'm not. I wish I was that forgetful...'


	19. Wavering Friendship

Chapter 19

After Myotismon had been waiting impatiently for an hour, Izzy was finally ready to accompany him to scout the exterior of the castle. Bokomon also volunteered to follow them, despite their concern.

'It's going to be dangerous, Bokomon...' Tentomon warned. 'The more of us there are, the more likely we'll be detected.'

Bokomon regarded them with a serious expression. 'I'm a skilled artist, in case you hadn't noticed from my book... I need to record this. Anything new to be discovered; I must take a note of.'

Izzy grinned in approval. 'I see you have a curiosity rivalling my own. I still would like to see your book in depth, Bokomon.'

Bokomon nodded, smiling. 'Perhaps when we're in a less perilous situation, hmm?'

Bokomon groaned as Neemon approached. 'Can I come too?'

'No, Neemon. You would blow our cover within a second of seeing those creatures...' Bokomon smirked. '...running off screaming.'

Neemon frowned hurtfully. 'So would you.'

Myotismon cleared his throat. 'We really must be off. The sooner we get data on these creatures, the sooner we can deal with the army and Barbamon.'

'Be careful...' Sora told them worriedly.

'And you better not harm Izzy.' TK warned Myotismon guardedly. 'Otherwise you'll never see your "home" again.'

As they left, Patamon regarded TK with disapproval. 'TK, you really should stop doing that...'

'Doing what?'

'Ripping into Myotismon like that.'

TK frowned. 'I can't help it, TK. And why should I stop?'

Patamon sighed. 'For one; you don't even know if he deserves it. Two: it affects everyone else, and it's only making it harder for everyone.'

TK looked slightly taken aback, and scanned several of the digidestined in the camp, and saw some concerned glances in his direction. He sighed tiredly.

'...maybe... I don't know what to do, Patamon.'

Patamon studied him sympathetically. 'I'm not sure, either...'

TK grinded his teeth in frustration. 'It seems like... all our adventures... everything we've been through... it's only because of evil digimon that we had to go through any of that. This just feels so - twisted, and I feel my gut doing the same thing.'

Patamon glanced upwards in thought. 'I might have an idea, TK... if you can just ignore that they're dark digimon, and more like all those others that needed our help in City... maybe you can find it in yourself to accept him.'

TK gave a hollow laugh. 'What about you? Can you do the same?'

Patamon looked away uncomfortably. 'I'm trying, TK. I really am... but we should try and help each other.'

TK mused for a bit, before smiling at Patamon gratefully. 'Thanks, Patamon... I'm sorry if my attitude affected you, and the others... but I still don't know about Myotismon.'

'Neither do I, TK...' Patamon admitted. 'But let's at least try and get along... for now, until we find out more about Myotismon. We can go from there...'

* * *

Izzy, Tentomon, Myotismon and Bokomon crept carefully through thick forest deliberately in order to conceal their movements. They could already spot movement near the castle, which seemed to be multiple creatures patrolling around the castle.

Tentomon covered Bokomon's mouth quickly upon spotting the movement the first time. 'Please, Bokomon...' he whispered. 'If you want to get this information, you must restrain yourself.'

Bokomon nodded slowly before Tentomon released him, and peered closer at the figures. 'I can't get a good picture from here... we need to get closer.'

Myotismon looked around. 'There aren't any trees closer... but I may be able to get us through the shadows in the ruins nearby.'

He pointed at some stone columns lining the landscape all around the castle. Bokomon gulped nervously.

'And how do you intend to do that?' Izzy pouted. 'I probably should have thought of this earlier... but Tentomon and I contrast sharply against that dark landscape.'

Myotismon nodded. 'I can cloak you two within my cloak. But you need to trust me.'

'Wait...' Tentomon spoke up in a slight panic. 'Do you intend to carry us through the air in your bat form?'

Myotismon shook his head. 'No... I can blend into the shadows without morphing. But you will need to keep up with me - if you don't stay close, you'll be exposed, so tread carefully.'

Izzy winced before studying the landscape again. 'If there's no other way...'

Bokomon gripped his book nervously. '...maybe the path to knowledge is too dangerous for me...'

Izzy snorted in amusement. 'Come on, Bokomon. You're not giving up already, are you?'

Bokomon studied Izzy for a minute before exhaling. 'Uh... nevermind. Let's do it then, Myotismon.'

The three of them carefully drew in close behind Myotismon, and he slowly vanished in front of them. As they tried to look at themselves, they found they couldn't see themselves, which was rather disconcerting.

'Hold on to my cloak!' Myotismon whispered as he began to move forward.

The carefully moved swiftly from one column to the next. Bokomon quickly gave up on walking and just clung on freely, to which Myotismon did not object.

Eventually they stopped in the shadow of a large wall that ran parallel to a path to the castle moat, to which they saw two of the creatures standing guard. Still invisible, Izzy studied them closely. They looked very much how Myotismon described them.

'Bokomon, try to draw a picture - and make it quick.' He spoke in a hushed voice.

'Why me? You have your laptop, don't you?' He objected.

'I'm invisible, in case you hadn't noticed. If I dropped it, it would make a loud clang - not to mention it would most likely cause a hard drive failure in my poor laptop...'

'It isn't any easier for me!'

'If you need to see where the page is, poke yourself out of the cloak for a second.'

Bokomon sighed, and eventually began to feel towards the edge of Myotismon's cape. He made sure to stay in the shadows of the wall.

He found it after a few uncomfortable seconds and poked his book and pen out of the cloak, and began to draw.

'Quickly, quickly...' Tentomon urged. 'They're beginning to notice...'

Izzy snorted. 'I would notice too if a pair of arms started writing on a book in midair.'

Bokomon frowned in concentration. 'This rendition has to be accurate, or your computer may not recognise it. Don't hurry precision.'

The Cyclops creatures began to move toward them as Bokomon finished.

'OK, let's retreat.' He said as he closed the book and grabbed onto the cloak again.

Just as carefully as they came, Myotismon moved between the shadows and the creatures, after investigating the wall where they just were, eventually returned to their posts.

They breathed a sigh of relief as they came back to the border of the forest, and Myotismon ceased the disguise and uncovered the cloak from the others. They bent down and examined Bokomon's drawing.

Izzy quickly opened his laptop and began searching for a similar digimon. 'Let's see... obviously not Armageddemon... Ogudomon? Ugh... ah! There it is. Ghoulmon. A Dark Area digimon.'

'What does it say?' Bokomon asked. 'Anything about how we fight them?'

Izzy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'It says it's a demon lord digimon... but it also has a neutral standpoint. This gives me the impression that they're not necessarily serving Barbamon by choice.'

'What makes you say that?' Myotismon asked.

'They're minds are different that the average digimon - they operate through something of a hive mind. They join their sensory data together telepathically...' He nodded, as if confirming something. 'They can't speak or communicate otherwise.'

Bokomon frowned thoughtfully. 'Then... maybe they're being controlled by Barbamon telepathically?'

Izzy nodded. 'That's my guess.'

Tentomon began to take off flying. 'We should tell the others about this, and we may be able to come up with a plan together.'

* * *

'_Did you see them, Gabumon?'_

_'I did.'_

_'Do you know what they were talking about?'_

_'No.'_

_'I think it was pretty obvious.'_

_'How so?'_

_'Did you not see the look of pity on their faces? They were talking about how weak you are.'_

_'...maybe for Tai... but... Matt? Surely he wouldn't...'_

_'He does... but it is not entirely his fault. This is Tai's doing... and, indirectly, Agumon's.'_

_'What? What did he do...'_

_'What they have always done. Belittled your achievements, subtly, gradually... and eventually won Matt over. He's accepted that Agumon's stronger than you... and he won't do anything about it. He doesn't want to risk another rift in your group... that's why he won't stand up for you.'_

_'Matt won't stand up for me? That... that can't be true...'_

_'It is. But there is a way to earn his belief again...'_

_'What... what is it?'_

_'Fight Agumon. If you can beat him, Yamato won't be afraid to stand up for you anymore. When you prove that you can still stack up to him in battle, despite his unnatural powers... Yamato will believe in you again.'_

_'...maybe. As long as I don't hurt Agumon... I can...'_

_'Not hurt him? How do you expect to prove yourself if you hold back?'_

_'I... I don't know... but he doesn't deserve...'_

_'Of course he does! Have you forgotten everything I've told you!?'_

_'N-no...'_

_'Then fight!'_

Struggling to block it out, Gabumon found himself sitting up, still shaking. As he calmed his breathing, he looked down and noticed a small pile of fruit, and he noticed Agumon walking away towards Tai as they gathered around Myotismon, Izzy, Tentomon and Bokomon who had just come back. His stomach rumbled and he reluctantly began to eat them.

_I appreciate the food, Agumon... but not the pity._

* * *

'What did you see?' Tai asked eagerly as he spotted Myotismon and the others approaching.

Izzy grinned. 'I've found out what they are! They're Ghoulmon, Tai. And you were right; they are mega.'

Izzy looked around at everyone's concerned faces. 'It's not all bad, guys. I have a theory that may help us in dealing with them...'

'And what's that?' Wormmon asked nervously. 'An army of mega digimon is... well, unlike anything we've faced before. The most we've done is one, huge one... made of many tiny ones...'

Izzy sat the laptop down and several gathered around to look. 'I know it sounds intimidating, but Ghoulmon are different... they don't communicate with words; they do it telepathically. Bokomon suggested that they may be under Barbamon's control.'

'So... what?' Davis asked. 'We take out Barbamon, and the Ghoulmon will disappear?'

Myotismon frowned doubtfully. 'We don't know what they'll do. They may disappear if Barbamon is the one who created them; they may just retreat once they've lost their link, or they may just rampage, and it will end up being even worse.'

After a few seconds of silence, Matt spoke up. 'So what should we do next?'

Joe gave a worried scowl. 'I don't know... I think we have to scout out the land more; see if we can bypass the army entirely. Either we take out Barbamon directly, or we find some way to pacify his army first.'

Tai thought for a minute before giving a single nod. 'OK. We'll break up into groups periodically to scout the area, and Izzy and Bokomon can accompany a group each, recording the data on their maps, then they can cross-reference the information between them.'

Bokomon and Izzy nodded in agreement, while Neemon sighed.

'I wish more than just Izzy and Bokomon could record...'

Everyone began checking their bags for pens and paper, but only Joe turned up a few. 'I don't know why I first packed these...' He observed, scratching his head. 'But I guess we can make use of them.'

'We could organise search parties right now!' Tai exclaimed.

Matt looked with concern over at Gabumon, who was still sitting by himself. 'Sorry, Tai, but I can't come this time, because...' He jerked his head over at Gabumon. 'You know.'

Tai nodded. 'I understand. Watch over the camp, OK?'

Matt watched the others as they gradually formed groups and moved off in separate directions, before approaching Gabumon and sitting next to him. Gabumon didn't appear to react.

'Gabumon, what's eating you?' He asked seriously. 'You haven't been the same since we started the long trek here from our last camp site.'

Gabumon glanced away impassively. 'Nothing.'

Matt frowned suspiciously. 'Gabumon, it's so obvious - even physically. I can see those dark lines under your eyes - you're obviously tired, more than the others.'

'Are you implying that I'm weak?'

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'That's a weird question. I've never doubted your strength, Gabumon.'

Gabumon snorted in hollow amusement. 'That's a laugh.'

'What are you talking about, Gabumon?' Matt sighed in exasperation. 'Your attitude has just... flipped. You don't expect me to believe that happened by itself, do you?'

Gabumon remained silent. 'You wouldn't understand.'

'What wouldn't I understand? At least - try to make me aware of this... I need to know what's bothering you. I'm your friend, Gabumon, remember?'

Gabumon hesitated before he continued. '...well... do you recall when we talked about you being a good tamer? And afterwards when we got news about this place? I didn't mention that... since Agumon's alteration, I've felt... inferior. And not just because I've hit a dead end compared to everyone else.'

Matt studied him worriedly. 'More than that?'

'Have you noticed how he treats me? With pity... and disrespect.'

Matt raised his eyebrows in shock. 'That's ridiculous!' He exclaimed. 'He wouldn't do that... it's not like him.'

'Really? What about when he thought I couldn't keep up? Even just then, when he left food for me even though I didn't want it...'

Matt shook his head. 'That wasn't pity. That was him being friendly.'

'... I doubt that.'

'Why?'

Gabumon narrowed his eyes up at Matt suspiciously. 'I've got reason to believe that even _you _pity me.'

Matt gaped at him, dumbfounded. 'I have no idea what's made you think like this, Gabumon, but... none of it's true. We're all just concerned for you... you're just not being yourself. I miss the old Gabumon.'

Gabumon glanced downwards, looking slightly ashamed, but still remained silent. After it became clear he wasn't going to talk anymore, Matt sighed and got up.

'Come on, Gabumon. Shake this off... we still need you.'

Gabumon watched Matt regretfully as he went to tidy up the camp.

'_Maybe he's right.' _He thought_. 'Maybe I'm just being too critical...'_

_'You have a right to stand up for yourself.' _The voice spoke firmly.

_'Even if it means hurting my friends?'_

_'Depends on your definition of a "friend".'_

Gabumon paused. _'They _are_ my friends! They've always been...'_

_'Friendship has a tendency to limit your potential...'_

_'What?'_

The voice chuckled. _'Did you expect to retain your friendship with Agumon despite wanting to fight him?'_

_'I never said I wanted to fight him.'_

_'You didn't need to.'_

_'Fighting... won't help anyone.'_

_'Except yourself.'_

_'...even if I did want to...'_

_'You know that, regardless of friendship, there is only one way you can eliminate your doubt. How else can you hope to stop Barbamon?'_

_'I... don't know.'_

_'You know what you have to do.'_

Gabumon failed to notice the concerned looks Matt gave him as he underwent his silent conversation. His physical reactions were obvious to Matt, which only made it worse for him to see Gabumon suffer.


	20. The Crest of Jealousy

**Well... here I am. Again. Reluctantly. Hey, Gabumon, you all right?**

**Gabumon: ... what?  
**

**Soulfire: I said, are you all right?  
**

**Gabumon: (glances around edgily) Of course. Why wouldn't I be?  
**

**Soulfire: Hey, where are you going? Ugh. Poor guy.  
**

**Oh, by the way, Mr. Green16? Be careful what you wish for: it may just come true. Well, it will eventually.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. No human should, anyway, but that's the way it is, I guess.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

Over the next couple of days, the several groups periodically travelled into the open plains of the continent and recorded where they encountered the Ghoulmon, keeping track of the progress on identical maps they had copied from Bokomon's book. Meanwhile, Matt stayed in the camp, because Gabumon never wanted to go along with the others, and Matt wanted to keep an eye on him.

Everyone quickly noticed how tired and irritable Gabumon had become. Matt did what he could to keep things quiet around the camp, but Gabumon couldn't seem to get enough sleep. His will was being continually eroded; his sleeping and waking hours both haunted equally by the voice that whispered in his head. Matt became especially concerned when Gabumon disappeared for hours at a time only to rejoin them to try and sleep.

On the second morning after the identification of Ghoulmon, Agumon was feeling guilty for leaving Gabumon behind once again. His group also consisted of Kari, Gatomon, Izzy, Tentomon and Calumon, due to Izzy chancing they may encounter some resistance. So far, they hadn't seen any, to Izzy and Tentomon's disappointment.

'Tai...' Agumon murmured as they were out of earshot. 'I'm worried about Gabumon and Matt. Especially Gabumon...'

Tai nodded. 'I know what you mean. He's suddenly become so reclusive.'

Agumon frowned sadly. 'He barely even talks to me anymore.'

'Yeah...' Tentomon pouted. 'He doesn't talk much at all.'

'I meant me, specifically.'

Tai raised an eyebrow curiously. 'Really?'

Agumon nodded. 'He seems to actively avoid me. I think that's part of the reason he just... disappears sometimes.'

Kari frowned in concern. 'Why would he avoid you more than everyone else?'

Tai raised his eyebrows, startled. 'You don't think it has something to do with... when me and Matt were fighting?'

Agumon gave a worried look. 'Maybe... but I hope not.'

Gatomon studied Agumon in concern. 'Gabumon wouldn't fight you again... would he?'

Agumon exhaled uneasily. 'Maybe... the looks he's given me recently haven't exactly been friendly...'

'Guys!' Izzy hissed in a hushed voice. 'Ghoulmon ahead.'

Everyone crouched into nearby cover as they saw a large patrol of Ghoulmon marching in formation around the forest edge. Beads of sweat appeared on their heads as the Ghoulmon marched closer and closer, before eventually passing by towards the east, away from the castle area.

'Phew.' Tai breathed a sigh of relief. 'If they had come into the forest, we'd have been toast.'

'I wonder why they didn't?' Izzy questioned.

Tentomon scratched his head thoughtfully. 'Perhaps the range of Barbamon's influence has its limits?'

As the group absorbed his words, Izzy snapped his fingers as he thought of something. 'That's... one way we could find Barbamon.'

'How?' Calumon asked obliviously. 'From watching Ghoulmon like ghoulwatchers?'

'No, Calumon...' Izzy answered flatly, before perking his head up. 'Well, yes, actually... if I can trace the patrols of the outermost Ghoulmon... I can extrapolate the approximate location of Barbamon by making measurements of the patrol circle on our map.'

Tentomon frowned doubtfully. 'That's awfully tenuous evidence, Izzy. How would we know if the Ghoulmon we see are the ones on the edge? Not to mention Barbamon himself could actually move...'

Tai shrugged. 'It's better than nothing, and may give us something to go on...'

They froze as the Ghoulmon march sounded nearby, circling back around, and they quickly hid but many of the Ghoulmon's singular eyes gazed at their hiding places. After a tense minute, the Ghoulmon eventually continued on their way, but the group were still shaken.

When the Ghoulmon were well away, Tai exhaled heavily. 'I _know _they noticed us just then... and we were damn lucky that this 'range' of Barbamon's exists.'

Izzy frowned with concern. 'They will no doubt inform Barbamon of our presence... that'll complicate my plan, since I don't know how he'll respond or what his goal is.'

As Tai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, Bokomon blanched. 'Don't tell me we _want _them to get this close...'

'Do you see another way to scope out Barbamon?' Tai asked.

Izzy shook his head. 'Don't even think about it, Tai. If we did that, then we would just jumble the variables, since Barbamon will detect our presence and will likely take action... it's bad enough we may have been seen here.'

Agumon studied them all, and seemed to be the only one not nervous. 'If he does take action...' he said hopefully, '...then at least he'll come closer to us.'

'Along with his army!' Tentomon objected. 'If he does come closer... we'll likely have to move camp again. If he pursues us - we may have no choice but to retreat...'

Tai shook his head. 'No. We can't retreat... never.'

Bokomon immediately took off back towards the camp. 'Retreat or not, staying here is a bad idea!'

Tai gaped slightly as he followed. 'Hey! I was just about to... give... speech...'

Agumon grinned as the rest followed. 'Now's not the best time, Tai.'

* * *

Matt desperately tried to reason with Gabumon as he stood his ground at the edge of camp, far away from where the tents were situated, his eyes flicking back and forth on lookout.

'You can't be serious, Gabumon! Why would you want to fight Agumon - again?'

Gabumon continued glaring off into the forest. 'The same reason I did last time.'

Matt shook his head. 'No! I chose to fight Tai... and because of our bond... you had to fight Agumon! We never should have done it!'

'Really?' Gabumon's voice sounded unusually hollow. 'It felt right at the time.'

'What? No, we both agreed... that it was...'

Gabumon shook his head. 'I never agreed.'

Matt, unsure of what to do, grabbed Gabumon's shoulder and came around to look him in the eyes, only to be taken aback by how hostile Gabumon's eyes looked.

'Gabumon... this isn't you. What's happened to you?'

Gabumon smirked slyly. 'I finally... listened to myself.'

Matt just shook his head in disbelief, and began to shake Gabumon. 'Please! Gabumon! Snap out of it!'

Hearing Matt's desperate cries, several groups hurried back as they returned from their scouting tasks. Agumon looked on in shock as Gabumon roughly hit Matt aside, causing him to stare at Gabumon with a wounded expression.

'Gabumon! What the hell? That's Matt you just threw aside!' Agumon objected. 'Why would you do that!?'

'He was in my way.'

'He's your partner! Your friend!'

Gabumon scowled coldly. 'I don't care.'

Agumon's eyes widened as he looked at Gabumon. His red eyes were almost burning as they glared at him, and Gabumon advanced towards him ominously.

'All I care about now... is defeating you.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'You sure I didn't give you a bad whelk?'

Gabumon frowned in annoyance. 'That's just one of the reasons why I want to beat you. Always looking down on me...'

'Looking down on you!?' Agumon exclaimed incredulously. 'What brought this on all of a sudden?'

Gabumon's eyes softened a little as he glanced downwards. 'It wasn't... sudden...'

He snapped his head back up to Agumon with a challenging gaze. 'Enough! I will fight you, whether you want to or not!'

Agumon took a step back uneasily. 'I don't.'

Gabumon's frown only deepened in response. 'Fight me!'

Tai ran over to Matt, who was still staring at Gabumon. 'Matt! You all right?'

Matt shook his head. 'No, Tai. Something's definitely wrong with Gabumon... and I don't have any idea how to stop him. I feel so helpless...'

Tai looked over at Gabumon and examined him closely. Small, dark tendrils seemed to shroud him in a very thin veil, almost invisible, and would have been if Tai was further away.

'Matt... I don't think Gabumon is doing this on his own.'

Matt looked up at Tai in alarm. 'You mean... someone's controlling him?'

Tai nodded. 'Yes... and I think I know who.'

He raised his voice to call out to Agumon. 'Agumon! Barbamon's controlling him!'

Agumon's eyes widened, but he still looked confused. 'So what am I supposed to do!?'

Tai frowned thoughtfully along with many of the humans, all of which who were back and regarding Gabumon with concern and alarm.

Veemon and Guilmon ran up to Gabumon and attempted to restrain him as he advanced. Agumon remain rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do for Gabumon. Biyomon and Gatomon quickly stood in front of him in a guarded stance.

'Seriously...' Veemon grunted as he stood in front of Gabumon. 'Snap out of it, man!'

Guilmon was trying to hold Gabumon back. 'I never figured... he was this strong...'

As Gabumon struggled against both of them, Matt's tag began to glow in a disturbingly eerie light. It emitted a glow the same grey as the surrounding landscape. Matt stared at it in shock, seeing his crest becoming shrouded in darkness.

'What's happening?' He gasped. 'No... not again... and this time it's worse...'

Everyone could only look on in sympathy and distress at Matt as the grey shroud began to envelop Gabumon as well. It grew around him until a larger shape formed which threw Veemon and Gabumon off with an ice shockwave, sending them sprawling on the ground.

A menacing growl emanated from the shroud as the grey tendrils began to clear up and reveal MetalGarurumon; except he was now jet black with white wing-blades and underside. His glowing red eyes were fixated on Agumon, despite Biyomon and Gatomon blocking him protectively. Agumon looked between them with concern.

'This is too dangerous, Bee, Gatomon...'

Biyomon scoffed worriedly. 'So - what? We should just let him attack you?'

Gatomon nodded in agreement. 'In case you hadn't noticed, we can fight him now too.'

Agumon frowned thoughtfully for a moment. 'This - this is between me and him. Barbamon - somehow used his feelings to gain leverage on him. Feelings... related to Matt's rivalry with Tai. I think the only way to save him is for me to fight him - and I don't want either of you to get hurt.'

Biyomon puckered her beak worriedly. 'I don't want you to get hurt, either.'

Agumon grinned at her encouragingly. 'I know Gabumon's still in there somewhere... and he's strong enough to break free of this. I trust Gabumon... he saved my life, remember?'

Biyomon and Gatomon studied BlackMetalGarurumon for a moment, before they reluctantly withdrew.

'Fine.' Gatomon stated flatly. 'But if things get hectic, I'm yanking that tail of yours out of there!'

Biyomon smiled. 'Same goes for me. Good luck - you reckless dimwit.'

Agumon nodded slowly before slowly approaching BlackMetalGarurumon. He grunted with grim acknowledgement.

'So. You accept my challenge?'

Agumon shook his head. 'I'm only doing this because you're my friend... and I know you're still in there somewhere.'

Veemon and Guilmon groaned and rubbed their heads as they sat up. Biyomon and Gatomon went over to check on them.

'Veemon? Are you all right?' Gatomon asked worriedly.

Veemon slowly nodded. 'Yeah, but... I never figured Gabumon could snap like this. He was always so mellow... what changed?'

Everyone except Guilmon jumped slightly as Renamon appeared. 'It was a gradual change, over the past few days...' She stated expectantly. 'I was unsure how to deal with it, however... since none of you want to harm him.'

Guilmon nodded in agreement. 'Agumon can handle it. Not that I can help, anyway... I still can't warp digivolve like you, Renamon.'

Renamon gave him a small smile. 'Give it time, Guilmon.'

They looked up in alarm as BlackMetalGarurumon crouched in anticipation. 'I was always there, Agumon... you just couldn't see it.'

Tai and Matt cried in alarm as BlackMetalGarurumon pounced with his claws outstretched. Agumon quickly formed a fire shield to block the initial impact before grabbing one of BlackMetalGarurumon's legs and tossing him overhead. The black wolf somersaulted and landed lightly, unharmed. He quickly projected a frost beam at Agumon.

'Cocytus Breath!'

'Spirit Fire!'

The blue ice and fire combusted and projected steam in both directions, obscuring them from view. Tai and Matt took the chance to rejoin the others in safety, where they found Izzy and Bokomon brainstorming ways to sever Barbamon's control of Gabumon. So far, they hadn't found success.

'Have you got anything, Izzy?' Matt asked desperately, but looked crestfallen as Izzy quickly shook his head.

'We aren't any closer to that than figuring out how to deal with the Ghoul-'

'Look out below!' Davis yelled as he heard several of BlackMetalGarurumon's missiles launch, causing everyone to scramble towards the forest for cover.

'Garuru Tomahawk!' The black wolf yelled as he released several missiles high into the air which came raining down upon Agumon.

He had a hard time dodging all of the explosions as he charged towards the black wolf, and had to block several of them that hit him directly, deflecting the explosive blasts. BlackMetalGarurumon saw him coming and rushed at him again.

'Metal Wolf Claw!' He slashed at Agumon in the same manner repeatedly, to which Agumon matched with his own.

'Dramon Claw!'

The black wolf growled in frustration as his blows were deflected by Agumon glancing parries, but his superior size allowed him to gain ground. However, Agumon negated this advantage by rolling under him swiftly, causing him to swing around and attack again.

Agumon grinded his teeth worriedly. _He seems to have so much energy..._

As BlackMetalGarurumon sensed his hesitation, he grinned smugly. 'Too weak to hold me back, aren't you?' He questioned tauntingly. 'Why don't you digivolve, Agumon?'

Agumon shook his head vehemently. 'I don't want to hurt you... and I can't avoid that if I digivolve to SacredGreymon.'

The black wolf frowned menacingly. 'I won't stand for any more of your contempt!'

_'Yes! Make him pay for looking down on you!'_

BlackMetalGarurumon's attacks slowly became more and more aggressive, forcing Agumon to remain on the defensive.

Tai and Biyomon became increasingly agitated as they watched, but Matt seemed to be growing more hopeful. 'Agumon was right...' He observed. 'I can see Gabumon slowly coming back. He hesitates more now...'

After many agonising minutes, BlackMetalGarurumon and Agumon were eventually pitted against each other in heavy melee, with the black wolf ramming Agumon continuously and, due to his speed, it was impossible for Agumon to dodge it, forcing him to block with his shield. Despite the many burns scorching BlackMetalGarurumon's front, he continued to ram Agumon.

Spotting a weakness in the fire shield, the black wolf quickly swiped at Agumon's side, breaking his concentration and he quickly followed up with another ice burst.

'Cocytus Breath!'

His fire shield weakened, Agumon was unable to hold back the blast and was sent flying backwards. He got up before BlackMetalGarurumon rammed into him again, struggling to remain standing.

Finally, Agumon became so agitated that he focused energy into his throat and blasted BlackMetalGarurumon with all the force he could muster, combining his attack with the fire shield which was already present.

'Spirit Fire!'

The blast propelled BlackMetalGarurumon across the clearing and through several trees on the other side. As Agumon stood there, panting furiously, BlackMetalGarurumon slowly got up and slowly advanced back towards him.

As Agumon examined his battered form, he became overcome with regret, and slowly sank to his knees submissively.

'No. That's enough... I won't hurt you anymore, Gabumon...'

BlackMetalGarurumon's eyes widened in surprise, but was quickly wrung in pain as the voice yelled in his head.

_'He continues to disrespect you! Finish him!'_

He shook his head in brief confusion before growling and bounding towards Agumon, and landing on him, pinning him to the ground. The tips of BlackMetalGarurumon's claws dug into Agumon's skin slightly, causing him to grimace in pain.

'Agumon!' Biyomon cried as she stepped forward, but was stopped by Tai's arm, to which she looked up at him questioningly. 'Tai?'

Tai shook his head. 'This is what Agumon wants.'

Biyomon looked at Agumon, who was giving them a warning look, before he pitched his head downwards to stare into BlackMetalGarurumon's eyes.

_'You've got him now!' _Barbamon urged greedily._ 'You can end it now, and finally validate your existence!'_

'Gabumon, you've got to stop!' Agumon yelled up at him. 'I never wanted to fight you - and neither do you.'

_'Don't listen to him. He only wants you to remain weak - beneath him. Silence his lies!'_

'Don't you remember everything we've been through, Gabumon?' Agumon murmured softly. 'All the times we came through for each other, with Matt and Tai? Remember... we're digidestined - and it is our duty to protect both worlds. And... each other...'

BlackMetalGarurumon's eyes glanced away regretfully as he recalled attacking Agumon before.

_'I do remember... and, even now, I regret many things...' _He thought solemnly.

_'No you don't!' _Barbamon objected._ 'Fighting him was needed for you and Yamato to grow!'_

_'I only did it because I believed in our bond... so much, that I became blind to his judgement.'_

_'The only regret you'll have... is if you don't end it now. Both of you have lived in their shadows for too long.'_

Gabumon quickly addressed him in anger. _'And what do you know - of friendship and loyalty? All you've ever told me is how to better _myself_, how to validate _my _existence... but that's not what Matt and I do. We should never do things for ourselves... and we've learned from our mistakes... or at least I thought I did. I know now that I'm making a mistake, right now, for having listened to you! If I killed Agumon, right here, right now... it would only go to show how selfish and monstrous I have become. I won't hear any more of your poison! I won't kill my best friend!'_

Barbamon was openly furious and tried to forcibly bend Gabumon's consciousness to his own, but Gabumon retaliated with fierce resistance, resulting in BlackMetalGarurumon howling in pain as he stepped off of Agumon, who quickly got up and looked up at him hopefully.

'Gabumon! I know you're still in there!' He yelled.

'Come back to us!' Matt shouted in unison.

All of the digidestined quickly joined in at cheering at him in encouragement, bolstering Gabumon's resolve. After a minute of mental wrestling with Barbamon, he finally felt his mind break free and the shroud began to burst from BlackMetalGarurumon into the sky as Gabumon slowly degenerated. As the last of the grey matter left, Matt rushed towards Gabumon, lying on the ground, and turned him over.

Gabumon slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Matt. 'Uh... hi, Matt.' He murmured weakly. 'How is... everyone?'

Matt smiled softly and wiped tears from his eyes. 'How do you think, you big lug? We're all so worried about you. Are _you_ all right?'

Agumon's face appeared over Matt's shoulder, grinning. 'I wasn't worried, Gabumon. I knew you were strong enough to break free of this.'

Gabumon nodded gratefully as he looked around at everyone. 'Sorry... for making you all worry...'

Matt shook his head and hugged him closer. 'You should have said something... anything... I could have helped you...'

Gabumon nodded regretfully. 'I know... but, he warned me he could do the same to you, if I said anything...'

After examining Gabumon and sighing with relief, TK frowned angrily. 'This Barbamon... if he's this cunning... then he is quite formidable.'

Matt gasped in alarm as Gabumon's eyelids began to droop.

'Gabumon! Wait... wake up...'

'It's alright, Matt...' he murmured. 'I'm just... so tired... haven't slept well in... ages...'

Patamon smiled fondly as Gabumon drifted off. 'We should make him comfortable, guys. He's... been through a lot.'

TK nodded in agreement. 'We should all get some sleep soon.'


	21. Ghoul Break

Chapter 21

Despite Gabumon's relative ease in his slumber, everyone else was on edge after having witnessed Barbamon's power first hand.

Ken was studying Wormmon with concern, but he seemed fine. Ken only sighed as he realised he was doubting himself more than he ever doubted Wormmon.

_This reminds me of the dark spores... except it's not a long term thing. Somehow, Barbamon can influence our minds, over a few days - in a relatively short time. I wonder... did Barbamon have anything to do with that plan of Daemon's? They are both demon lords, after all... _He shuddered in fear. _I really don't want to think about Daemon... just thinking of what I went through makes me feel so insignificant and powerless. If it wasn't for Wormmon and all he's done for me... I might be just that._

Agumon was equally unnerved, but more out of concern for Gabumon's health. After trying to get to sleep only to sit up repeatedly and glance at Gabumon for several hours, he eventually gave up and built himself a small fire, and sat in front of it. He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep, or at least, trying to. As his mind rolled over recent events in his head, he felt a familiar presence brush against his mind.

_Hmm? I wonder if Baihumon's awake now?_

Sure enough, the Sovereign's mind greeted him in recognition.

_'Agumon? You seem troubled. What-'_

As Agumon repeated his battle with Gabumon in his head, Baihumon responded with sympathy and concern. '_I see you've had to fight yet another friend.'_

_'Yes...'_ Agumon answered solemnly. '_At least I was able to save him... because he was able to save himself.'_

_'If only all digimon were capable of such things.'_

They both agreed in silence for a minute, before Agumon thought up again.

_'I'm surprised you're awake now, Baihumon. Isn't it midnight, or something?'_

Baihumon seemed confused by his question. '_It's rather late in the morning, as a matter of fact.'_

_'What? Aw, man... my body clock's all screwed up thanks to this constant darkness.'_

_'Is there no cycle of day and night?'_

_'If there is, it makes no difference. It's always dark here; we need to keep fires going to be able to see properly. And I swear I hear weird things out there... and everyone else seems freaked out by this place.'_

Baihumon regarded him with fascination. '_What about you, then?'_

Agumon thought for a moment. '_I admit, it's dark and foreboding... but it's not as horrible as most digimon make it out to be.'_

_'Indeed? How so?'_

Agumon sat back with on his arms as he thought. '_It's... strange - kinda familiar. It's quiet, but I can still make out the sounds of normal things, like leaves and wind... and I sometimes think I hear animals, when it's not those weird sounds off in the distance. And...'_

He grinned as he stared up through the open canopy. '_Stars always seem visible here.'_

As he sat there in silence, Baihumon descended into reflective thoughts before Agumon questioned him further.

_'Baihumon? Can you tell me more about Barbamon? Anything at all?'_

Baihumon grunted affirmatively as he began to speak. '_He is a demon lord... as you may have guessed already. I do not know much else, apart from the fact that he preys upon the greed of others. That is how he can exert control to the degree that he does.'_

_'Is that how he controls the Ghoulmon?'_

_'I am unsure, Agumon. I do not know how Ghoulmon's minds operate, whether they voluntarily made a deal with him, or that they had always served him... I know what you're thinking, Agumon, but you cannot afford to dither about the Ghoulmon's fate. They would kill you without hesitation, and no digimon I know of have been able to communicate with them.'_

_'I'd only hoped we could stop them without destroying them all...'_

_'Attacking Barbamon directly is a sound plan, but those Ghoulmon and Barbamon communicate almost instantly. If Barbamon is at all aware, he can direct the Ghoulmon to intervene. You must beware, Agumon.'_

_'...thanks. That makes me feel _so _much better.'_

_'It was not my intention to make you feel better, Agumon. I was only giving honest answers to your questions.'_

Agumon sighed, and opened an eye a peek to everyone still in a slumber, before closing it again. _'Yeah, I know. Sometimes I just wish for things that are impossible... but it doesn't stop me from wishing for them.'_

_'It is better to focus on goals within your reach... and defeating Barbamon is.'_

_'Yes... is there anything else you can tell me that would help?'_

Baihumon paused thoughtfully. _'... the only thing left for me to tell you is the history that I am aware of, to give you greater context in this conflict you have encountered.'_

Agumon frowned thoughtfully, before agreeing. _'OK... I'd like to hear it. I don't have anything else to do, anyway...'_

* * *

Agumon braced himself for boredom, as he once did having to wait for Tai after school, especially in his history class. Unlike Tai's history teacher, however, Baihumon's voice caught his attention, and he couldn't help but listen with fixated interest.

_'The Continent of Darkness... I am unsure of when it began, or whether it was always here. If it was always here - it was well hidden from the rest of the digital world, and it would be the refuge of digimon who covet darkness. After all, not many of their kind live in the areas where the light shines... and they quickly leave or are driven out by the majority of the other digimon. Many of them did openly harm other digimon for no apparent reason... or otherwise did not quite fit in. They eventually found refuge here... but even here, they were not safe.'_

_'Why?' _Agumon wondered. _'Did some digimon like the royal knights hunt them within?'_

_'No...it wasn't due to other digimon.'_

_'Then what happened?'_

_'Isn't it obvious, Agumon? They turned on each other.'_

_'But... why?'_

_'There inherent nature... the very thing that kept them from assimilating into normal digimon society, quickly twisted them into violence. Many thought inwardly... seeking power for themselves, regardless of the consequences to others. Often, they killed other digimon without worrying about the reaction of the general population.'_

Agumon nodded in reluctant agreement. _'Sounds like the digimon we've had to fight in the past...'_

_'As a result, the Continent of Darkness is wrought with frequent conflict. The Royal Knights were not the only reason they were driven to such lows... they will need to overcome their inherent nature in order for there to be peace.'_

_'What about Myotismon? Would he have been able to live in peace? He seemed to be at that stage already...'_

_'I do not know. He is hard to read, that one... while he may openly assist you in dealing with Barbamon, he still exhibits many traits that indicate darkness in his heart.'_

_'... revenge? Against Barbamon?'_

_'Exactly.'_

_'Is there anything I can do for him?'_

_'I've never dealt with one such as Myotismon... you can try, and I wish you luck, but I have no advice on such a matter.'_

After pausing for a moment, Agumon became confused. _'Is that all you know?'_

_'Yes, Agumon. And now I must be off... I still need to contain the virus digimon. I will do so until you have dealt with Barbamon... good luck.'_

Agumon slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment he swore he could see light creeping over the horizon through the trees. He shook his head, and the darkness returned and pervaded the land, but he was convinced that there was some light persisting over the landscape.

He yawned before spotting Myotismon observing the same view while remaining on guard.

'Myotismon? Don't you sleep?' Agumon asked curiously.

Myotismon shook his head. 'No... but I used to slumber in a different way. Without my coffin, I am unable to do so...'

Agumon studied him sympathetically. 'It must be annoying, needing something like that thing to sleep.' He shuddered slightly. 'And it's rather creepy having that coffin in the first place...'

Myotismon frowned, troubled. 'I have no say in how I sleep. I'm simply bound to this way...'

'If you did have a choice...' Agumon began hesitantly. 'Would you rather be like us?'

Myotismon nodded. 'I would... but I abandoned such wishes a long time ago. Thoughts like that only seemed to belittle the life I had, reminding me of my curse...'

Agumon frowned uneasily. _Why does it have to be like that?_

Myotismon studied Agumon's expression with surprise. 'I wouldn't have thought I'd receive sympathy from anyone, much less a digidestined.'

'It's just... what you've been through, and what others think of you just by looking at you... you don't deserve any of it.'

'Even though I am a virus digimon?'

'You didn't choose to be one, and you'd rather be different...'

Myotismon shook his head doubtfully as he turned to walk away. 'You're sympathy is... admirable, Agumon. But you can't help me in this... it's part of what I am, and nothing can change that. Don't trouble yourself over things that you cannot correct.'

Agumon glanced at him with conviction. _I won't believe that. If that's true... then I can never save AbyssGreymon, either... and I refuse to let his life end up like this. Neither will yours... not if I can help it._

* * *

Agumon ended up sleeping the rest of the night, and into the morning after that. As everyone prepared to go out for another round of scouting, Agumon was still fast asleep, and they didn't want to wake him up. Tai volunteered to stay and watch him and the camp. As Matt and Gabumon prepared to leave, they repeatedly glanced back at Tai and Agumon uneasily.

Sora quickly noticed their fidgeting and sighed. 'Do you two want to talk to them?'

Matt scratched his hair uncomfortably. 'Well... yeah, but...'

'But what?' Biyomon asked. 'Is it because you wanted to apologise for what happened?'

Gabumon nodded, still looking ashamed. 'Yes, Biyomon... but it's for more than just that. The reason... that it happened at all, is because of my lingering guilt from years ago. I just...' He sighed. 'I never worked up the courage to tell them...'

Matt nodded. 'Well - we didn't. I still think it's mostly my fault...'

Sora studied them sympathetically. 'You should definitely get this off of your chests. It's so obvious that it's weighing you down... so stay. Don't worry, we can get enough scouting done without you... we'll cover for you.'

Matt and Gabumon smiled appreciatively, despite the churning in both their stomachs. 'Thanks... I think.' Matt stated uncertainly. 'We'll catch you when you get back, all right?'

Sora and Biyomon nodded and turned to leave with Davis and Kari, before Biyomon hesitated and backed up. 'One more thing.'

She quickly flew to her backpack and took out a red coat and brought it over to Agumon, and carefully draped it over him. Tai smiled with approval. 'Thanks, Biyomon.'

Biyomon smiled back before kissing Agumon on the cheek, causing him to grunt sleepily and turn over to continue snoring. She gazed at him warmly before returning to Sora and their scouting group.

Tai looked up in surprise as he saw Matt and Gabumon approaching. 'Oh. Hey, guys. What's up?'

Matt and Gabumon stood there nervously, unable to speak. Tai only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Uh... you need something, guys? And...' He moved to the side to look behind them. 'Everyone else is gone. You don't plan on scouting alone, do you?'

Matt sighed and shook his head. 'No, Tai. We're going to stay here with you and Agumon.'

Tai grinned in slight confusion. 'Uh... sure, but, is there any particular reason you two look so nervous?'

Gabumon began fidgeting nervously. '... maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Matt...'

Matt gaped at him incredulously as he backed away slightly. 'Gabumon, what... come on, we already decided...'

Gabumon's eyes widened as his foot struck an empty food can on the ground and emitted a loud clang. Matt frowned. 'Damn Davis... leaving his litter for us to clean up...'

Agumon's eyes snapped open and sat up reluctantly to look at Gabumon meekly.

'Aw... why'd you have to wake me up? I was dreaming that...'

He glanced at the coat covering him in surprise. 'What's this?'

Tai grinned. 'Biyomon gave it to you before she left.'

Agumon smiled dreamily at the coat. 'Of course she did...'

Matt quickly cleared his throat and placed his hand on Gabumon's shoulder. 'Ready now, Gabumon?'

Gabumon gulped nervously before nodding. 'Yes, Matt...'

Matt looked guiltily at Tai and glanced downwards slightly as he spoke. 'Tai, Agumon... we're sorry.'

Gabumon inclined his head. 'Especially for - attacking you, Agumon...'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'You know that wasn't your fault. It was Barbamon, wasn't it?'

Gabumon shook his head. 'No... the only reason Barbamon even got to me was because of my weakness... because of my guilt.'

Matt frowned solemnly. 'That guilt was... from around six years ago, when we - fought about our differences. It was wrong of me to do that, and to make Gabumon fight you, Agumon.'

Tai frowned before shaking his head and smiling dismissively. 'I had no idea you still felt like this, Matt... but I forgave you a long time ago. You don't need to worry about it.'

Agumon nodded in agreement. 'Same with you, Gabumon. I get that you were only standing by your partner.'

'But... don't you understand, Agumon?' Gabumon murmured shamefully. 'I wasn't doing what was best for the team, and I didn't object to Matt's decision despite the consequences it brought. It ripped the team apart, and it was all our fault.'

Matt looked very troubled as he continued. 'Disagreeing with you, Tai, is one thing... but to do that and split the team up...' He shook his head in disbelief. 'I can't believe I was so selfish.'

Tai shrugged. 'It's alright, Matt... we were still kids then. And I already said that we forgive you.'

Gabumon and Matt relaxed a little. '...thanks for listening.' Gabumon said timidly. 'I just wanted you to know, Agumon... you're a really good friend.' He frowned solemnly as he continued. 'Looking back... you've supported me through a lot... and Barbamon managed to twist it all up inside my head to make it seem... condescending. And now, the way I reacted only makes me feel more guilty...'

Agumon gaped sympathetically as tears began to well along Gabumon's eyes. He quickly stood up and smiled at him encouragingly as he pulled him into a rough hug.

'For the millionth time, Gabumon - it's _OK._'

Gabumon smiled in relief. 'Thanks, Agumon...'

Tai and Matt paused for a second before shaking hands, smiling at each other. 'Seriously, it took us this long?' Matt wondered self-consciously. Tai only shook his head incredulously. 'I had no idea.'

Matt nodded. 'I promise; I'll never let something like that break the group up again.'

Matt and Gabumon perked their heads up as Matt's tag began glowing again in the familiar blue light. They smiled as they saw the crest shining brightly in its old shape.

Matt studied it carefully. 'Hmm... it doesn't seem quite the same as it once was...'

The crest seemed more detailed now, with an additional circle bisecting the two arms surrounding the centre.

Gabumon's eyes widened excitedly. 'What does this mean, Matt?'

Matt shook his head in wonder. 'I don't know, exactly. I guess we may find out the next time you digivolve.'

Their eyes snapped up to Tai and Agumon who had suddenly frowned and were watching the forest wall carefully. 'And that time may be now...' Tai whispered.

'Who's there?' Agumon called out warily. 'Show yourself!'

There was no response. However, they could hear heavy footsteps, but nothing else. This disturbed them more than anything else, since the creatures did not seem to breath or make any other noises.

When the noises ceased, the four of them continued to stare at the faint shapes in the trees. After a tense minute, several large yellow eyes suddenly opened and the Ghoulmon burst from the trees and charged straight at them with surprising speed.

Matt and Tai quickly jumped out of the way while the Ghoulmon converged upon Agumon and Gabumon.

'Matt!' Gabumon called out frantically.

Matt frowned in concentration as he activated his digivice.

**Gabumon... warp digivolve to...**

Matt gaped as MetalGarurumon emerged - except it wasn't MetalGarurumon. He now had a large single cannon on his back, green nose and claws, and many extra armaments lining his body.

**...ZeedGarurumon.**

As he stood up, he strained slightly against the new weight on his back. Eyeing the many Ghoulmon surrounding him and Agumon, he attempted to rush forward to ram them but stopped short and crashed to the ground, not used to his new form's weight. The Ghoulmon's eye glinted red as they focused on ZeedGarurumon, and projected red beams straight at him.

Agumon yelled out in alarm and immediately rushed forward to block the beams with his shield.

Tai pointed at ZeedGarurumon frantically. 'That new form... I don't think all those weapons are just for show, Matt.'

Matt nodded and gave ZeedGarurumon a determined look. 'Try using that cannon, ZeedGarurumon!'

ZeedGarurumon frowned in concentration, and energy gathered into the cannon on his back.

'Zeed Cannon!'

He slid backwards due to the recoil and blasted two of the Ghoulmon away simultaneously. Agumon ducked, but the blast sailed right over him. As he eyed the two Ghoulmon who were hit, he saw them dissipate into a similar dark material to Barbamon's, rather than normal data.

Ignoring their two fallen comrades, the remaining Ghoulmon immediately swarmed over Agumon who quickly disappeared in the midst of their slashing claws and overbearing size.

'Agumon!' Tai called out in alarm. He sighed softly as he saw burst of fire still coming out, driving some of the Ghoulmon back.

ZeedGarurumon continued to attack to try and get them off of Agumon.

'Aim for the eyes!' Matt called out.

'Blowback Breath!'

Ice with a green hue burst from his mouth and managed to destroy another one as the beam burst through its body from its eye.

Agumon was exposed and tried to fight towards ZeedGarurumon, who kept firing beams, but the Ghoulmon knew now to avoid exposing their weak points and managed to evade fatal damage from ZeedGarurumon.

He grinded his teeth as he saw the cuts that Agumon had already received. _I've got to end this - fast. We need to make sure the others are all right, but I fear they have been attacked, too...'_

He focused all of his energy into every one of his weapons and charged them for a few seconds before he let them loose.

'Full Metal Breath!'

The many missiles and bullets' flashes almost engulfed him as they launched, and he prepared the Zeed Cannon again along with his breath.

'Blowback Breath!'

Agumon covered himself in a fire shield as the rest of the Ghoulmon were obliterated in the resulting bullet storm. As the dirt and dust eventually cleared, he looked up to see Gabumon panting heavily, and kneeling on the ground.

'I think... I overdid it...'

Agumon grinned and nodded before Matt rushed over to help him up, who studied him with concern. 'I know it's good you've got a new form... but I guess you need practice before we use it normally.'

Gabumon nodded. 'I'm not used to such weight. Even if I did practice enough... ZeedGarurumon could never be as fast as MetalGarurumon.' He suddenly frowned with concern. 'I hope I can choose to be MetalGarurumon again if I wanted...'

Agumon smiled encouragingly. 'Don't worry, Veemon can control the champion form he digivolves to. I'm sure you can with mega as well.'

As they spotted Tai packing up the camp, they quickly joined him.

'We've got to get this all packed up and find the others.' Tai stated gravely. 'If Barbamon has moved close enough so they can find us here, he'll be looking for the others as well. We have to find them and regroup, or...'

Agumon tried to shake the paranoid thoughts out of his head, but couldn't stop them. _Biyomon... everyone... please be all right. We're coming for you._


	22. Unrelenting Light

Chapter 22

TK and Mimi had seen several shapes through the trees, and were alarmed when they realised the shapes were heading for the camp. They followed them carefully, knowing full well that Patamon and Palmon may not be able to handle them on their own, and would most likely need Agumon and Gabumon's help.

'Those things are so fast...' Patamon observed fearfully. 'How did they know where we were?'

TK frowned suspiciously. 'Hmm... come to think of it... where has Myotismon been since this morning?'

Mimi shook her head dismissively. 'We don't spy on him, TK. I guess he just went to scout on his own. It's not the first time...'

As TK's brow deepened, Patamon landed on his head. 'He wouldn't just betray us like that, TK. There's no reason for him to.'

TK hesitated before he spoke. 'It's the only explanation I can think of...'

'It doesn't matter.' Palmon spoke up urgently. 'I can see the camp, and it looks bad, even from here...'

TK suddenly became worried as they emerged into the clearing, seeing blast marks and several trees newly destroyed around the edges. What caught their attention the most was the large dirt crater, along with many of the surrounding trees tilting away from it. 'Matt! Tai! You there, guys?' TK called frantically.

He smiled with relief as he spotted Tai and Matt on the other side of the clearing, picking up the last of their supplies and wrapping them up as well as they could. Matt reacted in a similar manner and, as they approached, gave TK a small hug.

'TK, I'm glad you're alright...' he murmured before studying the clearing. 'Things are getting hectic around here.'

Palmon studied Agumon and Gabumon worriedly. 'What happened to you guys?'

Agumon frowned with concern as he answered. 'Ghoulmon, is what happened.'

The four of them listened as they briefly described the battle.

'ZeedGarurumon?' Patamon wondered in awe. 'Wow. And here I always thought that you two being unable to DNA digivolve anymore was a bad thing...'

As Agumon opened his mouth to object, he was quickly cut off by TK.

'We don't have time for this, guys.' He tried to pick up a pack of supplies. 'We have to get out of here.'

Tai nodded in agreement. 'We were thinking the same thing, but... carrying all these supplies might be a problem...'

Agumon managed to lift one of the enormous bundles easily enough, but several bits and pieces tumbled off as he did. 'I think we need to divide it up a bit more...' He said, face obscured, before putting it down slowly to try and wrap his package up more.

They managed to divide the packages up between everyone, but Agumon insisted on taking the largest one, while Gabumon managed quite a large one himself. As they prepared to set off, TK cleared his throat.

'There is one other... concern, Tai.'

'What is it?' Tai asked slightly impatiently.

'How did they know where we were?' His face became grim. 'I have a feeling that he was tipped off...'

Agumon frowned quickly. 'What do you mean to imply?'

'I think it was Myotismon.' He stated resolutely.

Several members of the group gaped at him incredulously. 'You can't be serious!' Agumon exclaimed. 'I saw him this morning... or late last night, whichever...'

'Really?' Patamon asked. 'What was he doing?'

Agumon frowned sympathetically as he remembered. '...pondering being a virus digimon.'

TK raised an eyebrow curiously before shaking his head quickly. 'Did he go somewhere?'

'Well... yes. I went to sleep afterwards...' He scratched his head thoughtfully. '...and I didn't see him after that.'

TK nodded as if confirming something. 'Then it must have been him!'

Matt shook his head doubtfully. 'TK, think about what you're saying... what reason could Myotismon have to betray us after leading us over here and helping us scout the Ghoulmon army?'

TK frowned suspiciously. 'Who knows what's going on in that mind of his...'

Agumon shook his head vehemently. 'That can't be right. I know that he wants to stop Barbamon!'

'Or he could be leading us around in circles!' TK retorted. 'He could be whittling us down, little by little, wasting our time - tiring us out. He could be working for Barbamon - he might want the digimon's data for himself!'

'Yes - _might._' Agumon glared straight at TK. 'You can't condemn him as evil just because of what he _might _have done.'

'Well, what about-'

Tai and Matt quickly stood between them as they continued arguing, while Patamon and Palmon kept clear nervously. Gabumon was glancing downwards in thought, though no one had noticed.

'Come on...' Mimi murmured. 'We don't need this now...'

'Enough, you two!' Tai half-yelled after a while. 'We don't have time for this! Just - agree to disagree and let's get out of here before the Ghoulmon hear you two yelling.'

TK and Agumon paused and were immediately silent, glaring away from each other. Gabumon then spoke up.

'Matt? I... think I know how Barbamon found us.'

Everyone looked at him in surprise. 'Can you tell us?' Matt asked anxiously.

Gabumon glanced downwards in shame. 'I... think it was me.'

Tai and Matt looked at each other in confusion. 'Do you think he pinpointed our location through that telepathic method?' Tai asked.

Gabumon shook his head, unsure. 'Maybe... but, do you remember when I disappeared, for long periods of time? I... talked to Barbamon. Or, more accurately... he talked to me, and I just absorbed his words and only said a few words back. And I think - I may have described features of the landscape, that allowed him to figure out where we were...'

Agumon and Matt studied him sympathetically. 'It's OK, Gabumon...' Matt murmured gently. 'Let's just... leave before it actually matters. Come on, guys.'

He immediately began marching in the general direction of Myotismon's castle, forcing everyone else to immediately fall in line. As Agumon took his luggage, he continued to mumble angrily behind the package hiding his face.

Tai took the lead while Matt sidled over next to TK, and eyed him with concern, to which TK returned with a dejected look.

'What?'

Matt sighed worriedly. 'You should really be more careful, TK.'

'Of what?'

Matt tried to adopt a gentle tone. 'I know you have your own opinion on Myotismon... but arguing with Agumon about it is not a good idea. He... could actually hurt you, if you drive him far enough.'

TK's eyes widened slightly. '... really? I didn't think he could ever...'

Matt shook his head. 'On subjects like this... he hurt even Tai, and regretted it for a long time, but still... he did hurt him. And I don't want the same to happen to you.'

TK frowned. 'So, what? I'm not allowed to talk about what I think?'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'Of course you are... but you must realise that your view is rather close-minded - don't jump to conclusions so quickly. If you're right, then Agumon will admit he was wrong, and if he's right... I hope you would at least admit you made a mistake.'

TK glanced away in annoyance. 'You sound like Mom. I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself. You knew that years ago, but sometimes you still treat me like I'm still a kid. Like when I wanted to help Kari and Gatomon with Wizardmon.'

Matt gaped at him in surprise. '... yes. I guess you're right about that... but, sometimes I just can't help it, TK. All that time you were in the digital world without me, or Tai, or any of us with you... I spent so much time wishing I could just... be there. And not to take care of you, but to help.'

TK's expression softened as Matt glanced away into the distance longingly. 'I guess you older guys all wished that, huh? But you're here now, right?'

Matt nodded slowly. 'Yeah...'

TK managed to crack an encouraging smile. 'So don't think about it so much. We handled Ken alright, and MaloMyotismon. While I don't think we could have handled AbyssGreymon... I think you guys need to give us more credit - where it's due.'

Matt frowned thoughtfully for a while, and gave a small sigh. 'Yeah. Well... just try to work with Agumon, OK? Or at least give each other some space...'

TK looked forward towards Patamon, who was dozing on Agumon's head despite the baggage he was carrying, and Agumon didn't seem to mind at all. After studying them for a while, he sighed submissively.

'Yeah, OK... I'll try. For Patamon, too...'

Matt smiled proudly as he went back to walk with Gabumon.

After a few minutes of walking, Agumon walked a bit closer to Palmon.

'Hey, Palmon?'

Palmon looked at the baggage in surprise. 'Yes, Agumon?'

Agumon sounded slightly uncomfortable as he spoke. 'Well, I was just wondering... did you - happen to see Biyomon after you left this morning?'

Palmon raised her eyeridges in surprise before smiling warmly. 'Ah... I see.' She said as she shook her head.

Agumon paused as he waited for an answer. 'Well? Yes or no?'

'Oh... sorry.' Palmon laughed shortly. 'It's weird talking to a pile of luggage on legs.' She frowned solemnly. 'No, I'm sorry Agumon... I haven't seen her since she went with Sora and the group of Kari and Davis.'

Agumon gave a heavy sigh. 'I just wish I knew that she was all right...'

Palmon grinned encouragingly. 'Hey, she can warp digivolve, remember? And Gatomon can take care of her too... doesn't Ophanimon have healing powers?' As she said it out loud, she quickly formed an idea in her head.

Agumon spoke with slight relief. 'Yeah. I guess you're right... thanks, Palmon. I'll try not to worry so much...'

Thinking about Biyomon, Agumon became slightly invigorated and began to march faster, catching up to Tai, who quickly noticed and tried to get everyone to keep up.

'Agumon, not so fast!' He called out. 'We've got... well, our own luggage that's - not as heavy as yours... anyway.' Tai cleared his throat with some embarrassment. 'Let's try to keep up, everyone.'

Patamon frowned in his sleep slightly. 'Why is it suddenly so windy...' He murmured as he curled up slightly.

* * *

Davis yawned as they headed towards the same area they had checked yesterday. 'Uh... remind me why we're going the same way again?'

Veemon rolled his eyes. 'Last time, we had to leave early because you were complaining about your hunger so much that we had to go back.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Uh... wasn't it because we heard sounds of Agumon and Gabumon fighting?'

Veemon nodded, then lowered his voice so Davis couldn't hear. 'Yeah... but his stomach rumbling is just as loud.'

Gatomon snorted in amusement. 'On that we can agree.'

Biyomon looked up at the sky as they emerged onto a plain with many hills. 'This is where we were before, right Sora?'

Sora nodded. 'Yes... but to get a good view of the area, we'd have to climb one of those hills.' She studied them worriedly. 'But if there are Ghoulmon around, they'll spot us pretty quickly.'

Biyomon studied the landscape thoughtfully. 'How about I just fly up?'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'I don't know, Biyomon... a large pink bird against a black sky? You'll give us away, just like that.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'I'll go slowly. If I see any movement, I'll tell you if it's a Ghoulmon or not when I come back down. I've got pretty good eyesight, you know.'

Sora nodded in agreement. 'All right, Bee. Let's try it... and if you do get spotted, we'd better get you to Gryphonmon and get everyone out of here in a hurry.'

They watched her carefully from the edge of the forest as she slowly flew up and scanned the landscape. Biyomon's eyes flicked everywhere she scanned, and found no movement at all, even after she got around 50 metres into the air. Just when she was about to descend to give an all-clear, she spotted movement. Alarmed, she dropped slightly and peered at the source. It seemed to be a small, purple shape that had lines swirling around it constantly. After studying it for a minute, she quickly descended to rejoin the others.

'Well, Bee?' Sora asked eagerly. 'Anything to add to the map?'

Biyomon nodded, slightly troubled. 'Maybe. I don't think there's any Ghoulmon, but... I did see something.'

Kari frowned thoughtfully. 'What did it look like?'

'I think...' Biyomon paused. 'I think it may have been a portal of some sort.'

Kari and Davis looked at each other questioningly. 'Like the one we encountered at the TV tower?'

Biyomon nodded. 'I think so... the way you described it seems to match this thing perfectly.'

Veemon looked at Sora questioningly. 'What should we do, Sora?'

Sora shrugged as she thought. 'What do you think?'

Veemon gripped his chin. 'If it is a portal... it may be from Barbamon teleporting Ghoulmon here. If so, we should try to close it... or at the very least, find and mark its location on the map. We don't want them using this to flank or catch us off guard later.'

'But how would we even close it?' Davis asked in exasperation. 'We closed the last one because Izzy was there with his computer.'

Kari looked at Gatomon thoughtfully. 'Maybe Gatomon could do something? Or our digivices? They did some amazing things before... and these portals are definitely made of darkness. I think the Crest of Light will be able to help us.'

Gatomon smiled encouragingly. 'Well, if you think so, Kari... I'll give it my best shot.'

Veemon studied her in admiration. 'That just might work.'

As they peered at the portal from the first hill, they looked around warily for any signs of an ambush. The open plain didn't seem to provide any cover, however.

'Be on your guard, guys...' Davis warned. 'They could be anywhere...'

They carefully approached the portal, without any resistance. They became intimidated by the growing size of the portal as they got nearer. Eventually, they looked down in fear at the orb, which was creating a swirling pit of darkness, deeply embedded in the ground.

Davis, Kari and Sora pulled out their digivices. Gatomon gulped before stepping forward and studying the edge of the pit.

Kari looked at her worriedly. 'Don't get too close, Gatomon...'

Davis scratched his head in confusion before pointing his digivice port towards Gatomon. 'Let's give her some energy.'

As the humans projected beams of light into Gatomon, Kari's crest began glowing faintly as he Gatomon frowned in concentration. _Maybe I can do this without digivolving..._

Suddenly, Gatomon began glowing blindingly and the edge of the portal began to recede. As it did, Gatomon and the humans began walking forward, shrinking the portal gradually.

Veemon stared at them in amazement. 'It's working!'

Biyomon nodded, smiling. 'That portal should be gone in no time.'

Veemon grinned. 'You really are amazing, Gatomon.'

Gatomon voice sounded slightly distorted through the light. 'Thanks... Veemon.'

They continued until the portal had shrunk to the size of a bathtub. Gatomon sighed with relief.

'Finally... almost done. This is... more tiring than I would have thought...'

Veemon suddenly frowned as a growl emanated from the portal. His eyes widened in terror as a large black claw suddenly protruded from the portal and reached for Gatomon. 'Take the archangel...' A flat voice whispered.

'Gatomon, look out!'

Veemon rushed forward and grabbed her and threw her backwards just as the claw reached out. Veemon struggled against its grip as he caught, but it was too strong and quickly drew him back into the portal. Gatomon immediately cried out in alarm, and closed her eyes and tried to cut off the channel of light.

'Veemon!' Davis yelled and ran down the steep slope towards the towards the portal.

'Davis! Gatomon...' Veemon groaned as he struggled against Ghoulmon's grip. Gatomon desperately tried to subdue her power, but it was too late. She couldn't stop the light from engulfing the portal as it vanished. She glanced at where it was in horror.

Davis pounded the ground as tears welled at his eyes. 'Damnit. Damnit!' He yelled into the ground. 'Veemon!'

* * *

Kari and Sora frowned solemnly before they tried to comfort Davis. Gatomon was equally as shocked and crouched to stare at the bottom of pit in dismay. 'He... saved me...' She shook her head in disbelief. 'And I closed the portal behind him. Why couldn't I stop the light? Why couldn't I control it... what have I done?'

Tears dripped onto the ground as she began to cry. Kari quickly crouched next to her and rubbed her shoulder. 'We should have stopped the digivices... I tried, but - I couldn't for some reason.'

Gatomon shook her head. 'We don't even know how they really work...'

Sora studied the area in thought. 'We may be able to find Veemon. That Ghoulmon... wanted Gatomon alive. If they didn't, they could have just burst from the portal and attacked us.'

Davis groaned in distress. 'But... they got Veemon! How am I supposed to know whether he's still alive?'

Biyomon glanced downwards sadly. 'We don't. We... can only hope.'

Sora nodded slowly as she continued. 'Barbamon was controlling it... so only he would know where Veemon is. Either we find him... or we find Veemon on our own.'

Davis wiped some tears away before standing up. 'OK... you're right. I've gotta find him... or find out what... happened.' He clenched his fists as he stared out to the dark horizon. 'Barbamon, if you don't tell me where he is... I'll beat the crap out of you until you do.'

Kari looked backwards desperately. 'We can't fight Barbamon... not on our own. We have to go back and tell the others what happened...'

Davis shook his head weakly. 'But... I can't just leave him...'

Sora sighed sympathetically. 'You know it's our best bet of finding him, Davis. But you're right - we won't give up until we find Veemon. You have my word.'

Davis gave her a weak smile. 'Thanks, Sora.' He exhaled in slight defeat. 'OK. Let's go back.'

He frowned worriedly as they headed back up the slope towards the camp. _Veemon, buddy... I know you're still alive... just hold on._


	23. The Machine Fugitives

Chapter 23

Yolei looked up at the castle walls in the distance, her viewpoint from the same ruins Myotismon had taken Izzy before. Cody, Joe and Izzy were with her, along with their digimon.

'Are you sure it's a good idea to go in there?' She asked worriedly. 'We might not be strong enough. No offense, guys...' She looked around at the digimon. 'But we can't fight megas like this.'

Izzy nodded. 'That's why we're going in now, while we stand a chance. I can't see any of the Ghoulmon that were here before - they must have been relocated.'

Joe frowned thoughtfully. 'But why would he relocate them away from that castle? It's on high ground and provides good cover. It doesn't make any sense...'

Cody nodded in agreement. 'I think it's a trap. We shouldn't go in.'

Joe suddenly heard beeping coming from his digivice. He pulled it out and answered while everyone crouched in the darkness.

'Joe? You there?' Mimi's voice sounded worried as she spoke.

'Mimi? What's wrong?' Joe asked with concern.

'Our camp... it was attacked by Ghoulmon!'

Everyone gaped at her in alarm. 'Seriously?' Joe exclaimed. 'Where are you!? Are you safe?'

'Yes... I'm here with Tai, Matt and TK, and the digimon. Agumon and Gabumon managed to drive them off, but we're staying well away from the campsite now. Barbamon knows where it is... so we're coming to you. Where are you?'

Joe glanced upwards towards the castle. 'We're at the ruins in front of Myotismon's castle. And we can't see any Ghoulmon around... so it appears relatively safe.'

Mimi paused before continuing. 'OK. We'll get over there as soon as we can. I'm going to call Sora's and Ken's groups after that to make sure they're all right. We might be a while... we're carrying all the supplies from camp.'

Izzy frowned in slight annoyance as he spoke into his own digivice. 'How long, approximately?'

'Um... well... I'd guess at least a couple of hours. It' amazing how this much luggage can weigh you down...'

They heard Patamon groan slightly through the digivice. 'Two more hours of this?'

'Hey, you're not carrying anything!' Agumon chastised lightly. 'And you're riding on my head, so don't complain so much, Patamon.'

They smiled fondly before closing the digivices and putting them away. Joe immediately sat down.

Izzy looked between him and the castle eagerly. 'Come on, can't we get any more data before they get here?'

Joe closed his eyes and frowned. 'I'd rather not take any chances. Even one Ghoulmon could mean certain doom for us.'

Tentomon frowned thoughtfully. 'There's got to be something we can do. If we wait too long in one place, we're as likely to be found just as if we rush out into the open.'

Armadillomon nodded in agreement. 'I think we should keep moving... at least in a circle. That way we can meet the others when they get back here.'

Gomamon looked up at Joe hopefully. 'Come on, Joe. Any data we can get will help us in the long run.'

Joe finally sighed submissively and got up. 'Well, fine. But I don't want to actually go _in _the castle. The most we'll be able to do is maybe draw a border on its edges...'

Izzy nodded, satisfied. 'That's good enough for me. Let's go! Time's a-wasting, people.'

* * *

As they approached the castle moat from the side, they were surprised to find a running stream of water that seemed to flow around the castle. Cody seemed confused by everyone's reaction to it.

'Well, it _is _a castle.' He pointed out. 'And - seriously - how many times have you imagined one with a moat full of sharks or crocodiles?'

Izzy shook his head dismissively. 'That's based on stereotypical images of medieval Europe. I'd never believed it... but...' He shrugged. 'I guess in digi-world, anything can happen.'

They stayed a distance from the stream despite following it around the castle anti-clockwise. All the while, Izzy was recording data on his laptop, holding it uncomfortably in one hand while typing and using the trackpad with the other. Tentomon kept an eye on it, in anticipation of it falling.

'Be careful, Izzy. We need that data on that laptop, and we might lose it if it hits the ground...'

Izzy grinned confidently. 'Not to worry, Tentomon. I've had plenty of practice using large electronic devices on the move.'

Tentomon continued to keep an eye on the laptop as they continued. True to his word, Izzy maintained a steady hand throughout their scaling of the stream, all the while under the looming shadow of the castle.

'Hey, Izzy!' Cody whispered excitedly. 'Look at that!'

Cody was pointing to a tunnel that the stream was feeding into. Joe studied it suspiciously, and approached it hesitantly behind everyone else.

'Could it be a secret entrance?' Cody wondered.

As everyone began to head into the tunnel, and Gomamon dived into the water, Joe gulped nervously. Gomamon sighed as he swam alongside him.

'Jeez, Joe... what's wrong with you?' He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he studied Joe. 'We've been through a lot worse than an empty tunnel.'

Joe shook his head. 'This place just... seems... wrong. Don't you feel it, Gomamon?' He studied the walls fearfully as they passed into the tunnel, the hairs on the back of his neck standing upright. 'It's like the castle doesn't want us here...'

Gomamon just scratched his head. 'It's not so bad. At least there's light further up.'

Joe looked up in surprise as he saw a large patch of light not far. Izzy continued tracing their path into the tunnel.

'Who knows what we'll find at the end of this...' He wondered curiously.

Joe grimaced worriedly, but remained silent.

As they neared the edge of the light, they were about to exit the tunnel when they were startled by a grinding metal sound.

'Cog crusher!'

The small black cog rocketed towards Gomamon at a tremendous speed. 'Gomamon!' Joe called out in alarm.

The cog, however, hit Gomamon square in the forehead and bounced off back into the water, causing him to rub his head slightly. 'Ow. What was that for?' He complained towards the figure that had appeared.

Everyone squinted through the light to see a Hagurumon, a hovering gear with two gears as hands, standing in the middle in fear. As he saw them, he relaxed a little.

'Oh. I'm sorry... I thought you may have been Barbamon's spies.'

'Who says they aren't?' A low robotic voice sounded nearby suspiciously. It was coming from a Guardromon, who walked forward and studied the group distrustfully. 'They could be talking with him right now! You know how he communicates...'

'Wait!' Armadillomon cried as Guardromon raised his arm to point at them. 'We're the digidestined! We've come to stop Barbamon!'

There was a long pause before they heard the sounds of smaller digimon coming out.

'Digidestined?' Several small voices piped up, which turned out to be Kapurimon as they slowly popped out of their hiding places. Some of them were curious, but all of them appeared scared.

Gomamon crawled out of the water slowly, and looked down as some Kapurimon gathered in front of him. 'I've never seen someone like you guys before...' One of them squeaked. 'Where do you come from?'

Gomamon grinned uncertainly. 'I'm... not really sure. I was born on an island, far away from here... and there was a lot more sunlight.'

Joe frowned dejectedly. 'Try sunlight, full stop.'

Izzy and Tentomon approached the Guardromon as the rest of the group joined Joe and Gomamon. As they did, he backed up slightly, still assuming a guarded stance.

'We're not here to hurt you.' Tentomon coaxed. 'You have to believe us...'

Guardromon remained hesitant. 'And how do I know you're not spies?'

Hagurumon sighed with disapproval. 'We can't turn away everyone, Guardromon... without help, we'll be stuck here forever.'

Izzy frowned thoughtfully. 'Well... we know Myotismon, who used to live here, but was driven out by Barbamon. Do you know him?'

Guardromon's eyes widened before he lowered his arm. 'Yes... we know of him. We were actually pretty good neighbours...' He frowned sadly. 'We used to attend Digitamamon's performances.'

Tentomon nodded sympathetically. 'We heard what happened. It really is just terrible... that's part of the reason we're even here.'

Izzy looked around with interest. 'Who are you guys? Why do you live down here?'

Guardromon studied the large group of machine digimon affectionately. 'We're a small community that used to live just outside this tunnel, and travelled around the castle every so often. The Kapurimon have a fondness for the water I no longer understand... however, since that - ' He paused tensely. '-Ghoulmon army appeared and started killing everyone, we retreated into this tunnel and this small hideout.' He looked through the tunnel fearfully. 'Luckily, the Ghoulmon are too big to fit through that small tunnel. Even I had some difficulty getting here.'

Cody frowned with concern as he came over. 'What do you mean, killing everyone? Why would Barbamon do that?'

Guardromon looked over at Gomamon curiously, who had began playing with the Kapurimon. He frowned uneasily as he returned his attention to them. 'All I know is that they absorb the data of those they kill... but they don't seem to get any more powerful. I don't know what happens to the data... and I'd rather not know. It's... too horrible to even think about.'

Izzy gripped his chin thoughtfully. 'Perhaps they're - uploading the data to Barbamon?'

Guardromon shuddered fearfully. 'If that's true... then he will get stronger with every single digimon killed by those monsters.'

Izzy, Tentomon and Cody huddled together as they spoke to each other.

'Isn't there anything we can do for them?' Cody asked hopefully.

Tentomon frowned solemnly. 'I'm afraid as long as the Ghoulmon army is at large...they won't be safe anywhere else if they try to leave. And even if they did manage to escape, where would they go?'

Izzy raised his eyebrows as he thought of something. He raised his head to address Guardromon.

'I'm not sure what you can do... but you might be able to leave this Continent, if you so wished.' He suggested, to which many of the digimon exclaimed incredulously.

'We can't!' Hagurumon objected. 'This is our home... as dank and miserable it may seem for you, we like it here.'

'But...' Yolei interjected. 'Why wouldn't you want to go out to somewhere else? You're all machine digimon, so I'm sure the Royal Knights wouldn't - '

She stopped abruptly as many Kapurimon shrieked in terror and hid, much to Gomamon's dismay. Guardromon simply frowned angrily as he interjected.

'We can't. The Royal knights openly shun those like me and Hagurumon, and the Kapurimon simply do not know life outside this place. We often entertained the idea of leaving for a while, but the border has become perilous... not to mention the Royal Knights' likely reception of us arriving.'

Hawkmon studied the small Kapurimon edging backwards at the mention of leaving, and he adopted an encouraging smile. 'Fear not, little ones... once we defeat Barbamon, you'll be able to go out again to where you belong. And maybe one day, come out and visit us, hmm? The outside world is not as scary as you think...' He tapped his beak thoughtfully. 'Perhaps far less so.'

He grinned as some of them smiled back at him weakly. 'It's alright. Everything will be fine...'

Joe sighed sadly. 'We should go. Tai and the others will be waiting for us.'

As they said goodbye, Gomamon waved eagerly as he swam. 'We won't forget you guys! I hope we'll see you again one day!'

Several of the Kapurimon squeaked eagerly at him in answer, and he smiled warmly before ducking under the water once again.

Joe looked down at the water behind them guiltily, before Gomamon objected.

'What's wrong, Joe?'

He simply shook his head. 'I feel sorry for them, and I want to help them... but it's hard to accept that the best thing to do for them is to leave and deal with the threat elsewhere.'

Cody nodded in agreement. 'You're right, Joe. My thoughts will linger on them for a while... but it comes down to stopping Barbamon. We can figure out how to help them after that...' He looked back and smiled confidently. 'But they've survived this long. I think they'll be fine once we do our job.'

Joe smiled in slight relief. 'I suppose you're right - thanks, Cody. Sometimes I can't believe I'm 7 years older than you. I guess age doesn't always count for much.'

Cody snorted in slight amusement as they headed back towards the castle edge, Izzy still marking their trail on his laptop.

* * *

Izzy wanted to trace the rest of the castle border, but Joe pointed at his digivice, telling them they were late to meet Tai's group. Luckily, they spotted them only just arriving at the rendezvous in the ruins.

As they began dropping their luggage tiredly, Joe reached out in alarm as Agumon began to drop his massive package. 'Agumon, gent-'

It crashed to the ground to the ground as he dropped it abruptly and several chunks of it rolled off the top and dropped to the ground. Patamon quickly took off from Agumon's head as one of the pieces came down on it.

'Ow!'

He rubbed his head, grimacing in embarrassment. 'Uh... heh... sorry about that Patamon.'

Patamon frowned with disapproval. 'I could have been crushed!'

Agumon went over to the large chunk and studied it. 'I don't think so... it's not that heavy, Patamon.'

Patamon came over and attempted to move it, but it wouldn't budge. 'Are you serious?' He exclaimed in frustration. 'What does Mimi put in her bags?'

Mimi chuckled nervously. 'Yes... well... there are certain - necessities I always take with me.'

Joe approached her bags curiously and tried to lift them as well, and managed to do so for a few seconds before he dropped them, breathless.

'Well...' He panted. 'I'm amazed you could carry so much, Mimi.'

As Mimi smiled in embarrassment, Agumon frowned dejectedly. Reading his mind, Gabumon grinned as he addressed him.

'What's the matter, Agumon?' He half-teased. 'You aren't jealous, are you?'

Agumon glanced away in denial. 'No... of course not. Why would I? She's a human, after all... so there's no way she could be stronger than me. Even if she is strong for a human...'

Gabumon rolled his eyes slightly. 'I thought you didn't like being famous, Agumon.'

'I don't, but...'

'But what?' Gabumon patted him on the back. 'We all know you're strong... and you often complain about all those normal digimon admiring you. Being strong is the main reason for that, you know.'

Agumon raised and eyeridge thoughtfully. 'I didn't really think of it that way.'

Joe suddenly frowned seriously at Mimi. 'Mimi... did you manage to get through to the others?'

Mimi sighed worriedly. 'Yes... I got through to Sora's group... much to Agumon's relief. You know, because Biyomon is alright.'

'But?' Yolei asked as she studied their worried expressions.

Gabumon grimaced uneasily. 'Veemon's missing.'

There was a tense paused as Joe's group gaped at them. 'What... what happened?' Armadillomon asked anxiously.

Matt spoke up when Mimi could only manage to shake her head in dismay. 'They were investigating a portal, and Gatomon was able to close it - but just as it was about to be sealed away, a Ghoulmon reached through and tried to take Gatomon. Veemon got her out, but got himself captured instead. The portal closed behind him... Gatomon's pretty upset about it.'

Tentomon frowned uncertainly. 'So what can we do? Are we going to try and find him?'

Agumon nodded. 'We are... but, I don't know any way to find out where he is.'

Matt frowned worriedly. 'Well - apart from finding Barbamon, no. He would be the only one to know where Veemon is, since he most likely wanted Gatomon captured and got Veemon instead.'

'Wait...' Joe piped up. 'What about Ken's group, Mimi?'

She shook her head helplessly. 'I couldn't get them on the digivice. They must be out of range.'

Agumon frowned worriedly. 'As far as I can tell... Bokomon, Neemon, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon are accompanying Ken and Wormmon.'

'Will they be all right?' Yolei asked worriedly.

'I'm not sure...' Agumon answered hesitantly. 'Renamon is the only one of them capable of warp digivolving. But... if they're lucky, Calumon will allow Wormmon or Guilmon to do that as well.' He frowned doubtfully. 'I'm not sure about Bokomon and Neemon, though.'

Davis covered his head slightly as he tried to ward off paranoid thoughts. 'I... just hope they'll be all right. I don't want to lose more friends...'

Tai nodded in agreement, also looking troubled. 'I understand the feeling. But right now, we need to regroup with Sora before we go looking for Ken's group. And also, we have to find Myotismon. With him - I have no idea what's going on.'

Davis exhaled forcefully, before pulling a straight face. 'OK. Got to keep it together... for Veemon.'


	24. Shining Knight Digivolution

Chapter 24

Bokomon groaned softly as he once again traced another border on his hand drawn map, with Renamon leading the way and Ken holding some glowing moss. His hand felt like he had been writing furiously for an exam for several hours. It was made even more stressful by the fact that Neemon kept pestering him, and everyone else quickly became annoyed as well.

'Bokomon, are we there yet?' He squeaked loudly, once again.

Bokomon smacked his forehead. 'Once again, Neemon... we're scouting! We have no destination!'

Renamon's eye had been twitching dangerously for a while. 'Someone...' She growled under her breath. 'Shut him up...'

Ken and Wormmon tried to ignore Neemon as they led the way. 'Gotta keep on track...' Ken mumbled with irritation.

Wormmon was panting rather heavily. 'Ken... can't we slow down? You've had to carry me a couple of times... why in such a hurry?'

Ken raised his head in realisation as he forced himself to slow down. He smiled in amusement as he looked back to see Neemon still bothering everyone. 'I think the answer's pretty obvious. But still... sorry, Wormmon.' He scratched his head nervously. 'I guess I got carried away. I forgot it's harder for you to move as fast...'

Wormmon sighed with relief as they slowed down.

'Ken?' Neemon half-whined. 'Where are we going?'

Ken flinched slightly before grinning uncomfortably and looking backwards. 'We're... just going a little further... please, be patient. We'll be going back soon enough.'

'Aw...'

Renamon grinded her teeth dangerously. 'I... can't take much more of this...'

Calumon was riding on Guilmon's head, and just shrunk his ears to block out the noise. Guilmon looked up at Renamon with concern before studying Neemon curiously. 'Neemon, you know... I was just thinking...'

Neemon cocked his head obliviously. 'What?'

Guilmon grinned dreamily as he licked his lips. '...how you would taste... if I put some flour and some herbs on your head...'

Neemon blanched and was tongue tied as he watched Guilmon fearfully, and became silent while staying as far away from Guilmon as possible. Guilmon consciously tried to stay as far ahead as possible. Calumon raised his eyelid as Neemon ceased talking and allowed his ears to enlarge before grinning down at Guilmon appreciatively. 'Thanks. It was getting hard to think.'

Renamon gave him a small smile as he sidled up next to her. 'An effective technique. You almost read my mind, Guilmon.'

Guilmon scratched his head in confusion. 'What makes you say that? I only said what I wanted...' As Renamon simply rolled her eyes and stayed silent, he adopted the similar dreamy grin as he gazed at her. Renamon tensed uncomfortably under his gaze.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She asked with disapproval.

Guilmon's eyes widened as Renamon's flashed dangerously, and he quickly averted his gaze.

'I... uh...' He stammered as Renamon studied him suspiciously. 'I was just wondering if I could take the glowing moss. Neemon's staying well away from me, but he still needs protecting, so...'

Renamon raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'Oh. Very well, Guilmon.'

Guilmon sighed with relief as Renamon backed up to keep Neemon with the group. The two of them still seemed slightly scared of her, however.

He glanced away from her, troubled at Renamon's reaction. _Speaking of reading minds... she can't really read them... can she? If she can... I'm in a lot of trouble. She would hate me for thinking things like that... but I just can't help it. She doesn't seem to have noticed... or maybe she's just waiting for the right moment to get back at me..._

Wormmon studied Guilmon in bewilderment as he continued to debate with himself, before he walked up next to Bokomon, trying to get a view of his map without success despite jumping a little bit. 'How much data have you got, Bokomon?' He asked hopefully.

Bokomon simply shook his head meekly. 'There's almost nothing to write down. I fear we may have come this way for nothing... except to mark a no-man's land.'

Wormmon glanced downwards, discouraged, before he scanned the landscape they were trudging through. Without Agumon's light, he couldn't see much of anything, but he could just make out the horizon in the distance.

'I think we should go back soon...' He murmured uneasily.

Ken sighed tiredly. 'How long will you keep saying that, Wormmon?'

'Until we actually go back.'

Ken stopped hesitantly and squinted in an effort to see anything in the distance. 'Hmm... I guess you have a point, Wormmon. I can't see anything of interest...'

Renamon suddenly gasped in surprise. Guilmon looked over his shoulder at her with concern.

'What's wrong?'

Renamon closed her eyes in concentration. 'Someone's coming... I think... it's Myotismon.'

They waited with baited breath as they saw a small fluttering shape approaching them, and Guilmon noticed it was flying quite fast for its size.

It stopped a few feet in front of them before unfurling a large cape, causing Myotismon to appear. He looked quite alarmed and tired as he addressed them.

'Quickly! We must go back!'

Ken raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Why now, all of a sudden? What's going on?'

Myotismon shook his head vehemently. 'I haven't the time to explain! Look... Ghoulmon are closing in on us, fast. We have to get back to the camp... or wherever the others are - to safety!'

Guilmon's eyes shot to Renamon as she frowned with concentration, as she tried to detect the Ghoulmon. At first, she got no reaction. 'I don't sense anything - '

She suddenly gasped in pain and collapsed to her knees, causing Calumon and Guilmon to rush to her aid.

'Renamon, are you all right?' Guilmon asked her as he helped her up.

She trembled as she leant on him for support. 'Those minds... Barbamon's mind... so vast...' She shook her head in disbelief. 'I don't know what it was... but Myotismon's right. We are not safe here.'

Everyone began to follow Myotismon, with Guilmon continuing to support Renamon as she had difficulty keeping up. Despite the urgency of their situation, Guilmon couldn't stop some particularly dirty thoughts from running through his mind, being in close contact with Renamon.

They halted as Myotismon stopped abruptly and stared into the darkness warily. 'It's too late. They are here.'

He quickly backed up towards Bokomon, Neemon, Ken and Calumon as Guilmon and Renamon broke away from each other, Guilmon rather reluctantly, and did the same along with Wormmon. It wasn't long before they heard heavy footsteps, and large hulking figures emerging from the darkness disturbingly close.

Guilmon glanced worriedly at Renamon. _She's the only one who can really fight these things..._

He glanced down at Calumon as well, who returned his gaze and nodded determinedly. 'I'll... try my best for you, Guilmon. We'll be fine.'

He attempted to calm Bokomon down as well, along with Neemon helping him, who seemed to have regained his normal composure. 'Bokomon, don't worry. They can handle this.'

Bokomon gulped as the large, pale yellow eyes stared them down, before closing his eyes tightly. 'Tell me when it's over.'

**Renamon warp digivolve to... Sakuyamon!**

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

Sakuyamon immediately rose her staff.

'Amethyst Mandala!'

The Ghoulmon backed away from the protective ward she summoned around Calumon and his vulnerable group, keeping the Ghoulmon away from them. Once she was sure they were safe, she engaged two of the four Ghoulmon.

Growlmon frowned in concentration as he tried to avoid fatal damage from the Ghoulmon's claws and at the same time still protecting Calumon and the others. Stingmon tried to harass them constantly by attacking their eyes quickly before pulling out and flying away, and repeating the pattern, while Myotismon otherwise kept one of them distracted with similar tactics.

'Crimson Lightning!'

The red whip didn't cause significant damage, since he couldn't direct the weapon into a focused strike into the Ghoulmon's eye. He could only slow it down by wrapping the whip around some of its limbs as it struggled and broke free repeatedly.

Growlmon could see Calumon frowning in concentration, and his stomach churned in excitement as it began to flash repeatedly.

'That's it, Calumon!'

He tensed his muscles in preparation for digivolution.

**Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon.**

'Atomic Blaster!'

He grinned as the Ghoulmon he was fighting flinched as it was blasted backwards slightly, but it quickly recovered and retaliated by firing red beams from its claws.

Caught off guard, he tried to block the beams with his metal arms, but roared in pain as they burned some of the metal away. He quickly tried to counter the beams by angling the harder edges to deflect the beams, but the Ghoulmon automatically focused the beams towards his chest instead. He was helpless as he tried to deflect the beams as they moved, and was unable to maneuver.

'Guilmon!' Sakuyamon cried out in alarm, before quickly whipping out her kuda metal weapons.

'Spirit Strike!'

The Ghoulmon was hit in the eye and it collapsed onto its feet, unable to move.

'Sakuyamon! Watch out!' Stingmon called out warningly.

She turned to see two red beams heading straight for her.

'Crystal Sphere!'

She managed to erect the shield in time, but was caught off balance and the beams propelled her backwards until she was forced through several trees, and she slowly got up and tried to get back to the fight, in order to maintain her ward around Calumon, while still being impeded by the two Ghoulmon.

Calumon began to whisper desperately. 'I've gotta... make them digivolve further...'

Bokomon studied him worriedly. 'Don't push yourself too hard... you might pass out.'

Calumon ignored him as the Zero Unit began glowing again, this time with a higher frequency.

Stingmon hadn't managed to land a hit on his Ghoulmon, and was trying to avoid the beams it was firing rapidly up at him. He strayed too close due to the forest, and was hit in the wing by one of the blasts and landed heavily before skidding along the ground, digging one of his spikes into it. Myotismon immediately moved to block the Ghoulmon's next attacks.

Ken called out in alarm. 'Stingmon! Get away from here... you're outmatched!'

Stingmon glared at the Ghoulmon, who was still giving a blank stare as the dark energy in its eye began to focus again. 'I can't abandon you, Ken... I promised myself I would never leave your side again.'

Ken frowned sadly. 'But... it was I who drove you away.'

'I didn't care, Ken. You made up for your mistakes - and your crest...that was enough for me to believe you came back.'

Calumon smiled lightly. 'Neither of you have to worry.'

Stingmon's eyes widened as he began to glow in a blinding light, and Calumon began to hover upwards as he glowed in a similar fashion.

'Shining... Digivolution!'

Ken gaped as he felt his digivice vibrate, and the crest of Kindness flashed once.

**Stingmon digivolve to... JewelBeemon!**

Ken and Neemon looked at him in amazement. JewelBeemon looked like an armoured form of Stingmon, and was carrying a long red spear that he wielded in both hands. He stood his ground before charging at the Ghoulmon straight on. Myotismon squinted and shielded himself from the lingering light with his cloak.

'Spike Buster!'

The Ghoulmon fired another red beam from its eye, but JewelBeemon's spear was able to deflect it into many smaller beams aside as he continued charging, and was able to stab it in the eye.

For a moment, it looked like the Ghoulmon would go down as it faltered and collapsed, but it got up again rather quickly.

WarGrowlmon growled with frustration as they were forced backwards again and again by the Ghoulmon. 'Calumon, please...' He called out desperately. 'I need you to get me to digivolve. Just one more time...'

Calumon was still hovering in the air, and was straining painfully to keep the Zero Unit glowing.

Sakuyamon smiled at him encouragingly. 'Remember when you helped all those other digimon digivolve, Calumon? To defend the digital world against the D-reaper? Compared to that, this will be relatively straightforward.'

WarGrowlmon nodded. 'Just remember - picture me as Gallantmon! You can do it!'

Calumon calmed his breathing as he did as WarGrowlmon asked. 'Yes... Gallantmon could defeat these things... stop them from taking everyone away... stop Barbamon...'

Myotismon frowned with frustration. 'Another holy digimon?' He mumbled under his breath. 'I've been weakened enough as it is... too much light...'

As the Zero Unit flashed brightly one last time, WarGrowlmon turned and charged towards his Ghoulmon, which fired red beams towards his exposed face.

**WarGrowlmon... digivolve to... Gallantmon!**

The knight digimon quickly raised his shield to block the beams before the symbols upon it lit up.

'Shield of the Just!'

The Ghoulmon was blown backwards and began to shudder as it took the full force of the blast. It eventually collapsed backwards, and Gallantmon quickly rushed forward, with electricity coating the end of his lance.

'Lightning Joust!'

Despite blocking with its arms, the Ghoulmon was impaled by the lance through the eye on the ground, and immediately dissipated into black streams which flew up into the sky.

As Gallantmon moved to help JewelBeemon and Sakuyamon, he didn't notice Myotismon gasping weakly and kneeling, paralysed. His condition seemed to be deteriorating, and he was constantly trying to shield himself from Gallantmon's glow. Bokomon and Neemon also seemed to be paralysed, but with fear, all the while watching Gallantmon.

Calumon raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched them as he hovered down, but suddenly grew faint as he landed. 'I... guess...' He murmured as he lay down on the ground. 'You were right, Bokomon. That took... a lot out of me...'

Bokomon and Neemon remained silent and clutched each other in terror, despite the fact that Gallantmon was able to finish off another Ghoulmon as Sakuyamon and JewelBeemon destroyed the other two, with JewelBeemon also going for the eye while Sakuyamon stunned them first with Spirit Strike.

Sakuyamon sighed tiredly as she lowered her ward around Ken, Bokomon, Neemon and Calumon, before she quickly degenerated to Renamon, still panting tiredly. Gallantmon approached them proudly. 'Those monsters are gone. It's safe now. Get up.'

Bokomon and Neemon shrieked before dashing behind Renamon and regarding Gallantmon with fear. Ken raised an eyebrow, puzzled, as JewelBeemon degenerated and approached them as well.

'What's the matter with you two?' Ken asked incredulously. 'It was only because of Gallantmon that we defeated them.'

Bokomon shook his head. 'You don't seem to realise the cost...' He objected with hostility as he pointed towards Myotismon, who was still on his knees, staring at the ground.

Gallantmon's eyes widened as he spotted him, to which Myotismon responded by groaning in pain and eyeing him warily.

'Please... degenerate... Gallantmon is...'

Gallantmon quickly shrunk as he degenerated, but looked very confused at the looks Myotismon, Bokomon and Neemon were giving him.

'What's the matter? You guys really don't seem to like Gallantmon.'

Bokomon scoffed in slight hysteria. '"Like?" How could we like one of those monsters who stop at nothing to destroy all who oppose them?'

Renamon looked down at them, also perplexed. 'You speak as if Gallantmon is a member of some evil faction.'

Neemon nodded vehemently. 'He is! Show them, Bokomon.'

Bokomon hesitantly approached Guilmon as he showed him a hand drawn picture of many large humanoid figures, all sharing traits such as being covered in armour. 'Gallantmon is a Royal Knight.' He stated with some despair in his voice.

Guilmon looked at the information depicted about them as he took the book. 'I guess Gallantmon would be... but so what? What makes you think they are evil?'

'Aside from trying to wipe out dark digimon?' Myotismon grunted gruffly.

Bokomon sighed as he took the book back. 'Two of them aided Lucemon in the destruction of the digital world.'

Ken's eyes widened in horror. 'Royal Knights? Why would they do that?'

Neemon shuddered as he recalled their names. 'Crusadermon... and Dynasmon. I only remember that they wanted to go to the human world.'

Bokomon nodded. 'And they were willing to destroy the entire digital world for it.'

Ken and Wormmon looked at each other in concern. 'Why would Royal Knights want to go to the real world?'

Wormmon shrugged. 'I don't know. Why would I?'

Ken grimaced uncertainly as he glanced at Bokomon and Neemon. 'Well... you have become Imperialdramon before... so I thought you might now how they think.'

Bokomon and Neemon immediately yelped again and edged away from Wormmon, too. Ken sighed with exasperation.

'Look... we didn't exactly choose the way they digivolve, you two...' He shrugged helplessly. 'And besides, they've saved the digital world many times.'

Bokomon frowned doubtfully. 'They may be powerful... but how long have they remained in those sinister forms?'

Ken was caught off guard at the question. 'Why would that matter?'

'Dynasmon and Crusadermon never degenerated, until their data was absorbed by Lucemon... and I have a sneaking suspicion that Wormmon would... change, if he stayed Imperialdramon for long periods of time.'

Guilmon shook his head doubtfully. 'You're not telling me that Gallantmon would... what? Make me mean?'

Neemon frowned meekly at him. 'You're already mean.'

Guilmon gaped, looking slightly hurt, but stopped when Renamon shook her head.

'Regardless... it does not matter. They cannot stay in those forms for longer than is needed...'

Myotismon grunted as he slowly got up. 'We're still in danger, here. And with my weakened state, it will take us even longer to get back...' He looked down at Calumon with concern, who was dozing off. 'Along with him.' He frowned solemnly. 'I'd understand if you want to leave me behind...'

Ken shook his head vehemently. 'Not an option. We need you, Myotismon... and you've proven yourself trustworthy.'

Guilmon and Renamon nodded in agreement. 'We're taking all of you with us.' Renamon stated as she went to pick more glowing moss before she began to lead them in the direction they were heading. Guilmon gently picked up Calumon and carried him in his arms. He still flinched hurtfully as Bokomon and Neemon continued to give him fearful looks.


	25. Regrouping

Chapter 25

Veemon's head was throbbing painfully, and he slowly touched his head only to recoil as it pounded again. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see one torch as the source of light through metal bars lining the area in front of him. He then realised he was in a cell, and quickly walked up to the bars and called out frantically.

'Hello? Is anyone there? Let me out!'

His eyes widened in terror as he heard heavy footsteps sound nearby and a large shadow appear near the torch to his right down the large corridor. He shrunk back into the cell when a jet-black Ghoulmon slowly walked up to his cell and stared at him, causing his stomach to churn uneasily.

The feeling only got worse as it suddenly began to speak in a terrible voice, with no moving parts, as if the voice was simply being projected.

'You are not the archangel.'

Veemon frowned suspiciously. 'Are you the leader of these Ghoulmon?'

The voice chuckled menacingly, as the BlackGhoulmon remained impassive. 'I am no Ghoulmon. They are simply... tools, for me to use as I see fit. They have no minds of their own. If they did, I could not control them as I do now, and scattered you pathetic "digidestined" like I have.'

Veemon frowned angrily. 'Barbamon.'

BlackGhoulmon edged closer, still scrutinising him with its eye. 'Aren't you an interesting one. I could not feel your mind at all as you approached... perhaps I made the correct decision to leave you alive.'

Veemon backed against the wall, still staring at the Cyclops defiantly. 'What do you want?'

'To find out... how you are free of all greed... so I can further dominate my enemies.'

Veemon shook his head vehemently. 'I won't give you anything.'

Barbamon scoffed in amusement. 'I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter. You cannot digivolve without your partner... you digidestined are weak in the fact you need humans to digivolve. Still...'

He paused thoughtfully. 'The fact that you are even here means your group is quite formidable. I am well aware of your accomplishments. Perhaps your data will be far more - potent, than the others I have assimilated.'

Veemon clenched an eye tensely. 'Assimilated? You mean killed? All those digimon... you're a monster.'

Barbamon chuckled in bemusement. 'No... you are mistaken. Assimilated is the correct term... and _I _did not kill them. Most of them, anyway. I simply ordered the Ghoulmon to transfer the data they gather to me. Advantages of a telepathic hive mind, you know.'

Veemon trembled with annoyance at Barbamon's trivial attitude. 'Don't toy with me. Just get this over with, or, rather, kill me. I'd rather you not benefit at all.' He glanced away uneasily. 'I don't care... if I die...'

BlackGhoulmon's eye widened and focused on him, and he couldn't help but stare back into it, despite his revulsion.

'Oh, but you do care, Veemon. Or rather... those you care about who will be affected. Now... I have what I need to extract your... energy. Your mindset.' He cackled semi-maniacally. 'Who knew the digidestined could be so fragile?'

Veemon clutched his head as Barbamon began to forcibly examine his memories of his friends; in particular, Davis and Gatomon. 'Get out of my head! I won't turn on them... I won't let you get anything from me...'

Barbamon persisted as he whispered into his head. '_I will find out everything about you and your friends... and find further weaknesses to exploit. For you see... friendship, loyalty, love... greed is intertwined with all such relationships. That is why I find you digidestined so amusing, for you all exhibit these traits... At this rate, they will turn on each other and become easier targets once I'm through with them. And if not, my Ghoulmon army is more than capable of destroying them.'_

Veemon continued to fight against Barbamon with all his resolve for several minutes, before he eventually passed out and slumped against the wall. Barbamon growled in frustration as Veemon's mind shut down.

_Your willpower is strong... but it cannot last forever. Your friends will never be able to get past my guards in time. You digidestined simply fight the inevitable._

* * *

'Bee!'

'Agumon!'

The two of them rushed towards each other and embraced as the groups were reunited in the midst of the scattered ruins. Davis and many others couldn't help but frown solemnly as they pictured Veemon's annoyed reaction to the two of them.

As Agumon and Biyomon gazed at each other, Agumon frowned worriedly as he studied her.

'Are you all right, Bee?'

Biyomon rolled her eyes. 'I didn't fight anything, in case you forgot, dimwit.'

'Uh... right. Sorry.'

'Still...' She sighed worriedly. 'It was rather upsetting to see Veemon taken from right in front of me.'

Agumon nodded in agreement. 'I wish I was there to help...'

'You wish you were everywhere, to help.' Biyomon smiled fondly. 'There's only so much you can do.'

Matt looked at his digivice impatiently. 'Tai, why exactly are we waiting here? I can see Ghoulmon nearing the castle in the distance... shouldn't we get moving before they spot us?'

Tai was constantly tapping his digivice, trying to get through to Ken. 'We need to get Ken's group to regroup... they should be returning from their patrol any minute.'

Sure enough, Davis quickly heard Ken's voice coming from his digivice. He quickly pulled it out of his goggles.

'Davis! Do you read me?'

'I read you, Ken. Everyone else is here with me.' He frowned regretfully. 'Almost everyone.'

'What do you mean, Davis?'

'Nevermind - we'll explain when you get here. We're in some ruins west of the castle. Don't go too close to it; the Ghoulmon patrols have increased.'

Ken paused before replying. 'You won't have to worry. Renamon's already able to detect yours and the Ghoulmon's minds to avoid. We'll be there soon.'

Everyone gathered in a circle and sat down as Tai got ready to address them.

'What's our next step, Tai?' Izzy asked curiously. 'It's rather obvious to me, but... I just need clarification. Our maps are incomplete, and I doubt Bokomon's will complete it.'

Tai glanced over at the castle warily. 'I think that castle should be our next stop. If there's anywhere Veemon would be, it might be there.'

Mimi grimaced uneasily. 'I know it seems like the obvious route... but it will be dangerous. If Barbamon traced us to the camp...' She shook her head helplessly. 'I don't think we'll be safe anytime soon.'

Kari sighed worriedly. 'The safest we can be is if everyone's together.'

Davis nodded. 'And that's why we're trying to find Veemon. We need him...' He sighed worriedly. '...I need him.'

'After we search the castle...' Matt interjected. 'Assuming we get that far, then what?'

Tai frowned uncomfortably. 'To be honest... I'm not sure, Matt. Unless we find some lead on Barbamon or Veemon - some clue as to where they are... I just don't know.'

Everyone was silent for a moment before Izzy spoke up. 'I think... once we get Bokomon's data, we'll at least have an approximate picture of the Ghoulmon patrols... at least, before the attacks happened. Perhaps I'll have a general direction of where we should go... even if he has moved since, we may find other clues as to where he has gone...'

Tai sighed with slight relief. 'I just hope it'll be enough, Izzy.'

Biyomon gasped softly as she spotted movement from the east.

'What is it, Bee?' Agumon asked as she flew upwards.

She squinted and studied the figures closely, and smiled as she came down. 'It's Ken's group! And it looks like they're all there... even Myotismon!'

TK's eyes widened with surprise. 'Really?'

Agumon smiled at him. 'I'm glad you were wrong about him.'

TK frowned slightly, before Patamon touched his arm gently. 'It's OK, TK. Don't worry about it.'

TK glanced away from him guiltily. 'I'm... trying not to. I don't want him to hold everything I've said about him against me...'

'He won't.' Patamon smiled encouragingly. 'He'll forgive you.'

TK frowned thoughtfully. 'Maybe he doesn't have to know...'

Patamon gaped slightly before Agumon and Guilmon exclaimed loudly in greeting as they gripped each other's claw tightly.

'I'm glad you're alright, Guilmon.' Agumon grinned, to which Guilmon smirked back.

'I'm better than alright! Calumon made me warp digivolve!'

Agumon's eyes widened with surprise before he smiled warmly. 'Good for you. Now you've finally caught up to Renamon.'

Renamon frowned coldly and folded her arms. 'Hmph... keep dreaming.'

Calumon opened an eye, now lying on Guilmon's head. 'Keep it down, will ya?'

Ken and Wormmon approached Davis, and were concerned when they didn't see Veemon.

'Davis...' Ken began sympathetically. 'What happened to Veemon?'

Guilmon's attention immediately snapped to Davis, as with everyone else who just came back. Davis looked around at them sadly as he recounted what happened with Gatomon and the portal.

'Veemon's gone?' Guilmon exclaimed incredulously. 'Then we have to find him!'

Agumon groaned in exasperation. 'What do you think we've been discussing all the time you've been gone?'

Guilmon scratched his head as he studied the group, standing aimlessly. 'I dunno, pie?'

Renamon snorted with contempt as Agumon glared slightly at Guilmon. 'Just switch that with bread, and that applies to you, Guilmon. Moron.'

Ken frowned seriously. 'So what now? We go to the castle to search?'

Davis nodded. 'I figured you'd know what to do.'

Joe then spoke up. 'We should use the secret passage we discovered to get in.'

Tai looked around at everyone, before turning to Myotismon. 'What do you think, Myotismon?'

Myotismon hesitated before he answered. 'It will be difficult for so many to move through the castle, as large as it is...'

'How large are the corridors?'

'Certainly large enough for several Ghoulmon to move through side by side.' As Tai eyed him hopefully, he frowned sceptically. 'However, that's only the main halls... the dungeons are smaller; only wide enough for about five people to travel through in a row. I'd suggest you split into two groups once we reach the dungeons; that is most likely where we will find your friend.'

Izzy nodded thankfully. 'What about information on Barbamon's location? Where would we find that?'

Myotismon sighed in slight helplessness. 'That... I do not know. But if he had a portal in there, like the one you described...' He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'I suppose such a portal would be put in the most centralised and accessible part of the castle; being the theatre hall. That, at least, would put us closer to Barbamon; otherwise he would have no need of such a portal.'

'But...' Joe frowned worriedly as he objected. 'Wouldn't Barbamon close the portal once he realises what we're doing?'

Myotismon nodded. 'That is a possibility. However, if he does so, he will not be able to reinforce this area with more forces, and we'll be able to wipe out the Ghoulmon here - perhaps even escape if we wanted to.'

'Which we don't.' Agumon stated flatly.

Myotismon nodded in agreement. 'We won't... but it goes against what Barbamon wants.'

TK frowned thoughtfully. 'How would you know about Barbamon's goals?'

Myotismon glanced at TK warily before he continued. 'It is well known that he is a demon lord; the one of avarice.'

Guilmon scratched his head in confusion. 'What's avarice?'

Renamon frowned in annoyance. 'The same thing you have for bread, Guilmon. Greed.'

Myotismon nodded. 'That is correct... and it makes me wonder as to why he does not just send his entire army to destroy us, instead of all this sneaking, ambushing and playing with minds...'

Davis blanched in terror. 'Are you saying... Veemon, if he's alive... that Barbamon's torturing him?'

Myotismon glanced downwards in sorrow. 'I'm afraid so.'

Gatomon mewed softly in distress. 'This is terrible... I should be the one captured, not Veemon. He's in pain because of me...'

Agumon studied her sympathetically. 'He saved you, willingly... because he cares a lot about you, Gatomon. If your positions were switched, he would be in as much pain as you. Perhaps... more so.'

Gatomon frowned slightly as she studied Agumon, confused. 'What do you mean, more so? What are you talking about?'

Agumon glanced away suddenly, then shook his head. 'Nothing. Nevermind.'

Gatomon pondered Agumon's reaction. _Is he saying that Veemon cares about me... more than I care about him? I don't... understand..._

Guilmon cleared his throat. 'If we want to find him... let's just go already. Enough moping around.'

Agumon clenched an eyeridge in slight annoyance. 'Damnit, Guilmon...' he muttered under his breath. 'I was just trying to tell her...'

Tai frowned sympathetically at Gatomon briefly, before nodding in agreement towards Guilmon. 'He's right. Now that we're all here, we can find that secret passage to get in.' He looked at Joe expectantly. 'Come on, Joe. Lead the way.'

Agumon frowned slightly as he rejoined Tai, who leant towards him uneasily. 'Agumon, I know you want what's best for Gatomon, but...'

'But what?' Agumon asked in confusion. 'She should know how he feels about her...'

Tai shook his head slightly. 'Maybe. But... it might only make things worse.'

Agumon's eyes slowly widened in shock as he realised what Tai was talking about. 'No... I refuse to believe Veemon is dead...' He shook his head in disbelief. '... not another friend...'

Tai forced himself to grin encouragingly. 'We don't know yet, Agumon... I'm just saying it may be a possibility. And... perhaps you should let Veemon tell her himself. You know?'

Agumon exhaled deeply to calm himself down. '...yeah.' He gave a small smile as he thought. 'I just hope he finally comes through and says it. Gatomon would be in for a surprise, I think.'

They looked towards Joe as he cleared his throat loudly and pushed his glasses upwards as he moved towards the front of the group. 'Right. Everyone, just be careful. We don't want to surprise Guardromon and the others into attacking us again.'

Gomamon frowned meekly. 'I didn't do it on purpose, Joe!'

Joe snorted doubtfully. 'You were lucky they were only Rookies and not Ghoulmon... otherwise you'd have been toast.'

Gomamon snorted dismissively. 'I'm sure they'll welcome me back this time.'

* * *

'Cog crusher!'

Gomamon sighed loudly as he ducked once again under the water, while Joe approached the end of the tunnel, just after leading everyone back through the area his group had explored previously.

'Guys! It's us!' Joe objected in slight alarm.

Hagurumon sweat dropped in embarrassment. 'Oh. Beg your pardon.'

As they filed into the dank room, the Kapurimon popped out and greeted them all enthusiastically. 'Hi Gomamon!' They greeted as he jumped out of the water. 'Are these your friends?'

Gomamon smiled and nodded. 'That's right.'

'You sure have a lot of friends.'

Joe frowned apologetically as he hurried everyone through, addressing Guardromon in particular, who was standing nearby, looking confused.

'I'm sorry we can't stay, guys... but we need to use your secret passage to rescue one of our friends.' He frowned seriously. 'His name's Veemon... and we suspect he's being kept here. Is that alright?'

Guardromon looked over to the exit, where the rest of the digidestined were headed. 'As long as you don't alert any of those who dwell above to our location. Otherwise, we'll have to relocate once again. I hope we don't have to... I'm not sure we'll be able to get everyone out safely in such a case.'

Joe nodded earnestly. 'We won't. We face a similar situation... since there are quite a few of us.' He suddenly glanced downwards sadly.

'What's wrong?' Guardromon asked, as he watched the last of the digidestined file through.

'After this...' Joe gulped nervously. 'I just hope we succeed... so that you can be free again. But... the Ghoulmon army, a Demon lord, sometimes, I just don't know if we can do it...'

Guardromon studied him sympathetically. 'We've been through a lot, too. We cannot fight that army at all, and yet we've survived this far. I know that you have some powerful members in your group... just remember that we believe... you can.'

Gomamon and Joe gaped slightly as the machine digimon surrounded them and supported them with words of encouragement.

Hagurumon gave an odd smile. 'We'll be sure to see you all again. No matter how long it takes... we'll await the time when we can live normally.'

'Good luck!' The Kapurimon began chanting, along with their names, causing Joe and Gomamon to blush in embarrassment and smile back.

'Thanks, guys... we'll do our best.' Joe managed to croak before following the end of the line.

Gomamon waved goodbye and followed Joe, glancing backwards several times with slight sadness, knowing the possibility of failure. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

_They're all counting on us... and far more digimon which are no doubt in similar situations to them. We have to defeat Barbamon... for their sake. We cannot fail._


	26. Lost Souls

Chapter 26

Tai and Agumon emerged into the tall, dark corridor first, through the movable brick wall that they found, which easily slid open as they entered. The only source of light was a single torch in front of them, across the expanse of the corridor.

Tai glanced down at Agumon's claw uneasily as he raised it. 'Agumon, I'd keep the light to a minimum. Subtlety, remember?' He whispered, as he heard the small echoes reverberate off the walls.

Agumon sweat dropped slightly before lowering it. 'Right.' He studied the torch bracket thoughtfully. 'How about taking this torch with us?'

Tai spotted several unused brackets on the floor. 'I guess the Ghoulmon aren't so good at maintenance. Let's take one of these.'

Agumon nodded and picked one up. Tai almost gasped loudly as Agumon opened his mouth, but stopped himself just in time, and was surprised as Agumon breathed a small flame as he closed most of his mouth, lighting the torch.

Tai sighed softly in relief. 'Warn me when you're about to do that.'

Agumon grinned as he handed Tai the torch. 'Come on, don't you trust me?'

Tai snorted with amusement. '...no. You... kinda have a history of burning things you shouldn't.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'What things?'

Tai sighed in exasperation as he pressed a finger to his lips. 'I'll have to tell you later. And please, keep your voice down.'

He glanced behind him as the next guys arrived. 'Well, Myotismon? Should we split here?'

Myotismon poked his head through the opening and nodded as if confirming something. 'I always suspected digimon went to an area of the castle I didn't know about when leaving. This is the storage dungeon... but...' He frowned as he looked around. 'It looks like most of our supplies are not here...'

As they waited for everyone else to file into the corridor, Wormmon seemed to be shivering in fear as he arrived with Ken, to which he inquired about worriedly.

'What's wrong, Wormmon?' He picked Wormmon up as he slowed down. 'Does this place... remind you of anything?'

Wormmon nodded slowly. 'Yes... a bit too much like your lair that you once used.'

Ken frowned uncomfortably as he studied the walls. 'I don't get it, Wormmon. This place is nothing like my... lair.'

'Not physically...' Wormmon murmured. 'But... it feels so empty. Like... there are creatures waiting in ambush...'

Ken lowered an eyebrow thoughtfully. 'I guess you could be right, Wormmon. And that's why we have to be very quiet-like.'

'Guys.' Tai spoke up as he saw Joe and Gomamon come out and close the rock wall. 'Feel free to grab some of those torches.'

He counted the heads of everyone who approached the torches and made sure everyone had their digimon partners with them. He briefly became confused when Renamon picked up a torch with no human, and Davis without Veemon, but he quickly remembered those exceptions.

'Good. Everyone's here.' He glanced both ways down the corridor. 'Now we should split up.'

Sora frowned nervously as he and Davis headed to opposite sides of the group, and allowed people to join up immediately. 'Are we still sure this is a good idea?' She asked.

Myotismon nodded. 'It is critical that we are undetected until we get through the portal, or we'll get swarmed and trapped by the Ghoulmon within the castle.' He glanced at Tai before joining his group.

Davis nodded towards Tai as his group eventually gathered around him. 'I'll search for Veemon; your group can try to find the portal or information on Barbamon.'

Tai grunted affirmatively. 'Remember to keep in contact!'

Izzy approached Tai and offered him his digivice. 'I figured you'd need it more than me...' he explained. 'Just make sure to return it at the end of this, OK?'

Tai grinned appreciatively as he took the digivice. Tentomon gave Izzy a concerned look. 'We'll need to stay close to him if I want to digivolve.'

Sora knew they had to keep the groups balanced, and moved towards Davis' group, but stopped when she saw Biyomon frown regretfully as they approached, and Sora smiled warmly when she realised why.

'I should have known. You want to stay with Agumon?'

Biyomon sighed longingly and nodded. 'At times like this, if he's not with me... I worry. Because... I still remember...' She shuddered as she pictured it. 'Agumon, wounded, bleeding...'

Sora quickly put her arm around her comfortingly. 'OK. I understand... we'll go with him.'

Guilmon studied Sora and Biyomon as they joined Tai's group for a while before pointing out Davis to Renamon and Calumon next to him. 'We should go with them to balance the teams, Renamon.'

Renamon glanced between Biyomon and Agumon with intrigue before nodding. 'How observant of you, Guilmon. Very well.'

Calumon nodded and hovered up to the top of Guilmon's head. 'I'll go - as long as I can ride on your head again.'

Guilmon grinned as Calumon set down on it. 'You're always welcome to.' He slowly grinned slyly up at Renamon. 'And... so are you, Renamon.'

Renamon initially raised an eyebrow in confusion, before her eyes widened in fury, and she brought her fist down on Guilmon's head, leaving him dazed on the ground as she walked away towards Davis, her face suddenly very red. Calumon eyed the two of them in shock, unsure of what just happened, before checking on Guilmon.

'Uh... Guilmon? You OK?' He scratched his head in confusion. 'What just happened?'

Guilmon groaned in pain, and Calumon became more perplexed as he smiled up towards Renamon. '...tough love, I guess.'

* * *

Yolei and Cody went to one group each and were the last members to join. The final formation of the first group was Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Cody, Ken, Izzy, their digimon partners and Myotismon with the other being Davis, Matt, TK, Yolei and Joe, and their partners, along with Renamon, Guilmon and Calumon. Bokomon and Neemon decided to stick with Tai's group. As they prepared to set off, Joe and Tai moved to address everyone.

'Here's where we're at.' Tai began. 'My team will explore the upper sections of the castle for clues about Barbamon's location; Davis and his team will look through the dungeons for Veemon.' Davis nodded to Tai.

'Since we're also using the digivices for contact...' Tai clarified. 'Remember to use yours to find Veemon, Davis.'

Davis quickly checked his digivice for a signal, but couldn't get one. He frowned with disappointment briefly, before returning his attention to Tai.

Tai studied everyone worriedly before he began pacing. 'I don't know what we're going to find... and it'll be dangerous. There are still Ghoulmon around... we must try our best to remain hidden.'

Joe nodded in agreement. 'If they do see you...' He shuddered slightly. '...then get out of this castle as quickly as you can. If we haven't found the portal yet... then we find any way out possible before we try and regroup at those ruins out the front.'

'And then what?' Sora asked worriedly.

Tai sighed. 'We make our stand there.'

Agumon frowned determinedly. 'And if I have to... I will digivolve.'

Tai and Biyomon glanced at him with concern. 'Only... if you have to.' Biyomon repeated firmly.

Joe sighed lightly. 'It's just best if we don't get detected, all right?'

Kari studied TK worriedly before she looked up at Myotismon. 'It's too bad Myotismon can't be with both groups. Without him, the others could get lost...'

Myotismon frowned, troubled, as he spoke. 'The dungeons have a relatively simple layout... they're basically housed in a large block, enclosed in a rectangle, with four exits, one at each corner.'

Davis raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'That sounds almost too easy.'

Myotismon nodded. 'The catch is that the Ghoulmon will easily spot you, if there are any within.'

Ken looked over at Davis thoughtfully before he spoke up. 'Wouldn't it be a better idea for me to go with you, Davis? Once we... if we... get Veemon, we might need him and Wormmon to DNA digivolve.'

Myotismon glanced at him in scrutiny. 'And what, may I ask, will they digivolve to?'

Ken grimaced hesitantly. '...Paildramon, and then... Imperialdramon.'

He flinched slightly as Bokomon and Neemon yelped before they were cut off by Guilmon and Renamon covering their mouths. Myotismon only sighed meekly.

'Yet another Royal Knight...' He muttered under his breath before his voice returned to normal. 'I'm afraid if they digivolved to such a creature, my castle... and everything in it, will be no more. Not only would Imperialdramon be too large to fit, his powers would no doubt cause unfathomable destruction.'

Agumon nodded in understanding as Ken reluctantly stepped back towards Tai's group. 'I get it. You don't want to lose what's left of your home...'

Davis eyed his digivice in thought before coming up with an idea. 'For the dungeon... it'd be best if we just get to the edge of the block and scan with our digivices. If we go in, there's no doubt we'll be detected.'

Matt nodded with approval. 'Good idea. If Veemon is not there... we should try and rejoin Tai's group, if possible.'

Tai took a deep breath and nodded as everyone once again separated into the two groups and began to head in opposite directions. 'OK. We've got our jobs to do. Let's get to it. Be careful, everyone...' He grinned encouragingly one more time. 'We'll see everyone on the other side... whether it's through the portal, or in the outside ruins. Good luck.'

* * *

Myotismon immediately took the lead and assumed a hurried pace. Cody, Ken and Izzy had some trouble keeping up as they simultaneously tried to examine several of the regal ornaments and paintings that seemed intact despite the Ghoulmon occupation. Ken quickly decided to carry Wormmon, who still seemed terrified of the castle, despite Ken's curiosity.

_It all seems so... untouched. It's hard to believe Myotismon's friends were all killed here... or that there was a battle here at all. They must have been caught off guard... or perhaps there was virtually no battle at all. _He glanced at Myotismon with admiration. _To have escaped detection by Barbamon and the Ghoulmon... is no small feat._

Everyone stopped immediately as Myotismon raised a hand guardedly when they were about to round a bend, and they held their breaths so they were silent. They heard heavy footsteps gradually approaching from the left, and against the faint torchlight they saw a large Ghoulmon slowly passing by. They froze stiffly when it stopped, thinking they may have been spotted. Instead, they watched its shadow anxiously as it seemed to be bracing itself. They were alarmed when it suddenly vibrated and loud screams burst from it; the same sounds that they once heard while travelling in the Forest. Agumon and Wormmon were the first to clutch their heads in pain, listening to them, sinking to the ground. Tai, Sora and Biyomon quickly knelt next to Agumon while Ken did the same for Wormmon, and the screams eventually faded away as the Ghoulmon passed by.

'Agumon, what's wrong?' Tai asked worriedly.

Biyomon studied him closely, before shaking her head, dumbfounded. 'I can't tell why - '

She suddenly clutched her head in a similar manner along with the rest of the digimon as the screams sharply resumed, echoing through the halls repeatedly, from many Ghoulmon. Myotismon only clenched his brow tensely as he listened as well, studying the digimon sympathetically.

'I'm sorry you had to hear this...' He murmured solemnly. Sora glanced from Biyomon to Myotismon, with a helpless look on her face.

'Why?' She asked simply. 'Why are they making those screams?'

Myotismon paused before he attempted to explain. 'Those sounds... are every digimon that were killed by Barbamon. Their spirits still linger within them... desperate for release. You don't know how many times I've listened... forced myself to listen, if only to harden my resolve to stop Barbamon... '

Wormmon trembled violently, paralysed under the lingering echoes. 'So... many... voices...' He murmured weakly.

Tears began to appear at the edge of Agumon's eyes, and Tai could only watch him helplessly, unsure of what to do. Whether they were tears of sadness or frustration, Tai couldn't tell.

'Agumon... I'm sorry. I know you wanted to protect them...'

Agumon managed to crack an eyelid open to look at Tai, and he was taken aback as he saw the overwhelming sorrow within them.

'They want help. They want to be saved, Tai...' He shook his head, trying to clear their pleas from it. 'They don't understand what's happened to them. It's... terrible...'

_'My friends... have you seen them? So... dark...'_

_'My family... where... are they... please, help me find them...'_

The most chilling of the voices were the endless cries of pain, coming from younger digimon.

The humans stayed with their partners, offering comfort, if only in the form of their presence. They couldn't hear the majority of the voices; to them, they only heard a cacophony of mixed screaming and yelling, but it was still disturbing for them. They tried to block them out by covering their ears until the screams eventually died down.

Gatomon lay there, gasping for breath, long after everyone else had recovered after a minute. Kari only studied her solemnly as she guessed as to why.

'Such dark power...' She murmured. 'It affects you the most, Gatomon. I wish I could protect you from it.' She looked on the verge of tears. 'Why is it that we can't help our digimon the way they help us?'

Tai nodded in agreement as he glanced at Agumon solemnly. 'We can only be there for them, Kari. It's... all we can do.'

Myotismon groaned regretfully as he spoke up. 'I'm... sorry. I thought they had stopped doing it...'

'Myotismon.' Agumon stared at him firmly. 'What happened? What caused this?'

Myotismon avoided his eyes for a moment before looking right into them. 'Barbamon is still hunting for data with his army. Those new voices... were digimon, recently... absorbed into him; by the Ghoulmon who devoured them.'

Everyone stared at him in horror for a few seconds, with many recoiling in disbelief. Mimi, Palmon, Cody, Gatomon and Biyomon began to cry softly, while Agumon could only stare at the ground.

'Damnit... damn...it...'

Myotismon glanced at him in alarm briefly, but reluctantly held back. Tai tried to intervene, instead.

'Agumon...' He warned gently. 'Not now...'

Agumon tried to keep his emotions under control, but began trembling violently under a mixture of frustration, anger, revulsion, and sadness.

'I can't...' He whispered angrily. '...let Barbamon get away with this. I... won't...'

He exhaled repeatedly until he calmed down. Tai sighed with slight relief, tempered by worry. He looked up at Agumon who glanced back at him determinedly, and nodded, before they got up to continue following Myotismon.

* * *

Davis was amazed that Bokomon was able to draw a map of the castle in such detail despite the speed at which they were moving. Continuing down the passage they left through, they encountered only a couple of side rooms with some supplies. Matt decided to take some of them and distribute them among those with the least baggage.

As Yolei glanced at him slightly accusingly, Matt tried to explain. 'It's not stealing, Yolei. Myotismon's not going to be staying here until we defeat Barbamon - so we need everything we can get.'

Yolei thought for a moment before nodding her head. 'OK. Don't mind me.'

As they continued further down the hallway, several of the digimon flinched as faint screams echoed from behind them along the hallway. Renamon shuddered and suddenly felt rather weak as she listened to them, and immediately shut the minds she detected out.

Seeing her tense expression, Guilmon studied her questioningly. 'What happened, Renamon?'

Renamon closed her eyes and lowered her head solemnly. 'There were... so many voices, so many minds... no wonder I felt weak when I detected Barbamon's mind the first time.'

'You mean...' TK said in disbelief. 'Barbamon's mind is made of... many others?'

Renamon frowned thoughtfully. 'I don't know. But his mind is not normal... it's like he's using the other spirits to fuel his own power.'

TK clenched his teeth angrily. 'That... monster.'

Davis nodded in agreement. 'That's why I'm so worried about Veemon. I just hope we're not too late...'

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at a large doorway in which the dungeon were clearly visible through. Everyone quickly backed up against the walls before peering into the block carefully.

'Well, Davis?' Joe stated expectantly. 'See if you can pick up Veemon's signature.'

Davis quickly pulled out his digivice and scanned the area. He almost exclaimed ecstatically when it picked up a faint trace nearby.

Bokomon studied his digivice doubtfully. 'If he's really that close... why does the signal seem so weak?'

Joe frowned worriedly. 'Either he's in a bad way, or... he's simply further away than it seems.'

Davis shook his head slightly. 'I hope it's neither.'

'Or it could be both...' Renamon whispered.

Guilmon looked around the corner to the cell block and shrunk backwards when he saw a Ghoulmon's shadow and immediately backed around. 'How are we supposed to get to him, then? Those big googly-eyed monsters are still in there.'

'Ghoulmon, Guilmon.' Renamon corrected.

Guilmon frowned doubtfully. 'I prefer googly-eyed.'

Calumon smiled lightly and nodded. 'So do I.'

Renamon groaned in slight annoyance. 'Whatever... I don't care what you two call them.'

Hawkmon glanced up at the ceiling, and spotted a small network of pipes and scaffolding, with quite a lot of space above the cells. He pointed this out to Yolei. 'Perhaps I could look through the cells and avoid the Ghoulmon up there?' He suggested.

Yolei smiled with approval. 'That's a good idea. That way, the rest of us won't have to move through and possibly give ourselves away. But...' She frowned worriedly. 'Be careful. And if you're spotted... get back to us right away.'

Davis looked at Hawkmon thankfully. 'We're counting on you. Please... hurry.'

Hawkmon flew up to the pipe network, and with surprising swiftness, checked every cell while spending as much time as possible in the above pipe network. The group only waited for him for five minutes before he returned, but with a disappointed look on his face.

Davis studied him hopefully, despite Hawkmon's expression. 'Well? Did you find him?'

Matt sighed in exasperation. 'Does it look like he did?'

Hawkmon shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Davis. He's not in this cell block.'

Unfazed, Davis switched his digivice over to communication. 'Tai? Come in! We've got a problem.'

After a few seconds, Tai's voice sounded. 'What's wrong, Davis?'

'We've been to the cell block Myotismon talked about, and Hawkmon's checked it through, but Veemon isn't here. Are there any other cell blocks for us to check?'

There was a moment's pause as Tai got Myotismon to talk. 'Did you pick up his signature in the cell block?' He asked.

Davis nodded. 'Yes... but it's weird, since it seems further away than it would be if he was in one of the cells.'

'He must be on another level.'

'Where should we look?'

'On the opposite side of the cell block you are at, there's a spiral staircase. You can go around the cell block by taking a side passage to the left of the entrance to get there. Since that dungeon's on the bottom level, use the staircase to explore that signature on different levels.'

Davis nodded enthusiastically. 'Got it! Thanks, Myotismon.'

He glanced around and quickly spotted the side passage Myotismon mentioned. Hawkmon stepped forward first and looked around the corner.

'All clear!' He whispered. 'I'll scout each passage first. Follow me!'

Davis groaned slightly. 'But that means we'll go slower...'

Yolei rolled her eyes. 'Better to be safe than sorry, Davis. And - no offence, but you're way clumsier and louder than Hawkmon.'

Several members of the group snickered at Davis and he frowned affrontedly, before Yolei gave a short laugh and hit him on the shoulder.

'You know we're just joking with you, Davis. Come on.'

Davis managed to grin before everyone followed up behind Hawkmon every time he waved forward with his wing. He then frowned determinedly as they got to the staircase and began to check the area on every level. While frustrated, his stomach churned with anticipation of finding Veemon.

After checking the next two levels, they encountered some small living quarters, but Veemon's signal grew gradually stronger the higher they went. On the third, they found a large dining hall, and Davis rushed forward to Veemon's signal, but was crestfallen when the signal was only the same strength as the level before. Shaking his head in disbelief, he kept an eye on the signal as he went back and down the staircase, and found that the signal was strongest between the two exits in the staircase. He almost pulled out some hair in frustration, and couldn't help calling out in dismay.

'Veemon... where are you!?'


	27. Blown Cover

Chapter 27

Myotismon's pace seemed to pick up as he grew more urgent the higher they ascended through the castle. Agumon noticed his gaze lingering on particular rooms, obviously thinking about the past. Coupled with the Ghoulmon encounters, everyone was on edge with the constant delays.

As they passed through another corridor and glimpsed a large hall with a stone balcony and staircase overlooking a clear chamber, Myotismon looked slightly relieved.

'That's the entrance hall. If we can remember this place, we can return here to escape, if needed.'

Tai groaned in slight annoyance as his digivice beeped loudly, and quickly pressed the communication button. 'Davis!' He hissed under his breath. 'We're kinda in a hurry here...'

He opened his mouth slightly in surprise as he heard Davis' frustrated voice. 'Veemon's not here, Tai. And we can't find him on any of the other floors...'

Myotismon quickly joined the conversation. 'When was the signal the strongest?'

'Between the second and third floors above the cell block we were just in.'

Myotismon frowned thoughtfully. 'That... can't be right... unless...'

'Unless what?' Agumon piped up.

'Unless Barbamon had his minions carve new rooms. If so, I have no idea how to find them...'

Everyone paused as they thought of a possible solution. Tai simply shook his head. 'Apart from more searching... I don't see how we're going to find it.'

Izzy nodded in agreement. 'And we can't afford to stay in here too long. The Ghoulmon will most likely find us sooner or later if we stick around.'

They suddenly heard Hawkmon speak up a suggestion. 'Since I can fly, I can help search around Veemon's signal for a while... we'll stay here an hour longer. After that time is up, we'll have no choice but to join up with you. Hopefully, you'll have found what you're looking for, and we can escape this Ghoulmon - infested castle.'

Tai nodded quickly as he heard distant footsteps approaching echoing through the entrance hall. 'Right. Gotta go. Talk to you in an hour.'

Everyone backed around the side passage as they heard yet more footsteps approaching with the first. Their eyes widened slightly as they watched their shadows pass into their passage and they continued to back off around the twists and turns of a side corridor, until Tai spotted the Ghoulmon pass them by distantly down another passage. He grimaced uneasily as he saw one under the torchlight and realised it was black instead of the normal grey.

'Myotismon...' He whispered. 'Why are those ones black?'

Myotismon frowned uneasily. 'Those are BlackGhoulmon... the one we encountered before, the one that broadcasted the pain of Barbamon's captured souls... that one was a BlackGhoulmon, too. I believe Barbamon's connection is strongest with those creatures. They are... potently dangerous, to say the least.'

Ken rubbed his chin with fascination. 'You could say they're the elite of the Ghoulmon.'

'Perhaps.'

When they were sure the BlackGhoulmon were gone they continued back the way they came and passed through the entrance hall.

'You know...' Izzy began. 'I had a thought.'

'What is it, Izzy?' Tentomon asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

'I was wondering why there weren't many Ghoulmon patrols in here. Now I know why - because most of them, or all, are BlackGhoulmon.'

'So...' Ken clarified. 'To balance his forces, he keeps the elite forces patrolling this strategic point, while using the bulk of the Ghoulmon to patrol the rest of Continent. However, I don't understand why he would keep them here if they weren't any better at detecting intruders...'

Panic flashed through Tai as he came to a realization. 'Maybe... they've already detected us.'

He immediately regretted his warning as Bokomon and Neemon gave muffled gasps as they quickly covered their mouths, before Bokomon studied him incredulously.

'That can't be right! If it is... why haven't they tried to attack us at all?'

He looked to the massive doors through the entrance hall, and without prompt, ran off towards them. None of them could stop him crying out in alarm as he tried to open them as they followed him and tried to calm him down, with him pounding the doors repeatedly.

'They're locked!' He cried out in despair. 'There's no way out...'

Myotismon frowned and began to glance around the hall, suddenly hearing distant footsteps getting gradually closer. 'We have to find that portal now. We must get to the theatre. Quickly!'

Neemon nodded and grabbed Bokomon, who still seemed weak with hopelessness, and dragged him along slightly before Bokomon managed to regain his footing.

'Bokomon!' He attempted to scold. 'We still need that map of the castle, remember?'

Bokomon's eyes brightened slightly before he pulled out his map in his book along with his pen. 'Of course! Thank you for reminding me, Neemon.'

Neemon smiled encouragingly as they followed everyone else, with Myotismon leading once again. Agumon glanced backwards at the two of them with concern, seeing as they had trouble keeping up, and backed up to quickly pick them up and sit them on his shoulders before rushing forward to keep up. Neemon smiled down at him gratefully, while Bokomon only drew furiously given the speed at which Agumon was moving along with everyone else.

Myotismon frowned in concentration as he attempted to lead everyone towards the theatre and at the same time avoid the obvious sounds of the Ghoulmon coming for them.

'The theatre... only a few more rooms...'

Everyone yelped and skidded to a halt when a BlackGhoulmon suddenly stepped out in front of them, and glared at them menacingly. Myotismon stepped back fearfully.

'Curses...' he muttered. 'This is the fastest way! We need to get past it!'

Agumon immediately rushed forward, dropping Bokomon and Neemon along the way, and stood in front of Myotismon as fire coated the edges of his mouth.

'Spirit Fire!'

He aimed at the large eye glaring at them, but before it impacted, it quickly closed an eyelid and the blue fire seemed to pass harmlessly to either side. Caught off guard, Agumon couldn't avoid its large left claw closing around him as the creature rushed forward.

'Agumon!' Tai cried in dismay.

Biyomon flew forward without thinking and Sora immediately activated her digivice.

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

She flew forward to attack the creature but had to land without sufficient space in the narrow passage.

'Crimson Lightning!'

Myotismon managed to partially restrain the BlackGhoulmon from moving, and it didn't try to break the bonds, as it seemed transfixed by Agumon, who was still firing shots off at its eye, still having no effect. It was moving to grasp Agumon with its other claw as if to crush him when Gryphonmon quickly slashed at it as she bounded forward.

'Storm Talon!'

Agumon spotted another small yellow eye on its right claw before it was hit by Gryphonmon, and it hissed in a distorted manner as it recoiled, closing the claw with the eye in it tightly. As he landed, and Gryphonmon on the other side, he raised his voice as he called out.

'Their weak point... it's that small yellow eye on the right claw!'

Gryphonmon nodded as she turned around, raising her head backwards as she opened her mouth.

'Solo Roar!'

As the BlackGhoulmon tried to shelter its right claw from the blast, Agumon bounded forward and managed to dig his teeth into its wrist, and slashed at the yellow eye simultaneously. Despite directly hitting it multiple times, he couldn't seem to destroy it. He eventually placed one claw behind and began to dig his other into the palm of the claw with all his strength, fire continuously burning into it. He clenched his jaw tighter as he dug further into the palm. Despite obviously weakening under Agumon's claw, it still managed to slam him against the floor and walls repeatedly, but he still managed to hang on. Gryphonmon attempted to restrain it and struggled to prevent it from tossing Agumon off.

After a while, he felt an unusual material brushing against his skin. He was alarmed as it continued, but couldn't see what it was, with his head unable to turn. Gryphonmon continued to attack the other parts of the creature's body, but didn't seem to have a significant effect relative to Agumon's attacks. The BlackGhoulmon eventually grew still as it's eye widened disturbingly before it began to crumble into dark data. Agumon was able to close his mouth, but stepped back before any of the data got into his mouth. He looked down as he noticed a small pile of black debris fall from his right claw, and gaped in shock as he realized it was his armband. Myotismon withdrew his whip as the BlackGhoulmon's body disappeared.

Agumon looked up apologetically as Gryphonmon examined the small pile of burnt fabric. 'Bee... I'm so sorry...'

Gryphonmon simply shook her head dismissively. 'Now's not the time, Agumon!' She looked around at the others. 'The slowest members: climb onto my back!'

Mimi managed to help Palmon up before she cried out in dismay as she saw movement behind them. 'Look out!'

'Destroy the archangel...'

Kari and Gatomon turned around just in time to avoid another BlackGhoulmon's claw come down through the floor and jumped backwards, but the ground became unstable as it began to crumble outwards from the claw's impact. They screamed out as they fell through the floor.

'Kari!' Tai yelled and bounded forward to try and catch her arm as she fell, but missed, and stared down the hole in dismay. The BlackGhoulmon looked up at them and immediately started firing red beams from its claws and eye, and Agumon hastily moved in front of Tai to block them, while Gryphonmon turned her head and tried to slow down the BlackGhoulmon with Solo Roar. Myotismon cast a bat cloud in an attempt to distract it.

Kari stared down the hole as she and Gatomon fell, and alarm shot through her as she saw several large spikes set down as if for a trap. Gatomon looked around frantically for something to grab onto, and spotted a slope in the wall which she managed to gain a foothold on and kick off from it, quickly launching herself to the other side before catching Kari mid-jump and propelling both of them over the spikes to a clear floor.

Kari coughed a little in the dust and smiled as she saw Gatomon get up, rubbing her head. 'Thanks, Gatomon.' She quickly looked up towards the hole, but couldn't see Tai. 'Tai! We're alright!'

Tai sighed with relief as he heard her voice. 'Stay put! We'll come and get you!'

Gatomon shook her head and yelled up. 'No time! You guys get through that portal first! We'll find our own way. I don't see an easy way of getting back up there.'

Tai frowned hesitantly. 'I don't want to leave you down there...'

Agumon, Gryphonmon and Myotismon continued to hold off the BlackGhoulmon, and Kari and Gatomon quickly noticed they were still fighting. 'We'll be fine, Tai!' Kari insisted. 'I don't want all of you being in danger because of me! Please!'

Ken nodded in agreement as he approached Tai. 'She's right. The longer we stay in one place, the quicker the Ghoulmon surround us.'

Tai groaned helplessly as he reluctantly got up. 'OK, Kari. Please, find your way to the portal as soon as you can.'

They quickly rounded the corner away from the BlackGhoulmon, leaving it to retreat the other way as it couldn't get over the gap it had created. Gryphonmon and Agumon took the lead with Myotismon directly behind them, ready to deal with any more BlackGhoulmon they would encounter.

* * *

Davis' spirits got lower and lower as they continued searching everywhere around Veemon's signal, but found no obvious way down into the area they wanted to go. It became obvious after asking Myotismon that Barbamon made it accessible from a completely different part of the castle. Davis even resorted to pounding on the ground furiously as if to break through the stone floor, but only cursed as his hand throbbed with pain.

Joe only shook his head as he watched. 'I know it's hard, Davis...'

Davis simply shook his head in disbelief. 'It doesn't make any sense! We've always gotten through, if we were determined enough. We could always come through when it mattered. I've... never felt so helpless...'

Hawkmon was exhausted from flying through the rooms surrounding Veemon's signal, especially on Davis' insistence, and lay panting as he returned from his last trip. Yolei knelt down next to him and examined him worriedly.

'Davis...' She said guardedly. 'I'm sorry, but Hawkmon's too exhausted to keep searching like this.'

Cody could only frown sympathetically before checking the time. 'It's nearly been an hour, guys. I think... we need to accept the fact that we can't help Veemon now. We need to get to the others and get to safety so we can think of a plan.'

As they got up to leave, Davis stayed put. Joe and Matt tried to coax him to come.

'Davis...' Matt began with concern. 'I know it's difficult to accept, but this is the best way for us to help Veemon.'

Davis frowned doubtfully. 'But... surely, if we stay just a bit longer...'

Joe shook his head uneasily. 'We'll get swarmed by the Ghoulmon. Don't you remember? Tai and the others reported that the Ghoulmon are onto us now. We've got to go!'

Matt groaned exasperatedly as Davis remained rooted to the spot. 'Don't ask us to leave without you! You'll be food for the Ghoulmon. We'll drag you away if need be... but it'll be safer if we stick together!'

Joe nodded desperately. 'Please, Davis.'

Davis eventually sighed submissively and let them help him up. 'OK. I'll come...'

Joe yelped just in time as a large black claw ran through a wall behind them and they managed to duck just in time before taking off sprinting. 'Guys!' Joe cried out. 'A little help!'

Matt gripped his digivice as Gabumon turned around and growled at the BlackGhoulmon.

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.**

'Metal Wolf Claw!'

MetalGarurumon hit BlackGhoulmon with such force that it was forced into a wall at the back of the room. As it took the time to get up, he yelled at the others to run.

As Matt reluctantly sped off with the others, MetalGarurumon crouched tensely. 'OK, you cyclops punk...'

He rammed it into the wall repeatedly, not letting it use its eye or its claws to retaliate, and backing off at just the right moment as it swung at him repeatedly. As he attacked it, he noticed the hole in the wall getting larger as the cracks became deeper in the stone wall.

MetalGarurumon growled with surprise as the BlackGhoulmon went flying from his last attack through an open hole he had created, a sudden cold breeze hitting him as he stood on the edge. He looked down the castle wall outside briefly, making sure the creature wasn't climbing back up. He gaped in terror as he saw thousands of large shapes approaching the castle over the plain, and several trees were being knocked over in the forest as the Ghoulmon marched through it as fast as they could. He turned around and raced towards the others, quickly degenerating when he caught up to Matt, who smiled with relief as he approached.

'Gabumon! You're alright.'

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Gabumon shook his head, still seeming terrified. 'We've got a problem, Matt. Tai was right. There's thousands of Ghoulmon outside, heading this way!'

'What!?'

Almost everyone picked up the pace as Davis concentrated on Izzy's signal so they could rejoin them.

* * *

'Renamon!' Bokomon piped up. 'You could use your powers to help us avoid those horrid creatures!'

Renamon grimaced uncomfortably. 'OK, but... exposing myself in such a manner will weaken me. I can't do it for long... especially while running...'

Guilmon and Calumon looked up at her with concern. 'It'll be all right, Renamon.' Guilmon reassured her. 'If you need me to, I can carry you.'

Renamon initially frowned suspiciously, but realized Guilmon was being sincere when she looked into his eyes, and smiled warmly. 'Uh... thanks, Guilmon. I think I'll be fine - but the offer is... appreciated.'


	28. Castle Breach

Chapter 28

_'Agumon. Agumon! Can you hear me?'_

Agumon blinked in surprise as he heard Baihumon's voice in his head. _'Baihumon? Now's not a good time, you know...'_

_'I must speak to you. It is urgent.'_

_'OK... what about?'_

_'Myotismon. He's... not as trustworthy as he seems.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Surely... you don't think he intends for you to leave?'_

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. _'Of course he does. He's trying his best to get us to the portal, and out of this castle. I can see it's painful for him to come back here...'_

_'He's only masking it. You've got to get out of the castle and save yourself!'_

_'What? You're not making sense, Baihumon.'_

_'He's leading you to your doom!'_

Agumon shook his head. _'No... he can't be. I trust him... you didn't hear the same things I did...'_

_'It's too late to save this land, Agumon. The Ghoulmon army has rooted out most of the digimon that once lived here. I am afraid you and your friends will join them if you stay.'_

Agumon frowned suspiciously. There was something off about the way Baihumon was speaking. He seemed to be forceful with his suggestions and emphasized selfish terms referring to himself.

_'Since when did you get the impression that I want to save myself? Why do you think I even came here?'_

_'To stop Barbamon.' _The voice answered hastily. _'But you're in way over your head. Please, heed my advice as your mentor.'_

_'We're not going to stop trying! You're not just telling to go and save myself, and maybe my friends, not that they would ever agree. You want me to abandon the digimon counting on us... to force them to abandon their villages and homes. But that won't be enough to stop the Ghoulmon...you have no idea why I'm doing this, do you?'_

As the voice became silent, his eyes quickly widened angrily.

_'You... you are not my mentor. Barbamon!'_

Barbamon was silent for a few moments, before returning to his old voice. _'A pity. Turning you would have been the most valuable.'_

_'You bastard! You'll pay for everything you've done!'_

_'Oh... I think not. I was telling the truth, you know. You're in way over your head. And your friend's not going to last much longer...'_

Agumon felt Barbamon retreat from his mind but he was furious at not being able to fight him then and there. Tai studied his rather frenzied expression worriedly.

'Agumon? Did something happen, pal?'

Agumon nodded vehemently. 'Yes... Barbamon... the nerve of that...'

Tai wanted to enquire further, but Myotismon signalled to stop, and turned to face everyone. Gryphonmon allowed everyone to climb off as she backed away, trying to stay out of sight of the BlackGhoulmon just in the next room.

'The Theatre hall is just beyond...' He warned in anticipation. 'It will most likely be guarded. I can tell that there are several BlackGhoulmon in there...'

He didn't risk looking around the corner, but everyone could hear odd sounds coming from the large room. They could hear some treads ending abruptly at the sound of flashes of energy. It sounded like digimon coming in and out of the portal.

Myotismon glanced at Tai expectantly. 'It's about time we regrouped with Davis and his team.'

Tai nodded in agreement and backed away slightly so the Ghoulmon wouldn't hear. 'Davis.' He called in a low voice. 'Come in.'

'... I read you, Tai.'

Tai frowned sympathetically as he heard Davis' morbid tone. 'Still nothing?'

'No... and the Ghoulmon have picked up our trail. Gabumon also said he saw thousands of Ghoulmon outside.'

Tai's eyes widened in alarm but he suppressed his voice so he didn't yell out. 'Then... you've got to get yourselves up here! We're just near the theatre hall with the portal.'

'Right. I'll lock onto the digivice's signal... keep an eye on mine.'

Tai nodded. 'OK. Be careful.'

Tai closed the communication and quickly brought up the scanner, and could see Davis' signal approaching slowly, along with several unidentified signatures. _Damnit... hurry, Davis..._

* * *

Kari and Gatomon quickly observed that the passage they were travelling through was roughly cut out by the Ghoulmon, obviously tailored to their shape to allow them through. They were quite surprised to see many side passages throughout the network, despite not glimpsing a sign of them before.

'We've just...' Kari panted. 'Got to find a way back up...'

They ducked slightly as they heard heavy treading above them and some debris fell from the ceiling. Gatomon glanced behind them fearfully. 'We should hurry... The Ghoulmon could be coming after us, too.'

Kari nodded in agreement. 'They did seem to be targeting you... what did they call you? Archangel?'

Gatomon only shuddered uneasily as they continued. 'It seems Barbamon doesn't like angels... being a demon lord, you know.'

They raised their eyebrows hopefully as they encountered single cells lining the left wall. On instinct, they began to check the cells, alternating every second one between them.

Finally, Gatomon's heart leapt slightly as she spotted Veemon on the ground lying on his side in the next cell. Kari quickly joined her. 'Veemon!'

Veemon groaned weakly as he raised his head to look at her. 'Gatomon? And Kari?'

Gatomon gasped in dismay as she saw his condition under the torchlight as he slowly got up and approached them. 'You look horrible, Veemon... what have they done to you?'

Veemon's eyes looked rather spiritless, and there were dark bags under his eyes. 'You... don't want to know...' He managed to croak.

Kari and Gatomon looked around the cell bars frantically for a way through, but only found a large lock that looked like it was made of chrome digizoid. Gatomon began to claw at it furiously.

Veemon shook his head feebly. 'Don't bother. The only time I tried that, I ended up with a large bruise on my hand.' He glanced down as he raised it for them to see. 'There's no getting through that without serious firepower.'

Undaunted, Gatomon continued to attack the lock, and any other bars she could reach furiously, but had to rest, panting, after barely making a scratch on the lock. She glanced up at Veemon with tears in her eyes.

'I'm... sorry, Veemon...'

Veemon raised an eyebrow worriedly. 'What for?'

Gatomon bowed her head in shame. 'I couldn't stop myself from closing that portal behind you. If I had just stopped it before it close... maybe... none of this would have happened to you.'

After studying her, Veemon couldn't help but smile encouragingly. 'Just seeing you here has already done wonders for me.'

Gatomon quickly realised he was telling the truth. His eyes were quickly returning to the same spirited maroon, and his expression brightened. 'Knowing you're safe, Gatomon...' He grinned. 'That'll be enough.'

Kari shook her head doubtfully. 'You're talking as if you're going to stay in there... we have to get you out!'

They all flinched with a start as several weighty footsteps sounded around the corner at the beginning of the cell block. Veemon's eyes quickly shot to Gatomon and Kari.

'You two have to get out of here!' He pleaded. 'Those Ghoulmon wanted you in the first place, Gatomon. Barbamon thought he could use me to find our friends' weaknesses, but he wants to utterly destroy you and other angels alike.'

Gatomon shook her head vehemently. 'I won't leave you in there! Not after what I did... it's my responsibility.'

She was taken aback as Veemon took her claws gently through the bars, and looked up at him.

'Please, Gatomon...' He stared into her eyes determinedly. 'I don't want you to be destroyed - or tortured anymore, like I have here. You've suffered enough already...'

Gatomon's eyes widened in realisation when he studied her left glove sympathetically. 'You... know about... what happened to me? Because of Myotismon?'

Veemon nodded. 'I've wanted to know everything about you, Gatomon...' He grinned in embarrassment, before gazing at her warmly. 'Sorry if that sounds kind of stalker-ish, but... seriously, though... you are an amazing digimon, Gatomon, in - a lot of ways...'

His sincere voice and affectionate gaze only made it harder for Gatomon to leave, with tears still on the edges of her eyes. She shook her head hesitantly. 'But...'

'Go!'

Hearing a slight rumble and flickering shadows appearing far off to their left, Kari and Gatomon eventually broke away from Veemon's cell and fled. Veemon stared after them as the Ghoulmon approached from the other side, who rushed forward at the sight of Gatomon. She couldn't help but glance back at him, and could only look away guiltily as he continued to smile at her.

_That look... I've never seen him stare at me like that before. And why do I feel kind of... nervous? How can we tell Davis - that we found him, but couldn't get him out...and... in Veemon's presence, too..._

She shook her head in helpless confusion as they struggled to stay ahead of the pursuing Ghoulmon. They breathed a sigh of relief as they approached a small winding staircase, and managed to get into it before the Ghoulmon smashed their bodies against it, attempting to demolish the structure. As the stairs collapsed behind them, Gatomon and Kari neared the landing at the top before Gatomon lost her footing and clawed at the edge.

'Gatomon!'

Kari quickly grabbed her arms and lifted her out, and the two of them were heartened to see the inner castle entrance on their right. They quickly began retracing their steps, and took the opportunity to hide when they heard BlackGhoulmon nearby, before continuing on as fast as they could.

* * *

Tai and the others found themselves waiting frantically for Davis, Kari and their groups to rejoin them. Davis had kept them updated on their progress, but Tai was particularly worried when he didn't hear from Kari. He was relieved when he finally heard her on Izzy's digivice.

'Tai! Where are you?'

'Kari!' Tai exclaimed worriedly. 'We're just outside the theatre! Do we need to come and get you?'

'No need.' Kari assured him. 'I can already see your digivice within my scan range.'

Tai nodded and closed the communication, only to hear Davis' voice burst out. 'Tai! We're just about near the theatre hall. On the opposite side of you, I guess.'

Izzy looked around the corner again and spotted Davis' spiky hair poking around the opposite entrance. He nodded to Tai. 'That's him all right.'

'Should we attack?' Davis asked impatiently. 'There's only two of those Black Ghoul dudes. We can take them!'

'Wait!' Joe warned on his side. 'We'll need to close the portal once everyone's through, otherwise that Ghoulmon army will follow us.'

Davis paused thoughtfully. 'And we'll need Gatomon for that.'

Patamon cleared his throat lightly. 'I think I can try it, too.'

Tai glanced at his digivice as he brought up the scanner and saw Kari's digivice approaching fast. He gave a single nod at everyone in his group.

'OK, Davis. Kari and Gatomon are just about here... so let's get through that portal!'

Hearing this, Guilmon and Agumon jumped out first, earning a cold, hostile stare from one BlackGhoulmon each, and the two creatures immediately tensed in preparation for battle.

**Guilmon warp digivolve to... Gallantmon!**

Myotismon grimaced uncomfortably as Gallantmon appeared and immediately engaged one of the BlackGhoulmon. 'Not again...'

TK frowned suspiciously at Myotismon as Agumon immediately started firing at the other BlackGhoulmon. Gryphonmon quickly joined the fray along with Gabumon.

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.**

With the four of them engaging the BlackGhoulmon, the other digidestined quickly made for the large, dark portal, this time embedded in the back wall of the stage between two curtains. Mimi and Palmon got there first and hesitated slightly as they stood before it.

'Mimi! Let's go!' Gomamon urged. 'This portal is our only hope!'

Mimi shook her head slightly. 'It looks... so dangerous...'

Palmon reached her arm through the black material and small ripples in the strange substance emanated outward. 'My arm feels fine, Mimi. There's something on the other side.'

Mimi braced herself as she followed Palmon through the portal, their entire bodies vanishing in an instant.

'Mimi?' Joe immediately called into his digivice worriedly.

'We're safe, Joe. You can all come through now!'

Joe exhaled heavily before he and Gomamon followed, and the digidestined filed through, two at a time.

MetalGarurumon supported Gallantmon as he went to impale the BlackGhoulmon through the eye but was caught off guard when it swiftly ducked and grabbed his lance in its claws, and before MetalGarurumon could stop it, Gallantmon was hit in the face with a red beam before he could raise his shield. Staggered, he stumbled backwards.

Agumon glanced over at them in alarm before raising his voice. 'Their weak point is the eye on their right claw!'

MetalGarurumon immediately bounded forward and closed his jaw on the BlackGhoulmon's right claw and took a few hits from its other claw before blasting the claw at point-blank range, quickly expanding his mouth to avoid internal damage. The BlackGhoulmon shuddered and was paralysed briefly, allowing MetalGarurumon and Gallantmon to finish it off.

'Lightning Joust!'

'Metal Wolf Claw!'

They both caught opposite sides of the creature before it dissipated. Wasting no time, they quickly moved to assist Agumon and Gryphonmon, who already had it reeling from attacking its weak point repeatedly with ranged attacks. After a focused attack, it too was gone.

By now, most of the digidestined had gone through the portal. Myotismon, Tai, Sora and Matt remained waiting for them, as the four digimon approached. They raised their heads expectantly as they saw Kari and Gatomon approaching them from Tai's spot.

'Guys!'

Tai beamed warmly as he went to hug Kari. 'You're all right...'

Agumon initially smiled at Gatomon, but quickly became concerned as he saw the ashen look on her face. 'Gatomon? What's wrong with you?'

Kari and Gatomon glanced at each other solemnly before Gatomon looked up at him. 'We... found Veemon.'

Agumon gaped in horror. 'Don't tell me he's...'

Gatomon quickly shook her head. 'No, Agumon. He's alive, but we couldn't get him out before the Ghoulmon arrived.'

Silence pervaded them as Agumon examined them sympathetically. 'There was nothing you could do...'

Gatomon frowned disparately. 'Don't you think I know that? That's the whole problem! I...' She faltered as she choked up, glancing away sadly.

Agumon quickly glanced up at Tai. 'We have to find him and get out of here!'

Matt frowned doubtfully. 'I know we need to get him out, but... that Ghoulmon army is already here. Can't you hear them? They're coming.'

As they paused, they quickly detected a gradual rumbling of the floor. Agumon quickly rushed towards one of the entrances anyway, but skidded to a halt when several Ghoulmon stepped in front of him and advanced unrelentingly.

'Agumon!' Tai cried out in alarm. 'We have no choice! We can only hope Veemon can get out by himself... or that we can come find him after defeating Barbamon...'

Gatomon teared up again as she heard him, but followed as they backed up towards the portal. As Agumon, Gallantmon, MetalGarurumon and Gryphonmon tensed in preparation, they froze in shock as Myotismon stepped forward.

'Go, all of you. I'll hold them.'

He quickly brandished his whip.

'Crimson Lightning!'

The Ghoulmon on the small stage in front were unable to retaliate, and ended up blocking the others crowding the room from advancing. Myotismon grimaced tensely as he concentrated on keeping them bound, while Tai directed Kari and Gatomon through the portal.

'You're needed on the other side, Gatomon.' He explained. 'Patamon's trying to close the portal, but he needs your help.'

Gatomon gasped in disbelief. 'But... that means, Veemon won't be able to...'

Kari frowned sadly down at her. 'We know.'

One by one, the rest of them headed through the portal, and it visibly began to shrink in front of them once Gatomon went through. Tai and Agumon were the last ones left, as Agumon was staring at Myotismon with admiration.

'Agumon!' Myotismon yelled out warningly. 'You have to go! You stand the best chance to destroy Barbamon!'

Agumon shook his head in disbelief. 'You don't have to sacrifice yourself! Quickly, come with us!'

Myotismon shook his head slowly. 'I can't help you with Barbamon. He and I... share a similar power. I'm afraid I would only burden you if I came with you.'

'What are you talking about?' Tai pleaded frantically. 'Let's go already!'

Myotismon frowned grimly. 'I know what needs to be done to stop him. I'm sorry, but I must do this...'

They were shocked when he turned slightly and with one hand, summoned a small bat cloud which flew towards them.

'Grizzly wing!'

They tried to fight off the bats but were quickly engulfed and they felt themselves backing away from Myotismon in mid-air. Agumon struggled a little, but knew it would only worsen their current situation, and could only cry out helplessly. 'Myotismon! No!'

They last saw Myotismon turn back to the Ghoulmon and the two front ones break free and lunge towards him before their vision was momentarily blackened and they landed on a flat platform, and could only stare as the portal disappeared in front of them. A single tear ran down Gatomon's cheek.


	29. Lament for Friends and Strangers

Chapter 29

Bokomon and Neemon looked around the odd tower they had found themselves in after stumbling out through the portal. Bokomon trembled slightly as nostalgic, feared memories returned.

'This place... it hasn't changed at all!' Neemon cried out in sombre annoyance.

Bokomon shook his head. 'Actually... it has. It's... become even more barren and unpleasant than before.'

They looked down over the landscape and saw a massive purple fragmented wall surrounding them and the tower, as if it was once dome like but had most of it blown away. They could see little, but darkness below the wall, the round surface housing a large dungeon where Cherubimon's prisoner, IceDevimon, was once imprisoned. As they looked up at the edge of their platform, they could see they were standing at the very top level, and immediately backed away as their stomachs churned uneasily at the sheer height of the tower. The lower storeys' platforms grew wider the lower down it got. And, wanting to tear their eyes away, they looked up at the sky and spotted the large nebula-like pattern, the Rose Morning Star, hovering ever so near, with its purple cloud-like tendrils swirling ominously around it, casting a sinister purple light over the entire landscape. They morbidly decided to keep their eyes within their current area.

'I'd hoped to never come back here.' Bokomon murmured weakly.

Neemon scratched his head meekly. 'Why did we agree to help these guys again?'

Bokomon glanced at the digidestined, who were still surrounding Tai and Agumon, all still looking at the absence of the late portal regretfully. 'We were the only ones who could help them, Neemon. This entire continent needs them...'

Neemon and Bokomon watched the digidestined sympathetically as they grieved unanimously, especially Agumon, Gatomon and Davis.

'I... can't believe it...' Agumon murmured dejectedly. 'Why couldn't we save him? Or... any of the others? We... failed them.'

Gatomon stared off into the distance as she pondered remorsefully. 'We were so close! So close to getting Veemon...'

Davis gaped at her in shock. 'You... found Veemon? How come you couldn't get him out!?'

Gabumon and Guilmon glanced at each other with concern when Gatomon recoiled slightly at the force of Davis' exclamation. 'Well... what did Veemon say to you, Gatomon?' Gabumon asked. 'What happened to him?'

Kari frowned slightly at Davis, who immediately looked back at her apologetically before gently speaking up. 'Sorry, Gatomon, but... if you can, please explain.'

Kari studied Gatomon for a while before Gatomon nodded at her expectantly, and she began to elaborate.

'After we fell through the floor...' She paused as she recalled what had happened. 'Gatomon managed to save us from some spikes in the floor, and we found ourselves going down a recently carved-out passage - I think by the Ghoulmon. Eventually, we found ourselves running along another cell block, and we started to check every cell. Near the end... we found Veemon inside one of them.'

Davis' eyes glinted hopefully as he listened. 'Was he... all right?'

He gawked slightly as Kari hesitated. 'Physically, he seemed fine, but...'

Gatomon suddenly spoke up as she continued. 'He told us that Barbamon was... 'using' him to try and find our weaknesses. And something along the lines of him being tortured...'

She frowned sadly as Davis glanced away and shut his eyes in horror. 'No... Veemon... why?'

Izzy studied Davis sympathetically. 'Perhaps... it would have been better not to know.'

Tai shook his head. 'No. We know that Veemon lives... and that Barbamon thinks he's worth keeping alive. There's... still hope for us to rescue him afterwards.'

Agumon continued staring at the ground. 'Too bad... it's too late for Myotismon.' He muttered angrily. 'All because of Barbamon...' He trembled slightly, remembering the feeling he had when he heard the screams of the dead digimon reach his eardrums. Several of the Digidestined behind him glanced at his stripes, which seemed to be glowing brightly, illuminating them in a low blue light. As frustration and helplessness washed over him, he couldn't help but smash a clenched claw against the ground repeatedly, his blue glow flashing as he did so. Everyone glanced at the edge of the platform and jumped in fright as large cracks quickly appeared despite the thickness of the platform.

'Agumon!' Biyomon cried out with a mixture of concern and alarm. She rushed up and kneeled next to him, quickly grabbing his arm, firmly but gently, staring at him in concern. As he stared back at her, the fury in his eyes slowly faded and was replaced with sadness. Biyomon smiled warmly and slowly hugged him comfortingly, and he slowly hugged her back, tears still prevalent at the edges of his eyes.

Tai and Sora quickly joined them, comforting their respective partners. Tai studied the cracks in empathy, almost wanting to smash the ground too. He was tired, tired of other digimon needing to sacrifice themselves to make up for their weakness. Myotismon had known that Barbamon's army was too powerful for them to take on all at once, and he hated to admit it, but Myotismon was right. Even with Agumon fighting alongside them, he couldn't participate in a full scale battle like that without serious risk to himself. Panic flashed through Tai's stomach briefly as he considered the possibility of such a battle happening. SacredGreymon could definitely take out some of the army, but eventually he would have to degenerate and be escorted somewhere safe in his weakened state. But where was safe? The Ghoulmon army was clearly surrounding them as he glanced at the horizon's edge. The same problem applied to the rest of their digimon, too. He frowned tensely as he thought about the next possible course of action. Remembering what happened the first time Agumon entered a serious conflict made Tai unconsciously recoil at such a thing, given how dangerously close to death he had come.

Tearing her eyes away from the scene, Renamon began to scan the landscape around the tower. Alarm shot through her when she also noticed large silhouettes against the Rose Morning Star's Light. They were unmistakeably more Ghoulmon, thousands of them, and she spotted them all around, everywhere on the horizon she looked. Even more disturbing were the presence of BlackGhoulmon in their ranks; with their overbearing minds, even from that distance, they weakened her when she exposed herself, and she quickly shut out their minds from her own.

As she shook her head exiting her temporary mind stasis, she opened her eyes to see Calumon and Guilmon studying her curiously. 'Well? What did you find, Renamon?' Guilmon asked expectantly.

There was a short silence as everyone turned their heads towards Renamon. Looking around hesitantly, her shoulders slumped slightly as she told them what she had felt.

'The Ghoulmon... they have us trapped.'

* * *

Tai stared at Renamon in stunned silence as she confirmed his observation. 'You're kidding... what are we gonna do?'

The disbelief and doubt in his voice stung everyone, because he was their leader, and if he wasn't confident, things were grim indeed. The look on his face also betrayed his hesitation to confront the situation.

Agumon didn't seem to care. He was still staring at the spot where the portal had vanished, along with the deep claw marks he had made in the ground. In strange contrast to Tai, he seemed unfazed by the announcement of the Ghoulmon presence around them.

Biyomon quickly decided to fly up and scan the landscape like Renamon, and came to the same conclusion, with disappointment showing on her face as she came back down, as she had hoped that Renamon was mistaken.

There was a long pause as everyone thought of what they could do. Eventually, Hawkmon managed to pipe up a suggestion.

'Our options are tied to our goals, so...' He began hesitantly. He grew slightly nervous under everyone's gaze, especially under Agumon's at what he was about to suggest.

'We can try and scout a way out through this Ghoulmon blockade, and break through if we find a weakness.'

He flinched under Agumon's gaze, as Agumon stood up and objected rather forcefully. 'That would mean we'd have to escape after that! I'm not going to let any more digimon die because of that monster! And you should know better, Hawkmon. You're a digidestined, aren't you?'

Hawkmon grimaced uneasily as he looked up towards Agumon. This side of him was so different that it was scary. Instead of the usual bright demeanour and friendly natured digimon, in times like this it was now being replaced by a stern and intimidating figure who seemed to tower over him, standing just as tall as Yolei. Hawkmon then quickly shook his head. Agumon may have grown, but _he_ wasn't much smaller. But he did feel somewhat minor to him at that moment. Agumon had changed - for the better or worse, Hawkmon couldn't judge. He was, however, slightly confused as to why Agumon was so upset about all those dead digimon when he wouldn't have been in the past. He had heard from TK, Kari and their partners about their previous adventures, and whenever some digimon friends died or sacrificed themselves, sure, the humans were sad, but the digimon themselves knew some sacrifices had to be made to stop the dark masters, and accepted the losses with little to no hesitation. Hawkmon's eyes widened slightly as he realised. Agumon had changed - because he was becoming more - human? All this time, and he had only just noticed?

Tai nodded in agreement. 'He's right. That's the only reason we would break the blockade. We can't retreat... otherwise a lot more digimon are going to suffer. We... can't let them down.'

Matt raised an eyebrow in surprise as Tai adopted a similar gentle tone like after they had argued, on their first adventure. 'Don't you think we could go around and try striking at Barbamon without fighting the army? That seems like the best idea to me.'

Izzy regarded Matt with a serious, and oddly sympathetic, expression. 'I'd like to think such a thing is possible, Matt. But... given our previous encounters and evidence about how this army operates... I fear it is not.'

Mimi's lip almost trembled as she unconsciously objected, despite knowing Izzy was most likely right. He rarely wasn't.

'There has to be a way! At least without charging them head-on...'

Izzy shook his head solemnly. 'If we break through the blockade, they will immediately move to surround us, or try to. That means; it will be impossible to go for Barbamon, since he will obviously keep the army between us and him at all times. We'll have no choice, but to retreat further and further until we have all, but left Barbamon behind. And... as Agumon already said, we can't do that in good conscience.'

As Matt frowned in pondering silence, Gabumon studied him and glanced around before he spoke next. 'If the blockade is really all around us... then we'll have no choice, but to break it at some point to get at Barbamon. Sooner or later, we'll have to attack and breach it... unless Barbamon, by some miracle, puts himself ahead of the army. Which... I don't think he will.'

There was another hush as everyone processed the truth of Gabumon's words. Matt gulped slightly as he pictured the ensuing chaos that would occur if, no, when the battle would start. It wasn't a pretty sight, for he dreaded even thinking of such a thing, and the image of Gabumon's burnt and bruised form repeatedly came to his mind. He struggled to shut the images out, for this kind of fear hadn't helped against the dark masters, and it certainly wouldn't help here. He raised his head and looked around at the other humans, seeing similar concerned glances towards their digimon, also thinking about their digimons' safety. It was hard, he realized, to care so much for friends who had to fight so much.

As they pondered the severity of their situation, they all jumped in alarm as a cackling laugh echoed over the dark plains. At least, they thought it echoed. As it continued, however, they realized with horrid realization that the laugh was echoing through their own heads as well as in their ears.

Several of them turned their heads dejectedly towards the source of Barbamon's mocking amusement, with Davis being the first to react.

'What's so funny!?' He cried with indignation. 'You took my friend away, and I might never see him again, and all you can do is laugh!?' He clenched his fists helplessly as he yelled into the sky. Kari and Yolei studied him sympathetically, but decided to let him vent his feelings. 'Veemon deserves better than this... how can you treat another digimon like that!?'

Standing alongside Davis, TK also spoke a few harsh words into the air. 'I can see why your kind was driven away. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind puppets. Come out and face us!'

Most of the males in the group soon joined them and yelled insults into the sky as the cackling continued. Gabumon and Guilmon were too exhausted, but Agumon tried to suppress his rage, remembering the worried look on Biyomon's face as he had smashed the ground moments ago. He couldn't keep it in, and finally decided to let the rest of it out, despite Biyomon's presence.

He trembled slightly as he eyed a distant depression in the ground, certain that Barbamon's projection was coming from there. Everyone else fell silent as Agumon roared.

'You better listen, Barbamon!' He took a deep breath. 'What you've done... is unforgivable. I've led myself to believe that all digimon have the capacity to be good or evil... the capacity to be saved, but I see now that I was wrong. You are beyond saving - beyond even consideration! All those digimon you've killed, and these others you've sent to their deaths... and your worst crime is: you don't care! All you can do is laugh in contempt!'

The force of his speech caused Barbamon to pause before resuming, but his laughter seemed forced and angry, as if he felt threatened and had tried to blow Agumon's retort off as if it didn't move him. When Agumon noticed that Barbamon had faltered, he continued.

'Know this - Barbamon. We are coming. The Digidestined are strong, and we'll bring you to justice. When I find you... I will do everything in my power to destroy you!'

As if acknowledging his strength, Barbamon fell silent. Agumon was standing upright, panting furiously, still glaring off into the distance. As everyone studied him, Hawkmon wasn't the only one intimidated by him anymore.

Biyomon's eyes drooped slightly as she wondered at him. She suddenly felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, and as she studied Agumon, sympathy mixed in, as she realized he was also under a terrible amount of stress, since his demeanour had changed so much. He seemed like a completely different digimon now, and it troubled her to see him this way. This wasn't the digimon she had fallen for.

Sora gasped with concern as Biyomon's shoulders suddenly slumped and she sat on the ground, panting heavily. Sora looked around as other digimon did the same, but some more heavily fatigued than others, the most exhausted being Biyomon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Patamon and Gatomon. She shook her head worriedly as Tai eyed them with concern. They both knew the inevitable battle with the army could not be fought now. The few exhausted digimon looked close to collapse, and their eyes were already half-lidded and dreary. Agumon quickly noticed when Biyomon collapsed next to him, and crouched to let her lean against him. He didn't look at her, however, aware that he was still frowning with resentment of Barbamon, and didn't want to worry her further. Kari, Davis and TK mirrored his actions with Patamon and Gatomon, and even Renamon helped support Guilmon, to which he responded by smiling at her gratefully.

Tai gradually sat down near Agumon and Biyomon as well. Holding his legs with his arms, he raised his head lightly to address everyone one last time. 'I think we should rest, guys. From that distance, I'd say we still have at least another day before the Ghoulmon will converge on us.'

From the various disapproving glances at him, he regretted wording it that way, but shrugged as he knew he was tired enough not to be able to form words properly. He grimaced apologetically before resting his head against his forearms and closing his eyes, too tired to worry about the rumbling in his stomach.

* * *

Patamon was curling up next to TK as they rested for the next few hours, just like a large hamster. TK, unable to sleep, glanced over at Kari and Gatomon, and sighed sympathetically as he spotted Gatomon's expression contorting repeatedly, as if in a nightmare. From her despairing reaction at leaving the castle, he guessed she was still thinking about Veemon, and what situation he was in now.

Since becoming a closer friend to Davis, it troubled TK now more than ever to see his constant grimacing with anxiety, along with Gatomon's. The feeling was all too familiar during the time Agumon was missing, along with the feelings of helplessness and despair that accompanied it. TK quickly shook his head, trying to clear these burdening feelings, before studying the horizon. They had to defeat Barbamon, and it was too late for them to go back to free Veemon. It was better, he thought, to focus on what they could do to destroy Barbamon, before delaying his defeat, even to help a friend.

He jolted slightly as Patamon yawned and opened his big blue eyes to glance at him worriedly. 'Have you had any sleep, TK? You... look so serious.'

TK managed to crack a weak smile. 'Sorry. Just thinking a lot, I guess.'

Patamon stood up and glanced away uncomfortably before he spoke. 'TK... what you said at Barbamon... did you mean it?'

TK took a moment to recall what Patamon meant. 'You mean when we all yelled back at his laughter?'

'Yeah.'

TK nodded vehemently, frowning slightly. 'Of course I did! Don't you think so, too? Barbamon has done so many terrible things! He deserves no mercy.'

Patamon nodded. 'I know, TK.'

'So... why are you asking?'

As Patamon flinched slightly, TK realized how forceful he sounded, and tried to soften his tone.

'Sorry, Patamon. It's just... when I think about Barbamon, and everything he's done, it just reminds me of all the other dark digimon like him, and what they've done too. And I can't help it... I just get so angry. I mean, will these dark digimon never disappear? Do we always need to stop them?'

Patamon frowned solemnly. 'Dark digimon were among the victims, TK. Including Myotismon... after everything he went through, he was still willing to sacrifice himself so we could have a chance...'

TK raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he scrutinized Patamon. 'You... feel sorry for him?'

Patamon's sad eyes shot to TK's. 'You don't?'

TK stared at the ground grimly for a few seconds. 'I know I should... but... no. I don't.'

Patamon glanced around at the others before gazing at TK incredulously. 'You don't!?' He exclaimed, but hushed so he wouldn't wake the others. 'But... he's done nothing but help us. He deserves as much respect as our other friends who helped us.'

TK was silent as old feelings of prejudice began to clash with Patamon's logic.

'But... he's...'

Patamon frowned with disapproval. 'A dark digimon? That's why you can't feel sorry for him?'

TK sighed with shame. 'I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. And I also can't help feeling like he was hiding something from us... and how the Ghoulmon detected us in the first place.'

Patamon turned away. 'I don't like what I'm hearing, TK.'

'I don't like it, either, Patamon. But it's there.'

The two of them remained in uncomfortable silence for several long seconds, before they looked up as Agumon cleared his throat, with Biyomon still resting against him as she slept. It became obvious that he hadn't been sleeping, either, as his eyes reached TK's, demonstrated the same weariness.

'TK, I don't want to argue with you anymore...' He spoke with a bitter edge to his voice. 'It's become clear that words won't convince you otherwise about Myotismon. And his actions, even sacrificing himself - that isn't enough, either. Don't you remember how you treated him? You second guessed his motivations a lot, and slighted him for the smallest signs of betrayal. Imagine how you'd feel if someone treated you like that, just because you're different. He's gone now, though... and you never even thanked him, or apologized for your treatment of him.'

TK was taken aback as he knew everything Agumon said was true. He rested his head in his hands, staring at the ground, guilt squirming within his gut. After a while, a few tears dropped on to the ground, and Agumon turned away, before glancing at him sympathetically, wondering if he had gone too far. He glanced at Patamon as well, and was surprised when Patamon smiled at him gratefully before going back to TK. Agumon glanced down at Biyomon worriedly, and hugged her closer protectively before returning his concerned gaze to the crater where Barbamon was. He felt his eyes droop several times before the dark blanket of sleep over came him.


	30. Overbearing Prison

Chapter 30

It had been a long several hours of waiting for Veemon in his cell, hearing the sounds of Ghoulmon rampages throughout the castle, causing several bouts of rumbling and debris repeatedly falling from the ceiling. Worry churned within him as he thought of Davis, Gatomon, and the rest of his friends, being chased throughout the castle, and hoped that they had made it out in time when the rampages finally ceased.

After waiting for a further half an hour, he raised his head towards footsteps approaching his cell, along with a steady clinking sound that seemed to be following them. He backed away on instinct as BlackGhoulmon approached, seemingly carrying something to its unexposed side. He raised his eyebrows curiously as he saw a small digimon that looked exactly like a candle, with waxy arms, cheeky red eyes, a blue-eyed spectral flame on its wick, and hopping about in a metal candelabra. Knowing it was a Candlemon, he found it odd that it was wearing such a solemn expression for a usually naughty, but fun-loving digimon. Even more strange was the fact that the BlackGhoulmon was aware of his presence and was allowing him to follow. He was carrying a small key between his arms, and look rather weary carrying it.

Candlemon glanced at Veemon sympathetically as he passed. Veemon returned a confused glance before examining what BlackGhoulmon was carrying. He gasped when he saw the dark cloak dragging behind his body - it was Myotismon. Veemon gasped in shock as he saw several traces of burns on Myotismon's body, and it looked like he had taken quite a beating.

He watched worriedly as the BlackGhoulmon stood in front of the next cell, and backed away slightly, allowing Candlemon to approach the door and jump up to fit the key in the lock. As he twisted the key into place, the door swung open with Candlemon still holding on to the lock and key. BlackGhoulmon threw Myotismon roughly into the cell and without any warning to Candlemon slammed the cell door shut. It's eye stared at Candlemon forcefully and he squeaked in fright before hastily twisting the key and locking the door, and hopped down as BlackGhoulmon turned to leave, hauling the key.

Disappointment welled within Veemon as he saw Candlemon pass, but he looked up hopefully when Candlemon turned and crept lightly towards the edge of his cell and whispered to him.

'Can't talk now. Barbamon watches constantly. I'll try and come to talk before Barbamon visits you again.' His whispers occasionally muffled into what sounded like a fire flare, and it was a rather soft, and somewhat sinister, voice.

Candlemon quickly rushed back towards BlackGhoulmon and prayed that it didn't notice. Veemon managed to grin, finding a little hope for getting out of the dark cell. He glanced towards his left and sighed when he realised he had no way of seeing Myotismon, but when the BlackGhoulmon's treading faded away, he tried to wake him up.

'Myotismon? Are you all right?'

He waited with bated breath for a response. He exhaled heavily with relief when Myotismon groaned in pain.

'Ugh...' There was some shuffling on the floor as Veemon heard him stand. 'What... happened?'

Veemon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'You tell me. Weren't you with everyone else?'

'Well... yes...'

Veemon tried to direct him. 'Tell me what happened when all that rumbling started. I'm guessing that it was the Ghoulmon?'

Myotismon hesitated. 'We were infiltrating the castle, with one group looking for you, and the other to find information on Barbamon and find the portal for us to exit through. It was all going smoothly, apart from Davis' group being unable to find you...'

Veemon smiled to himself. 'I'd imagine Davis was being difficult about it.'

Myotismon scoffed with amusement. 'That he was. Especially when he was forced to leave... when the Ghoulmon detected us and chased us through the castle.'

Veemon frowned with concern. 'Do you know how they detected you?'

'No... apart from the obvious risk of being heard, but the Ghoulmon don't seem to have such a good sense of hearing. That little elf, Bokomon, caused a bit of a commotion when Tai suggested we were already detected. Otherwise... I'm not sure how they did. It doesn't matter... it's over now.'

'What about my friends? Are they all right?'

'Yes... but they were reluctant to leave me behind. Especially Tai and Agumon, who I had to force through the portal when they were too slow to leave.'

Veemon shook his head in disbelief. 'Why didn't you leave? I don't understand.'

Myotismon sighed with shame. 'I... can't talk about that.'

'Why not? We need all the help against Barbamon we can get.'

'I can't confront Barbamon. He has power... that you don't understand.'

Veemon curiosity was roused even further. 'Then make me understand! If it can help us stop Barbamon, I'm willing to listen, Myotismon. Give me a chance.'

Myotismon thought to himself for a while. He eventually shrugged to himself submissively; indulging in Veemon's curiosity wouldn't hurt now anyway, as most of the digidestined had already accepted his dark affinity.

'Well... you know that Barbamon's a Demon Lord.'

Veemon nodded. 'Yeah... but what does that have to do with you?'

'... since he's a Demon Lord... he wields a lot of power... and part of that is influencing other dark digimon. Like myself.'

Veemon's eyes widened slightly. 'So... Barbamon might - mind control you? Like the Ghoulmon?'

'That's what I suspect.'

Veemon frowned before glancing at Myotismon's cell wall sympathetically, detecting the hint of fear in his voice. 'You're afraid of him.'

'...yes.'

Veemon scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'It's a bit weird, though. I've never heard you sound so frightened... even by Barbamon. Did he do anything else to you? Did the Ghoulmon do something on the way down here?'

'No, no. It's... more to do with when he attacked here. When he... killed my companions.'

Veemon waited for a moment before speaking up. 'I can understand if you don't want to talk about it. It would be hard to remember something like that...'

Myotismon sounded slightly desperate as he continued. 'I... haven't told anyone... and have been keeping it to myself. But, I think... it would give me some peace if someone else knew.'

Preparing himself, Veemon sidled over to the wall closest to Myotismon, and leaned back against the wall. Myotismon did the same on the opposite side of the wall.

'The day of the attack... everything seemed normal that day. Vilemon and Digitamamon were out of the castle, trying to find supplies to add to our larder. I was... reading, believe it or not.' It sounded painful for him to speak, but the words flowed easier with every sentence.

'Just around when we had expected them to come back... we heard a loud cry from Digitamamon. And faint rumbling. We rushed out the front gate and... saw...'

His voice broke slightly as it died down.

'What?' Veemon asked gently. 'Please, I need to know.'

'Vilemon... he was immobilised in the air, and Barbamon... he was right there. In front of me. And... within seconds of seeing Vilemon, he dissipated into dark data and Barbamon absorbed it with his staff. I could still hear his cries of pain as he went...'

Veemon tried to picture it, but he just couldn't bear imagining one of his own friends being taken in such a way. 'I'm sorry. I... can't imagine what that would have been like.'

'...yes. It affected Candlemon the most. He immediately screamed and rushed back inside...'

'Candlemon!?' Veemon exclaimed. 'I just saw a Candlemon, with the BlackGhoulmon who dumped you here. He seemed to be helping them, but unwillingly.'

Hope quickly entered Myotismon voice as he replied. 'Candlemon? He's alive? I... thought they had killed everyone else.'

Veemon gave a small smile. 'I think the BlackGhoulmon need him to operate the cells. Otherwise, he may very well have been killed. But... what happened to your other friends?'

Myotismon's voice returned to its sombre tone, though Myotismon sounded hopeful despite his recollection. 'Digitamamon and I attacked Barbamon immediately, but he immobilised me in a similar manner, keeping me locked down with his staff. Digitamamon... he managed to ram Barbamon and free me, knocking the staff out of his hands, and told me to run. Just as I cloaked, I heard Barbamon quickly summon his staff and absorb Digitamamon almost as quickly. I went back to the castle to try and evacuate everyone else, but...'

The helplessness in his voice led Veemon to guess what happened. 'The Ghoulmon had already attacked it.'

'Yes. I went in as fast as I could, but every time I heard someone cry out for help they were dead by the time I got there, or in the process, and I couldn't stop the Ghoulmon. So, eventually... I simply leapt out a window and glided down towards the forest... where I've been ever since, before you and your companions arrived.'

'Did the Ghoulmon hunt you?'

'For a time... but my knowledge of the forest was superior to theirs. I managed to elude them, though it wasn't particularly difficult... Barbamon wasn't willing to travel far from the castle for a while, and the Ghoulmon don't have a good sense of hearing, relying on vision. The Dark Forest did an excellent job of obscuring their vision... for which I am thankful.'

Veemon felt admiration swell within him. 'So... all that time, you eluded Barbamon's army within the forest. It must have been hard.'

'Time no longer had meaning in that place. Every minute felt like an hour, every day feeling like a month... I have no idea how long I spent in there. And - time feels different when you are, well, undead like me.'

Veemon snorted in slight amusement. 'Being undead doesn't sound like you. Isn't "vampire" the correct term?'

Myotismon sounded slightly amused, and relieved after finishing his tale. 'Ah... I suppose you're right. But me being undead or vampiric don't seem to have much weight now.'

They sat there for a while, now pondering their new understanding of each other. Myotismon now believed the Digidestined were truly the protectors of all digimon if they were willing to work and listen to him, even though another just like him had directly opposed their efforts. However, he still feared confronting what they sought.

'There's still one thing.' Veemon wondered out loud. 'Why are you afraid of him controlling you? All he did was paralyse you with his staff.'

'Before Digitamamon rammed him... I could feel him controlling my actions. If only for a moment... he was directing me to strike Digitamamon with my Crimson whip, and I felt my arm arch back... and while he did it, amusement seemed to contort his expression. He was... playing with us, before simply absorbing our data. If he really wanted to, he could have made me kill everyone the Ghoulmon had done for him.'

Veemon was disappointed as he realised that Myotismon believed what he said, the truth revealed in his terrified voice referring to Barbamon. 'So... we can fight Barbamon, but if you get close... he could turn you against us. And... given our trust of you... especially Tai's and Agumon's... it will slow us down terribly. In the midst of the Ghoulmon army, it could destroy us.'

'Yes... exactly. I'm... rather impressed you deduced that so quickly.'

'But what about Wormmon? And Guilmon? They're virus types too. Couldn't they be affected?'

'Perhaps... but I don't think so. Only those wielding dark elements would be, along with being the virus attribute. Your friends may be virus types, but they do not use darkness as an element.'

Veemon frowned thoughtfully, a thought suddenly occurring to him. The fact that none of the digidestined use darkness as an element troubled him; and the fact that he did not realise it until now. Alphamon was a holy digimon, therefore darkness would be the most effective element against him. But none of them could use it. Another thought suddenly occurred to Veemon.

'You know, Myotismon... I have something to ask.'

'Go ahead.'

'This might seem odd, but... if we do end up defeating Barbamon, and freeing the Continent of Darkness from him... would you consider coming with us?'

Myotismon gasped slightly, caught off guard. 'Why would you want me with the Digidestined? I'm not as powerful as most of you are. Not to mention... some of you may never trust me.'

By the tone of his voice, Veemon could immediately tell that he was talking about TK. 'I admit, we've had... issues with digimon like you. But those guys we've met beforehand always demonstrated that they were evil, through and through. You're different... you've _shown _that you are not evil.'

'Even if my nature is evil?' Myotismon retorted softly. 'I still carry a lot of darkness in my heart... revenge against Barbamon... and a somewhat violent nature...'

'You at least try to be different. That's reason enough to trust you, Myotismon.'

Myotismon was silent for a while, and when he spoke again, it carried some awe in his voice. 'I... thank you. For accepting me... especially when so many others would not.'

Veemon frowned in annoyance. 'When we get out of here, we'd better give those Royal Knights a talking to.'

'Is that within your power?'

Veemon nodded, grinning. 'Agumon is friends with one of the Sovereigns. And another is a general ally of us all, along with some others... we'll be able to track down these "Royal Knights", don't you worry.'

Myotismon snorted with satisfaction. 'Perhaps I would consider coming with you... if only to give those Royal Knights a piece of my mind.'

Veemon was just picturing the Royal Knights' reaction when they heard the clinking of Candlemon's candelabra. He sounded like he was trying to go quietly, but it still echoed slightly down the hallway. He glanced sideways at Veemon before stopping in front of Myotismon's cell.

'Myotismon?'

Myotismon turned to him, and his eyes immediately brightened as he gripped the bars. 'Candlemon! I'm so glad you're all right!'

Candlemon frowned dejectedly. 'I'm not exactly all right, working for these brutes, you know... and it's not like I have much of a choice. One was about to squash me when Barbamon stopped it. I guess I'm lucky I know which key goes where.'

Veemon raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'I thought this cell block was built after the attack? Why do you still have a key that fits?'

Candlemon narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at Veemon. 'They tore off these locks from the dungeons. What's the matter? Were you hoping that the key didn't fit, leaving you in there forever?'

Veemon was taken aback slightly. 'Well, sorry. No need to be so grumpy.'

Candlemon glanced away slightly, with an ashen look on his face. 'Don't... worry about it. I'm just sick of being stuck here.'

Myotismon gave him a small smile. 'Well, it will be over soon. The digidestined are going to defeat Barbamon for good. Most of them have already gone through the portal.'

Candlemon gaped at him incredulously. 'Really? That's... great! And...' He glanced at Veemon apologetically. 'You're one of them, I assume? Sorry for being mean, and... for what Barbamon's already done to you. You were left behind, too...'

Veemon looked at him pleadingly. 'Can you help us? We need to get out before Barbamon tortures Myotismon too!'

Myotismon frowned, troubled. 'He won't need to, Veemon. Unlike you, I have no way of resisting him.'

Candlemon glanced between them sympathetically. 'I'll see what I can do to get that key without one of the Ghoulmon knowing. Even though the keys are guarded non-stop... I'll be able to think of something.'

Myotismon studied Candlemon worriedly. 'What about you? Once we escape, you'll most likely be held responsible, unless you come with us. But that's just as dangerous.'

Candlemon smiled mischievously. 'Hiding one of my specialties, Myotismon, don't you remember? Vilemon and I used to play pranks on visitors, and I still remember those skills for blending into the walls. Don't worry about me; hiding will be easy for me.'

Veemon poked his head through the bars a fraction and looked at Myotismon. 'Where will we go once we get out? I'm guessing they had to close the portal, like they did the first time, which led to me being captured.'

Candlemon smiled. 'You're in luck. They had just opened another one, and I overheard Barbamon saying that it was to reinforce him directly. It may sound dangerous, but it's closest one that exits to your friends. And you can cloak, Myotismon, so I think you'll be fine.'

His head shot around when he heard heavy treading on the floor above, and he hushed his voice again.

'Veemon, I'll try my best to get you out as fast as possible, but... Barbamon will visit again before I can free you. So... both of you, just hold on, until I can get you out of there.'

As Candlemon turned around and clinked away, he gulped apprehensively at having to face that BlackGhoulmon's torture again. As if reading his mind, Myotismon reassured him.

'Stay strong, Veemon. Even if it takes all your strength... don't give in, otherwise Barbamon will be able to repeat his control over Gabumon.'

Veemon exhaled heavily before closing his eyes and trying to indulge in the slumber that gnawed at him.


	31. Escapade

Chapter 31

_'Agumon.'_

_'...huh?'_

Agumon once again found his slumbering disturbed by another presence, but he wasn't sure whether it was Baihumon, still shaken from Barbamon's influence.

_'Something is troubling you, deep within. What has befallen you?'_

_'Baihumon? Is it really you this time?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

There was a moment's pause as Agumon recollected Barbamon's attempted manipulation of him.

_'I see. You wish proof that I am Baihumon.'_

_'Well, not exactly...'_

_'Then I'll tell you this, something that Barbamon wouldn't know, or even care about: Ebonwumon takes so long to make decisions in his own realm that it's infuriating, and one of the others, including me, often has to fill in for him when he just "dozes off"; that being his excuse. Azulongmon is not as bad, but often tries to be funny when it just doesn't work. Other times he is just too serious about everything, and has no interest in conversation when someone else tries to initiate it. And... Zhuqiaomon is the worst. He constantly berates everyone, especially me, when we involve ourselves in matters regarding humans, offering no leeway or charity towards them. That includes you digidestined, which is rather nonsensical.'_

Agumon tried to laugh, but since he was still asleep, he could only make Baihumon feel his amusement.

_'Well? Is that sufficient?' _Baihumon sounded slightly annoyed at Agumon's delay.

_'Sorry. It's just not every day you hear a Sovereign whining about the others like they were brothers.'_

_'I... see. But tell me, Agumon: what has happened?'_

Agumon described their infiltration of the castle in his head regretfully; particularly dwelling on his own failures at knowing the fate of many recently killed digimon, along with the failure to rescue Veemon or Myotismon.

_'I just... don't feel strong enough, Baihumon. Having enough power to fight AbyssGreymon is one thing, but stopping digimon dying elsewhere is something else. What's the point of the power I have, if I can't save the digimon I'm supposed to be protecting?'_

Baihumon paused in thought before answering. _'What matters is that you try... and better yourself. You can't be everywhere at once... and you won't always know when and where digimon will be under threat. Instead of dwelling on those you thought you could have saved... try and focus to better yourself so you do not fail the next time. And also - pour your efforts into saving those you can. If it wasn't for you and the digidestined, all digimon in the Continent of Darkness may very well already have been consumed by Barbamon. As long as you defeat Barbamon; their sacrifice will not be in vain.'_

Relief washed through Agumon as he admitted the truth of Baihumon's words. _'Thanks... I think I already knew that... I had only forgotten for a while.'_

There was a moment of silence, but Agumon could tell that Baihumon seemed uncomfortable, as if what he was about to ask was sensitive, which surprised him. He couldn't think of a subject that was sensitive to the Sovereigns in the way Baihumon seemed to be feeling.

_'I... have a question, if I may, Agumon.'_

_'Uh... sure. What's up?'_

_'You... and Biyomon. There's something... more between you two.'_

_'Well... yeah. What of it, Baihumon?'_

_'I just find it very... odd. When I first contacted you about this predicament in the Continent of Darkness, I found your mind swimming with images of her... and I found some rather - disconcerting.'_

Agumon was silent and would have gaped in embarrassment had he been awake. _'That's... well...' _He found it hard to speak. _'It's personal, Baihumon.'_

_'I... see. I'll try to avoid such matters, then.'_

Agumon sighed, glad that Baihumon understood. _'Thanks, Baihumon.'_

_'I merely inquired about it because I had... never encountered this sort of relationship between digimon.'_

_'Really?' _Agumon asked incredulously. _'That doesn't make sense, Baihumon. Did I tell you about what happened to me when I... well, ran away for a month?'_

_'You only described it to me once, briefly.'_

_'Well, you know about the Village of New Beginnings, along with the Primary village?'_

_'Yes. Such places are where fresh digimon come into the world.'_

_'That's right... what do you know about the life cycles of digimon, and the population?'_

_'There is not much substance to it... the fresh digimon born there are simply the reincarnations of themselves after their data dissipates from battle or sometimes - even age.'_

_'There is one problem though... a lot of digimon don't come back.'_

_'... I suspected as much. And yet, I wonder how the population retains its stability.'_

_'Well... Swanmon, the caretaker of the Village I was talking about - she told me many of the digimon do not appear as a result of being reborn... many eggs come from parents, who are unable to raise their children themselves. So they give them to Swanmon to take care of them... it makes me sad, though, if the parents never see their children again. But... I think some do come back to take them once they're ready.'_

_'I... see. This is still rather strange to me, but you sound quite certain describing...reproduction...'_

Baihumon sounded rather troubled as he spoke, to which Agumon wondered at.

_'You sound... kind of afraid. What's wrong?'_

_'Such a bond... something tells me you should not enter it lightly.'_

Agumon snorted forcefully. _'I didn't. It took AbyssGreymon's siege for me to admit... my feelings for her. What's wrong? Why do you seem afraid?'_

Agumon felt somewhat guilty as he deliberately withheld information; he was perfectly aware of why he would be afraid, given his own experiences.

_'I do not know... but, all I can say is - tread carefully.'_

_'How would you know to be careful of it if you barely know anything about it?'_

Baihumon couldn't think of an answer to that.

_'I... suppose I have distanced myself from the digital world for too long.'_

_'At least you're keeping in touch now. If you want to learn more, you can always ask me!'_

He regarded Baihumon with confusion as Baihumon chuckled self-consciously. _'Sometimes I wonder who would make a better Sovereign.'_

Agumon was silent for a second before rebuking the statement.

_'You're already good enough; and done a lot more than the others have. You also know a lot more about the history and origins of the digital world... and - well, a load more stuff than me! I'm not smart enough, and...' _He paused as he admitted it to himself. _'I'm too reckless to make a good Sovereign.'_

_'No need to be so serious about it, Agumon. I was merely observing that you know some things about this world that I don't.'_

_'Yeah, but you know things that are...uh... more important!'_

Baihumon sighed in slight exasperation with a hint of amusement. _'You really are interesting, Agumon. Take heed; you are about to face a great challenge, and you must all be strong, together. If anyone feels the same doubt you did, you must do your best to bolster their courage and resolve. Much of the world depends upon the Digidestined's capabilities, and I will always believe you can come through for us, even when we can't deal with the threat ourselves.'_

Agumon broadcasted thanks and farewell as Baihumon retracted from his mind, and he slumbered on in silence.

* * *

Veemon yelled in pain before collapsing to the ground as Barbamon ceased his mind-probing, and he lay there, gasping for air.

BlackGhoulmon's eye pierced the bars, glaring down at him. The intensity of its gaze signalled to Veemon that he was trying Barbamon's patience. Veemon consciously reveled in this fact, knowing that even in this state, Barbamon couldn't break him.

Myotismon could only watch BlackGhoulmon and listen helplessly. The first time BlackGhoulmon came, he attempted to stop it by using Crimson Lightning, but through the bars they barely had any impact and it completely ignored his attempts.

'Enough of this!' BlackGhoulmon boomed. 'Submit, Veemon, or I'll repay your insolence with a fate worse than death!'

Veemon coughed a few times before grimacing and scoffing. 'I doubt I would go down there after defending my friends' secrets, Barbamon.'

BlackGhoulmon's eye widened forcefully, its pupil shrinking, and Veemon clutched his head, screaming, writhing on the ground. Even the sound of Veemon's scuffling on the ground was enough to make Myotismon grind his teeth in distress, even as Barbamon's voice echoed in their minds.

_'You _will _submit and bow to me as your master. I will _not _allow the digidestined to escape my grasp! They will become even more potent than my current army once I twist their desires to my favour. If you simply give me what I want, Veemon... I shall reward you... with anything you want. Even unlimited power!'_

Veemon shook his head vehemently as Barbamon continued to attack his mind, and his screams echoed through the empty hallways of the castle.

* * *

The distant, cursed sounds travelled quickly, and eventually reached Candlemon who was making his way to the armory, where the keys were kept. Most of the Ghoulmon had been sent to converge on Infinite Crater, where Barbamon had determined the Digidestined had slipped through to, resulting in the castle emptying, which allowed him to travel more freely. As long as the BlackGhoulmon was occupied with Veemon and Myotismon, he had a chance to get the key. Hearing Veemon's screams, however, caused Candlemon to shudder with terror and sympathy for Veemon, as he knew he would face a similar fate if he was caught doing what he was now. He peeked his head out from behind a wall and studied the Ghoulmon left behind to guard the armory.

Possibilities ran through his head as he studied the room. He glanced between the torch on a wall opposite the Ghoulmon, and wondered to himself if he could blind the Ghoulmon long enough for him to take the key and get away, and at the same time being able to hide once he had led Myotismon and Veemon to the new portal. He quickly shook his head. That wouldn't do; the torch was in plain sight. He would have to get the one inside. If he could get inside.

He glanced down at his candelabra foot and wondered if the Ghoulmon would hear his movement. Despite their lack of hearing, to be safe, he sought out some rags discarded in a corner and wrapped them around the bottom, and had to use his arms to hold it on, as there was no way to secure it. He grinned as he approached, his diminutive size allowing him to approach the creature without its notice and pass right past the Ghoulmon, as long as he stayed out of its range of vision.

He scaled the rocky wall just to the side of the armoury's door, and found his secret passage in the form of a discreet hole in the wall. He carefully slid through, accommodating for his somewhat inflated size, and landed on a small block jutting out from the wall below. Being careful not to fall out of the rags, he slowly reverse-scaled the wall down to the bottom and grinned as he saw the key he had used recently for Myotismon, along with Veemon's cell key. He hopped up and caught on to one with an arm, and managed to bring it into the rags before it made a sound, and repeated the process for the other key. As he looked back up to the hole he came through, he almost groaned at having to go up again, whilst avoiding the Ghoulmon's scanning vision along with keeping the keys from making loud noises.

* * *

Veemon had remained limp for a while before BlackGhoulmon's eye finally returned to normal and it raised its body back to its normal position. Myotismon almost cried out towards it in dismay, but could only broadcast a low whisper.

'Stop torturing him. Do it to me, instead.'

The BlackGhoulmon eyed his cell flatly before returning its attention to Veemon. Barbamon's voice, no longer so irritated as before, addressed him apathetically.

'You? I have no use for your memories. Not to mention I could turn you in an instant - however, your power would be wasted in that cell, regardless.'

Myotismon grinded his teeth, alarmed. _So he knows what he can do to me. I suspected as much._

'But...' Myotismon suggested weakly. 'I can offer you memories of the digidestined.'

'No, you can't. You don't know them well enough to gauge their true desires and ambitions, nor their weaknesses. But don't worry, Myotismon. I'll find a use for you soon enough.'

Thinking of Veemon's defiance, Myotismon frowned. 'I'd rather die than serve you.'

Barbamon chuckled lightly. 'You won't have a choice.'

BlackGhoulmon paused for a few seconds as it waited for Veemon to respond. When he didn't, Barbamon sighed, but sounded sadistically amused.

'It seems I overdid it this time... no matter. If he's not awake by my next visit... I'll just have to make use of his data for myself. I will need it very soon...'

Myotismon eyed BlackGhoulmon with suppressed hatred before listening for any sign of Veemon's awareness. It was silent, and dread crept into Myotismon stomach.

_Please... just hold on, Veemon. I'm... not sure how to tell your friends... if you died..._

His eyes widened hopefully as he heard a very faint clinking sound coming from the opposite end of the hallway. He frowned in slight confusion as he saw Candlemon dragging himself around in a rag. As Candlemon approached his cell, Myotismon whispered expectantly. 'You have them?'

Candlemon nodded hastily and quickly unlocked Myotismon's cell whilst whispering back. 'I won't have much time. Once Barbamon discovers I'm not where I should be, he will come looking for me. I have to get you two to the portal before that happens.'

Candlemon quickly got out the other key opened Veemon's cell. 'Veemon? We've gotta go!'

He frowned in confusion when he received no answer, and peered into the darkness at Veemon's form. 'Veemon?'

Myotismon rushed in and crouched next to Veemon to turn him over. His eyes were closed loosely, and his mouth hang open. Candlemon studied him with concern before touching his waxy arm to Veemon's neck.

'He's still alive...' He whispered. 'But we need to get him to his friends. We can't help him here.'

Myotismon nodded in agreement, and quickly swept the two of them in one arm and used his other to draw his cloak around him and fade into the darkness.

'Good.' Candlemon stated as Myotismon ran out in the direction Candlemon came. 'I'll guide you to the portal. Take your next right.'

'Wait...' Myotismon objected. 'I need to show you the passage in which the digidestined came in. It'll be your best chance to hide... if you're not coming with us.'

Candlemon thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly. 'OK. Hurry.'

Realising he still had the keys, he gave an indifferent grunt and tossed them aside within the rags. As Myotismon glanced at him quizzically, he shrugged. 'We never had a use for the dungeons, anyway. Once the Ghoulmon are gone, we won't have to use those cells ever again.'

'I suppose you are right.' Myotismon hastily agreed as he moved on.

* * *

Myotismon moved with astonishing speed through the castle, now that most of the Ghoulmon had left he could move freely, even aware of BlackGhoulmon hunting them, having discovered Candlemon was roaming the castle elsewhere. Myotismon was far lighter than the BlackGhoulmon and, along with his superior knowledge of the castle, easily avoided it and the few other Ghoulmon around the castle.

As they encountered the passage entrance to the sewer area, and Myotismon pointed out the spot, Candlemon made a tiny mark on the wall with a flame so he could find it when he came back.

After weaving through several sets of corridors per Candlemon's instructions, they found themselves staring down a long hallway that seemed cut off from the rest of the castle, and it seemed to have been dug out recently, just like the former cell block. The portal was visibly smaller than the original portal, but still looked menacing with the dark tendrils feeding outwards down the hallway.

Candlemon shifted and Myotismon let him drop to the floor. As Candlemon began to head back, Myotismon managed a small, grateful smile.

'Thank you for your help, Candlemon.'

Candlemon shook his head modestly. 'It's nothing. Without you two, Barbamon might win. And after what he did... we can't let that happen. And... Myotismon?'

'Yes?'

'Promise me one thing... make Barbamon suffer for what he's done - our friends didn't deserve to die like that.'

Myotismon paused, before shaking his head. 'I once thought the same. But... it won't be me who destroys him. The digidestined will do what they must... but I don't believe they would purposefully make him suffer for its own sake.'

Candlemon studied him briefly, before reluctantly smiling. 'I suppose I've got some things to learn, too. Good luck, Myotismon.'

'You too, Candlemon.' Myotismon sighed worriedly. 'I pray we meet again.'

He turned towards the portal, Veemon still in his arm, unconscious. He inhaled deeply and braced himself before running towards the portal, aware of the danger he would encounter on the other end, and prepared to cloak himself as he ran through.


	32. Final Indoctrination

Chapter 32

_Biyomon kept a close eye on Agumon's back as she followed him frantically. She couldn't remember why they were running, or how they even got here, but she could make out misty trees surrounding them, with fog obscuring her vision, and that something was following them. _

_Agumon was gaining ahead of her, and seemed to be able to run quite a bit faster than she could fly after him._

_'Agumon!'_

_No sooner had she called out his name that a large branch came out of the fog and she couldn't avoid it, ending up tumbling a short distance to the ground._

_Agumon quickly turned around and rushed back to her, helping her up with a desperately concerned look on his face, and his eyes kept glancing far behind them._

_'Are you all right, Bee?' He asked as he grasped her wing, beginning to lead her. 'We've got to get away from him!'_

_'Who?'_

_She leaned her head backwards to see a massive humanoid shadow through the fog hovering with great speed, after them. She recognised it as Alphamon by the body and the faint movement of his cloak behind him. Fear struck her heart as he visibly edged closer to them, realising they couldn't outrun him._

_She glanced around frantically for a sign of Sora. Without her, she knew she couldn't do anything to protect Agumon once Alphamon caught up with them._

_'Agumon...' she whispered. 'We have to hide. It's the only way...'_

_Agumon frowned thoughtfully for a moment before turning around and nodding. 'OK.'_

_They approached a particularly large tree and pressed themselves against it, edging around it as Alphamon passed by overhead. They almost thought he would lose them when he stopped and looked around._

_'I know what you're trying to do, Agumon. But it won't work. I already know you're weakness...'_

_Agumon clenched his eyes shut, stilling his breathing, while Biyomon did the same. They tried to ignore his taunting words._

_'Just like before, you put your friends and allies first. Not only is this illogical, it will be your undoing. If you do not come out and face me... I will destroy this entire forest, and everything living thing in it!'_

_'No!'_

_Agumon immediately leapt up and stood his ground, facing Alphamon. Biyomon called to him frantically._

_'No... don't! He'll kill you...'_

_Agumon turned slightly and smiled at her. 'Don't worry. I still have SacredGreymon, remember?'_

_Despite his confident smile, Biyomon could still feel the unwavering dread clutch in her stomach. But she couldn't think up a good rebuke for Agumon's statement before he turned back to glare at Alphamon._

_'If you think you can beat me... you're not as smart as I thought, Alphamon.'_

_As if predicting what Agumon was about to do, Alphamon quickly raised his left fist as if to choke something as Agumon charged at him._

_'Agumon, look out!' Biyomon cried._

_Glowing tendrils suddenly flared out a short distance from Alphamon's gauntlet, and Agumon stopped in his tracks, as similar tendrils seemed to erupt from his own skin. He glanced at them in horror before collapsing onto his knees and yelling out in pain as the tendrils flailed continuously. As Biyomon spotted them, she could only describe them as similar to what she saw in the YMIR lab - the Chronodata within Agumon's body._

_Biyomon, despite its futility, rushed towards Alphamon to stop him._

_'Spiral Twister!'_

_The green fire just glanced off of Alphamon's gauntlet, completely unaffected._

_'It's useless. He won't escape this time.'_

_He raised his massive sword with his right arm, and Biyomon quickly moved to protect Agumon, who was still paralysed on the ground behind her._

_Alphamon simply narrowed his eyes in response and quickly leaned forward to simply swatted her heavily to the side, sending her into a tree. As she lay there, stunned, she glimpsed the shape of Alphamon bring his sword down._

_'No...'_

_She cried faintly as she heard Agumon's flesh being sliced by Alphamon's blade. The sound seemed to echo within her as a deep wrenching pain in her gut, along with Agumon's body hitting the ground._

_'It is done.'_

_Biyomon's eyes slowly cleared, only to reveal Agumon lying in a pool of his own blood, with Alphamon nowhere to be seen. She slowly crawled towards him, no longer caring whether it was a trap or not. He should have already killed her._

_'Agumon...?'_

_The silence was the only response she got. She slowly turned him over, and saw a massive gash from his right shoulder down to his left hip. He made no response to her touch. His arms drooped against the ground limply as she lifted him towards her._

_She sobbed to herself quietly, alone, in the midst of the foggy, silent forest._

_It wasn't long before she heard hurried footsteps at the edge of her hearing. Panic shot through her as she heard Sora's voice calling out for her._

_'Biyomon! Where are you!?'_

_Biyomon looked up towards her and saw her rushing towards her frantically through tear-filled eyes. She quickly called out warningly, as she realised why Alphamon had disappeared._

_'Sora, stay away! Alphamon's still here!'_

_Sora looked at her in confusion, as if doubting Biyomon's reasoning._

_'That doesn't make -'_

_Biyomon glanced up meekly as Alphamon's shadow descended over her, and Sora screamed as she turned around._

_'Humans... this world will be better without your influence, poisoning it as long as you remain here.'_

_'Sora, run!'_

_A terrible feeling of helplessness welled within her once again, knowing it was useless. Alphamon was too fast, and could kill any of them in a second. Despite that, Sora glimpsed Alphamon and immediately ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Biyomon glanced at Agumon for a few seconds before reluctantly tearing her eyes away and taking off after Sora and Alphamon._

_She flew as fast as she could, but Alphamon seemed to purposefully stay just ahead of her, almost taunting her._

_Sora cried out in alarm as she suddenly stopped. Biyomon couldn't see why until they got closer, and spotted a sudden darkness over the edge of the ground. Sora was standing at the edge of the cliff, trapped. Alphamon seemed to chuckle lightly as he raise his blood-soaked sword._

_'Farewell, third Digidestined.'_

_Time seemed to slow down as his sword ploughed through the cliff face and Sora fell backwards. Biyomon rushed forward to land on the cliff edge with her wing reaching for Sora's hand. It closed on empty space and Sora's eyes were full of fear as she disappeared into the fog below._

_'SORA!'_

_She tried to fly down after her, but Alphamon quickly flung his sword in front of her. She stared up at his masked face in horror as he leaned closer to her._

_'You cannot escape, either. None of you will.'_

_She began to tear up and at the same time she seethed with fury at his contempt. She continued to glare at him, sadness and anger mixed, as he began to cackle. After what seemed like forever, his shape seemed to distort, and shifted into another form. She felt the fog obscure her vision further until the only object visible was Barbamon's fading form, still cackling at her._

* * *

Biyomon screamed as she flailed slightly, her eyes still tightly shut, with several tears falling to the ground. Agumon quickly snorted loudly as he woke up, and instinctively held her back as she tried to stand up. As he woke up fully, he stared at her in concern as she wailed softly in his arms, eventually calming down. Several of the others, including Tai, Matt and Sora, woke up and came over to see what the commotion was about. The rest were too tired to be roused at the early hour.

'Bee, what's wrong?' Sora asked gently as Biyomon eventually opened her eyes.

It took a moment for her to recall what she had seen, and she suddenly began tearing up again as she saw them over her.

'Sora... Agumon... you're still...'

Agumon was taken aback as Biyomon pulled him firmly to her, embracing him desperately. After a few seconds, she broke away from him before hugging Sora as well. 'I'm so glad you're both still with me...'

Sora and Agumon stared at her incredulously for a while as she smiled at them, sadness still lingering in her eyes, and she glanced away from both Agumon and Sora, afraid of recounting their deaths.

'You look terrible, Biyomon.' Agumon observed. 'Whatever you dreamed about - it can't have been anything good.'

Biyomon nodded meekly. 'It was more like a nightmare... I think it was Barbamon again.'

Agumon immediately frowned anxiously while Sora glanced at Tai questioningly. 'She's talking about... what happened to Gabumon, isn't she?'

Gabumon studied them sympathetically. 'I was hoping he had given up on invading our minds... but...'

Tai nodded in agreement. 'He tried to turn Biyomon, I think...'

Biyomon quickly shook her head. 'No, nothing like that. In fact, he just made me hate him more.'

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Then... what did he do to you?'

Biyomon opened her beak slightly, but hesitated, still afraid. 'I... can't tell you. It's too horrible.'

Sora scrutinised her further, trying to figure what game Barbamon was playing. An idea slowly came to her head.

'He's trying to slow us down... try to stop Biyomon from fighting, maybe?'

Agumon shook his head briefly. 'No. We need Biyomon's help.' How many times would he have to repeat himself? They needed everyone to win this.

Biyomon still looked doubtful and looked at him gravely. 'I'm not sure I can, Agumon... nor can I watch you go into that fight either.'

Sora's eyes widened. _That must be it! Stopping Agumon from fighting as well... but if Barbamon really knew Agumon, he'd know that would never work. Nor would it work on Biyomon, either... at least I hope not._

Sora slowly put her arm around Biyomon comfortingly. 'Please, tell us what you saw, Biyomon. It'll help us understand.'

'I saw... Alphamon... kill both of you.'

Sora looked rather shocked, reeling away slightly as she heard. 'That's... terrible, Biyomon. I'm sorry. But you know it was only a nightmare.'

Agumon tried to smile, but Biyomon could see guilt behind his eyes. 'It's only Barbamon's vision, Biyomon. None of it's real.'

She looked away from him sadly. 'It felt pretty real.'

'But does it change anything?' Matt asked with an edge of impatience. 'What are you going to do?'

Biyomon studied their concerned expressions, all examining her, awaiting a response. She simply sighed and shook her head.

'I don't know...'

Gabumon frowned sympathetically as he addressed her. 'So you're going to... stay behind? You can't!'

Tai nodded fervently in agreement. 'Those Ghoulmon will most likely be swarming all over this place. By yourself, you won't stand a chance. You have to come with us.'

'I know!' Biyomon retorted. 'I'm just... not as sure as I was...'

_That's not good... _Sora thought. _Even like this, it might be enough for those Ghoulmon to beat her. And I can't let that happen!_

'Biyomon...' Sora murmured to her, still holding on. 'Think about why we're here. What Barbamon has done. If you let him defeat you, even here... then he'll win. And threaten everything we care about, and not just in the Digital world. Who knows how deep his greed runs? We have to stop him... you know we do.'

Biyomon was silent for a while, absorbing her words, and gradually wrestled down the dread in her stomach enough to accept that Sora was right, and that there was no reason to doubt her. She glanced upwards at her and smiled warmly.

'You're right, Sora - I'm not going to let this stop me. I won't do what Barbamon wants - I'll do what's best for us. It's not easy, but... we'll go on.'

Sora sighed with relief and Agumon nodded at her with approval. Despite their encouragement, dread continued to squirm within her, but she couldn't think of a way to talk to them about it further.

Everyone suddenly looked rather tired to her, and only just realised she had disturbed them all at an early hour, even though there was no visible way of telling the time. Everyone slowly filed to their previous positions, trying to get a few more hours of sleep before the Ghoulmon got too close. Even Renamon, despite standing against the spire, was obviously asleep. But Biyomon felt that sleep was not something she wanted anytime soon.

Luckily for her, Agumon was one of the few who looked wide awake. Looking around at the others first, she gradually approached him and sat next to him, both of them rather silent.

Agumon glanced over at TK and Patamon and saw that TK was having some difficulty sleeping, causing him to frown sympathetically.

_I didn't mean to be so hard on him... but he was hard on Myotismon, for rather selfish reasons. As long as he can see that... I'm sure he'll be all right._

He glanced sidewards and flushed briefly as he glimpsed Biyomon. He smiled with admiration, marvelling at her beauty. His eyes then darted to the flower nestled in them, and was slightly alarmed as he saw how unhealthy it looked. It's petals were drooping downwards and the stalk's green colour was greying.

_Biyomon did talk about it needing sunlight... and there's none here. I hope we can get out of here soon. I... really miss food. And not having to worry so much._

He stopped staring when Biyomon's eyes flicked to his.

'I wonder what time it is?' She stated awkwardly, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

'Yeah. Too much of an early bird, aren't you, disturbing everyone else?'

Biyomon blinked blankly before rolling her eyes in amusement. 'Lame, Agumon.'

Agumon frowned with mock offense. 'Well, I was _only_ trying to cheer you up...'

Biyomon chuckled lightly and touched his cheek gently. 'And I appreciate it.'

Biyomon returned her gaze to the others, studying them one by one, all met with a worried expression. She glanced at Agumon briefly in a similar manner and sighed deeply.

'What's wrong?'

'Apart from the obvious?' Biyomon answered in exasperation. 'Being surrounded by an army of monsters out to get us? In the middle of nowhere? With our supplies running out? Barbamon still at large?'

'Yeah... I know.' Agumon agreed, looking around as well. 'But it's not like it's new.'

'I guess, but... not everything's old news.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge curiously. 'Like what?'

Biyomon turned her head and stared at him with unexpected intensity. 'You.'

Agumon gaped sympathetically as he grasped her meaning. 'You're worried about me?'

'Of course I am! Who knows what'll happen to you if you fight that army?'

Agumon glanced away. 'You know I have to help if we have any chance of getting through to Barbamon.'

'I... know.' Biyomon admitted reluctantly. 'I just... hate to see you hurt.'

'I could say the same for you.'

They looked at each other briefly, troubled, before they leaned back against the spire wall and exhaled lightly.

'I guess... being together isn't easy.' Agumon confessed slowly, to which Biyomon nodded.

'It's worth it, though.' She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. 'I'll never leave your side, Agumon. I promise.'

Agumon didn't answer, only smiling gratefully and resumed stroking her gently as she began to doze off again, but a hint of remorse lingered behind his green irises, to which Biyomon wondered at briefly before closing her eyes, for a while longer, deciding she wouldn't care if Barbamon tried to scare her.

* * *

Yolei and Hawkmon had found themselves unable to sleep any more after Biyomon's distressed awakening. Hawkmon was studying the Ghoulmon line, and was alarmed as he saw the speed at which the glowing orbs advanced towards them.

'What are you thinking about, Hawkmon?'

He frowned gravely up at her. 'I don't think I'll be able to fight those things, Yolei.'

She sighed meekly, as if agreeing with him. 'I know. This is what I was concerned about, trying to tell Sora and Mimi about it, but... we're still here. There's got to be something we can do, though! I don't want to just wait around and do nothing!'

While Hawkmon shared her frustration, he did not share her impatience to get out and fight. 'We can't charge in without thinking, Yolei. There has to be something we can do to help without direct confrontation.'

Yolei glanced around, scanning the Ghoulmon line. She did this for a while, before quietly snapping her fingers as she got an idea.

'Hawkmon, you can still fly. And you're good at spotting things. We could... scout.'

Hawkmon frowned doubtfully. 'Scout what? The only thing to find out there are more Ghoulmon.'

'That's my point! We should try to find a gap in that line. It may be a possible escape route... or a shortcut towards Barbamon. It's not much, but it's something we could do.'

She had a point, no matter how futile it may seem to him. Hawkmon was inclined to agree with her as he pondered the situation. He was best suited to scouting, not fighting, and soon came around and nodded at Yolei.

'You're right, Yolei. But we should still tell someone before trying it.'

Yolei's eyes quickly shot to Sora, who was still awake, and watching Biyomon worriedly. Yolei approached her carefully, as to not disturb the others.

'Sora?' She asked softly.

Sora's eyes lingered on Biyomon for a moment before they turned to Yolei. 'What's up, Yolei? Want to ask me something?'

Yolei glanced back at Hawkmon. 'Hawkmon and I were thinking... you remember us talking? About our - usefulness?'

Sora frowned thoughtfully for a moment before she recalled. 'Oh, right. I'm guessing you're worried about Hawkmon fighting, right?'

'Yeah. However, I thought about what else we could do to help - and I came up with something. We could scout - maybe for a way through the Ghoulmon.'

Sora glanced away in thought, but Yolei was surprised how quickly she smiled back in approval. 'That sounds like a good idea, Yolei.'

'We also want to do it now... before everyone gets up. This may be our last chance.'

Sora glanced around at everyone else seriously, then nodded submissively. 'OK, Yolei. Just be careful. I'll tell the others where you are if they ask... scouting means avoiding combat, so stay far away enough for you to see them, but not come into contact with them. Good luck.'

Yolei smiled gratefully. 'Thanks, Sora.'

She crept over towards Hawkmon softly, and answered his questioning eyes. 'It's all right, Hawkmon. Let's go.'

They made their way to the opposite edge of the spire platform, so as to not wake anyone.

'Ready?' Yolei asked as she got out her digivice, to which Hawkmon nodded.

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.**

Yolei swiftly crept up onto his back and, almost silently, they glided off the edge into the dark landscape.


	33. Infinite Crater: Mobilise

Chapter 33

Myotismon had been relieved when he encountered no Ghoulmon straight out of the portal, however he remained wary as he continued cloaking in and out upon spotting them. As he had next to no knowledge about the area he was in, he had no idea where to start looking for the digidestined.

The area in which he emerged was somewhat of a maze, but with large pathways obviously large enough for the Ghoulmon to move through comfortably. The dank stone walls, despite being subjected to obvious weathering over many years, still stood high and tall. Little to no life could be found at all, only the slightest tinge of moss in dark corners. It didn't prove difficult to navigate as Myotismon immediately spotted the large, brightly coloured, if not sinister, tower in the distance; the one Candlemon had told him about. He used it as a focus point, moving towards it wherever he could. Flying was an option, but he was already exhausted from having to cloak for so long in the castle, and he wanted to conserve his energy for flight for when he really needed it. And so he simply made his way through the maze, climbing some of the lower walls when he could.

All the while, Veemon's limp form in his arm worried him. He needed to find the digidestined soon, for he hoped they still carried medicine or some means to heal Veemon.

It wasn't long before he emerged at a pair of columns signalling the entrance to the area. He glanced backwards as he hurried out towards the spire, and the setting reminded him of a royal garden, had it not been so ruined and eerie.

He groaned to himself as he realised how far the spire still was, and its towering size. Out on the open ground, he had no choice but to make his way there with all haste, or risk being caught by the Ghoulmon, some of their eyes already visible to him, despite the distance.

* * *

Aquilamon had been flying for nearly an hour, and he had not found any sign of hope to bypass the Ghoulmon formation on the ground. He also found it became extremely cold if he went too high; Yolei had begun shivering violently when he tried to ascend to an altitude in which the Ghoulmon would not be able to hit him.

'Aq-quilamon...' She had managed to stutter. 'P-please go back d-down... too c-cold...'

After that, they both grew frustrated as they encountered the same intimidating arc of Ghoulmon, and despite their small visible size, were approaching the spire at a quick pace. Judging from the distance between them and the spire, Aquilamon guessed they only had a few hours left before they would arrive.

Yolei glanced around one last time, before shrugging in defeat. 'Aquilamon, let's go. There's nothing more we can do for scouting.'

She raised her eyebrows when Aquilamon remained flapping in place. 'Aquilamon?'

He was staring down at a tiny figure, which he noticed was striding swiftly across the plain, but it also looked unsteady in places, as if it was heavily exhausted.

'Do you see something?' Yolei questioned hopefully.

Aquilamon nodded as he squinted. 'Yes... I think... it's Myotismon!'

Yolei almost cried out with elation. 'Great! Let's go get him!'

Aquilamon tilted his nose downwards as they glided towards him. He furrowed his brow as they got closer, which Yolei quickly picked upon.

'What's wrong?'

'I would have thought Veemon would be with him... but I can't see any sign of him.'

Yolei frowned in slight disappointment. 'Davis won't take this well... if that's true. We'll see.'

* * *

Myotismon managed to crack a relieved smile as Aquilamon approached and landed in front of him. He had spotted the large bird from a distance beforehand; his red feathers contrasted against the black sky, and against the lightly coloured spire at the same time behind him.

'You two... don't know glad I am to see you...' He spoke up in greeting.

Yolei stayed on Aquilamon for a moment. 'It may sound rude to ask but... where's Veemon? Isn't he with you?'

Myotismon nodded fervently and quickly drew out Veemon in his arm. 'He needs your help... that was why I was desperate to find at least one of you.'

Yolei, seeing Veemon, gasped slightly and immediately dismounted. Aquilamon also bent his head forward in concern as he examined Veemon.

'He doesn't look so good, it seems.' He observed worriedly. 'I assume this is Barbamon's doing?'

'Yes. It is imperative that we get him some help.' Myotismon answered.

Yolei rose on her toes towards Veemon and Myotismon let her examine him closer, and within a second she nodded in agreement. 'You're right - he seems so pale. Let's get back to the others, Aquilamon.'

Aquilamon glanced at Myotismon quizzically. 'I'm afraid I won't be able to carry you as well, Myotismon.'

Myotismon inclined his head expectantly. 'I know. It is a good thing I conserved my energy from before... I'll be able to fly up myself, don't you worry.'

Myotismon walked up to Aquilamon as Yolei hopped back onto his neck, and carefully lay Veemon in a sitting position in front of her, and held onto Aquilamon's horns over him to keep him secure. As Veemon came to rest, he shifted slightly and groaned softly, causing everyone to glance at him hopefully, but to their dismay, he didn't wake up.

Aquilamon spread his wings and ascended in the air gradually before circling around to fly up towards the spire, with Myotismon following behind, using his bats to assist his movement.

* * *

'Veemon!'

Davis exclaimed and immediately rushed toward Aquilamon as he landed, pulling Veemon firmly but gently down from his head, laying him in his lap as he sat down. After staring at him worriedly for a few seconds, he looked up at Myotismon with pleading eyes. 'Myotismon... what happened to him? Is he gonna be all right?'

Myotismon frowned timidly. 'I'm sorry... I am not sure. All I saw was Veemon in great pain whenever that horrid yellow eye bore into him...'

Davis frowned deeply, before glancing back down at Veemon, and inclined his head. He cradled him slightly, as if he were handling a young sibling.

Joe immediately began searching through the supplies they had left for anything that could help. He found his own first aid kit, and began picking satchels of medication up, but quickly scratched his head every time he read their labels. He turned to Davis questioningly.

'Um... Davis... do you even know if he's sick?'

Myotismon shook his head doubtfully as Davis simply stared at Joe meekly. 'I don't think it is a normal sickness... his mind is simply exhausted from resisting Barbamon. All you can do for him is make him comfortable until he recovers.'

Tai and Agumon looked troubled as Myotismon spoke. 'We don't have much time to wait...' Tai clarified after a single glance around. 'Aquilamon, how long would you say the Ghoulmon will take to get here?'

Aquilamon frowned briefly as he degenerated into Hawkmon. 'We have no more than 4 hours.'

Davis hugged Veemon to him protectively. 'There's no way he'll be able to fight in that time.'

Gatomon had been watching the two of them since they got back without saying a word. Kari quickly guessed what she was thinking about; she quickly spoke up for her.

'Davis? Maybe... maybe Gatomon, and perhaps Patamon, could help. Veemon could be suffering due to some of Barbamon's power still lingering.'

Gatomon blinked obliviously before glancing up at Kari, and for a split second she looked confused, but nodded after a few seconds. Kari raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Perhaps she wasn't thinking what she thought.

'OK. Patamon, help me out here.' She approached Veemon hastily.

Patamon quickly joined her, but scratched his scalp with a wing as he eyed Veemon. 'What exactly are we supposed to do?'

TK smiled encouragingly. 'Just focus on the power of the crest, Patamon. Hopefully, the exposure to the light will get rid of the darkness, just like those portals.'

Gatomon raised and turned over her claws, examining them hopefully. 'At the very least, I can try and heal him...'

Davis held Veemon for a few seconds longer before gently lying him against the spire wall, cushioning him over his bag. Kari and TK approached from behind Gatomon and Patamon, digivices in hand. They closed their eyes as they focused their thoughts and energy into their tags, which gradually began to glow; Patamon and Gatomon also shimmered in respective colours.

Gatomon began to feel holy energy seeping into her palms; yet it felt different this time. While her energy had previously been focused into destroying dark digimon, and strengthening her allies, this one felt - soothing. Cool, like a breeze, yet warm at the same time, which gave strength to her own body. It was this healing energy she knew would help Veemon.

She looked across to Patamon, but it looked like this new form of energy was difficult for him to handle. Trying to connect her thoughts, Gatomon reached towards him and touched her paw to his arm.

_'It's OK.' _Patamon heard her whisper. _'You can use it. Both of us can.'_

TK and Kari had focused all their attention channelling the crests' power to their partners, and frowned in concentration. Hearing the thoughts of their partners brought smiles to their faces, and Patamon and Gatomon knew they believed in them, as faint outlines of the energy also appeared around them.

Myotismon watched enviously as the two glowing figures worked. _If only I were capable of such wonders._

Patamon attempted to channel the energy through his arm as he touched Veemon's forehead. His breathing grew laboured as he transferred the energy into Veemon, and retracted quickly when he began to lose his focus. Everyone perked up hopefully as Veemon stirred.

Wasting no time Gatomon drew closer to Veemon's side and gently pressed one of her paws onto Veemon's chest. Energy seeped out smoothly from it; both of them could tell the dark data within Veemon was retreating.

_One last push... then he'll be alright._

Gatomon smiled at him fondly without realising it, and found her other paw pressing against his cheek. Patamon grinned awkwardly and backed away as Veemon's eyes opened. He stared up at Gatomon in awe, seeing her heavenly figure smiling down at him.

'Gatomon?'

As the light faded from them, the four of them, humans and digimon, slumped with slight exhaustion, but Gatomon quickly brought herself to stare at Veemon again. As she remembered everything he had been through because of her, tears welled in her eyes, and she quickly embraced Veemon, conveying her sorrow for him through it.

'I'm so sorry, Veemon.' She whispered. 'This all happened to you because of me.'

'It doesn't matter. You helped bring me back.'

After holding her embrace for a few moments, Gatomon reluctantly broke away, allowing Veemon to gaze around at everyone with relief, and his eyes eventually rested on Davis, who rushed forward and embraced him passionately.

'Veemon... I missed you, big guy.'

Veemon snorted softly. 'I missed you too.' He reached up slowly and tugged on Davis' goggles, allowing the digivice to fall into Davis' hand. 'And those silly habits of yours.'

Their situation and mood allowed none of them to laugh; nonetheless, everyone beamed with relief at Veemon and Davis, together once again.

* * *

The digidestined found themselves staring over the landscape, eyeing the intimidating line of bright specks in the distance that were the Ghoulmon's unnerving singular eyes, flickering every so often as the line continued to advance.

Veemon had drifted off to sleep for the last three hours, trying to use what little time he had to rest, as he had every intention of joining the battle. Davis hadn't objected when he told him, but still regarded him worriedly, but also proudly. He was still watching over Veemon as the rest of them finalised their plans.

Bokomon had laid down his map for them to examine; not that it was needed. There was almost nothing but flat plains emanating from the spire's location, and the crater was only slightly visible beyond them, marked as a slight and gradual depression in the ground.

As Hawkmon examined the map and the landmark's name, he scratched his beak wryly. 'Despite its name, Infinite Crater is not as big as I thought it would be - at least from what Yolei and I saw.'

Yolei frowned sceptically. 'Bokomon, why is it called infinite crater if it's not that large?'

Neemon cringed fearfully as she asked. Bokomon only closed his eyes solemnly as he spoke.

'That crater was made by a creature called Velgemon, who was once the Beast Warrior of Darkness. Two of the other warriors, Aldamon and BeoWolfmon, fought him and subdued him, purifying him of Lucemon's corruption. Before the battle had even started, he attempted to engulf them in his attack called 'Dark Obliteration' and they only narrowly avoided it... that crater is what it created.'

'As time passed, it has been said that some of Velgemon's data lingered there... others like Barbamon have come before, and disappeared when they went to into the crater. I'm not sure what happens to them, but the most likely scenario is that a dark portal of some kind exists down there. Unlike Barbamon, I believe they were not strong enough to contain the data, and were consumed by it. Nevertheless, it's name stemmed from the fact that beneath its surface, it runs far deeper.'

They absorbed the information for a few seconds, but Tai's thoughts quickly returned to the task at hand.

'So... it seems our plan is simple. Charge the Ghoulmon line, directly towards Infinite Crater, find Barbamon, and take him out, once and for all.'

Agumon and most of the other digimon nodded in heartfelt agreement.

'But... _how _we do this is not so simple.'

Matt looked troubled as he spoke. 'I know... at least in a way that will minimise casualties.'

Mimi looked rather horrified at his wording. 'Matt! Don't talk that way. We're not going to... lose anyone!'

Ken shook his head submissively. 'No, Mimi... he's right. There's a good chance that some of us may, at the very least, sustain serious injuries. There's no room for any of us to stay behind - all of us have to go. Even those who cannot fight.'

His eyes flicked towards Bokomon, Neemon and Calumon. Neemon's eyes narrowed in disapproval, despite the significance of Ken's statement.

'What are you talking about? We can fight! Right, Bokomon?'

Bokomon frowned simply, jerking and snapping Neemon's pants. 'Idiot. We've never fought anyone - we left that to the legendary warriors.'

Neemon, unconvinced, raised his tiny fists in balls, waving them threateningly. 'I still think we can help them!'

'Take a look at our foes, then, and see if you still feel the same way.'

Bokomon forcibly turned Neemon's head to the wall of shimmering eyes, and immediately blanched. 'OK. Bad plan. They're plan good.'

Calumon looked concerned as Ken's eyes rested on him. 'What about you guys? Don't you need me to help you digivolve?'

Yolei nodded as she thought up an idea. 'You will, Calumon... you just won't be in the firing range.'

Hawkmon quickly took her meaning, and bowed earnestly. 'Very well, Yolei. I'll keep the non-combatants away during the battle, for however long it takes.'

Cody was silently apprehensive during the discussion, and Armadillomon took the opportunity to ask him about it.

'Cody, I know what you're thinking.' He stated assertively. 'But I'll tell you now; I can help. Maybe I won't fight the Ghoulmon directly, but I can at least support the others who can.'

Cody stared at him hopefully. 'Really, Armadillomon? How?'

Armadillomon glanced backwards towards his tail as he practiced slamming it downwards. 'Ankylomon's tail has other uses besides knocking opponents aside.'

Cody grinned reluctantly as he patted Armadillomon's shell. 'I will be there with you, regardless.'

Tai's expression suddenly brightened, earning him questioning glances, in which he attempted to explain.

'It might not help me, but... do you guys remember what our digivices could do, back in the days of Devimon and the Black Gears?'

Agumon looked at Tai knowingly. 'You used yours to purify Leomon, right?'

TK nodded as he recalled further. 'We could also use it to deter evil digimon... like we did against VenomMyotismon.'

Izzy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before smiling himself. 'Prodigious! If Tai's suspicions are correct; we may not have to fight the Ghoulmon after all. That's being rather optimistic, however; I don't expect that we'll be able to just shine down a path with the devices and the Ghoulmon would simply let us pass.'

Tai wrinkled his brow thoughtfully. 'I don't think it'll be as easy as that, but at least the digivices will at least keep them at bay long enough to reach Barbamon. Failing that, we can at least help our partners fight.'

Agumon gave his head a brief shake. 'Call me paranoid, Tai, but I don't like the idea of you guys going up against digimon that could kill you with one swipe.'

'We have no choice, Agumon.' Hawkmon clarified. 'I can only carry so much. Since you need Gryphonmon, I'm the only one who can transport people. I see this in our favour, believe it or not.'

Matt raised an eyebrow doubtfully. 'How do you figure that?'

'The bond between us... it is the very source of our strength. What better way to prove than by going into such a battle together?'

Yolei studied Hawkmon incredulously. 'You... approve of this battle? Even if you're not participating?'

'We haven't encountered a challenge like this in over a year, Yolei. Maybe I'm alone in this, but it feels good to be out, defending the world in such a way.'

He sounded strangely passionate, and similar feelings welled up in everyone else, remembering a time similar when they faced insurmountable odds, and they found comfort in the fact that they were altogether, and they had prevailed before, and that they would again.

Myotismon had been watching them from afar, already knowing his role to play. He was surprised when Patamon snuck away from the meeting by TK's side to talk to him.

'Myotismon? You OK?'

Picturing his situation, Myotismon almost laughed. When Patamon tilted his head questioningly at his amused expression, Myotismon shook his head apologetically.

'I'm sorry; it's just that a rookie like, asking me if I'm afraid, rings a certain irony to it.'

Patamon shook his head. 'I didn't ask that, though...'

'I know. But thank you, nevertheless.'

There was an awkward pause as Patamon tried to find his words. 'I know Davis thanked you several times already for getting Veemon out of there, and many of the others as well. I just wanted to thank you as well. And not just for rescuing Veemon.'

'More than that?' Myotismon frowned doubtfully. 'I'm afraid I do not know what you mean.'

'For helping us. We could never have gotten this far without you.'

Myotismon's eyes widened at Patamon's sincerity. No one had ever told him something like that; his companions had never faced a real struggle until it was too late for them, and perhaps, he thought, they simply did not know how to express their feelings properly, himself included. He was speechless for a while, as Patamon smiled at him.

'I know that might sound strange, but I mean it. You've proven yourself a true friend of the digidestined.'

'Th-thank you. I don't know what to say.'

Patamon's expression darkened slightly, glancing slightly towards the others.

'What's the matter?'

Patamon sighed softly. 'It's just... TK. I think he also wanted to thank you too, but... I don't think he's willing to do that just yet.'

'You sound as if you believe he will.'

Patamon smiled fondly. 'TK has a good heart. He knows what's right, he just needs to let go of the past. I've tried to help him, but there are some things he can only do on his own.'

Myotismon glanced away slightly, seemingly ashamed. 'What about me? Do I have a heart?'

Patamon snorted softly in amusement. 'Agumon obviously believes you do. I believe you do. All that remains is for you to believe, now. And for TK too.' He turned away in farewell. 'That's for you to figure out on your own, but we're here for you. After this is over... we'll still be there to help you find it.'

Myotismon stared at Patamon in awe as he flew off. _I thought he was just like the Royal Knights in the beginning... I was wrong. And my reasons to destroy Barbamon were wrong, too. I swore I would not become him, in my revenge, but that was exactly what I was doing. You digidestined saved me from it, without realising it... and for no reason other than compassion. _He glanced over at Davis, who was rousing a reluctant Veemon for their final push. _Thank you all. I'll stay by your side... until the end._

* * *

The digidestined assembled at the platform's edge, Hawkmon and Biyomon bracing themselves to transport everyone to the bottom, to the plain, where the shimmering eyes awaited them. Veemon eyed the creatures determinedly, but instead of fear, he felt regret. He glanced over at Gatomon briefly. _I still couldn't tell her. And now... it might be too late. _He exhaled softly, dismissing the thought. _Now's not the time to think about regrets..._

Biyomon avoided looking at everyone, but her thoughts and caring for everyone of them swam in her mind, creating a pit of anxiety in her stomach, compounded by the images of her recent nightmare. These feelings abruptly halted as she felt Agumon take her wing in his claw. His warm touch soothed her thoughts, and she smiled to herself reluctantly.

TK looked over at Myotismon regretfully, knowing full well he was as much an ally as Meramon, Leomon, Ogremon, and many others ever were. _After. After... I'll apologise. For everything._

Finally, as Sora and Yolei activated their digivices first, a singular thought flashed through their heads.

_Now or never._


	34. Infinite Crater: Assault

Chapter 34

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!**

Bokomon, Neemon and Calumon scrambled onto Aquilamon first, while everyone else squeezed themselves onto him and Gryphonmon, some humans opting to carry their partners where possible. Heavily burdened, the two of them glided down off the platform, towards the edge where the plain began, and the army awaited them.

As they landed, the digimon moved forwards in a line, their partners behind them. Aquilamon spread his wings and swiftly took off up into the sky, and while the spire was still untouched, he made to roost at the very top while he still could.

Ken and Davis looked between each nervously before glancing at Veemon, to which he and Wormmon answered curiously.

'We gonna go to Imperialdramon, or what, Davis?'

Davis looked slightly confused as he thought, Ken answering for him. 'I'm not entirely sure. Imperialdramon would be effective, especially against Ghoulmon, but... we might need him for Barbamon.'

Davis nodded in reluctant agreement. 'You may be right, Ken... but - wouldn't Veemon be safer as Imperialdramon?'

'Not really.' Wormmon murmured admittedly. 'We would just make a bigger target.'

Ken studied Veemon confidently. 'I think Veedramon will be able to help the others long enough for you to use your full power against Barbamon.'

As Veemon became rather nervous, Davis exhaled heavily and gripped his shoulder encouragingly. 'Don't worry, Veemon. I believe in you, too, and I'll be right by your side.'

Veemon grinned warmly to himself, and nodded. 'OK. Stay safe, you guys...'

In unison, the digivices activated.

**Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**Stingmon digivolve to... JewelBeemon!**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

**Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

**Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!**

**Gatomon warp digivolve to... Ophanimon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... ZeedGarurumon!**

**Renamon warp digivolve to... Sakuyamon!**

**Guilmon warp digivolve to... Gallantmon!**

ZeedGarurumon immediately stepped forward to test the effectiveness of his choice.

'Zeed Cannon!'

The Ghoulmon heading for them scrambled to avoid the coming blast, but their sheer number prevented them from moving into an effective formation and the massive energy blast ploughed through several dozen within their sight, leaving no trace of their data.

'Wow.' Matt gaped slightly, before nodding in satisfaction. 'I'm glad we've got this guy now.'

'Spirit Fire!'

'Solo Roar!'

The small cloud of blue fire which erupted from Agumon's mouth quickly swelled under the force of Gryphonmon's Solo Roar, and the blue fire travelled in a wide wave through many Ghoulmon as well, leaving behind small flame patches burning on the ground. As the flames died away, the three digimon's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the relatively clear path through the Ghoulmon, but it was fast being filled up by more pouring in from the sides, as well as reinforcements from behind in Barbamon's direction. Zudomon and Joe helped keep them at bay as they charged.

'Vulcan's Hammer!'

Zudomon swung his hammer at nearby Ghoulmon, pushing them back, and was able to deflect their lasers off his hammer. He stayed behind the trio of megas, however, not wanting to take too many chances.

'Come on!' Tai urged. 'We've got to push forward! If we don't, we'll get overrun before we can get to Barbamon!'

Tai froze as a Ghoulmon crept up behind him. Whipping around, he shot his arm forward with the digivice, and a light beam projected straight into its eye. Agumon had already been running towards Tai, and easily destroyed the Ghoulmon as it was stunned by Tai's beam. Tai grinned at the digivice in his hand briefly. 'Thank you, digivice!' He boasted with approval.

Seeing what Tai had done, every human quickly began to help their partners by stunning Ghoulmon and allowing their partners to deal a fatal attack, or by stopping one that was about to land one on their digimon.

With that, Agumon, Gryphonmon and ZeedGarurumon focused all their effort into clearing the Ghoulmon in front of them. Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Sakuyamon quickly moved in behind them to help stall or destroy Ghoulmon attacking the group from the sides.

'Amethyst Wind!'

The large cloud of cherry blossoms released from Sakuyamon's Kongou Staff quickly halted a large platoon of Ghoulmon charging on their left, and Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon carefully aimed their shots towards the Ghoulmon's eyes.

'Flower... Cannon!'

'Horn Buster!'

The two attacks were enough to take one Ghoulmon out, however the three soon realised they would need another strategy to stop the Ghoulmon, who were advancing on them quickly despite some of them being destroyed, and the field of red blossoms could only delay them for so long.

'Lillymon!' Sakuyamon called out forcefully. 'Do you have any methods specifically in dealing with virus digimon?'

Lillymon's eyes widened surprise briefly before answering. 'I do, but... I'm not sure how useful it'll be. I'm only an ultimate.'

'Anything may help.' Sakuyamon approached Lillymon's side whilst keeping the blossoms swirling rapidly. 'Do it. Now!'

'But... you don't even know...'

Sakuyamon calmly smiled at her. 'I believe I can make it work.'

Lillymon frowned determinedly. 'All right. Here goes.'

Eyeing Sakuyamon's staff, she drew her palms together and drew out a large string of joined petals, looping them around the head of the staff to fall entwined through its cross-like pattern. Sakuyamon examined it in fascination.

'I see. A ward, of some sort.'

Sakuyamon focused her energy into her staff, and allowed her cloud of blossoms to fall, temporarily releasing the Ghoulmon to advance forward. MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon glanced at her in alarm.

'Sakuyamon, you're about to...!'

Sakuyamon smirked confidently in response to MegaKabuterimon's protest.

'Amethyst Mandala!'

A bright wall of light burst from the tip of her staff, enveloping all the digidestined within it. Everyone halted in surprise, before seeing the Ghoulmon halt as well when they approached the barrier, some even touching it, but large flashes of light seemed to burn away some of their flesh as they did, and they instantly recoiled.

Sakuyamon stood up and glanced at Lillymon with approval. 'It seems my shield is augmented slightly with your help. Without it, it could not have been this size, or protect against so many digimon at once. Thank you.'

Lillymon grinned with slight embarrassment. 'Why, thank you... but we really should get going. Enough staring at the pretty barrier, guys! Though it is quite lovely, I'll admit...'

MegaKabuterimon quickly cut her off before she could get into the descriptions. 'This barrier will only last so long! We have to get to Barbamon now!'

The digidestined huddled together within the barrier and surged forward, MegaKabuterimon helping ram aside any Ghoulmon that managed to pass through the barrier. They quickly built up speed as the Ghoulmon became unable to retaliate against their attacks, as everyone's moves were able to pass through the barrier one way to strike the Ghoulmon, but any of their attempts to return shots were simply deflected to the side.

Despite her success, Sakuyamon became anxious as she reached out towards Barbamon's mind for a second, and felt it drawing closer as they pushed forward. Even though this was their goal, she knew that her barrier would quickly fall once they encountered Barbamon. More concerning was the fact that Barbamon didn't seem to be participating in the battle at all, despite his close proximity.

'Why isn't he helping them?' She wondered under her breath. 'I don't like this...'

Lillymon nodded in agreement as she listened. 'I know. We should keep our guard up. You should focus on the barrier; we'll all protect you.'

* * *

Aquilamon had been waiting for just the right moment to take off, seeing the Ghoulmon clamber up the sides of the spire like giant ants. He fought furiously against his desire to just take off and fly, but he had to wait for the right moment, otherwise he would be mowed down by the lasers as soon as he launched himself away. He was waiting until the majority of the Ghoulmon were between the basin and the next level up, which contained the longest path for them traverse.

'Can we go yet?' Neemon asked, which seemed like the millionth time.

Yolei gritted her teeth nervously. 'I know how you feel, but we have a responsibility to keep the three of you safe. If we can't fight, we might as well do this.'

Calumon was helping Aquilamon by looking over the other side, and between him, Yolei and Aquilamon, they managed to maintain full awareness of the storey below in case any Ghoulmon tried to sneak up on them. Bokomon was still flicking through his book, trying to find any more information on Ghoulmon or Barbamon that could help them, despite already having looked through it several times and found nothing, which Neemon was consistently pointing out.

'Bokomon, why are you still doing that?' He squeaked in protest, joining Calumon on watch. 'You should help us watch those... uh... Ghoul things!'

Bokomon frowned condescendingly. 'We've mentioned several times already that they're called Ghoulmon. And I have a strange nagging feeling that I've missed something, that's all...'

'Guys!' Yolei called out sharply as she spotted the last Ghoulmon disappear under the dome. 'Now's our chance!'

Calumon was the first to climb up, quickly helping up Neemon and putting an effort to pulling Bokomon up when he refused to put his book away. As soon as he felt everyone's feet on his back, he began to take off as everyone grabbed onto his horns, with Neemon grabbing on to Bokomon in the process.

Neemon frowned in slight frustration as he did. 'Bokomon, quit being so heavy!'

Bokomon flushed in embarrassment before frowning. 'Well, excuse me! I'd have though a hare-brained idiot would have stronger legs, at least.'

Yolei frowned with frustration and almost shrieked at them. 'Guys! Now's not the time. Can't you just... get along for once?'

The severity of her statement stunned the two of them, and Yolei immediately looked away guiltily. She knew she had gone too far - they didn't argue as much as she implied. And yet, it reminded her of her own sister, and the arguments they had. She grinned wryly to herself. _Which is worse - this situation, or being in the same room with Chizuru? _A tiny voice in her head was quick to point out how ridiculous the question was, and another, stubborn part of her quickly got angry even thinking about her. She glanced back at them, and saw Neemon help Bokomon up to grab onto Aquilamon's horn, to which Bokomon returned a grateful smile.

_Those two argue so much... but they're still friends. Could... could I ever be like that with my sister?_

She quickly shook her head obstinately. _That never works. I've already tried to be nice to her, but she always treats me the same. The way she talks down to me, trying to order me around... just because she's a few minutes older than me she's got some strange idea I'm beneath her! That just... grr! I can't stand it! So annoying... always complaining about the things I do for her, the help I give with homework... and comparing_ _our looks all the time! So what if I wear glasses? So what if I don't blow-dry my hair every day? She doesn't have to blatantly point it out to everyone!_

Aquilamon eyed her in confusion. 'Is something troubling you, Yolei?'

She forced herself to exhale and calm herself. 'It's nothing. Don't worry - just stay out of range of those Ghoulmon, but try to stay near the others as much as you can!'

Aquilamon studied her for a second before nodding, and diving slightly towards the battle ahead. '...of course.'

Calumon and Yolei quickly began to study the battlefield. There wasn't too much to see right now, except for the large, moving barrier that surrounded the group, and neither of them knew where it had come from, but it seemed to be protecting their friends.

Bokomon studied the mass of grey bodies surrounding the small group within the shimmering barrier. 'Once that barrier runs out, we'll need to help them any way we can.'

Calumon frowned worriedly. 'How can we do that? You know, without getting too close?'

Yolei snapped her fingers affirmatively. 'We can contact them on their digivices if we spot anything unusual! Like Barbamon, right?'

Neemon blanched slightly at the name, and slowly raised his short arm to a figure in the distance, where there was a large, almost circular absence of writhing grey bodies. 'Like that?'

Yolei's eyes widened in alarm as they watched the figure raise something towards the barrier.

She hastily linked her digivice to Tai's, as she cried out warningly. 'Tai! I think Barbamon's about to - '

A massive black line seemed to appear between Barbamon and the digidestined as they Ghoulmon leapt aside, and a massive blood-red beam sped towards the barrier.

* * *

'Look out!'

At Tai's cry, everyone instinctively ducked, while Sakuyamon remained upright, focusing all her remaining energy to block the blast, for she knew it was too large to be avoided. The shimmering envelope split at the rear and shrunk towards the front as the beam deflected in several directions against it, before the barrier quickly imploded out of existence, leaving the area suddenly dark. The Ghoulmon quickly resumed their attack, and everyone quickly moved to defend Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon gasped for air and quickly collapsed forward onto her knees. Gallantmon quickly ran up and knelt beside her to examine her.

'Sakuyamon! Can you still fight?'

Frowning determinedly, Sakuyamon leaned on her staff and attempted to pull herself up. She strained for second before collapsing again, and she quickly glowed and shrunk as she degenerated.

Gallantmon hastily stood up to impale a Ghoulmon who had just leapt towards them, and called for help. 'Renamon needs out!'

Gryphonmon quickly whipped around and leapt towards them. Gallantmon moved to join MagnaAngemon, Myotismon and Ankylomon, as they were struggling to hold their position. Renamon coughed painfully, and slowly crept towards Gryphonmon. She quickly gathered Renamon in her claws, and gently, but swiftly, carried her towards Aquilamon. Within a minute, she had arrived, and hovered above Aquilamon to release Renamon. Calumon gasped with concern, and hovered over to Renamon as she attempted to lower herself onto Aquilamon. As soon as Renamon was securely riding Aquilamon, Gryphonmon sped back down towards the battle.

'Renamon! What happened to you?'

Renamon steadied her breathing before answering. 'I... didn't realise he was that powerful...'

'Who?' Yolei asked frantically. 'Barbamon? That was him, right?'

Renamon nodded gravely. '...I... fear for the others now.'

They all looked down towards the field and saw the digidestined quickly descend into disarray. However, the Ghoulmon were still suffering major casualties as ZeedGarurumon's blasts continued, along with Agumon's attacks once again combined with Solo Roar. Yolei could also spot MegaKabuterimon shielding them when necessary, and Lillymon was slowing them down while hovering above the group. She quickly warned Tai when she spotted the group split into two, divided by the Ghoulmon onslaught.

'Tai! You've got to get your group back with the others! They've broken off!'

There were sounds of fire and slashing sounds before Tai answered. 'Who, Yolei!?'

She squinted as she examined the digimon. 'The other group's got MagnaAngemon, JewelBeemon, Myotismon, Gallantmon, Ankylomon, Ophanimon and Veedramon. They seem to be handling themselves alright, but I'm not sure how long they can last.'

Tai thought for a second, before speaking up. 'Don't worry, Yolei. We'll get back to them, if we can. Which direction should we go?'

'East-North-East. They seem to be approaching a large structure; I'm guessing they'll take cover in it. Hurry!'

* * *

The second group was holding well. Ankylomon surprised them all, especially; not by fighting the Ghoulmon directly, but he was able to constantly stun and slow down the Ghoulmon by using the terrain, creating shockwaves that knocked them back with Tail Hammer. Until now, none of them had noticed the small scattered ruins about the plain, and just as well, since the Ghoulmon had crushed the smaller ones under their feet. However, some structures still standing over a storey high caught their attention. One particular structure was a two-storey building, with solid rock walls still standing strong, which could carry the large digimon easily.

'TK!' Yolei's voice sounded out of his digivice urgently. 'Are you OK?'

TK nodded. 'We're fine - but please, keep it quick. I need this thing to help the others.'

'I know.' Yolei stated shortly. 'Tai's group is fighting towards you. That building to your northeast will be useful for you to use until they get to you. Be careful!'

TK opened his mouth to question her, but her voice cut out quickly, and he remembered what he had just told her. He resumed hampering the Ghoulmon with the digivice as the group fought towards the building when Myotismon had spotted it for them, and Gallantmon charged forward, slashing away fiercely at any Ghoulmon which stood in his way.

'Die, you fiends! Stop getting in our way!'

The humans briefly glanced at him in concern as they heard hatred in his voice before returning their attention to holding back the Ghoulmon. It was working well; TK, Ken, Cody, Kari and Davis were able to consistently focus their digivices' light beams between the digimon's positions, keeping too many Ghoulmon from engaging their partners at one time.

The digimon were slightly concerned as they heard Gallantmon's voice rising gradually and began yelling bloodthirsty shouts and taunts, and his attacks became ever more frenzied. The only benefit was the Ghoulmon's numbers falling even faster, and allowed them to advance towards the structure faster.

Despite Gallantmon, the others supported him and prevented him from getting surrounded. Ophanimon guarded the rear was able to destroy many Ghoulmon in waves of two or three as Kari, Davis and Veedramon stayed by her side and prevented more than three approaching her at the same time. Veedramon felt far more worried about Ophanimon than himself; something seemed to change in the Ghoulmon whenever they looked upon her, and similar to Gallantmon, attacked her with heightened ferocity.

They were slightly relieved as they arrived at the structure. It's layout was very simple; only two storeys, the lower level containing little but the stair to the next level, which was half degraded already, with an open top. However, the humans found useful positions around the top wall as there were many openings with which they could use to project their digi-beams. As they did so, MagnaAngemon, Ophanimon and Veedramon ascended to the upper level, and Ankylomon found a useful area on the ground next to Ophanimon, with Kari and Cody in the wall above. He concentrated on stopping the Ghoulmon which came for him and Ophanimon, allowing her to destroy them in the brief period in which they ignored Ankylomon and shot at her. Cody and Kari helped him by pushing back any Ghoulmon that got too close, before Ophanimon dispatched them.

MagnaAngemon and Veedramon focused on hit and run tactics, unleashing their powerful attacks on the Ghoulmon before taking cover as they retaliated with their red lasers, knowing the two of them were weak to the element of darkness. Gallantmon and JewelBeemon stayed near the entrance and used their armour to their advantage; only attacking when the Ghoulmon were off balance as they got close. Gallantmon kept them away at range with his lance, and when they got too close he swept his shield in front, stunning several Ghoulmon at once before he swiped his lance through them. The Ghoulmon seemed to come apart like butter from the lance, and its lightning crackled constantly in conjunction with Gallantmon's frenzy.

Myotismon stayed directly behind them and assisted them by immobilising groups of Ghoulmon next to JewelBeemon, who managed to destroy some before Gallantmon quickly destroyed them, usually with Shield of the Just. He seemed wary of being so close to Gallantmon, however, and JewelBeemon also felt strange feelings of terror when he studied Gallantmon.

'You demons! You shall all die by my hand, once I'm through with your master!'

'What?' JewelBeemon objected with an effort, steel keeping the Ghoulmon back. 'We're not going to destroy them all unless we have to! What are you talking about?'

Gallantmon's helmet quickly turned towards him. 'There's no other way to deal with these creatures! And they still must answer for what they've done!'

Myotismon frowned and shook his head. 'No. They are being controlled by Barbamon. They are not much different from myself and Barbamon's other victims.'

He gasped in fear as Gallantmon spun around towards him, earning objections from the other humans as the Ghoulmon began to fill up the area. MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon quickly intervened, but were put under immediate pressure trying to protect Gallantmon's flank and Ankylomon at the same time. Gallantmon's gaze pierced Myotismon as he glared at him venomously.

'Who are you to question me!? You're made of darkness too! It makes sense you would sympathize with them!' Myotismon's eyes widened as Gallantmon raised his lance. 'I should destroy you as well!'

JewelBeemon quickly used his own lance to deflect Gallantmon's weapon away from Myotismon. 'Listen to what you're saying! Don't you remember anything? What's wrong with you!?'

JewelBeemon inwardly recoiled as Gallantmon's eyes flashed dangerously, turning his gaze to him. Gallantmon raised his lance to knock JewelBeemon's aside, and aimed it at him instead. As the two of them stared at him guardedly, he inched his lance between them. He was unmoved as he glared at them, but hesitated as everyone exclaimed frantic pleas for him to stop. His eyes seemed to clear slightly as he heard Kari.

'Guilmon, please! Don't do this. We need you! Please don't - turn... otherwise... I don't know what will happen to us...'

Her soft voice seemed to give him pause, stirring other voices from his memory, seemingly detaching his consciousness from his immediate surroundings.

* * *

_**'... I just can't take anymore, Takato... I can't...'**_

_'Jeri?' _His own voice sounded softly when he recognised his friend's voice, along with another.

_**'I know, I don't like it either...'**_

_'T-Takatomon?' _He was confused as to why they sounded so sad.

_**'Stop!'**_

_**'Huh?'**_

_**'Don't come near me. Guilmon was so sweet and cute... and look what you did to him.' **_

_'What... Takato did? What?'_

The voices died down for a little while. There were faint voices in the background, along with rumbling. Takato's voice sounded again, very clear.

_**'Guilmon was always Guilmon until I messed him up. No matter how big he got he was always my friend, my partner, but I let him down. I acted like a fool, I really wanted Beelzemon to suffer for what he had done, it wasn't enough to just defeat him - he had to hurt. It's bad enough that I felt that way, but it's worse for Guilmon. I made him a monster.'**_

Anger simmered slightly through him as he remembered. _'Monster... Beelzemon... what he did... I can't believe it...'_

He stared at the image of Beelzemon burned into his memory, standing there and brandishing his weapons, ready to fire at him and Takato, who were defenseless. Takato's voice slowly returned to him.

_**'...you were about as real as they come, I don't understand why Rika thought that data couldn't be real, you were real! Wasn't that proof enough? You were my friend.'**_

His eyes widened as he heard his own voice. _**'We'll always be friends, Takatomon - and that's pretty real.'**_

Gallantmon felt some of his hostility ebb away as he remembered what had happened. _'Takato... because of our... friendship... that's what helped us. But... what was I doing? I don't...'_

He gasped slightly as the image of Beelzemon shifted and changed into Myotismon, who was backing away from his pointed lance in terror.

_'Friends...'_

* * *

He glanced around at the others, all regarding him in a similar fashion, half of them frantically moving in and out of his sight. His gaze returned to Myotismon, regarding him sympathy and sorrow.

'He is... they're all my friends. I can't let Takato down...'

They're expressions quickly expressed relief, but were almost instantly replaced with alarm.

'Gallantmon, watch out!' Ken called out.

He quickly swept around and was face to face with the army of Ghoulmon. One's eye was almost in his face before he swept his lance through it.

As he remembered everything which had happened just before, he glanced away from everyone in shame. 'I'm sorry...' He whispered.

Myotismon still regarded him with terror, and stayed far away from him, but went to assist Ankylomon instead. The others were relatively silent, instead directing their attention to the battle, which had deteriorated since Gallantmon's mental lapse.

Ophanimon and MagnaAngemon were significantly exhausted, and unable to move as effectively as they were. Even with Gallantmon back, the Ghoulmon were slowly pressing harder on all sides. The humans started in alarm and their heads shot around as they heard the back wall of their base being struck by the Ghoulmon's claws, and moved to the back portion of the level to hold the Ghoulmon back as long as possible. It proved rather feeble; the moment they had caught one of the Ghoulmon with their beams, another knocked the first one aside to take its place. Since their digimon were preoccupied, the wall was coming down fast.

Davis looked around to find any digimon that could help. His eyes chanced upon Veedramon, who was holding back, unable to help the other groups without becoming a hindrance. Davis gulped worriedly, but knew he had to help.

'Veedramon! We need your help over here!'

Veedramon turned to look at him briefly as Davis ran down towards the wall, before pointing at the position with which it was about to give way. 'I... need you to help me delay them... as long as possible.'

Veedramon could see the concern in his eyes, but didn't hesitate as he approached the wall and braced himself. Kari glanced at them worriedly, but quickly returned to protecting Ankylomon and Myotismon.

Davis and Veedramon stood ready, with Davis' digivice ready, watching the cracks in the wall get wider and thicker.

When it was finally breached, Veedramon rushed forward to block the single Ghoulmon in an arm lock. When it responded by readying its laser, Davis quickly shone his beam into its eye. Veedramon strained with effort just to hold it there, and a bead of sweat ran down Davis' scalp. 'Come on, come on, Tai... where are you guys?'

They kept up with the defence for another minute. And another. The muscles in Veedramon arms were tensing dangerously and his eyes were closed shut, as if waiting for the inevitable to happen. Davis frowned tensely, desperately trying to keep the Ghoulmon from killing Veedramon, but he could see the light beam growing weaker the longer he kept it on.

_'No... it can't all end here... can it? Tai, Matt... anyone... please...'_

* * *

Calumon's eyes widened. 'What?'

Bokomon raised an eyebrow, turning to glance at Calumon. 'Did you say something, my boy?'

'Davis... he's in trouble!'

'I know!' Yolei answered frantically. 'Those Ghoulmon seemed to be overrunning them!'

Calumon leaned forward to stare at them desperately. 'We've got to get closer! I've got to help them! I've got to help - Veedramon.'

Aquilamon nodded in understanding almost immediately. 'Yes... for him to digivolve. Let's go.'

* * *

'...Davis!'

Davis' eyes snapped open as he looked to the source of the voice. 'T-Tai?' His eyes widened when he instead spotted the glowing Zero Unit on Calumon's forehead, and the grin on Calumon's face.

'No, silly! I'm here to help you and Veedramon!'

Davis' eyes shot to Veedramon, and he smiled. 'Are you sure it'll work?'

'I have to try!'

Davis nodded, and made sure to keep his beam focused as Veedramon gradually strengthened his hold on the Ghoulmon. 'It's working! Come on, Calumon! Veedramon!'

Despite Veedramon's grip, the Ghoulmon seemed to be inching forward, ever so slightly. Davis' eyes widened in alarm as he saw the other sections of the wall begin to collapse in the same manner as the first.

'Calumon, hurry!' He pleaded into the sky.

Calumon frowned with frustration. 'I'm trying! I rarely do this by my choosing, you know!'

Veedramon let out a guttural cry in alarm as the wall gave way and two other Ghoulmon leaped through the wall, knocking Veedramon heavily to the ground, trampling him as their sights were set on Ophanimon. Davis leapt backwards, trying to keep a Ghoulmon at bay, all the while running for his life towards the stairs.

'Look out, Ophanimon!' Veedramon managed to cough loudly as he got up.

Ophanimon turned just in time to see the red beams and narrowly avoided them, but became off balance in the air as the Ghoulmon primed their beams again. Veedramon frowned determinedly and quickly approached the three, stiffening his tail behind him before sweeping the three Ghoulmon over. Ophanimon quickly aimed her Javelin at them before they could get up.

'Eden's Javelin!'

'V-Breath Arrow!'

The two attacks were enough to destroy the three, but Ophanimon raised her head to see the other Ghoulmon pouring through the broken back wall. Davis immediately locked one down, but the others just knocked it aside towards the stairs where he was standing, and called out to Veedramon warningly.

'Veedramon!'

He turned before getting trampled again, and one of them stopped briefly to drive their claw into Veedramon's back, causing him to howl in pain. Davis flinched as he watched, as if feeling the injury himself.

Calumon yelped in distress as he frantically focused again, shutting his eyes firmly. _I have to help him! If I can't... he'll die, and... maybe the rest of us as well. I can't fail!_

Veedramon raised his head slightly to spot several Ghoulmon around him looking up at Ophanimon. He tried to call for help, but he was so winded he could only moan weakly. Spotting Calumon's Zero Unit in the distance, he exhaled slowly, focusing his energy, preparing himself to digivolve again, and his eyes snapped open as Calumon's Zero energy finally transferred to him.

**Veedramon digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!**

* * *

The light shone so brightly before pulsing, sending all nearby Ghoulmon tumbling away, projecting several through the walls, and partially collapsing the upper level even further. TK found himself almost falling off but MagnaAngemon was able to carry him to safety on the small stable platform that was left, in the brief moment when AeroVeedramon's light held the Ghoulmon back. That time was quickly fading as the Ghoulmon soon resumed their attack, also focused on this new intruder. AeroVeedramon was ready, however.

'Wind Guardian!'

He quickly flapped his wings and wind gusts surrounded the structure, slowing any Ghoulmon that moved through it. The other digimon retreated inwards to the structure to try and strike the Ghoulmon down as they were caught in the gale.

AeroVeedramon turned to face the incoming Ghoulmon through the broken wall with renewed confidence. He took a deep breath before unleashing a large, V-shaped beam.

'V-Breath Arrow!'

The attack was far more potent than Veedramon's, the tip of the arrow piercing a Ghoulmon's eye and vaporising it, the edges grazing the two next to it, causing them to stagger backwards and hold up the others behind it. Davis exclaimed elatedly as he watched.

'That's awesome, AeroVeedramon! I knew Veedramon would have his uses!'

Even with Veedramon digivolved, the group could only hold the Ghoulmon for a bit longer. MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon's attacks were no longer one-shotting the Ghoulmon, due to them missing the weak points more often as their attacks became unfocused.

AeroVeedramon suddenly heard a faint chanting. Looking around for the source, he soon realised that the Ghoulmon each projected a faint voice, and was all the more disturbed because of it. JewelBeemon's head turned to Myotismon as he collapsed onto his knees at the sound.

'Myotismon? What's wrong?'

'It's the voices! Can't you hear them?' AeroVeedramon addressed JewelBeemon, who only shook his head.

'I don't...'

He stopped as the chanting grew louder.

_'Destroy the Archangels. Destroy the Archangels. Destroy the Archangels...'_

'Davis!' Yolei's voice sounded from his digivice. 'There are some BlackGhoulmon in there!'

'What?' Davis exclaimed in disbelief. 'Like we need that right now!'

Veedramon eyed Ophanimon urgently before taking to the sky, and approached Ophanimon before turning his back to him as if to guard her. MagnaAngemon wasn't far behind as he did the same. The two of the watched as the surrounding Ghoulmon began to ignore the others further, even Gallantmon, as they looked up at the trio.

Ophanimon's voice sounded solemnly as she addressed them. 'Please. Leave me, both of you. The two of you shouldn't have to die to protect me. Go to your partners! They are more important than I am!'

MagnaAngemon shook his head vehemently. 'I know that... but you're my friend too. I can't just abandon you, especially when those Ghoulmon are all focused on you!'

AeroVeedramon nodded in hearty agreement. 'He's right. You will die if we leave you!'

The chanting ceased briefly and they spotted several BlackGhoulmon stop beneath them. The other Ghoulmon's beams separated the three briefly as they tried to dodge, and one stray beam grazed MagnaAngemon's wing as he tried to block Ophanimon. TK cried out in alarm as MagnaAngemon fell away, and was in the process of righting himself, but a multitude of thicker beams, coming from the BlackGhoulmon, projected into a locus towards Ophanimon. Kari watched in horror as the beams continued, and Ophanimon had no chance to dodge it. That didn't stop her screaming out to her.

'Ophanimon! Get down - !'

It was too late, and they both knew it. Ophanimon seemed to accept her fate, and calmly faced the beams. She gaped when AeroVeedramon moved in front of her without hesitation. Davis and Gallantmon, still fighting below, glanced up in shock as he saw the beams headed for AeroVeedramon.

'No!' They cried out in unison, as the beams struck him in the chest.

AeroVeedramon seemed to slow down in front of Ophanimon. She stared at him in fright as blood gushed briefly from his chest, before he began falling backwards. This was all too familiar to her as similar images in her memory flashed before her eyes.

_No... please... not again...Wizardmon...I can't..._

She was frozen in place as she watched AeroVeedramon's body descend to the ground, and hit the cold dirt with a heavy thud. She felt tears seep from beneath her mask.

'...Ophanimon!'

At the edge of her hearing, she heard Tai's voice calling out to her, and she glanced up slowly to see Tai's group fighting furiously towards them in a display of clouds of fire and energy beams. As she detected the red beams entering her vision, she saw the Ghoulmon below shoot up at her again, and heard Gallantmon cry out in anguish before his shield began to light up as he held it out in front of him. Her vision darkened and she swayed in place from fatigue, and she felt dull pain wring her entire body and the cold air brushing against her as she began to fall.

_Will I follow him this time?_

* * *

Davis walked forward towards AeroVeedramon in disbelief, unable to process what had just happened. AeroVeedramon's form quickly shrunk down as he degenerated back into Veemon. Davis slowly knelt next to him and stared at the bloody wound in his chest, which looked severely burned, and still had blood seeping from some areas.

Kari ran toward Gatomon as she fell as well, catching her and embracing in her arms when she knew Gatomon was still alive and conscious.

Gallantmon and the other digimon took one look at Veemon before turning angrily towards the remaining Ghoulmon and striking them down furiously. Their numbers were thinning quickly now, and the area seemed almost silent as the other humans gathered around Davis and Veemon, all wearing distraught and sympathetic expressions.

Kari studied Gatomon, who still had her eyes shut tightly, making distressed meowing noises.

'Gatomon, open your eyes! You're alright!' Kari pleaded, and Gatomon reluctantly opened her eyes to stare up at her.

'I'm alive? What... happened?'

Kari glanced at Veemon solemnly. 'Veemon protected you, but... the BlackGhoulmon still managed to hit you. Gallantmon stopped two of them, and damaged the others, but their beams still got through. I think he and MagnaAngemon... have destroyed them by now.'

Gatomon's eyelids fell slightly as she turned her head towards Veemon, and almost looked away as she saw his gaping wound. Kari glanced over to Veemon as well, despair adorning her face as she read Gatomon's thoughts.

'It's... just like Wizardmon again, isn't it?'

Gatomon shook her head slowly, shutting her eyes. 'I can't face it again, Kari. I just can't.'

Kari nodded in understanding, but returned her gaze with a serious expression.

'We have to, Gatomon. We owe him that much... and as much as I may hate to say it, Veemon... he would like to see you. Before...' She choked back a sob. 'We gave Wizardmon peace. I think... we should try to do the same for them.'

At Gatomon's solemn expression, she had another troubling thought. _Poor Davis. I don't know if he can deal with this..._

Gatomon inclined her head briefly before Kari let her land on the ground, and the two of them made their way to join the others with Davis and Veemon.

Davis slowly put his arm around Veemon's shoulders and gently lifted his head towards him. 'Veemon?' He murmured weakly.

Veemon stirred briefly as he opened his eyes and managed a wry grin. 'Heh... we sure showed them.'

Davis could only shake his head sadly, but tried to adopt a positive tone. 'I know. You were... awesome, Veemon.'

Davis' mouth dropped in alarm as Veemon tried to speak and coughed up some blood, dripping down the side of his mouth. 'I guess... giving it my all didn't quite cut it this time...'

The silence eventually enveloped the group as Tai's team joined them, then Aquilamon's as they saw the coast was clear. At first, they were happy that they had driven off the Ghoulmon, but their expressions grew shocked as they saw Veemon.

'Tai? What's going on?' Agumon's voice echoed throughout the silence. 'What's everyone looking at?'

The digimon, now degenerated in the small reprieve they had, edged their way through the human bodies. Agumon's eyes fell on Veemon as he got to the front, and instantly fell.

'...Veemon?' He reached his claw forward in disbelief. 'No...'

Veemon's maroon eyes sidled over to view Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and the rest of the rookies in Tai's group. 'Hey, guys. You handled yourself alright?' Seeing the numerous cuts and bruises on them all, he grinned contentedly. 'I guess you're not as soft as I thought, Agumon.'

Agumon shook his head in shock. 'Veemon... you... why?'

Guilmon watched them, slightly afar, ashamed to show his face. _This may never have happened if it wasn't for me._ He perked his head up when he felt Renamon's soft paw touch his shoulder comfortingly. Neither of them said anything as they watched. Myotismon, Calumon, Bokomon and Neemon also joined the small group apart from the others.

Gatomon slowly walked up to Veemon, and knelt on the opposite side of Davis, all the while Veemon's eyes were focused on her. He smiled warmly at her as she approached. 'I'm glad... you're OK, Gatomon.'

Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she continued to stare at his face. 'I... told you to leave me. Why didn't you leave!? I... can't keep losing friends like this...'

She lowered her head as she no longer found words to express her regret. Veemon studied her with concern despite his own predicament.

'I would gladly risk my life for you, Gatomon. And I would again.'

Gatomon recalled when Wizardmon had moved to shield without hesitation. She bit her lip as she looked up at Veemon again, and was about to apologise, but refrained.

_**'Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would've had no meaning... I'm glad that you and I were friends.'**_

Warmth flowed through her slightly as she regarded Veemon's kind expression. 'Did you save me because... we're friends? '

Veemon glanced away, almost nervously, which confused Gatomon. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. 'Not... exactly...'

Gatomon raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. 'Then why? Why am I so important to you?'

A strange feeling came to her gut as Veemon turned his head to face her and stare with affectionate eyes.

'Because... I love you, Gatomon. I always have.'

Her voice caught in her throat so much she could barely respond.

'What?'

A final smile from Veemon was her only answer before his expression loosened and he closed his eyes.


	35. Infinite Crater: Avarice

**Bold - Digivolution/Chronovolution**

* * *

Chapter 35

Avarice

* * *

Gatomon stared at Veemon in shock, a mixture of feelings raging within her, the most dominant being that of despair. Confusion was also prevalent, along with a strange, warm sensation she had gotten when staring into Veemon's eyes. Why had he told her such a thing now, when it was most likely too late? Her sobbing became once again prevalent over Veemon's form. She wanted to know more. She clutched his shoulder frantically even as she felt him slipping away. Davis also cried desperately and shook him slightly.

'Veemon! Please don't... go...'

Her attention was brought to Patamon as he walked up next to her. 'Gatomon, we have to help him!'

The idea seemed rather incomprehensible to her, especially after what Kari had told her, along with weighing despair. She raised her head to stare at Patamon, some hope returning to her eyes. 'Is that still... possible?'

Patamon nodded vehemently, and the two of them joined their hands over Veemon's wound. Kari and TK quickly joined them and held out their digivices towards them.

Tai frowned gravely. 'Guys... I appreciate the thought, but... you don't have enough energy. There's... nothing you can do.' He found he could barely look at Veemon, despite trying to face its reality. _It's bad enough we have to keep watching our friends die... but it's even harder when we try so hard to save them, if it's all in vain..._

Agumon continued to stare at Veemon, frozen in place, tears almost spilling from his closed eyes. Tai gripped his shoulder comfortingly. 'I know it's hard, Agumon...' His mouth trembled emotionally as he straightened up to find the right words. 'But, we knew from the start that - '

He was abruptly cut off as Agumon twisted his shoulder out of Tai's grip. 'That we'd have casualties - and that he's one of them? Of war!?'

Tai was silent as Agumon continued, pacing slightly before them.

'He's not just a casualty! More than that... he's... a digimon. With thoughts...feelings... hopes. He's not just a being made of data. He's not just a living creature. He's Davis partner! Our friend! And you expect us to watch him die? Just like that!?'

Gabumon echoed Tai's thoughts stiffly in response. 'What else can we do, Agumon? I know it sounds terrible, but...'

Agumon was silent for a moment, watching Gatomon and Patamon trying to heal Veemon. The light that enveloped Veemon's chest looked faded, and the edges of the glowing ellipse beneath their palms kept flickering. Each time it did, Gatomon visibly faltered and leaned forward as her strength gave out. Gatomon and Patamon's expressions and efforts only grew more desperate as they continued. Agumon grinded his teeth as he thought of what he could do to help.

_Gatomon's badly injured, and they're both exhausted. I have to do something! If I have the crest of Life... surely... I can help him... especially now. He's still got so much left to live for!_

He raised his claws to examine them, and looked towards what Gatomon and Patamon were doing with theirs. He walked towards them, intending to try and help them, even if he was unsure of what to do.

Davis looked up at him with desperate, pleading eyes. 'Agumon... if you can do anything, please...'

Agumon nodded, and Davis lowered Veemon's head to the ground as he stood out of Agumon's way. Gatomon and Patamon looked up at him hopefully, and Patamon managed to smile encouragingly. Gatomon couldn't brighten her face, but she still felt gratitude towards him.

_For some time now, Agumon... I now realise you and Tai were trying to tell me - about Veemon, and his... feelings for me. Why... why did I never notice... please, Agumon. If you can save him, I... I'll try my best to make it up to Veemon. Just... make sure he gets through this. _

Agumon quickly placed his claws over Gatomon's, her own over Patamon's paws. His remaining armband flapped slightly in the presence of the ellipse, as if in a slight breeze. He frowned in concentration, trying to find any source of energy within himself, anything that could help. He closed his eyes as he desperately sought to save Veemon.

_When Baihumon helped me_... _I know that he healed me, at least a little bit. It possible I can do the same thing? Even... a little... with me so close. I only have to remember how it felt when he transferred energy to me, and point it the other way...I can give some of my energy to Veemon, as well as Gatomon and Patamon..._

His eyes shot open as he heard several of them gasp, and he saw the sphere now had a green glow in the middle of it, soft tendrils edging their way outwards into it, eventually filling it up with an emerald glow, almost like fire. Everyone looked on in amazement as Veemon visibly stirred under it. The three digimon slowly smiled as hope coursed through them, and their determination inflated the sphere, causing the flame within to burn more brightly than ever. Veemon's wound slowly disappeared, his newly formed flesh unscathed when they finished, and the three digimon leaned back as the ellipse disappeared.

Biyomon had stared at the entire scene in wonder as it unfolded before her. _Amazing... Agumon has healing powers too? That light is so beautiful... and the colour seems to match his eyes._

Tai almost looked regretful as he watched, but was quickly replaced with relief. _I was too quick to judge... this is amazing. I had no idea he was capable of this. Thank goodness..._

Davis almost jumped with joy when Veemon opened his eyes again, and saw how bright and clear they were. Gatomon managed to break a relieved smile and touch his face gently before standing back to allow Davis to embrace Veemon warmly, conveying all of his happiness and relief through it, along with his fear of nearly losing him, crying, and at the same time, laughing. Veemon hugged him back after a brief period of disbelief that he was still alive, and his friends soon joined them in celebration. Veemon stared up at Agumon in awe.

'Agumon... you saved me... I can't believe it... How did you do that?'

Agumon shrugged modestly. 'I guess some of my powers haven't shown themselves yet.'

Veemon scoffed in mock amusement. 'You just got lucky. I doubt it'll happen again. Still... I owe you, Agumon.'

Agumon and Gabumon leaned him a hand each and he grasped them firmly as they lifted him up and embraced him together.

'You okay, Veemon?' Gabumon asked, tears still in his eyes.

Veemon clutched at his chest where the wound just was, and relief spread over his face. 'I feel so much better! Especially after what Barbamon had done to me.'

Agumon's face suddenly contorted and he groaned softly, clutching at his chest. Tai glanced at him with concern as he returned to normal.

'What was that?'

Agumon shook his head inadvertently. 'I... don't know, but for a second, it felt like I was wounded like Veemon was. I feel fine now, though...'

Tai glanced at him for a moment in doubt. _There's something he's not telling me... he does seem fine, but still..._

Kari wondered at why Gatomon stayed out of it, seemingly reclusive.

'Gatomon? Why don't you join them?' She asked earnestly.

Gatomon sighed tiredly. 'I'm so glad he's alright... but I'm just... a little confused, Kari. I think you can understand if I need some time...'

Kari glanced over at Veemon, and could tell he was in no hurry to talk to Gatomon privately, embracing his other friends and laughing with relief. She nodded as she understood. 'I get it. You just need time to... process your own feelings.'

Gatomon looked one last time at Veemon, eyes glistening briefly, before she smiled up at Kari gratefully. 'At least... it turned out differently this time.'

Kari watched fondly as Agumon gripped Veemon around the neck, attempting to give him a light headlock, to which Veemon immediately responded by punching him in the stomach, earning laughs from everyone else as Agumon recoiled. 'Thanks to Agumon.'

Gatomon studied them as well, before nodding in agreement. 'Yes...' _Thank you, Agumon._

* * *

_'Well, is this not just wonderful for you all!'_

Everyone's expressions instantly darkened as the voice boomed mockingly from nearby, along within their minds.

_'It seems you have managed to find new sources of light and hope... but you do realise the situation has not changed. You may think you have destroyed many of the Ghoulmon, but they were only an insignificant amount compared to the amount that exists within the Dark Area - all of which I have access to.'_

Veemon frowned slightly before grinning to himself. 'We wouldn't have destroyed so many if you hadn't made them so stupid, Barbamon.'

To their surprise, Barbamon chuckled in response. _'Hm... yes, indeed. Such amusing specimens, are they not? I believe you are talking about why they wasted so much time focusing on the archangel?'_

Everyone was deathly silent as Barbamon's gloating continued.

_'You see... it doesn't matter how many Ghoulmon I throw at you. At least the archangel is out of the picture now... while they may not have killed her, like I wanted... alas, not everything can go according to plan.'_

Izzy objected incredulously. 'Plan!? We've evaded and outsmarted you at every turn! How can you say 'not everything'? None of its gone according to your plan!'

Barbamon continued chuckling as disbelief adorned Izzy's expression. _'Of course, your inferior, simple minds cannot comprehend what I have in store for you... and according to your plan, of course, you are going to destroy me? Then, by all means, come right over! I'm not far now...'_

He cackled arrogantly as his voice faded from their minds. Tai quickly glanced at everyone with a firm gaze.

'Don't let him discourage you! He's only trying to bluff his way out. There's no way he'll be able to stop us now! We've still got two more digimon that he hasn't fought here yet!'

He grinned confidently as he regarded Agumon, then Wormmon and Veemon, though he looked slightly concerned when he regarded Veemon. Davis shared his feelings.

'Veemon? Are you sure you want to go to Imperialdramon?' He cocked his head slightly as he examined him. 'You look fine on the outside, but...'

Veemon grinned confidently and pumped his fist. 'I'm fine Davis! We've got to - '

Davis, in anticipation, quickly caught Veemon in his arms as Veemon staggered backwards. 'I thought so, Veemon. You're still worn out... I didn't expect you'd recover from Barbamon's torture so quickly. I suppose you hadn't recovered completely, and nearly - dying, too...'

Myotismon regarded Veemon with respect. _Their friendship runs so deep between all of them... good. It would have been terrible for him to die, after suffering so already..._

Veemon only shook his head slowly. 'I still have to help... we need Imperialdramon.' He grunted as he stood up again.

Tai nodded in agreement, before turning towards the centre of the crater, seeing another army of Ghoulmon approaching. He clutched his digivice resolutely as he stepped forward, eyeing the distant figure of Barbamon in anger.

'Enough is enough! We've got to stop Barbamon, before we lose anyone else! He's caused enough misery for this land already, and for us. We... have to destroy him. Ready, Agumon?'

In answer, Agumon quickly stood beside him to face the army. Everyone else faced them as well, but Gatomon, Armadillomon and Renamon were too injured and exhausted to continue, and went back to Aquilamon, along with the other non-combatants. Aquilamon regarded them nervously, even though Yolei was still the only human staying on him.

'I won't be able to carry so many for much longer.'

Yolei nodded in agreement, though she smiled encouragingly. 'At least you only have to carry digimon, basically.'

Aquilamon frowned dejectedly. 'You do realise that some of the digimon are heavier than they're partners?'

Yolei looked shocked. 'That can't be right.'

Aquilamon nodded matter-of-factly. 'I can give examples...'

Yolei took a fleeting look at Agumon before grimacing and turning away. 'Don't. He'll hear.'

Guilmon looked up at Renamon sadly as she went.

'You're not coming, Renamon?'

Renamon shook her head reluctantly. 'I want to, Guilmon, but I can barely feel any of my previous power... I won't be digivolving for a while, I'm afraid. But you can still do your part, Guilmon. You're more than capable of handling yourself.'

Guilmon frowned doubtfully, causing Renamon studied him for a few seconds. 'Did you want to say something, Guilmon?'

Guilmon slowly shook his head. 'No... maybe later.' He gazed at her with concern. 'Just... be careful, Renamon.'

Renamon only raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'I should be saying the same for you.' Realising what she said, she quickly turned away indifferently. 'But... I won't.'

Guilmon snorted in slight amusement as Aquilamon flapped his wings and took off up into the sky. He moved to join the others as they all prepared to digivolve again for the final push towards Barbamon.

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**ExVeemon...**

**Stingmon...**

**DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!**

**Paildramon Mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon!**

**Imperialdramon mode change to... Paladin Mode!**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

**Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

**Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!**

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... ZeedGarurumon!**

**Guilmon warp digivolve to... Gallantmon!**

Barbamon watched them as they approached, all the while a terrible smile on his face. Agumon stared straight back at him, undaunted as Barbamon raised his staff towards the sky. The digidestined stopped in their tracks when multitudes of red beams spurted out of his staff and began to rain down towards them.

'Heads up!' Matt yelled out warningly.

MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon immediately hunkered down to protect their respective partners. MegaKabuterimon's shell proved useful as he managed to protect several other humans that quickly rushed under him. Myotismon joined them under it as well, as his cloak would not protect against the mortar storm that struck the area they found themselves. Gallantmon quickly raised his shield to protect himself, Agumon, Gryphonmon, Sora and Tai taking shelter beneath him. ZeedGarurumon's metal plating was able to resist some damage, but he still flailed slight to knock some projectiles away as he protected Matt.

Imperialdramon first made sure Ken and Davis were safe under MegaKabuterimon before shrugging off the projectiles and charging the Ghoulmon line. The others watched in awe as he carved through the Ghoulmon in massive strokes, dozens felled with each swing.

* * *

Yolei analysed the situation as the mortars continued. An idea quickly came to her as she saw many of the beams missing the several digimon who were sheltering the others. 'If those attacks are as random as they look, those beams can be used to destroy some of the Ghoulmon for them!'

Bokomon smiled and nodded in agreement. 'That may work. Barbamon doesn't seem to particularly care for the Ghoulmon... at all, actually.'

Yolei was surprised when Izzy's voice projected out of her digivice.

'I've already told the others about that, Yolei. But the Ghoulmon seem to have stopped, just outside of Barbamon's range. We can see Barbamon down there, but he has us pinned.'

Aquilamon glared at Barbamon as he thought. 'You have to move. Who knows how much energy Barbamon has now? Ours is dwindling, while his seems limitless.'

Izzy was silent for a moment before he grunted affirmatively. 'All right. You guys, get far away from here. It's too dangerous near Barbamon; he'll like hit you and absorb all your data. He's done it before.'

Yolei looked shocked at the suggestion, but Izzy's voice had already cut out. Renamon eyed the digivice in disbelief as well.

'He's right. There's little point in us staying here.' Armadillomon piped up, but looked rather reserved. 'But it would feel like we're abandoning them.'

Calumon frowned anxiously. 'What about me? They might still need me to help them digivolve, right?'

Gatomon and Renamon glanced at each other before regarding Calumon with sympathetic expressions. 'Your data would be one of the most valuable,' Gatomon began. 'He would target you within a second of you entering his range. I'm sorry, but... the best we can do is believe that the rest of them can defeat him.'

Calumon groaned lightly and looked away for a moment, but his expression suddenly brightened. 'I guess you're right. Agumon still hasn't digivolved yet!'

* * *

Barbamon frowned as he saw Imperialdramon emerge. Despite the ease at which Imperialdramon was destroying the Ghoulmon, he had to put up his guard as he encountered a BlackGhoulmon legion that Barbamon had sent towards him. _A royal knight. They are far more dangerous enemies than the archangels. I must deal with him first! Of course, his data will be most useful to me..._

He quickly ceased his raining fire on the group behind and focused his beam on Imperialdramon, who was still engaging the black legion.

The BlackGhoulmon fell much slower than their grey cousins, displaying refined tactics as they engaged Imperialdramon. They managed to avoid many of his sword strokes, still able to fire their beams while doing so, and Imperialdramon was so large that he was hit with the beams frequently, even if they didn't do significant damage. Firing the Positron Laser from his arm proved to be a more effective tactic compared to melee as he was able to avoid most of the lasers from then on. He managed to destroy half of them before the digidestined joined him, but they were still at least 50 of them left, along with the swarms of Ghoulmon still present, by the time the group was whole once more.

They were all caught off guard when the BlackGhoulmon charged past Imperialdramon towards the others, three or four of them grouping up on each digimon at a time. Imperialdramon quickly moved to assist the most vulnerable groups, starting with the several humans trapped with MegaKabuterimon.

* * *

ZeedGarurumon destroyed one of the approaching BlackGhoulmon that was caught in the middle, but the others quickly rushed forward to fan out to isolate everyone from their partners. He glanced around tensely as three of them circled around him, waiting for him to attack one of them so the other two could assault his flank.

'Zeed Cannon!'

The BlackGhoulmon he was aiming at anticipated its trajectory and dodged in the opposite direction while lowering its body. The other two quickly prepared to launch their attacks at the same moment, but Matt was able to shine his digibeam into one's eye before it could fire. ZeedGarurumon managed to only just avoid the other beam by jumping, but it was too close for comfort. His form was too bulky for him to dodge effectively, and the BlackGhoulmon would not likely miss again. He bore his teeth in frustration.

_It's so hard to move in this form... I wish I could switch between them more easily. I'll have to make do._

ZeedGarurumon kept his head level, eyeing the two BlackGhoulmon before him, not making any sign of which he was about to attack, while the two waited for a sign of his next move.

'Matt...' He whispered. 'Keep it there...'

He suddenly turned his head towards the BlackGhoulmon on his right.

'Blowback Breath!'

His attack was so abrupt that the BlackGhoulmon was hit; it wasn't destroyed, but stunned, giving ZeedGarurumon an opening to attack the other as Matt continued to pin down the third one.

'Zeed Cannon!'

Despite hitting its body directly, it took another shot from ZeedGarurumon before it was completely obliterated. The other two still immobilised, ZeedGarurumon charged towards the stunned BlackGhoulmon and knocked it aside towards the other, lining them both up within his firing line.

'Full Metal Breath!'

Limiting his fire to the cannon and his mouth, the twin beams immediately penetrated the BlackGhoulmon's bodies and vaporised them as he sustained his fire. When they were destroyed, his fronts legs immediately gave way and his head lowered with fatigue. Matt ran to his side before glancing around restlessly.

'This is bad... I can't see anyone else, except the top of MegaKabuterimon, and Imperialdramon. I don't know if the others are all right...'

ZeedGarurumon grunted slightly before standing upright. 'We should find out.'

The two of them continued to pick off any BlackGhoulmon they could, but both of them knew ZeedGarurumon's ammo was running out.

* * *

'Solo Roar!'

Gryphonmon took to the air as the four BlackGhoulmon in front of her were stunned before they got too close. Sora held on to her head feathers for dear life as Gryphonmon tumbled through the air to avoid the death beams shooting at her from multiple directions.

As there was a break in their fire, Gryphonmon took the opportunity to swoop down and attack.

'Storm Talon!'

Her claw struck with force but only scratched the scaly plate on top of the nearest BlackGhoulmon. The one directly behind it almost grabbed her claw as she looped around and into the air again.

'OK, that doesn't work...' Sora stated meekly.

Gryphonmon shook her head in disbelief. 'Neither does Solo Roar. How am I supposed to fight these things?'

Sora examined her digivice. 'Maybe if I can hit one while its eye is open...'

Gryphonmon nodded quickly. 'OK.'

Gryphonmon avoided the death beams as she circled around to a similar position in the air as when she started, facing down the four BlackGhoulmon in a line in front of her. She pointed her beak down as she dived towards them, in a straight line.

'Careful...' Sora warned as she aimed at the first one, trying to keep her grip firm on Gryphonmon. Dread and excitement clutched her stomach as the four eyes glowed red with the laser source orbs growing larger.

As they fired, Gryphonmon flapped her right wing and they strafed to the left which almost threw Sora off balance.

'Now!' Gryphonmon cried, eyeing the first BlackGhoulmon.

Sora shot her beam directly into its eye before it could close it, freezing it in place, and Gryphonmon opened her beak wide.

'Solo Roar!'

The supersonic wave travelled through all of the BlackGhoulmon, but only the first seemed to be damaged as its dark data shimmered jarringly. Gryphonmon kept going towards it, and Sora retracted her beam just before they struck it head on.

'Storm Talon!'

Sora clutched her head feathers tightly as Gryphonmon struck it sideways across the eye, and barrel rolled to the right and managed to fly up before hitting the other BlackGhoulmon surrounding the others.

'Is it gone?' Gryphonmon asked tensely. Sora craned her neck around to see the BlackGhoulmon clutching at its eye, but not dissipating.

'No. But I don't think it can attack with that beam anymore...'

It opened its claws to reveal a half-lidded eye with red markings through it. It suddenly started shooting smaller red beams in many directions towards the sky.

'Or not.' Gryphonmon mumbled before hastily maneuvering in the air, unable to retaliate without being hit by several beams. She took the chance to examine the battlefield, but could not discern many details. Gallantmon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon were clearly visible, and Imperialdramon was nearby, protecting Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon, but it was obvious he could not protect everyone at the same time, and the BlackGhoulmon, despite their losses, were nearly upon them.

'We have to help them!' She immediately veered towards them, but was hampered by the death beams which quickly shot in front of her.

'We're pinned, Gryphonmon.' Sora stated submissively. 'We'll need help to get out of this.'

Gryphonmon craned her head repeatedly as she looked below her, trying to find Agumon or ZeedGarurumon.

'We were right next to them!' She frantically searched for any sign of them. 'Where-'

'Zeed Cannon!'

Relief swept through the two of them as his blast destroyed the BlackGhoulmon she had wounded ZeedGarurumon was facing. Matt immediately projected his beam on the second BlackGhoulmon, but Sora noticed the beam faded and weakened slightly and projected her own on the same BlackGhoulmon, keeping it completely immobilised.

'Solo Roar!'

'Blowback Breath!'

They aimed for the first creature, which quickly dodged out of the way, but their attacks carried through to the frozen one and destroyed it. The other BlackGhoulmon projected a wider death beam but ZeedGarurumon quickly crouched down, and the beam was deflected off of his cannon.

The number of death beams aimed toward Gryphonmon lessened, she flew closer to the two remaining BlackGhoulmon and commenced to slash at them in between ZeedGarurumon's shots. With Matt and Sora keeping one pinned down, it wasn't long before they were both destroyed.

Gryphonmon and Sora landed briefly to address Matt and ZeedGarurumon.

'You two alright?' Matt asked, relieved to see them.

Sora nodded. 'We couldn't do much before you arrived, though. Thanks.'

ZeedGarurumon glanced towards the top of MegaKabuterimon. 'Did you see what was going on with the others from up there?'

Gryphonmon had to catch her breath before she answered. 'We could see Imperialdramon trying to protect MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon, who, I think, were sheltering some of their partners, along with others. Gallantmon was by himself, but I think he's relatively fine.'

Matt frowned, troubled. 'What about Tai? Agumon?'

Sora shook her head sadly. 'We should try and find them. When we do, we should help Imperialdramon protect the two ultimates. They won't last long under fire from BlackGhoulmon... come on!'

As Matt and ZeedGarurumon followed them as they took to the sky, Matt frowned thoughtfully. _She's right, of course... even Agumon couldn't last long by himself, and with Tai to protect too... just hold on, you two. Unless... Agumon decides to digivolve, in which case we should probably all get away!_

* * *

Tai was sweating nervously as the six creatures surrounded them. Agumon's attacks could only slow them down when they went for him, seemingly resistant to the light compared to the grey versions. Agumon, under pressure from having to defend Tai and stop the BlackGhoulmon from surrounding them both, weaved in and out of the hulking bodies and taunting their attention away from Tai.

'Over here!' He yelled mockingly as two turned towards Tai, and immediately leapt towards their backs.

'Dramon Claw!'

The BlackGhoulmon hissed slightly before swinging their large claws around, which Agumon quickly ducked under. He eyed Tai worriedly through their bodies, realising they were separated.

_At least all of their attention is focused on me..._

After trying to attack Agumon with death beams and ending up damaging each other as he dodged them, the BlackGhoulmon resorted to physically charging and striking at him. They soon resumed their attacks, their forms obscuring Agumon's vision all around as he tried to avoid their sharp claws. Despite using his Sacred Blaze, he still felt pricks of pain along with liquid on his skin as they grazed him.

Suddenly, a wide yellow glow coming from one of their eyes prompted him to stab forward at it. The BlackGhoulmon droned loudly and staggered backwards, revealing a little of the area. Agumon yelped in alarm when he saw the same two BlackGhoulmon from before moving towards Tai, as he frantically tried to avoid their large claws.

Agumon ran forward to help him, and noticed that MegaKabuterimon's shell was still in the same place it was a minute ago. Tai had already guessed most of the humans were being protected by him.

_I need to get Tai over there. Then, I have to digivolve, otherwise the BlackGhoulmon will hurt someone along with MegaKabuterimon or Zudomon. Especially when we're so close to Barbamon... Imperialdramon can't protect them for long as he has to deal with Barbamon's blasts as well._

'Tai! I'm coming!'

Tai grimaced nervously. 'Don't mind me, I'm only about to get eaten by one-eyed monsters!'

Agumon focused his fire shield to the front as he charged through the middle of the BlackGhoulmon pair, pushing them aside. Tai had a moment of puzzlement as Agumon eyed him determinedly.

'Uh... what exactly are you gonna - '

He yelped indignantly as Agumon lifted him up by the waist and raised him over his own head and started running over towards MegaKabuterimon. His head pounded uncomfortably with every step.

As he spoke, he almost bit his tongue as his jaw snapped shut repeatedly.

'A-gu-mon-this-is-ri-dic-ul-ous-'

Agumon glanced up apologetically.

'Sorry, but I've got to get you out of here.'

'What-ev-er-just-get-me-on-your-back-in-stead-'

Agumon immediately complied, turning Tai around and lowering Tai so he could put his arms around Agumon's neck. His feet still trailed along the ground behind, however. Despite that, Tai shook his head in disbelief picturing his situation.

'Tell me again how this is possible.'

Agumon grinned self-consciously. 'I'm much bigger than you remember, Tai.'

Tai sighed in remembrance. 'Still... I miss riding on WarGreymon's shoulder.'

Agumon immediately fell silent, but Tai detected a slight grumble, and quick shut his mouth regretfully. He knew it wasn't Agumon's fault; he didn't choose for any of that to happen. Tai studied Agumon sympathetically; he guessed that Agumon was wondering the same thing as he was: would he ever be able to digivolve into those old forms ever again? Would there be a point anymore? Would his current way of digivolving always carry the deadly risk it did?

Tai quickly gripped tighter as Agumon started to swat aside the Ghoulmon in his path, fire bursting from his claws. He grinded his teeth nervously as he saw the multitude of claws coming at them, and had to rely on Agumon to dodge them. Repeated pangs of sympathy hit him along with specks of Agumon's blood that hit his face, knowing that he couldn't use his fire shield with Tai on his back.

'You... you don't have to do this...' He murmured helplessly.

Agumon only snorted dismissively. 'Yes, I do - I'm not leaving you behind, Tai.'

Tai smiled appreciatively as they continued.

Despite his confidence, Agumon frowned as his arms and legs ached jarringly. He had to thrust the next Ghoulmon aside with all his strength, but he felt it was diminishing at a rapid pace. His vision occasionally flickered as he squinted to spot MegaKabuterimon, but the red carapace was easy enough for him to see, and it was getting closer, little by little.

When the path was clear to MegaKabuterimon, many of the other humans called out Tai's name as he and Agumon got to safety. Agumon abruptly charged away as soon as Tai got off of him.

'He-e-ey! Where do you think you're going?' MegaKabuterimon called after him. 'You'll get creamed out there!'

'No I won't!' He retorted as he forced his way through the remaining BlackGhoulmon with his fire shield and claws.

Imperialdramon was about to rush forward to help him when Tai spoke. 'It's OK, guys. He knows what he's doing... we should stay back until it happens.'

'Until what happens?' Davis asked obliviously, earning a few facepalms from the others, including Imperialdramon. Tai's expression brightened when he saw Sora, Matt, Gryphonmon and ZeedGarurumon arrive.

'Tai!' Sora exclaimed with relief. 'We were looking all over for you!'

'Where's Agumon?' Gryphonmon asked uncertainly.

Tai jerked his head to their left, where Agumon had left a subtle trail through the BlackGhoulmon. 'He's gone to digivolve.'

ZeedGarurumon and Matt looked over where Tai had pointed, and a mixture of anticipation and fear gripped them.

'Regardless of what happens... it'll be a sight to see.' Matt stated sombrely.

* * *

Without the burden of having Tai to protect, Agumon was able to fight more effectively on his own, using his relatively small size to his advantage by ducking under the Ghoulmon wherever he could, slowing down their actions as the BlackGhoulmon tried to avoid damaging each other. They eventually resorted to stomping on him, and he hurried to get through as far away from the others and as close to Barbamon he could get. As he continued to fight through the Ghoul army, he found that he was being hampered the more he tried to push forward. Fatigue gripped his limbs once again, and his head gradually grew lighter. For a split second when his concentration wavered, he felt mild pain in his back, and quickly blocked it with fire, but the beam was able to graze him above his hip. The Ghoulmon and BlackGhoulmon alike took the opportunity to try and pin him down once and for all, and Agumon found himself once again surrounded by darkness and sharp claws raking at him. He desperately sought to sustain his fire shield to protect himself, but the claws continued to press down on him despite being simultaneously burned.

His eyes widened as he suddenly heard Barbamon cackling nearby. He was so close to destroying him, and his previous anger started to well up within him as he remembered Barbamon's crimes, and pictured tearing Barbamon apart.

'Solar Burst!'

As he focused his anger into strength, he yelled as he directed his fire shield outward, and a fire wave emanated from his body, launching the nearby Ghoulmon away, leaving a pile of smouldering bodies before some of them dissipated.

Agumon looked around briefly for Barbamon, still baring his teeth in his fury. Barbamon had stopped laughing to examine him in fascination, with Agumon examining him back.

Barbamon looked disturbingly like an elderly man, but much larger, measuring about three metres tall. He had an extremely long, thin beard reaching down to his red, covered feet, hovering above the darkness. He wore an ornate robe with large red triangles lining the edges, along with pearls similar to the orb in his staff, and golden thread like patterns working around to his neck. Massive, clawed grey fingers poked out the sides of his robe, one grasping his bestial-designed staff. A golden mask with a long hook nose covered his face, and Agumon fought off the desire to shudder at the thought of seeing his face. Locks of matted grey hair flowed down his back, ending at a similar length to his beard, and six pairs of red, velvety wings sprouted from his back.

A BlackGhoulmon launched another beam at him from behind, and he tried to block it when he discerned that he couldn't dodge it. Instead, he felt the flesh on his back burn as he was hit directly. Alarm shot through him as he tried to conjure his shield again, and nothing happened, and he collapsed onto all fours as the pain spread throughout his body.

_That attack I just used... I think I had used it against BlackMetalGarurumon as well. I suppose that's the bad thing about it. I can't use my fire for a while..._

He grimaced angrily when Barbamon's mocking laughs reached his eardrums again. He trembled in anger as he raised his head to glare at the demon lord, his stripes glowing and flashing violently.

_Why is he still so calm? Why doesn't he attack? He should now that I've come to end him!_

'Enough of this, Barbamon!' He snarled, as fire began to envelop his body and the ground around him. 'I've come to stop you, once and for all!'

Barbamon only continued to watch, and smiled as if eyeing an esteemed prize, as a pillar of golden Chronodata shot up into the sky, Agumon bellowing with rage and pain at the same time, feeling the overwhelming energy flowing through his body, and the burning sensation through his body as his blue markings glowed blindingly.

**Agumon chronovolve to... SacredGreymon!**


	36. Infinite Crater: Vampire Heart

Chapter 36

Vampire Heart

* * *

A massive pillar of fire spread out around the Chronodata, bathing the entire landscape in an orange glow. The Ghoulmon visibly recoiled from the light, but stood their ground.

'He's doing it!' Tai exclaimed. 'Let's take these guys out and help him with Barbamon!'

The digimon returned their attention to the BlackGhoulmon, but many of them remained distracted as they gazed up at SacredGreymon's towering figure, since most of them hadn't seen him before. Gallantmon eyed him somewhat jealously, along with feelings of shame for himself.

_Why couldn't Megidramon have been like that?_

Bokomon and Neemon stared open-mouthed as the figure emerged. Neemon immediately pointed at him fearfully.

'M-m-m-monster!'

Renamon scoffed in annoyance. 'We're all monsters. That one's just bigger than most, is all.'

'Is it - dangerous?' Bokomon asked uncertainly. 'If memory serves... such a powerful form would have drawbacks, one probably being that he can't control it properly.'

Yolei quickly shook her head. 'No, he can control it fine. He has a - different drawback...'

'Fascinating!' Bokomon pulled out his magnifying glass to get a better look. 'Such a remarkable creature! And he seems - familiar, like I've seen a digimon like him before. Hmm... Ancient...Greymon...'

Neemon abruptly stop pointing fearfully and his expression brightened. 'That does look like AncientGreymon, doesn't it? I wonder if he's friendly?'

Bokomon frowned doubtfully. 'We only saw AncientGreymon rise to battle an Ornismon. I don't think their purpose is to mingle with their enemies, Neemon.'

Aquilamon studied SacredGreymon before making a comment of his own. 'He certainly doesn't look friendly to me; given the way he's growling like that.'

Everyone quickly noticed the low, but extremely deafening, growl that emanated from SacredGreymon before opening his jaws and letting loose a gigantic blue fireball down towards Barbamon.

'Soulfire Blast!'

Barbamon simply raised his staff in front of him. SacredGreymon almost snorted in amusement, thinking that the demon lord couldn't resist his attack, but the fireball split into two before igniting the ground behind Barbamon. The demon lord only smirked at his appalled reaction.

'Surprised?' He pointed his staff downwards so SacredGreymon could see the tip of it easily against the light he was projecting. The large orb had changed colour; two colours, red, and white with a tinge of cyan, formed a yin-yang pattern within the orb. SacredGreymon didn't have long to look at it; the Ghoulmon army quickly resumed its attack on him as well as the others. He glanced over his shoulder to see his friends still surrounded, and swiped his tail with a pulse of fire shield covering it and cleared the area between him and the rest of the Digidestined.

Glancing back towards Barbamon, he saw the largest dark portal he had ever seen, so large that he would have taken most of it for part of the dark ground. Ghoulmon continued to pour out of it; and he was surprised as he saw Devitamamon come out as well. Barbamon glanced at the new arrivals with slight uncertainty, then chuckled shortly.

'It seems you Digidestined are even more tenacious than I had thought - to have pushed the limits of the Dark Area to this degree; and here I thought I would only need the Ghoulmon for myself.'

SacredGreymon wanted nothing more than to destroy Barbamon right there, but he knew helping his friends was more important to him, and he also needed their help to figure out Barbamon's weakness. He still couldn't believe his attack was brushed aside so easily.

Somehow, since his chronovolution, the Ghoulmon numbers had swelled, but he guessed that was only due to the fact he could see so much more. He proceeded to crush them under his massive claws, keeping them off his closest flank. Imperialdramon was also making good progress on his side, cleaving through the enemies repeatedly. Despite the hundreds of losses, the Ghoulmon continued to pour out of the crater's portal, with occasional Devitamamon accompanying them.

SacredGreymon couldn't help but feel sympathy for the creatures. Every single time he swung his claw coated in fire, a pang of regret flashed through him as multitudes of the Ghoulmon were destroyed before his eyes. It only fuelled the anger he felt towards Barbamon; if he could be defeated, they might not need to destroy any more of them. The problem was finding a way to do that, compounded with the danger of even using his power. The longer Barbamon held them back, the more likely he would die or degenerate, and after that - he had no idea how they would beat him.

* * *

'The way's clear!' Ken yelled out as he spotted the Ghoulmon line in front of them thin out. 'We need to get to SacredGreymon - he can't seem to defeat Barbamon!'

'What!?' Davis exclaimed incredulously. 'Barbamon should have been obliterated in an instant! What's going on?'

'We'll soon find out... why is it never simple?' Tai stated lowly as they continued to project their beams at the Ghoulmon, steadily moving forward towards SacredGreymon as they continued to cut the Ghoulmon aside when they tried to block their passage. As they neared one of his back towers of a leg, he called out warningly to the others. 'Get alongside him, but don't get too close. We don't wanna get trampled or anything.'

Keeping just in range of SacredGreymon's limbs and massively long tail, they edged their way around him, and he kept his flailing to a minimum as he saw them, instead breathing a steady stream of red flames over the army at medium range, and raking the ground when they got too close, spreading the black dirt up into the air in large clouds before falling back to the ground.

Myotismon glanced fearfully in Barbamon's direction, knowing of his possible powers over him. Noticing this, MagnaAngemon spoke up as they continued fighting together.

'Is there any way for you to escape?' He asked as he knew what Myotismon was thinking about.

Myotismon glanced around briefly, and shook his head. 'There's nowhere for me to go.'

TK studied him sympathetically, before deciding to contact Yolei about the battle, switching off his digibeam.

'Yolei? Myotismon wants to leave before things get too dangerous. I know Aquilamon can't carry him; so can we get out if we fight in any particular direction?'

At first, Yolei only expressed surprise of Myotismon's wish, but answered quickly. 'I'm sorry, TK. Those monsters are crawling all over the place. It seems that you've gotten close enough that Barbamon doesn't want you to escape.'

The three of them froze as Barbamon's knowing voice echoed over the landscape.

'Escape? I'm afraid I can't let you slip away now, Myotismon. Especially since you've gone and delivered the Digidestined to my doorstep... I have to insist upon your reward.'

'Shut up!' SacredGreymon roared and immediately aimed another fireball at Barbamon, but it was simply deflected again.

TK gaped at Myotismon briefly, before Myotismon shook his head in denial, shutting his eyes. 'No... I refuse... I don't want anything you could possibly offer. I won't be taken in by greed anymore, Barbamon!'

MagnaAngemon gasped in concern as Myotismon suddenly yelled out in pain and collapsed to his knees, with Barbamon aiming his staff towards him, and keeping it held firm. Izzy quickly noticed that the orb in his staff had changed colour from when he had blocked SacredGreymon's attack, shifting to a dark purple that consumed the entire orb. As similar-coloured tendrils seemed to flow between Barbamon and Myotismon, MagnaAngemon moved in front of Myotismon to attempt to stop it, but it made no difference. Barbamon studied MagnaAngemon with amusement.

'The Digidestined truly are entertaining. To think that one of your kind would protect him... it seems the Sovereigns do have a sense of humour. However, I was one of the few who rejected their rules... and made my own! And now, Myotismon, you will join me - willing or not! Death Lure!'

Myotismon's cries of pain seemed to distort and grow lower, and were gradually replaced by demonic droning as he became shrouded in the purple tendrils.

'Myotismon!' TK yelled out in distress as he disappeared.

The purple tendrils crept outward as the purple shroud grew around Myotismon. As it grew to an enormous size over twenty stories high, forcing everyone to back away towards SacredGreymon, who was also observing the shroud in shock.

'How are we supposed to help him?' Cody exclaimed anxiously. 'If MagnaAngemon does any sort of attack, it could kill him! Why do so many digimon have to die just for fighting us?'

_Killing Myotismon... who was a friend and ally... now our enemy?_ Tai grinded his teeth in frustration as he glared at Barbamon. This guy...

The purple shroud eventually shrunk to reveal the menacing, towering figure of VenomMyotismon. He had a bestial lower body, massive legs running down to end in massive pawed feet with claws. His unnaturally long arms extended down towards his feet, with disproportionately large claws. As they looked into his face, dread clutched their stomach as his white eyes scanned them without recognition. He stared down at them as he dwarfed most except SacredGreymon and Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon bared his sword reluctantly.

'I have to end this...'

'No!'

Imperialdramon turned his head towards TK in surprise. 'What else can we do? Despite his appearance, he isn't very strong, from what you guys told us before.'

'Exactly!' MagnaAngemon retorted. 'We have to subdue him without killing him!'

Imperialdramon groaned with impatience. 'Well, while you're figuring it out, we still have thousands of cyclops' snapping at our heels.' And with that, he continued to hold off the army alongside SacredGreymon.

TK hung his head as he tried to think of how to stop Myotismon, but nothing came to him. 'What are we going to do?' He wondered out loud.

He quickly raised his head when Bokomon's voice sounded through Tai's digivice, who immediately answered it eagerly.

'Guys? Any idea of what to do about VenomMyotismon?' Tai asked hopefully.

Bokomon voice quickly projected loudly. 'There is a way to stop him without killing him! If you limit your damage to him, eventually he'll become too exhausted to maintain his form, and his data will be exposed. If you absorb this data, it'll purify him of Barbamon's influence. But...'

Tai frowned edgily. 'What? What's wrong?'

'He'll most likely revert to a Digi-egg if you do. But it's the only way to stop him without outright killing him.'

TK stared at MagnaAngemon as they exchanged glances. 'I'll do it.' He stated astutely as he spread his wings. 'Only the light can banish the evil Barbamon's spread through him.'

'But...' TK protested uncertainly. 'It could destroy Myotismon, too... and he's too strong!'

MagnaAngemon shook his head confidently. 'The light won't destroy anything I don't will it to. You have my word, TK. I promise, I'll save him.'

TK examined his own digivice and crest, gripping it tightly. 'I'm coming, too.' He glanced at the others who, with Matt especially, were giving him a proud smile. 'I've got to help him... he definitely doesn't deserve to die. I owe it to him...we owe it to him.'

MagnaAngemon lowered himself onto one knee to allow TK to climb up onto his shoulder, and the two of them took off up towards Myotismon. SacredGreymon glanced at them uncertainly out of the corner of his eye.

_Does he really mean it? He's willing to go with MagnaAngemon to save him? If he really does... I guess I misjudged him. If so... good luck, you two. _

TK stared up at VenomMyotismon's transformed face with regret, and couldn't help but remember all the things he had ever done to Myotismon, second guessing his every motivation, slighting his very presence... he couldn't imagine someone else doing the same to him, but it felt horrible to think about.

_I can't let him die like this... especially all that he's done for us... and all that I've done to him. We were supposed to protect all digimon, including him, and all those that died to Barbamon. But I shunned him simply for being different, for looking like an enemy. I would be ashamed to call myself a Digidestined, but... if I can save him, I hope he'll come to forgive me. I just... have to hope he can still be saved. I have to hope..._

An inner light spread within him as he clutched his digivice, focusing on that hope that he persisted in maintaining. It had always served him well when he needed it most in their previous adventures already, and firmly believed he could use it to help save Myotismon.

Yolei and the small group on Aquilamon all had their eyes follow MagnaAngemon as he began to shine brightly in the sky, and they covered their eyes as it almost blinded them. Gatomon's eyes widened in recognition, for she had felt the same blinding light appearing now. She smiled with approval as MagnaAngemon's body became enveloped in swirling white.

**MagnaAngemon digivolve to... Seraphimon!**

* * *

Imperialdramon had been fighting the ghoul army for a while before SacredGreymon contacted the others about Barbamon.

'We have to find a way to stop him!' He growled deafeningly. 'Whenever I try to blast him, he simply deflects it away.'

ZeedGarurumon turned to study Barbamon as well. 'He has to have a weakness of some sort...'

'ZeedGarurumon!' Izzy suddenly called out. 'I have an idea! Attack Barbamon with your weakest attack.'

ZeedGarurumon raised a plated eyebrow briefly before complying.

'Blowback Breath!'

The attack was fast enough for Barbamon not to dodge it, and he simply swiped his staff down diagonally and deflected it back at them, causing ZeedGarurumon to block his own attack.

'As I thought!' Izzy exclaimed, beaming with pride.

'Care to tell us what's going on?' Tai asked with slight annoyance, but also relief.

'That orb! It changes colour based on the element of the attack we use on him! That attack that ZeedGarurumon was steel, I think... the colour was a lustrous grey colour.'

SacredGreymon nodded in agreement. 'That orb was two colours when I used Soulfire Blast - it was red, and a bluish white.'

Izzy gripped his chin thoughtfully. 'That sounds like fire, obviously... and perhaps - holy damage as well? I think we should combine as many elements as possible!'

Tai nodded heartily. 'Let's give it a try guys!'

SacredGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, Gryphonmon, Imperialdramon, MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon prepared to launch ranged attacks together, all aiming at Barbamon, who was still hovering indifferently before them.

'Soulfire Blast!'

'Zeed Cannon!'

'Solo Roar!'

'Positron Laser!'

'Horn Buster!'

'Flower Cannon!'

Everyone's breath held in their stomachs as the massive, multi-coloured fireball sped towards Barbamon, awaiting his long awaited destruction in a matter of seconds.

As Barbamon didn't immediately react, everyone knew something was wrong. He seemed to frown in concentration just before the projectile landed, and they lost sight of him as the fireball exploded, releasing the energy of every one of their attacks, and the felt the shockwave as they staggered backwards.

They stared intently for a second to where Barbamon was, but the digimon quickly had to stop to defend themselves from the army that continued to attack them. Tai frowned, troubled.

'If Barbamon's destroyed...' He mused with rejection at his realisation. 'The army shouldn't be attacking anymore! What's going on?'

Fear clutched everyone as Barbamon's cackled sounded through the smoke from the fireball, and he hovered forward, apparently unscathed. Izzy stared at his staff with a mixture of dread and awe; the orb contained red, steel, turquoise, cyan white, blue and green, all divided into separate swirl patterns around the orb.

'You cannot defeat me, Digidestined. Not as you are now.'

He aimed his staff towards MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon, the staff drawing in demonic power.

'Crimson Flame!'

SacredGreymon immediately leapt forward in right in front of Barbamon and absorbed the blast before it could hit anyone else. He swiped his claw at Barbamon as he did, only for it to glance off the staff as it turned colour into brown. Barbamon scrutinised SacredGreymon in contempt.

'Since I cannot defeat you, and you cannot defeat me... this will come down to who can last the longest before we succumb to our fates. Since I have the army, and you have your...' He sneered as he gave a fleeting glance at SacredGreymon. '...disability, it is clear who will triumph in the end. You see, I had planned for every eventuality for when you Digidestined eventually came for me.'

Joe turned his attention to Barbamon for a moment with distress and, strangely, curiosity, especially for how they could all have been fooled so easily. Tai felt the same, but concentrated on holding the Ghoulmon back more than finding out what Barbamon was talking about.

'What do you mean!?' Joe cried out. 'Every time you or your army tried to stop us, we always managed to resist your attempts, and kept going! We've defeated so many like you - why should this be any different!?'

Barbamon continued to speak as Joe resumed using his digibeam, adopting an arrogantly mocking tone.

'You humans... always so sure of yourself, believing the way you live is the only way for all. It leaves you rather blind, really. I was one of the few humans to discover the digital world, you know. And what a world it was! So much raw power contained in even the smallest of the creatures... but I soon grew tired of examining them. Some of them even expressed interest in becoming my...' He wrinkled his face in disgust. '... friend. I have no use for such worthless relationships. "Friends" only attempt to exploit your own possessions to have a share for themselves, and continually trying to take something or other from me without giving anything back. After discovering the digital world, I remained there for longer and longer periods of time, eventually leaving the human world behind altogether.'

His voice gradually become more and more manic, revealing an underlying level of madness within him.

'I've never regretted it! Never regretted seeking the darkness, listening to its voice, allowing it to take me over, because it gave me what was most important to me: power! And that hunger has never been cured for all this time... but now, when you all finally succumb to your inevitable deaths, I can seize all that powerful data contained within the digimon, and perhaps my hunger for power will finally be satisfied!'

The Digidestined tried to ignore his monologue, but became increasingly desperate when they realised he was right about one thing: the army would last longer than they would, and once SacredGreymon and Imperialdramon became too exhausted to maintain their forms, they knew they would soon be overrun.

Tai suddenly felt the desire to call for help, but he knew there was no one else in the area to help them. All but a few of the digimon inhabiting the area were already dead.

_Is there nothing we can do?_ He wondered helplessly. _I shouldn't have rushed in like this, taken everyone with me, but... we needed everyone, because we knew only what Bokomon had told us. What did I do wrong? I 'm supposed to be responsible for them, and I can't leave so much of a burden to Davis, who has already gone through a lot in this dark place. Azulongmon? Baihumon? Can't the Sovereigns help us? Can anyone?_

He fought back tears as he looked around frantically, everyone with similar desperate looks as they fought back despair, which actually weakened their beams further, already fading from overuse. The army pushed them further and further back under SacredGreymon, whose movements were becoming sluggish as the Chronodata took its toll. Imperialdramon was also slowing down, being hit more and more by the beams, undoubtedly due to Veemon's mental and physical exhaustion from before, along with his near-death experience. Tai shook his head in disbelief.

_It can't just end like this! The world is counting on us... and we failed..._

SacredGreymon also fought the desire to call for help, and almost submitted to despair when he saw a winged dark shape in the sky overhead, cutting through the purple tendrils, which was the only thing giving it away, as he couldn't hear any of its sounds over the battle. A mixture of hope and fear briefly flashed through him along with anticipation, not knowing whether the new arrival bode good or ill for them.

* * *

Seraphimon dashed through the air repeatedly as he approached VenomMyotismon, avoiding his massive arms swinging around in a swatting motion. Seraphimon let off small weak beams of light with his palms in order to test his power, as he had only used this form briefly, years ago.

'Nightmare Claw!'

TK yelped slightly as Seraphimon dropped to avoid the claw, before staring up at his face sadly.

'Myotismon! Don't you remember us!?' He yelled pleadingly. 'We're... we're your friends, remember?'

VenomMyotismon didn't react, instead adopting a disturbing monotone as he spoke.

'I exist for the master, and only for the master. I must have data. I must have food!'

As VenomMyotismon swiped his claw again, Seraphimon quickly gathered a swirling light orb in his palms.

'Hallowed Knuckle!'

He launched it straight into VenomMyotismon's palm, causing him to howl in pain and retract his claw. VenomMyotismon glared down at them in a thoughtless frenzy and opened his mouth wide.

'Chaos Flame!'

The wide field of dark fire sped towards them at astonishing speed. TK stared at it fearfully, but Seraphimon quickly erected a barrier with arms overhead, but seemed to falter as he blocked the attack. He found he was still weary from before.

'Are you all right, Seraphimon?' TK asked with concern, to which Seraphimon shook his head.

'It took a lot of my energy to heal Veemon... not to mention the battle beforehand. I have to be careful about this as well... every one of my attacks causes a lot of damage.'

TK frowned thoughtfully. 'That Hallowed knuckle... just keep using it on his more fortified parts. He should be almost as exhausted as you from the battle... it shouldn't be too long before his data shows, like Bokomon said.'

He groaned anxiously as two BlackGhoulmon climbed over Myotismon's shoulders and began firing down at them. TK frowned with frustration.

'We don't have time for them! We've got to take them out, quickly.'

Seraphimon raised his arms as if calling down power from the sky.

'Hallowed Ascension!'

Two light columns appeared deep from within the dark sky and sped downwards towards the two BlackGhoulmon, but before it struck they leapt away just in time towards VenomMyotismon's neck, instead the bolts burst into large orbs of golden light and VenomMyotismon staggered backwards, his howls deafening the landscape.

'No!' TK whispered forcefully. 'Those BlackGhoulmon...'

VenomMyotismon took a while to stand himself upright again, but moved slower, and TK swore he saw a part of his frame distort like the data was fragmenting.

'Nearly there... Seraphimon...'

They continued to try and whittle VenomMyotismon down, but every time they took their aim at a protected area the BlackGhoulmon had already climbed towards and it and blocked it with their bodies, and easily deflected his low-power attack.

'How can we deal with these creatures without risking fatal damage to him?' Seraphimon wondered out loud, and continued to dodge their erratic laser beams. TK exhaled and forced himself to think, closing his eyes briefly. After a moment, his eyes snapped open, and he turned back to bellow towards the others.

'Imperialdramon! We need your help! Let SacredGreymon handle them for just a moment!'

SacredGreymon quickly nodded his approval and Imperialdramon sped toward them. TK addressed him just as he arrived.

'Imperialdramon! I need you to ram VenomMyotismon to knock those damn BlackGhoulmon off of him! And try and destroy them if you can!'

Imperialdramon immediately proceeded to shoulder-charge VenomMyotismon in the torso with great speed, but kept his sword behind him to stop any fatal damage. As soon as he did so, he readied his sword as the BlackGhoulmon tumbled towards the ground.

'Omni Sword!'

The shining blade immediately cut through the two, and Imperialdramon immediately sped back towards the others.

'Good luck...' He called back to them as he weaved his sword through the army, while continuing to avoid Barbamon's shots which got past SacredGreymon.

The two of them eyed him thankfully before examining VenomMyotismon, who was very still, his form continuing to fizzle out more frequently. TK decided to try and use his digivice to finish the job.

He groaned in distress as he spotted several more Ghoulmon approaching, who began firing up at them, deliberately preventing them from staying near Myotismon. The two of them desperately dodged the beams and TK simultaneously tried to project his beam at Myotismon but couldn't keep it focused. TK grimaced in disbelief and frustration as he glared down at the Ghoulmon angrily.

'If we stop for too long to take them out... VenomMyotismon will recover again... what should we do?'

As if in answer, several of the Ghoulmon's beams ceased abruptly, and they turned around to face something within them. TK gasped as he spotted ghostly figures in amongst the Ghoulmon, trying to fight them. The Ghoulmon seemed completely distracted; they couldn't affect the spectres with any of their attacks, and neither could the spirits harm them. For some reason, the Ghoulmon's eyes were transfixed on them, some even frozen at their presence.

'What's happening? Why are the Ghoulmon...?'

Several figures became visible to them, and TK recognised a few. There were four of them, all significantly smaller than the large Ghoulmon around them. Vilemon, Digitamamon, and a Dracmon. Vilemon looked like a rabid grey imp with large teeth sticking out of his open mouth. Two pairs of small grey wings came out of his back. Digitamamon simply looked like an egg with two large clawed feet and a crack where his face would have been, with two yellow eyes peering out of the darkness of his shell. Dracmon was an undead digimon with small claws and feet with multicoloured eyes, coloured blue and black. The spectres had shades of blue and were translucent, their edges softened against the background.

The last spectre was another digimon Myotismon hadn't mentioned, along with Dracmon. It was a LadyDevimon, and instead of an evil, amused smirk on her face, she simply looked around sadly at the entire scene, as she fought to distract the Ghoulmon.

'They were Myotismon's companions.' Seraphimon stated sombrely. 'They must be trying to help Myotismon.'

The Ghoulmon continued to scuffle amongst themselves, throwing themselves at the spectres. Dracmon glanced up at them impatiently. 'Well? Aren't you gonna do something?'

Digitamamon elaborated as TK studied them. 'We'll distract the Ghoulmon. We managed to escape from Barbamon's portal, thanks to your efforts. Please, save Myotismon if you can.'

Seraphimon looked slightly troubled as he studied Myotismon. 'I want to... but aren't you afraid I'll destroy him? Being an archangel and all?'

LadyDevimon shook her head earnestly. 'We don't care that you're an archangel; we can tell you care about him. Please, save my beloved. Even with me gone, there's still so much for him to see in the world.'

_Beloved..._ TK repeatedly to himself, as Seraphimon flew back towards Myotismon.

Seraphimon soon approached VenomMyotismon's contorted face, and as they approached, it seemed like he recognised them for an instant. TK grimaced sympathetically, before aiming his digivice at Myotismon's face, and projected the light beam into his head. VenomMyotismon made no indication of pain, and calmly let the beam into him.

As the beam stood fast, and VenomMyotismon's data was about to be purified, the four spectres quickly flew up to hover beside Seraphimon on both sides, looking up at VenomMyotismon warmly, but sadly. VenomMyotismon seemed to be gazing back at them. They all closed their eyes, and TK guessed they were saying their farewells to each other.

As they opened them a few moments later, they each smiled, or tried to in Vilemon's case, at Seraphimon with gratitude. TK couldn't help but smile back as their spirits began to fade, the data flowing away into the distance.

VenomMyotismon's form gradually faded until data began to stream from his head into TK's digivice. TK held it there until all the data finally entered his digivice, and VenomMyotismon disappeared.

Seraphimon looked around frantically for a digi-egg, but the ground where VenomMyotismon had been was quickly overrun by more creatures from Barbamon's army. TK shook his head desperately as he searched as well, but could not see anything.

'Myotismon, where are you!?'

After scanning the area repeatedly, the two resigned themselves to the fact the digi-egg could not be found until the army was gone. Tears in his eyes, TK turned away from the scene as they went back to help the others.

* * *

Barbamon became increasingly anxious and troubled, despite his steady stream of minions towards the Digidestined. He could no longer hear their thoughts as loudly as the battle continued; any thoughts they had were becoming more based on survival rather than greed, and he could not comprehend that they had lasted this long.

'Why?' He wondered out loud quietly, then raised his voice. 'Why!? Why won't you just surrender, and become my slaves? Why do you resist?'

Tai eyed him angrily as he bellowed back. 'We won't ever submit to evil like you! It's our job... our destiny... to protect this world from you. And we... we would gladly die trying! We will fight to the end!'

Matt nodded fervently in agreement. 'We've all gotten even stronger thanks to the challenge you presented... and that strength doesn't come easily.'

Hope began to adorn everyone's faces at Tai and Matt's announcements, despite the dire situation. Their digibeams became focused again, and the digimon fought back with renewed vigour. Gryphonmon and ZeedGarurumon attacked with such ferocity that Barbamon had to dodge their attacks to conserve his own energy, and were still able to destroy many Ghoulmon at the same time. Barbamon stared at them in disbelief, unable to comprehend their will.

_Those two... they had managed to resist my manipulation. Not many digimon_ _do... what makes them so strong? Their loyalty to their partners? To their fellow digimon? What... is it..._

Eventually, he put the thoughts out of his head, and pushed his minions harder than ever to battle them. He raised his staff frantically and attacked them in a frenzy, even though SacredGreymon continued to block them.

'None of it matters! Your strength... determination... nobility... honour... none of it makes a difference in the end! For you, all of you, will die here, and your very essence will serve me until the end of time itself!'

He raised his head and cackled one last time, conveying every shred of insanity within himself into it and released it for the whole continent to hear. It was fuelled even further when the Digidestined simply ignored him and fought back harder.

He froze as a deafening low voice sounded above the scene.

'I don't think so, old man.'

Barbamon and the Digidestined's heads shot up as a column of black fire sped downwards towards him, and he only just strafed out of the way before the fire obliterated the large group of creatures travelling below.

SacredGreymon's eyes glinted expectantly as AbyssGreymon flew overhead and began clearing out the enemies surrounding Barbamon, and landed directly opposite of them on the other side of Barbamon. He glared at the demon lord with burning yellow eyes.

'As pathetic and naive as the Digidestined are...' He roared condescendingly. 'There's no way they could lose to such a cowardly abomination such as you. You, who need an entire army just to fight. If it wasn't for that, you would continue to run away from them, just as you have always done.'

'AbyssGreymon!' SacredGreymon rumbled with relief, but AbyssGreymon ignored him.

Barbamon stared at the colossal black dragon in shock. 'Where did you come from!? I detected no more presences approaching... how could I not hear your thoughts?'

AbyssGreymon snorted, blowing away some more Ghoulmon with red flames. 'What I seek is not for you to comprehend, Avarice. I only seek death - something which you are so afraid of. As for physically seeing me? How do you think to see black against darkness?'

Barbamon backed off slightly, raising his staff towards AbyssGreymon desperately.

'I can't be beaten here! Not after all I've had to go through!'

AbyssGreymon narrowed his eyes as the wide red blast sped towards him, before opening his jaw wide in response.

'Darkfire Lance!'

The cloud of black fire prevailed over Barbamon's blast and absorbed it, before hitting Barbamon directly. The demon lord screamed in pain even though he had raised his staff with the orb absorbing the blast.

Izzy eyed the orb closely, and exclaimed in surprise. 'It's only got red in it! That means he's being affected by another element... is it... darkness?'

AbyssGreymon gave a single nod. 'As I thought. Avarice, in your own arrogance, you overlooked something which you had never contended with before... seeing as you have Death Lure, you've never needed to study darkness as an element... until now.'

He launched another flame spear and Barbamon hastily dodged it. AbyssGreymon immediately leapt to his left, at right angles to SacredGreymon, before turning his head expectantly to the massive red.

'You! We must attack him, together. He has no knowledge of darkness - neither has he of the power of light in combination.'

SacredGreymon studied him briefly, then nodded, and both dragons turned their heads towards Barbamon, who could only look on helplessly as they opened their massive jaws.

'Darkfire Lance!'

'Soulfire Blast!'

The demon lord raised his staff in front of him, and visibly cringed. As the two vast clouds of blue and black fire enveloped him, SacredGreymon felt a moment of sympathy for the demon lord, but only when he thought of what he once was, and what he could have been. But that quickly evaporated from his mind when he remembered that he chose power willingly, along with the slaughter of so many innocent digimon.

The Digidestined watched as Barbamon's orb changed into red and cyan white, but the third section only filled with emptiness, and the orb slowly collapsed in on itself and shattered. Barbamon screamed in agony as his body slowly burned away, leaving only echoes of his cries. One final exclamation, however, reached their ears.

'You may have defeated me here, Digidestined... however, you can never defeat that which is most base, deep within yourself. Farewell... Digidestined... the demon lords, the Seven Deadly Sins... send their regards.'

* * *

The army surrounding immediately ceased their attack. For a long pause, they simply stood still, no longer hearing the commanding voice of Barbamon in their heads. Suddenly, a low rumble sounded and the massive dark portal began to shrink at an alarming fast rate; so fast the ground left behind crumbled as it went.

'What's going on!?' Davis yelled as they ground beneath shifted beneath their feet.

Izzy raised his voice as he attempted to explain. 'Without Barbamon here to maintain a physical link to the Dark Area, it cannot maintain itself. We've gotta get out of here!'

SacredGreymon stared at AbyssGreymon as he immediately turned to leave when Barbamon was gone. 'Why did you help us?'

'I didn't help you.' AbyssGreymon stated flatly. 'You shouldn't even be here. Alphamon was aware of Barbamon's rising power for a while, but knew he had defence against every element except darkness... and most dark digimon would easily succumb to his power. He sent me to destroy him, no more, no less. I have no quarrel with you here... let's keep it that way.'

'Wait!'

AbyssGreymon simply spread his wings and took off, his face contorted angrily, remembering how he suffered at Alphamon's hands after the siege of Digital City, due to his failure, and Agumon's failure to kill him when he could have.

_Does he enjoy making me suffer like this? Why can he not see that I cannot be saved? Death is the only path to my release. I pray that he does the right thing... next time we meet..._

He stopped in midair when he remembered something, and something compelled him to turn around, and his voice boomed deeply, enough for the Digidestined to hear him over the destruction of the landscape. 'You will need to get out of here quickly. Once you do, head east. You will know what I'm talking about... it is not far, even for walking. You will find it when the ground becomes metal.'

SacredGreymon managed to crack a small smile of gratitude as the colossal black flew away, leaving them and the thousands of creatures to try and escape the collapsing portal.

The Ghoulmon, BlackGhoulmon and few Devitamamon began to scramble back into the portal. Cody watched them briefly; they almost looked like animals trying to escape a tsunami or earthquake, and felt a fleeting sensation of sympathy for them. He quickly shook his head out of it; they had to escape themselves before they were sucked into the portal, and into the Dark Area.

SacredGreymon looked around, and knew that Aquilamon should have fled by now, and was unable to take any more of them. He glanced down between his arms at the humans and digimon sheltered under him.

'Guys! Get your partners and get on top of me!'

He let them out from under him before laying his body as flat on the ground as possible.

ZeedGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon degenerated as their forms were too bulky, and joined the humans as they approached the other digimon. Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, Gryphonmon, Lillymon and Seraphimon grabbed several humans each, Imperialdramon carrying the most, and they all flew up onto SacredGreymon's flank except Gallantmon, who leapt up his right arm and settled on the flank with the others. As the rest of them degenerated, they each found a large scale to hold onto and sat down, and as Tai checked that everyone was accounted for, he grinned in slight amusement as the scene reminded him of a roller coaster. As Imperialdramon degenerated, however, Davis had to help Veemon, his limbs lacking their usual strength from exhaustion.

'Hold on!' SacredGreymon called as he carefully began to fly up and forward.

Each beat of his wings made their stomachs drop like a stone against his flank. A couple of them let out exhilarated yells with each beat, while others kept their mouths shut, dead quiet in fear.

Gomamon grinned at Joe next to him. 'Isn't this fun, Joe? I don't think we've ever done something like this before! Riding a giant dragon?'

Joe had to refrain from covering his mouth, his face looking sickly green, and a bead of sweat adorned his brow. He kept his face against SacredGreymon's hide, not wanting to look around. 'Please be over soon...' He pleaded to himself. 'Ugh... I don't have any food in my stomach to vomit, but I feel... something coming up...'

SacredGreymon stopped and hovered in place when they were well above the portal. The Digidestined raised their heads as they watched the enormous portal shrink like water down a drain, and eventually disappeared, but there were still at least a thousand creatures left. When the portal disappeared completely, many of them fell into the seemingly bottomless pit left behind. The rest of the creatures' bodies contorted bizarrely, the Ghoulmon's eyes wide as they stared at the sky, before their bodies began to dissipate and the dark data flowed in long thin streams, gathering into one and flying away, where all leftover data disappeared to.

'SacredGreymon!' TK yelled out desperately. 'Myotismon's egg... it's down there somewhere! We have to find him!'

Several of the Digidestined yelped loudly as SacredGreymon abruptly dove down towards the ground, and they held on to his scales for dear life, but he hovered before landing on the ground carefully. As he did, his legs suddenly gave way as he tried to stand and collapsed onto the ground.

'SacredGreymon?' Tai called out uncertainly, and quickly guessed what was about to happen. 'Everyone, brace yourselves... he needs to degenerate. It's been too long for him...'

SacredGreymon's flank glowed slightly before shrinking at a rapid pace. The Digidestined jumped off onto the ground just before his form got too small for them all to fit on.

Biyomon and Tai quickly examined Agumon in concern as he stood up, groaning slightly. 'Ugh... my head...oh well.' He stated sheepishly, causing them both to sigh with relief. 'At least I'm not in a coma this time...' They all raised their heads as they heard TK's distressed cries, and they all followed him and tried to help, looking through the rubble as they searched. Aquilamon, Yolei, and the rest riding dismounted and Aquilamon degenerated when they knew the threat had passed. Izzy quickly enlightened them about the situation.

'Myotismon! Myotismon!?' TK thrust aside pieces of black rock, hoping desperately that the egg was still intact and not crushed under a rock, or worse, sucked into the Dark Area, where Myotismon may never escape.

_I promised myself I would save you... but if you had been sucked down there, it really would be a fate worse than death... I don't know if I could live with myself if you became trapped..._

The longer they searched, the more distraught he became, tears flowing harder and faster, until after half an hour, he collapsed onto his knees helplessly.

'No...' He sobbed. 'Why? I... I had always assumed he was somehow to blame for my misery... the fact that our enemies were not within my reach caused me to shift it onto you, just because you looked like him... just like Devimon, who nearly took Patamon away from me, and Myotismon, who killed Wizardmon and hurt Gatomon and Kari terribly... but only now do I realise that no matter what you might have done, no digimon deserves to be trapped for eternity, suffering throughout all that. Even Devimon and that Myotismon shouldn't have been made to suffer unnecessarily, even if they had deserved it. Least of all, you, who only helped us and stood by our side through this. And... I might have just sent you to such a terrible fate... and for what?' He pressed his head against the cold rock. 'For being different... that's it. What a ridiculous reason. How could I be capable of such pathetic excuses...'

'TK!'

He gasped as his head shot up to see Patamon flying towards him, and relief spread through him when he saw the small purple egg in his paws, so much so that he couldn't speak, and only crack a smile and slump on his knees as Patamon brought the egg for him to fold into his arms. Patamon hovered next to him and landed to stand next to him, eyeing the egg warmly. Everyone else soon gathered around, relief on their faces.

'I'm glad.' Cody finally spoke up. 'I'm glad we were able to protect someone... even if it is just one of them.'

There was a long pause, before Agumon approached them uneasily. 'TK?'

TK took a moment to answer in a subdued voice. 'Yes, Agumon?'

'I'm... I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. You went so far to save him... when the rest of us didn't.'

TK smiled self-consciously. 'I should be thanking you, Agumon. You were the first to make me challenge that part of myself... that prejudiced part who couldn't let go of the past. I was able to overcome it, not just because of you, but also Patamon... Myotismon... and all of us fighting together.'

Tai nodded heartily in agreement. 'You know what the strange thing is? It's only because of AbyssGreymon that we're alive to talk about all this.'

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly, and he glanced downwards in surprise. As if prompted, one by one, everyone else's stomachs rumbled, some louder than others. Agumon visibly cringed in slight pain when it was his turn, Guilmon having a similar reaction.

They all laughed shortly before Tai continued. 'We've got to get out of here, now. I hope what AbyssGreymon said is true... so, east we go. There's nowhere else.'

'All right, let's go!' Agumon called out enthusiastically. 'The sooner we leave the sooner we - '

His body seemed to freeze as he faltered, keeled over forward until his body hit the ground.

'Agumon!'

Tai quickly knelt next to him to turn him over, and Biyomon examined him closely. His eyes were shut tight, and seemed to be groaning slightly. He opened his eyes slightly up at them.

'He's that exhausted...' Biyomon stated lowly, worry adorning her expression.

Veemon managed a scoff, despite Davis letting him lean on him in a similar condition. 'I guess it was too much to expect you to go on a dangerous journey without getting some sort of health problem.'

Agumon groaned in slight annoyance. 'I was the one who had to help heal you, remember? Talk about ungrateful.'

Tai quickly came to a decision as he examined Agumon, and turned around with his arms outstretched towards him. 'Come on, buddy. Up.'

Agumon smiled gratefully before wrapping his arms around Tai's neck. Tai's face contorted with effort as he struggled to stand up, his legs wobbling as he strained.

'Sorry.' Agumon apologised awkwardly. 'For being... heavy.'

Gatomon flashed a bright smile. 'You did! You finally admitted it!'

Agumon's right eye twitched. 'Shut up. I thought you had given up...'

'You know her.' Veemon joked. 'She will always find a way to bring it up.'

Gatomon's expression softened as she glanced over at him, and he glanced back at her. They held their gaze briefly before blushing and turning away.

Biyomon fiddled with her wing feathers shyly. 'But... I don't think it has much to do with fat, Gatomon...'

Agumon flushed and smiled at her appreciatively.

TK carried Myotismon's egg as everyone began to walk east, with Bokomon making sure they were going in the right direction. Tai was having trouble carrying Agumon, and therefore didn't notice it immediately, but everyone else stared ahead as they saw the faintest hint of orange light pouring over the horizon. It stopped before it adorned the entire sky, but even that small amount of light was enough to cast the entire landscape differently. The ground no longer looked black or grey, and the trees actually contained some traces of colour and life. Agumon smiled at it, a familiar warmth washing through him.

_It looks like even the Continent of Darkness is changing for the better..._

* * *

Gabumon and Guilmon had let Tai off and allowed Agumon lean on them instead, though Biyomon offered the first time but was too exhausted and he had ended up falling on top of her. Gabumon and Guilmon had lifted him off of her, Agumon and her faces very red, and put one arm around each of their shoulders. Thankfully, it wasn't long before they encountered their exit from the Continent of Darkness, which turned out to be a Trailmon terminal. The entrance was rather obscure, but they quickly spotted the small entrance when the light reflected off of the metal path in front of them.

It was dark inside when they entered, as it seemed to be underground as they filed down into it. Since Agumon was too exhausted, they had no source of light except the reflections from the sun above.

Bokomon and Neemon yelped when a large red orb suddenly glowed in front of them.

'Don't tell me it's another enemy!?' Mimi half-shrieked, but Agumon quickly shook his head.

'I don't believe AbyssGreymon would send us here just to die...'

Several more red orbs began to appear in regular intervals down to their right, and as some dim lights turned on overhead, a long, dark Trailmon was revealed. He began to speak to them slowly in a low, relatively emotionless voice.

'Well. And here I thought I would never see another human again. Am I fortunate or unfortunate, now that you are here?'

Davis scratched his head in slight confusion. 'I would think it would be fortunate! Wasn't Barbamon a threat to you, too?'

DarkTrailmon paused briefly, not caring how much time he wasted. 'Not many find their way down here. Perhaps it has something to do with you being human... all my visitors here have either been humans, or digimon who were closely affiliated with them.'

Tai waited for him to continue, before speaking up. 'A... friend of ours told us we should come here to get home. Is that you?'

'Indeed... the human world. I take it you all need to get back there?'

Bokomon and Neemon grimaced nervously. 'We've never been to the human world before... but I guess we have no choice.'

'What are you talking about?' Izzy asked incredulously. 'I thought you wanted to go to the human world?'

Bokomon sighed meekly. 'I know, but... I didn't think it would be this soon.'

Trailmon was silent before speaking again. 'You may argue and decide amongst yourselves for as long as you want. I'm under no obligation to do anything, but I will help you. Travelling to the human world is the only worthwhile thing I am capable of.' Tai could have sworn an orb was looking at him. 'It is not everyday light comes to the Continent of Darkness, and for that, I am grateful.'

Tai and Davis exchanged glances before nodding. 'Thank you, dark... Trailmon.' Tai managed to say. 'I'm... really looking forward to things getting back to normal.'

Matt smirked. 'At least for a while.'

They filed onto the first carriage, and one by one, quickly fell asleep on the long seats lining the edges as DarkTrailmon departed from the platform. A brief smile adorned Bokomon's face as he glanced to the entrance, seeing the sunlight creeping into the station.

_Perhaps... one day... I'll give this land a new name. Or perhaps that right will be left to a Sovereign? Or perhaps... a digimon of great importance..._

He glanced around at the other digimon, studying them with warmly. _I truly believe... that digimon is among them..._

He yawned widely, but suddenly got an idea he needed to note. He flicked through his book to the point where he had started notes for the digidestined, and carefully wrote a clear heading at the top of the page.

_The Virus Contingency - how light came to the Continent of Darkness._

Bokomon wore a content smile as he closed the book, finally falling asleep with it in his lap.

DarkTrailmon's horn sounded when they left the station, leaving the restored Continent behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that ends that arc. Kudos to everyone who read this far, and even more for those who gave their input to improve my writing. For now, I'll go back and read over all my previous chapters again, especially since I've got to address all the problems Crazyeight's presented to me so far. If you have any thoughts how I could improve my writing, or how my story could be better in any way, please don't hesitate to say so! I appreciate any review that isn't trolling or flaming, so go for it!**


	37. Dawn

Chapter 37

Dawn

* * *

Renamon slowly opened her eyes as light flickered on her eyelids. Blinking repeatedly, she slowly opened them, before closing them again to yawn slightly.

_Morning? It has been a long night... to say the least._

She quickly became aware of a weight on her shoulder. Her head flicking to her left, her eyes widened as she saw Guilmon's face, drooling on her fur. Heat quickly suffused her face.

_How did I let him get into such a position?_

Rejecting his presence outright, she immediately stood up, frantically trying to get his saliva out of her fur, and her body felt extremely uptight and uncomfortable as she stood there. Guilmon's head gradually dropped until it hit the seat, but he only stirred slightly and continued sleeping. Multitudes of conflicting thoughts ran through Renamon's mind, but she quickly subdued them and calmed herself.

_It is of no consequence. He just happened to sleep near me, and during his sleep he must have moved..._

Despite this, she was still very hot and bothered, and it wasn't long before Guilmon's eyes twitched and his eyes opened, yawning widely.

'Morning, Renamon.'

She remained silent, still staring at him guardedly, to which he just cocked his head in confusion. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' His eyes cleared briefly as a thought came to him. 'Were you watching me while I was sleeping?' He asked, eyes narrowing accusingly.

'No, of course not. I only woke up a few moments ago.' Renamon exhaled before she continued, eyeing him suspiciously. 'Your head was on my shoulder! Would you mind telling me how that empty head of yours came to be there?'

Guilmon squinted at her drearily before he sighed tiredly and curled up on the seat. 'Too tired now. Ask me later.'

Renamon tensed with frustration, before shrugging submissively and looking around at the rest of the Digidestined. She also spotted Tai and Sora sleeping near each other as well, along with TK and Kari. She shook her head meekly.

_Am I being drawn into this... web? The very idea of me and Guilmon... it makes no sense to me. No...truthfully, that was once as such... but strange things I've never felt before, I've experienced in their company, far more than I even did with Rika. I... don't know if it is what's best. It just seems to complicate their lives more than what is necessary. Life was so much simpler, being a partner to Rika, our duty clear. But the more time I spend with Guilmon, away from Rika and the others, the less clear my purpose seems to be. Perhaps... perhaps I shouldn't spend so much time with him._

She slowly made her way towards the next carriage, closing the shutter door behind her quietly, and remained on the intermittent platform between the carriages. She continued to reflect on her thoughts, along with everything that had transpired in the Continent of Darkness.

_I can't afford to slip far. If Guilmon and I were to go on another journey like this one, I dread to think what could happen. I should go to Rika, ask her advice. I'm not sure where she stands on matters like this, but she is quite mature and clarifying. I should spend more time with her than Guilmon. That much is clear. And he should spend more time with Takato than me. I shouldn't even be thinking about such things; the important task which we set out to do is completed. Barbamon is defeated. Nothing else... nothing else should matter._

Alone, and within the quiet breeze between the two carriages, Renamon brought her feelings and thoughts into order, and calmly bathed herself in the quiet, free of Barbamon's influence, with the comforting presence of the Digidestined nearby, all their minds drifting peacefully. She allowed the breeze to ruffle her fur as the train continued down the seemingly endless track.

* * *

Tai found himself yawning widely, slowly waking up, but he was as yet unwilling to wake up fully. His eyes remained closed, but he gradually became aware of the sounds of the Trailmon's tracks, along with the occasional bump along the rails. He eventually allowed himself to open his eyes.

_Where are we? Oh, that's right... DarkTrailmon. I guess we still haven't arrived back yet..._

He let himself study the others, one by one, doubly making sure everyone was safe. A blush adorned his cheeks as he saw Sora sleeping nearby, with Biyomon next to her. He instinctively reached out to his right and smiled as it found Agumon shoulder next to him, though still a lot higher than he was expecting.

_It's still hard to believe we're all alive... man, I can't wait to get home and eat Mom's cooking! Wow, did I just say that in my head?_

He glanced at his watch, eyes widening as he read the time.

'3 o'clock!?'

He immediately gasped and covered his mouth, but it was too late. Everyone began to stir reluctantly from their slumber several of them rubbing their eyes. As they became almost fully awake in the next few minutes, it quickly became obvious that Agumon and Veemon were still in a deep slumber.

'Agumon?' Tai turned and gently shook him. 'Come on, wake up. Everyone else is.'

Agumon opened his dreary emerald eyes to stare back at him, yawning. 'What time is it?'

'Uh... I just said. 3 o'clock. In the afternoon.'

Agumon only blinked obliviously and seemed to sink back into his seat. 'That's nice, Tai...' He began to snore loudly again, jerking several of the others even more awake. Davis studied Veemon sympathetically and decided to let him sleep more.

TK blinked when he found Myotismon large purple egg still in his arms, before smiling warmly at it. 'I'm glad I didn't drop him while I slept.'

Cody and Armadillomon quickly came up to examine the egg with fascination. Cody frowned slightly as he studied it. 'I don't think it would smash so easily anyway, TK.' He smiled. 'I'm glad too... do you think he'll be all right in the real world for a while? Will you take care of him, TK?'

Armadillomon looked slightly disappointed as he folded his arms. 'Aw... now you've got me thinking about eggs. I'm so hungry.'

Davis smiled pleasantly. 'It sure feels weird waking up without a decent meal in your belly.'

Patamon looked slightly concerned as he studied TK. 'I dunno, Cody, TK's already got a lot on his plate, since he's kinda already taking care of Calumon...'

Calumon smiled pleasantly as he glided over. 'Then I'll take care of that egg for you, TK!'

TK snorted with light amusement. 'Good luck carrying it, then.'

Kari sidled up next to TK and beamed at him. 'I'm proud of you, TK. You sure have grown up a little since we went into that continent. You actually came to care for someone like Myotismon.'

TK was caught slightly off guard by her compliment, and glanced away shyly. 'Oh... thanks, Kari. I do feel a bit better about myself, now.'

Kari giggled before pulling her camera and going through some photos taken in the Continent. Her expression brightened when she came to the last, and showed it to TK. 'I really think that picture of the sunrise is the most beautiful. Don't you think, TK?'

'It sure is, Kari.'

Joe studied them with approval briefly before he suddenly frowned worriedly. 'Please, someone tell me we have enough money for both food and transport this time.'

As several of the first generation Digidestined nodded with hearty agreement, they all searched themselves and their bags for any money. Thankfully, they turned up quite a substantial amount, at least 20000 yen.

'We'll be fine, Joe.' Tai assured him. 'I wonder if we'll find a similar place to that one we did before? Damn, we better be careful not to get separated too... especially Cody.' He studied Cody worriedly. 'No offense, but you being the shortest means we're going to have to keep a closer eye on you.'

Guilmon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'What about us digimon? Especially the smaller ones?'

Matt smiled and chuckled. 'I think you guys will stand out well enough.'

Davis suddenly grew excited. 'I wonder how they'll greet us when we get back?' He glanced up at the ceiling dreamily. 'I reckon they'll give us awards! And medals! All for being awesome, I think!'

Izzy shook his head insistently. 'I don't think they would be aware of what's just happened in the Digital World, Davis...'

Everyone began to grimace awkwardly as Davis continued with his fantasised ideas, ignoring their objections. Eventually, Veemon stirred and groaned in annoyance.

'Davis, please stop that awful noise. I've got too much dirt in my ear already...' He grimaced tensely as he pulled one ear sharply and tipped his head to the side, and dirt actually came out, earning laughs from everyone, including Davis.

'Nice to see you up, buddy!' He studied Veemon enthusiastically. 'Ready to get home?'

Veemon smiled briefly. 'Davis, I don't need to get excited about that.'

'But I have so many plans! Mom'll definitely give us a long break. My first plan is to play this new game I got on my Xbox... all night! I was annoyed when I couldn't play before we had to leave... what do you think?'

Veemon scrounged his face up painfully. 'How do you have so much energy, Davis?'

Kari listened to them with amusement, before she turned her head towards Gatomon, who was dangling her legs over the seat's edge, seemingly restless. 'You OK, Gatomon?'

Gatomon nodded and smiled pleasantly. 'I'm good, Kari. But...' She surprised Kari by immediately getting up from her seat. 'I need to do something.'

She began walking down the middle of the carriage, and when she passed Veemon, she brushed the side of his face with the end of her tail, causing him to blink and look at her in wonder, though Davis continued talking despite Veemon falling silent, and slowly, he followed Gatomon to the next carriage. When he was gone, Davis blinked, startled.

'Hey! Veemon, where'd you go?'

* * *

Veemon saw Gatomon stop in the next carriage, and eagerly followed her despite the nervous churning in his stomach, along with some lingering aching he felt from the previous battles. He cleared his throat unsuccessfully as he approached her.

'Did you want to talk to me, Gatomon?'

Gatomon turned around and studied him closely, causing him to blush under her gaze. 'How are you feeling, Veemon?'

Veemon scratched his neck sheepishly. 'Oh, I'm OK, mostly. I'm still quite tired, though. I'll be fine once I get back to Davis' place, along with more food and sleep. What about you?'

Gatomon sighed tiredly. 'I guess I'm tired too. But still confused.'

'About what?'

'About what you told me.'

Exhaling heavily, she went up to the seat and sat herself on it, positioning herself facing the opposite window. Veemon frowned worriedly and sat next to her, facing the same direction. They were silent for a minute before Gatomon spoke.

'Is it true? How you feel about me?'

Veemon hesitated to answer. 'Does it matter?'

'You know that's a silly question. I've always thought of you as my friend; of course I care how you feel.'

Veemon glanced at the floor too. 'Yes. It's true.'

'And I never saw it, either. Not until you showed me.'

'... yeah. I guess that's true too.' He turned to study her. 'Do you know why?'

Gatomon frowned, troubled as she pondered reasons. 'I suppose... I never really saw you that way. Seriously, I mean. I always thought you were just a child, at least compared to me. After all, I'm many times older than you.'

Veemon looked disappointed with himself as he turned to look at the floor again. 'I know. That's why I never went so far to... show you how I felt. I knew I was only a kid compared to you.'

Gatomon closed her eyes and shook her head. 'But now I realise that it doesn't really matter. You put your life in danger for me; you showed that you really cared about me - loved me. It didn't matter how experienced you or I were.'

They were silent for a while longer. Finally, Veemon managed to work up the courage to speak again.

'So... now what?'

'I don't know, Veemon.'

'But...' He looked at her earnestly. 'Do you feel the same way?'

Gatomon sighed tiredly. 'I don't know, Veemon. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm confused.'

Veemon exhaled slightly. 'Then don't worry about it, Gatomon.'

Gatomon looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

Veemon grunted as he got off the chair, and looked at her enthusiastically. 'I don't want to ask you to love me back or anything. There's something else I want to ask, instead.'

Gatomon stared at him in surprise. 'What... what is it?'

'Let me protect you. That's all I want, Gatomon.'

'Protect... me?'

Veemon smiled and nodded. 'I might be out of line for saying this, but... I really admired Wizardmon, you know. He gave his life to protect you, and even continued to watch over you later. I know I can't replace him, but I'd like to try. I want to watch over you, just like he did.'

She smiled appreciatively as she glanced away shyly. _That's pretty selfless of him. And that look in his eye... seems quite a lot like Wizardmon's, a long time ago, when we became friends. And after all we've been through - I know I can count on him. _She quickly smiled and nodded.

'Of course, Veemon. Don't let me stop you from trying.' She blushed as she looked away briefly. '... thank you.' Her expression darkened a little. 'But still... you nearly died, Veemon. I couldn't bear it if you did. I could try, but... I don't know if I could go through that again.'

Veemon frowned sympathetically, thinking for a moment. 'Maybe... we could help each other?'

Gatomon sighed with slight relief. 'I think... yes, we could do that. Thank you, Veemon.'

Still blushing, she got off the chair and faced Veemon for a few seconds before hugging him, with Veemon returning it eagerly. He beamed down at her happily as they broke apart, Gatomon smiling right back. The two of them moved back towards the door, Veemon opening it for her as she went through.

* * *

After Veemon and Gatomon returned to the sides of their partners, and their period of relaxation had passed, everyone began to examine their partners for any more injuries. Joe made himself busy, patching up every last cut and bruise he could find, to make sure everyone would be taken care of.

Tai quickly noticed a spot of blood on the seat's face behind Agumon, and immediately grabbed his shoulder firmly to turn him around.

'What's wrong, Tai?'

Despite Agumon's objections, Tai gasped worriedly when he examined Agumon's back. A large splotch of his skin was deep red, and looked rather burned.

'How did this happen, Agumon? All your other cuts and bruises have closed up, but that one looks really bad.'

Agumon scratched his head awkwardly, while Biyomon and Joe quickly showed up to examine his wound. 'I almost forgot... some BlackGhoulmon got me just after I had used a new attack, like a fire burst. I couldn't use my shield for a while, so they caught me off guard.'

Agumon seemed rather relaxed, but Tai continued to frown worriedly. 'You should have said something earlier.' He looked up at Joe expectantly. 'Anything that could help, Joe?'

Joe quickly nodded. 'I've got a cream that should assist closing it up... antiseptic and anti-burn combined. Someone'll have to rub it in, though.'

Biyomon smiled eagerly as she held out her wings. 'I'll do it, Joe.'

Joe grimaced awkwardly, but still handed her the large white tube. Gabumon's eyes quickly shot towards Veemon expectantly, predicting something along the lines of disgust or objection, but Veemon had fallen asleep again. He smiled fondly. _I wonder if his talk with Gatomon changed his mind a little about Agumon and Biyomon? I guess I'll kind of miss his reactions, though._

Agumon quickly flushed as he looked at Biyomon taking the cream, before she turned to him expectantly. 'OK... Agumon. We should probably move to a free seat for this.'

Joe looked uncomfortable as he followed along with Agumon, but his medical sense bode him to keep an eye on them and try to learn more about Agumon's wound in case it would become infected later. Tai followed behind Joe, but didn't have the same biological curiosity, and simply sat nearby to hear Joe's observations.

Agumon sat on the seat, and Biyomon blushed at what she was about to ask. 'Uh... Agumon, you can lie down chest-first on the seat now.'

Still red, Agumon did as he was told, and Biyomon walked up to his side and began to apply the cream to the affected area. Joe could immediately tell she was going slowly on purpose, seeing the very pleased, if flustered, expression she wore. Agumon rested his head on his folded arms and looked ahead with half lidded eyes, clearly enjoying himself despite the occasional stinging.

After watching them jealously, Davis couldn't help double checking Veemon to make sure he had been completely healed from his near-fatal wound. Veemon seemed fine, except for the fact he was still as tired as ever and had trouble moving.

'Uh... Biyomon?' Joe asked uncertainly after several minutes, hesitant to interrupt their moment. 'I think that's enough cream.'

The two digimon looked disappointed as Biyomon stepped back and allowed Joe to check the wound. He looked pleased as Biyomon had covered all the affected area without saturating the wound too far, covering the darker flesh well.

'That looks OK, good job Biyomon. Agumon, if it gets itchy, you should absolutely refrain from scratching it - and that's bad for a human, I couldn't imagine the damage you would cause to yourself in a similar manner...' He shook his head worriedly, before going over to Tai. 'I'll give you this anti-itch cream as well, Tai. Make sure to use it if Agumon gets scratchy, and keep an eye on the wound as it heals.'

Tai nodded gratefully as he took the cream before stowing it away in his backpack.

Agumon gradually yawned again and stayed where he was, before his breathing levelled out and he began to doze off again. Biyomon couldn't resist rubbing his shoulder affectionately before going back to sit by Sora.

Tai's thoughts began to wander about what to do once they reached the real world, and where they would come out.

'I hope we come out of Odaiba station.' He said optimistically. 'We won't have to worry so much about getting transport from there. Especially compared to last time.'

'Don't forget lunch!' Armadillomon piped up. 'I'm so hungry I could eat a Crabmon!'

Kari nodded encouragingly. 'Thankfully, me and Tai know some good places to eat nearby.'

Wormmon had been dozing softly until flickers of light hit his eyes repeatedly, and he swatted with his small legs as if it were a pest. 'Ken, please make the bugs go away...'

Ken shook his head as his expression brightened. 'It's not bugs, Wormmon. We're here.'

'Where!?' Davis exclaimed. Agumon and Veemon reluctantly opened their eyes to the announcement.

They all felt DarkTrailmon slow down gradually and saw a large dome subway approaching, with many steel grey platforms jutting out from a large central pillars with clear windows in it. The setup reminded Tai of the layout surrounding the Digital City's central square. Bokomon and Neemon glanced around, seemingly intimidated by the size of the room.

'Is that an elevator?' TK wondered as he spotted the pillar.

'Must be.' Yolei stated firmly. 'How else is anyone supposed to get out of here?'

As Trailmon came to a stop, all the doors to their carriage opened to the platform. They looked at him as he addressed them.

'Good luck, Digidestined. I will know if you have need of me here again.' As they stepped out onto the grey platform, his horn sounded and he began to backtrack through the endless tunnel they had come out of. 'Farewell.'

The Digidestined waved at him as he left, not sure if they were glad or not to see him go. Eventually, Tai turned towards the elevator, grunting as he braced himself.

'Let's go, everyone.'

* * *

It quickly became apparent from a few minutes of pushing and shoving that not everyone could fit in the single elevator. As if in answer to Tai's frustration, Sora elaborated her thoughts.

'It's no use, Tai. Remember that all our digimon are as big, if not bigger than we are. We've got a lot heads to take care of here.'

Izzy nodded in agreement. 'Not to mention the reception at the train station. I think it's safe to say we'll be causing quite a commotion up there with these guys.'

Tai frowned with concern as he studied their digimon companions, quickly realising Izzy was right. 'I suppose we humans should go first and see what's going on.'

Davis gripped his chin thoughtfully, and quickly got his digivice out and handed it to Veemon.

'What's this for, Davis?' He asked curiously.

'When we find out where we are, one of the others can message you for you guys to follow, OK?'

Agumon and Veemon grinned affirmatively. 'OK!'

The humans quickly gathered in the elevator and were slightly shocked as Tai hit the '1' button, as they were apparently 50 levels below that as the panel displayed a blinking light, a long way to the left of B1, 1 and 2. Joe gulped queasily.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'

His suspicions proved correct as everyone flinched jarringly when the elevator sped up rapidly in its ascension. Joe covered his mouth painfully. _Not again..._

After what seemed like forever, the elevator eventually slowed down, bringing that strange vertigo feeling to all of them, before a bell dinged and the doors opened. After opening their eyes after the ride, they found themselves staring at the multitudes of overlapping bodies in the crowded station.

'This is bad...' Matt admitted warily.

Tai poked his head out slightly, and was dismayed to see humans everywhere, along with the large sign above their heads.

'Shibuya Station.'

The station was rather new, as the floor was a shiny silver and there were many screens showing very detailed lists of arrivals and departures. Not far away, they saw a line of tail gates, and a magnetic train arrive right on time, before it continued on after a minute of electronic whistles sounding. Most people walking around were wearing high-profile suits and costumes, making the Digidestined feel rather out of place. All except Mimi.

She sighed with relief as she spotted the sign. 'That's all right. It's not too far from Tokyo Bay, so it won't be long before we get home.' She looked surprised for a second. 'Whoops. Can I stay with you, Sora? I don't feel exactly like going back to America just yet.'

Sora smiled. 'Sure, Mimi. It's not really new, is it?'

'Guys!' Davis protested loudly. 'How are we supposed to get the digimon past these guys? Aside from just barging through?'

The whole group stepped out of the elevator and found a space near the grey walls as they thought. TK earned several glances as he continued carrying the large egg, but he simply grinned. 'It's never too early for Easter!'

Izzy went and studied the map to the station briefly, before hushing his voice and calling Veemon.

'Veemon? Are there any other ways out of that place?'

Veemon's impatient voice sounded quickly. 'No. What kind of silly question is that? This place is weird. Can we come up yet?'

Izzy shook his head and was about to object, but was cut off by Tai. 'There's no choice, Izzy. They have to come up. And since they haven't degenerated below their rookie levels since... well, ever, it seems... there's nothing we can do to hide them. We'll just have to deal with the consequences.'

Izzy sighed, before answering Veemon. 'OK, you guys can come up. But be ready to follow us and run when you get up here... things will get messy.'

Veemon sounded slightly confused as he grunted affirmatively.

The humans stood a little in front of the elevator, so as to obscure the view of the surrounding crowd, but they knew it would prove futile. Still, it didn't stop them from trying.

Sora put a finger to her lips as the doors opened, eyeing the digimon. 'Quietly, guys. We want to get through and cause as little trouble as possible. Try and stay between us, and out of sight...'

'Easier said than done...'

Guilmon immediately covered his mouth, but was relieved when his voice didn't incite any reaction. Tai was slightly dismayed to see that Agumon still needed support, this time for Biyomon, who seemed to have enough strength now for him to lean on. He exhaled heavily, before looking up determinedly.

'Let's take it slowly...'

They tried to stay against the wall, but unfortunately for them they looked very suspicious, and the gatekeeper almost immediately walked up to them, frowning with disapproval.

'You late-nighters go on another binge-drinking rampage?' The old woman was slightly overweight, with black hair and pigtails, and wore a tired frown. Calumon had to keep one hand over each of Bokomon and Neemon's mouths to prevent them from squeaking frightfully.

Tai grimaced incredulously. 'Drinking? Most of us aren't even old enough yet... why would you say that?'

'From the looks of you, I'd guess you stayed up until five this morning, drinking.' She grinned sadistically. 'How's the hangover?'

Matt shook his head insistently. 'I'm sorry, miss but we really have to get home...'

The gatekeeper's eyes widened as she saw Cody, along with the younger Digidestined, and she narrowed her eyes angrily. 'How could you take these children who are so young... that's it. I'm reporting you.'

Tai began to sweat nervously, trying to think of anything that could get them out of this. Only one thing came to mind.

'Wait, miss!' He called. 'I'll... I'll tell you the real reason we're all looking like this.'

The gatekeeper didn't stop frowning, but her expression softened. 'I'm listening.'

Tai felt extremely stupid at what he was about to say. 'We... just came back... from the Digital World.'

Everyone else, including the digimon, gaped up at Tai, as well as the gatekeeper. She raised her eyebrows to study them, before inching her head sideways to see what they were hiding. She covered her mouth when she spotted Palmon, then all the others.

'Oh, my. I suppose those reports are correct... along with my grandchildren...'

Everyone sighed with relief as she began to return to her post. 'Good luck getting home, though. I'll... send word to other guys to let you through.'

Agumon stared after her with disbelief. 'I can't believe that she believed you, Tai. Does she really know about our mission?'

They could only wonder as they continued slowly, and managed to get further towards the exit and came upon another series of tailgates.

Renamon suddenly felt a weight on the end of her tail. _And I thought crouching low would have been enough..._

Her eyes flicked downwards in annoyance, and was shocked to find a baby girl giggling as she held on to her tail. She flicked it slightly, but it only seemed to invigorate the child as her squeals of delight became louder.

'Yuki!'

Her mother, seemingly distraught, immediately brushed past everyone to grab her child firmly from Renamon's tail. Her eyes were almost shut tight as she hugged her child.

'I was so worried... I thought I lost you...'

She managed to crack a smile towards Renamon. 'Thank you for finding - '

She suddenly opened her eyes fully, to be met with all the digimon's gazes. Her expression widened in shock and disbelief.

'Wait... please...' Kari half pleaded, but it was too late. The woman couldn't help but unleash a loud, panicked shriek.

'Monsters! Monsters kidnapped my child! Someone... capture them!'

'Monsters!?'

Several adults turned their heads towards the disturbance. Tai, Matt, and several of the other humans shook their hands in front and grimaced desperately. 'No, no... nothing to see here...'

The mother was soon joined by her husband, who studied the group in confusion. As if confirming something, he looked down at his wife protectively, but whether he was scared of them or not was unclear.

'They're not... monsters, dear. They're digimon!'

The group were soon surrounded on all sides by children as well as adults chasing after their kids, who were eager to investigate these 'digimon'. A familiar little figure, a girl of around 7, with light brown hair, fair skin and eyes, was at the front, and her eyes lit up as she saw them.

'Agumon!' She exclaimed as she recognised him, before throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his middle, giggling happily. He yelped as she hit him, knocking him to the floor out of Biyomon's grasp. 'Are you here to save us!?'

Biyomon smiled sweetly down at her. 'Who's this?'

Gatomon studied her briefly. 'I think her name was Akane... Agumon and I saved her just before AbyssGreymon's attack.'

Akane looked up at Gatomon with recognition. 'Oh! So you were that angel? That's cool!'

Agumon grimaced sweat dropped nervously. 'Oh... hi! Nice to see you again...'

'What have you been doing, Agumon? Where have you been? And who are all these guys?'

Agumon groaned inwardly at her pestering. _We don't have time for this..._

* * *

From a shadowy corner, a boy with dark hair, deep blue eyes and light skin looked over at the commotion with interest. He was wearing a blue hat, red shirt and green collared jacket. He sighed tiredly as he looked at his watch. _My train's late..._

'Are those digimon!?'

_Digimon?_

His eyes widened as he spotted a large group of humans, all seemingly shepherding a large number of different digimon towards the exit. His expression lit up when he spotted Neemon's large yellow ears.

'Is that... Neemon?'

He instinctively rushed forward to join the crowd already present, but he couldn't glimpse the digimon again, and couldn't get past the crowd to see if they had gone. He glanced down at his watch again, before hearing his train arrive, and he grinded his teeth in frustration.

_Damn... if Neemon really is here, I want to find him, but... Mother needs me to take care of her. I should Koji and the others... maybe they can handle it._

With that, Koichi reluctantly ripped himself away from the crowd and hurried onto his train. As it sped up and left the station, he stared at it longingly. _I would have given a lot to see them again..._

* * *

Tai and Biyomon began to drag Agumon towards the open tail gates, with the next gatekeeper frowning sympathetically at them, not seeing a way to help. Matt glanced at him appreciatively.

_That lady must have tipped him off..._

He looked around frantically. 'Guys! If we can just get through those gates, I think we'll be all right. Relatively.'

Heeding his advice, everyone began to move towards the gates, despite the swarm of children amongst the digimon, and they eventually filed through the gates through four at a time. The moment they were through, the gates shut abruptly, cutting the children off and the rest of the small crowd off from them. They all exhaled heavily as they eyed the rather empty streets of Shibuya.

Agumon tried to stand up again, but his limbs quickly trembled violently and he groaned with frustration. 'Man... I feel so weak...'

Biyomon grunted sympathetically and brought him up and his arm around her again. As they eyed each other, she smiled cheekily.

'You know, I think that Akane has a little crush on you, Agumon.'

She couldn't help but laugh at Agumon's dismayed expression, who quickly glanced away. 'Bee, that's not funny.'

Joe quickly spotted a shopping centre on the street opposite, and he quickly guessed it would have a food court. 'What should we do, guys? Find a hiding spot for the digimon and go ourselves, or everyone just go together?'

Izzy's eyes widened with confusion. 'The latter sounds completely absurd.'

He was startled by a strangled gurgle sounding from Tentomon next to him, who groaned and clutched his stomach painfully. 'Please, Izzy... don't make us wait...'

Izzy only studied him sympathetically before sighing meekly. 'I just know we're going to regret this...'

Joe looked down at Gomamon hopefully. 'Maybe... it would help if you guys degenerated? Damn, we should've tried that before.'

Many of them returned blank stares, before Gomamon frowned in concentration. He strained with effort for a minute, almost like going to the toilet, before he gave up and raised his front flippers helplessly. 'Sorry, Joe, got nothing. Really wish I could help, though.'

Getting the idea, all the digimon tried to degenerate in a similar manner, but with no results. Guilmon inched his head towards Renamon.

'Did we ever degenerate after... we went back to the digital world, Renamon?'

He blinked when she didn't respond, and turned to look at her. 'Renamon?'

He gaped around, not seeing her anyway, and his ears immediately drooped sadly. 'She left without saying goodbye...'

Davis heard him and looked backwards with concern. 'Guilmon? You coming, buddy?'

'Renamon left.'

Davis raised his eyebrows sympathetically, before grinning encouragingly. 'It's alright... she usually leaves without saying anything - doesn't mean much.'

Guilmon nodded reluctantly before he moved to follow the others as they gave up on degenerating and followed their human partners.

_Why would she leave me like that without saying anything? I guess she's just tired. _Frowning slightly, he shrugged, before he glanced down at Bokomon and Neemon, who had remained strangely silent, transfixed by the buildings and features of the human world. Bokomon was so busy writing in his book that Neemon had to drag him along.

* * *

Strangely enough, their trip into the food court was far from eventful. Apart from a few peculiar glances, the few people they encountered paid them little attention. Joe scratched his head in confusion as they managed to find enough seats in the promenade for everyone.

'Is it just me, or is something up?' He asked out loud. 'There was such a commotion at the station, but it's almost deserted here.'

Gomamon looked around at the stores hungrily. 'Don't complain, Joe. Let's get to the eating!'

'You said it!' The digimon agreed heartily. Some of the humans and digimon split off into three groups to get large feast deals from a noodle shop, Chinese and fast food dealer. The rest eagerly awaited their share of the meals as the others soon got back with the packed boxes and multitudes of straws and other packets. Guilmon and Agumon got their own table, far from everyone else, as was suggested quickly by Veemon and Gatomon. They didn't exactly share their food smoothly.

'Those chips are mine!' Guilmon whined as Agumon began taking his share. 'Go get your own!'

'They're not bread! Gimme!' Agumon abruptly began to scoop packets of Guilmon's food back to his side of the table.

Gabumon studied them in amazement as they managed to gobble several boxes of food at a time despite arguing. Eventually, their bellies were so inflated that they couldn't eat any more, but they were still arguing about what to take back.

'Uh... guys?' Tai asked, interrupting them. 'You do know you're both going home to the same place?'

The two of them looked at him blankly, before Guilmon shook his head. 'Uh... actually, no, Tai. I'm going... somewhere else tonight.'

'Oh.' Tai sounded disappointed, but Agumon's eyes glistened with understanding. 'Suit yourself.'

They all began going on toilet breaks before preparing to leave, packing any leftover food in spare boxes. They were just getting ready to leave when another excited voice reached their ears, causing them to mentally brace themselves again.

'He-e-ey! Fancy meeting more digi-dudes here!'

Agumon's eyes brightened with recognition. 'Hey - I remember you! Sam? Was that your name?'

'Wow! The digi-dude remembers me!'

The youth's expression brightened happily as he stood nearby, first examining Agumon and Guilmon, then looking over at everyone else, who were eyeing him expectantly. He was wearing the same shiny, black leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans.

'Uh... Agumon?' Veemon asked sheepishly. 'Another of your friends?'

Agumon smiled pleasantly as he nodded. 'Sam was another regular customer at Yuji's. You remember him, right Guilmon?'

Guilmon nodded, still with a mouthful of food, sounding somewhat muffled. 'Yeah... he was kind of annoying. He didn't buy enough food, Yuji kept saying.'

Agumon frowned slightly. 'Guilmon! He's right here...'

Sam simply laughed and touched the back of his neck. 'It's kinda true, ya know. Agumon can do some pretty cool tricks, ya know, so I visited more often than I actually ate anything.'

Tai studied him curiously. 'You don't seem to mind that he's a digimon.'

Sam snorted with amusement. 'You kidding!? It's cool, I reckon. I could only wonder what it's like to be super strong and able to breathe fire... I can only imagine what he could do at parties!'

Biyomon couldn't help but stifle a laugh. 'I think we'd all rather avoid that.'

Agumon frowned dejectedly as several digidestined nodded with agreement. 'I can control my Pepper Breath a lot better now, you know...'

Tai simply shrugged. 'I know, I know. Still, history has a tendency to repeat itself...'

Joe suddenly directed a question at Sam. 'Hey, Sam? Do you know why there's no people around?'

Sam scratched his head for a moment before answering. 'Oh yeah. There's a weekend market open right now, and my folks and grand-folks have all gone there for a day. And most of my friends are taking advantage of that by either staying inside and... well, playing video games, or going out clubbing. I was actually partying myself, but I needed a break.' He glanced at his watch. 'Speaking of partying, I better get back to the other guys.'

Davis grinned enviously. 'Gee... what I would give to have the house to myself...' His eyes suddenly widened. 'Guys! We've got to get going before our parents get home!'

Yolei laughed. 'Not all of us want the same thing, Davis...' She glanced upwards thoughtfully. 'Though you do have a point; especially since my siblings won't be around.' She smiled dreamily. 'Ah... some sleep with peace and quiet...'

Davis grinned before standing up abruptly. 'You heard her! Let's go!'

* * *

Sam stayed with them until they got out the front door, intending to part ways. However, they soon found he didn't need to.

His eyes brightened as he recognised some figures out the front. 'Whaddaya know! They came looking for me!'

The group consisted of three guys and two girls, all wearing similar style costumes to Sam. They looked amazed as they spotted the digimon, and they all braced themselves again. They were quite surprised as the group greeted the digimon and humans with equal enthusiasm.

'Hi!' They all began shaking their hands politely, the Digidestined being almost stupefied by their forthrightness. 'And this is Agumon, right?' Several of them exclaimed as they eyed him. 'Sam's told us a lot about you!'

Gabumon yelped as they started to pay attention to him and shake both his claws jarringly. Sam beamed as they did. 'I told them how much you've done for Agumon! I still can't believe you saved him like that...'

After a few minutes, Yolei let out a sharp groan, directing all of Sam's group's attention to her. 'Excuse me! We've all got to get home... it's been a long... however long we've been gone!' She sighed heavily. 'It seems like forever!'

Sam quickly got his friends away, grimacing apologetically. 'All right... sorry. It's just that we've never seen so many digimon in one place before.'

One of the girls shrugged lightly, still smiling excitedly. 'I'm glad we got to see them... but they do look really tired. And kind of beaten up. Oh crap... I sure hope we didn't do that. I guess we should let them get some rest.'

After pausing for a moment, everyone was slightly startled as another pair of footsteps sounded and a tired, indignant voice called out to them.

'Guys... why didn't you wait for me!?'

Sam's group turned around to see the figure come around the shopping centre's curb. Sora's jaw dropped as she recognised the tall, tan, blonde-haired cousin of hers, Dwayn. He had a lazy look on his face, and Sora was slightly shocked to see his condition was quite a bit worse than a few years ago, especially since his clothes looked rather broken and old.

'Dwayn!?' She exclaimed worriedly. 'What have you done to yourself?'

Dwayn raised an eyebrow dejectedly, as if he didn't know her. 'What you talking about - ' His eyes widened as he recognised her. 'Sora? That you?'

Several of the guys flinched as his hostile eyes scanned them, recognising them one by one. Then his eyes shot to Sam and the others standing right by them, and pointed his finger at them accusingly.

'Sam... guys... what are you doing hangin' out with these losers?'

'Losers!?' Mimi objected angrily. 'As far as I remember, _you _were the one who almost got Izzy killed because of that... incident.'

Dwayn nodded, almost frenzied. 'That's right! Ever since you guys messed up my car, my life's gone downhill! I've been failing school, my girlfriend left me...'

Ken frowned with slight annoyance. 'How could messing up your car cause all those things to happen?'

Dwayn shrugged helplessly as everyone scrutinised him. 'How should I know!?'

As he began to whine incoherently, the two girls in Sam's group whispered to each other with disapproval.

'What did she ever see in him?'

'Yeah... I see what you mean. It sucks we have to put up with him.'

Dwayn suddenly stopped and eyed the Digidestined, a strange grin creeping across his face. 'Well, well, well. It seems you guys need another ride home, huh?' He turned away and folded his arms childishly. 'Well, I hope you can walk, cos I'm not helping again! My car's the only thing I have left!' He grinned back at them venomously. 'Unless _someone _confesses to messing it up the last time, so I'll know who to beat up.'

Sam and his friends stared at Dwayn incredulously, and judging from their expressions, Izzy quickly deduced their choices. _It's pretty obvious that Sam and his friends could most likely get us home too... not to mention their far more accommodating than this jerk cousin of Sora's. Let's just ignore him-_

'OK! It was me!'

Tai gaped at Agumon, along with most of the others. He was covering his head guiltily as if to ward off incoming blows, but Dwayn just stared at him in disbelief.

'What? You?' He scoffed. 'You weren't even there. Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, punk.'

Izzy shook his head rapidly towards Agumon, but he wasn't paying attention.

'I was... one of the... well, Tai was holding me at that time...'

Dwayn studied him closely, and his expression gradually tensed. He suddenly advanced, pushing people out of the way before grabbing Agumon's shoulder roughly, and raising a fist back.

'You're the one who ruined my life!'

He was about to punch Agumon before Tai grabbed his arm, holding it back, and eyed Dwayn furiously. Sam and Joe also held Dwayn back.

'Leave him alone!' Tai objected.

Dwayn glanced at him fleetingly and snorted condescendingly. 'Just cos you got a little bigger, doesn't mean you can beat me. What, you're afraid I'll hurt your orange pet freak?'

Tai grinded his teeth. 'He's my friend, not my pet!'

Izzy facepalmed in exasperation. _If only I had said something..._

Sam grimaced uncomfortably as he tried to pull Dwayn away. 'C'mon, Dwayn, don't be such a dick...'

'_I'm _the one being a dick!?'

Agumon glanced at them all sympathetically before sighing submissively. 'Guys, let him do it.'

Biyomon gaped at him worriedly. 'Are you crazy? He'll...' Her eyes cleared as she thought. 'Actually, what can he really do to you?'

Tai, Joe and Izzy suddenly had amused grins on their faces as several images flashed through their minds, all of them picturing Dwayn getting set on fire.

Agumon didn't seem to want to go that far, but Tai, Sam and Joe nodded at each other before they let go. Agumon tensed as Dwayn thrust his fist forward.

'You're gonna pay!'

* * *

Mimi sighed with satisfaction, leaning back in the front passenger seat of Dwayn's car. Unlike Dwayn himself, he had kept his car almost spotless, keeping the large four-wheel drive shiny and the seats pure white. Accommodating the digimon's sizes meant only half of them could fit in the car, the other half going with Sam, since most of them could no longer fit in their partners' laps, but Bokomon and Neemon had also joined them, and thankfully didn't take up too much space. Guilmon had refused the car ride, and said his farewells to Agumon, Gabumon and Guilmon. Mimi, Sora, Tai, Kari, Izzy and Joe had went along with Dwayn's car, but since Dwayn was out of it, Sora took the wheel. Tai couldn't help but stare at her in amazement from the seat behind.

'Sora, you never told me you got a driver's licence.'

Sora laughed shortly, amazed at herself. 'I can't believe I packed it with my other things. And I didn't think driving Dwayn's "special" car would be so easy.'

Kari looked behind to the next seat, where Dwayn was sitting, seemingly oblivious to all his surrounding after Agumon had sneezed and burnt his eyebrows off. He had screamed in disbelief and collapsed, and Sora and Tai had dragged him over to his car out of mercy.

'I hope he's all right...' Kari murmured worriedly. 'Even though Agumon didn't mean it, he seemed to be in a lot of pain.'

Sora quickly shook her head. 'Nah, that was his ego burning, not his face. Agumon's fire was only yellow that time; his face isn't really burned at all.'

Tai snorted as he glanced over his back at Dwayn, then turned and eyed Sora. 'By the way, Sora, your cousin's an even bigger lame-o now.'

Sora only sighed tiredly in response. 'That's pretty obvious.'

Kari couldn't help but take a photo of Dwayn right after his ordeal, and a mischievous side of her told her it could cause him a lot of misery later.

Sora frowned sympathetically despite her words. 'I'll be sure to give him an ice pack once we get back to my place. I'm sure Mom won't mind having him... well, she might, but we couldn't just leave him in the middle of nowhere while taking his car.'

Mimi scratched her with slight confusion. 'Why exactly did we take his car again?'

Joe snorted with amusement. 'You could say we wanted to get back at him.'

'You got that right.' Izzy agreed from the next seat. He glanced sideways and saw Tentomon sleeping, though his eyes didn't show it. He glanced around the car and was startled to see all the digimon asleep.

Kari smiled warmly as she turned right around to look at Agumon and Biyomon. His arm was wrapped around her protectively, and her head was rested comfortably on his shoulder. Kari looked at them for a few seconds before taking another photo and turning around back on her seat, to look down at Gatomon next to the window, purring as she slept too.

Tai glanced sideways at her worriedly. 'You're not going to be gathering embarrassing photos of everyone, are you Kari?'

Kari giggled with amusement. 'Just the cute ones.'

* * *

As Sora, Kari, Tai and Mimi were the only humans left after dropping everyone else off, apart from Dwayn, Sora exhaled heavily as they stopped at the street just outside the Kamiya residence, the last stop before she, Mimi and Dwayn went home. Mimi had since fallen asleep too. Sora squinted at the nearest street light, only know realising how late it was getting, and how her mother would be worried after all this time. She rubbed her eyes slightly before she glanced over at Agumon and Biyomon.

'Tai, Kari, it's your stop. Better wake Agumon and Gatomon.'

She waited patiently as Tai got out of the door, and Kari gently shook Gatomon awake, her rubbed her eyes and meowed while yawning.

'Home already?' She stretched her arms, purring pleasantly before she followed Kari outside to stand on the pavement, waiting for Tai to wake Agumon, but he seemed to be having trouble, shaking him from just outside the door, but trying not to wake Biyomon.

'Agumon? Come on, I can't drag you any further... I know! Mom'll have pie, right? You like that? Pie? How about jelly?'

He looked startled as Biyomon stirred and stared at Tai with half lidded eyes. 'Ugh... what time is it?'

She quickly realised her position, and seeing what Tai was doing, she struggled to get out of Agumon's grip. Instead, he reacted to her movement and wrapped both arms around her instinctively, hugging her even tighter. Gatomon sighed impatiently.

'He's a deep sleeper, huh?'

Biyomon flushed a deep crimson when Agumon pressed his head firmly against hers, almost as if she were a pillow. Seeing their awkward position, Kari couldn't help but reach for her camera. Tai quickly shook his head.

'No... come on, Kari. Don't.'

They both looked up at Biyomon who laughed. 'Go ahead, Kari. It's alright...' She closed her eyes dreamily, leaning back against Agumon. 'Just a minute longer though, before the flash wakes him up...'

* * *

At Sora's urging, they finally managed to get Agumon to wake up, though he was extremely reluctant to move. The six of them, Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Bokomon and Neemon waved appreciatively at Dwayn's car, with Sora giving a final beep before driving off home. Tai and Kari exhaled as they mentally braced themselves to see their parents again.

'I hope they have some leftovers...' Agumon murmured, still dreary-eyed. 'Once I've had that, I'm gonna sleep so hard, even on the floor.'

Gatomon rolled her eyes. 'Well, I'm going back to my real bed by Kari's side.'

Neemon looked up at them worriedly. 'Tai? What about us?'

'Oh.' Tai examined them briefly, before grinning. 'You two can sleep on the couch, since Guilmon won't be here tonight.'

'Splendid.' Bokomon said shortly, touching the tip of his pen to his chin. 'And what exactly is a couch?'

They still had to drag Agumon some of the way until they hit the elevator, and once they reached their door, Tai gulped as he pressed the doorbell.

There were sounds of frantic scuffling and footsteps inside, and light shone into their faces as Yuuko and Susumu flung the door open. Their expressions lit up with ecstasy as they saw them, and quickly pulled them all in, hugging Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon together.

'Oh, Tai...' Yuuko said through choked sobs. 'We were so worried about the four of you... and Agumon's condition to complicate things...'

Susumu managed to smile proudly. 'I'm glad you were able to look after everyone again, Tai. Just like always.'

Bokomon and Neemon watched their reunion with fixated interest, Bokomon briefly forgetting about writing down notes. They continued as the Kamiya family stayed stuck together in their firm embrace, never wanting to let each other go, all with warm and relieved smiles on their faces. Finally, a large meow made Agumon's eyes shoot open with alarm, before he relaxed again when Miko brushed against all their legs, purring.


	38. Old Partners

Chapter 38

Old Partners

* * *

The large bread loaf in the oven was seemingly taking forever to brown. A boy of about 13 was watching the oven impatiently, his father keeping an eye on things to make sure nothing went wrong. He had chocolate coloured eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers, and right now he was wearing a large white apron over it all.

His head nodded slightly as he had trouble keeping focus, and before they knew it smoke was coming out of the oven.

'Takato!' His father, Takehiro, exclaimed loudly with alarm, jolting him awake. 'Shut it off!'

Takato yelped and quickly opened the oven door to let all the heat out and simultaneously shut off the heat. Still gripping the dial, he sighed with frustration, before looking up at his father apologetically.

'Sorry, Dad.'

Takehiro sighed as Takato used oven mitts to get the burnt bread out. His face was longer than his son's, and he had darker brown, short hair. He studied Takato with serious chocolate eyes. 'Son, it requires time and patience to make bread just the right way. How can you possibly hope to take over once we retire?'

Takato could only groan tiredly. 'Dad, I keep telling you, I don't think I have the makings of a baker. I can't ever seem to get it right.' As Takehiro studied him with disapproval, he glanced away. 'And you never seem to listen...' He muttered under his breath.

Takehiro simply shrugged with exhaustion. 'It's OK, Takato. You'll eventually get the hand of it - I know it took me a couple of years to get it down completely. And you've only just started.'

He smiled encouragingly before going inside deeper into the house, leaving Takato eyeing his burnt bread in the kitchen.

'I better put this away before a customer comes in and sees how bad of a baker I am...'

He examined the bread loaf again, and touched it to test it. _Hmm... it doesn't seem so bad, despite being real hot and slightly burned. I guess Mom and Dad are perfectionists for this sort of thing. I could save it for myself, or maybe if Guilmon shows up again..._

He put it aside, out of sight but open enough to let it cool. He sighed tiredly as he undid his apron and hung it on the wall, going outside for some fresh air.

As he opened the door, he stared out longingly across the city, missing the adventures that he and the other tamers had been on. Since the defeat of the D-Reaper, his life had gotten pretty dull, even since Guilmon came back to him. He was still a bit sad that Guilmon didn't stay with him all the time like he used to, but he just assumed Guilmon had a place in the Digital World to live now, though whenever he had asked to visit it Guilmon had only scratched his head in confusion.

Takato grinned to himself. _He must just wander around the place. But it's good that he seems to be able to care of himself better now..._

His eyes flickered over his small house. It was a small, square building, and two storeys high. The middle of the building broadcasted a large orange sign - "Matsuki Bakery". The lower storey entrance was made of orange brick, and contrasted itself to the rest of the house, being the serving area of their business. The rest of the house was a simple white with grey awnings and window covers. He laughed to himself, remembering some of Rika's offhand comments about his "little shack" of a house, but it was home, and he and his parents were proud of it.

He walked over to a nearby bench, and got out his little notepad that he drew sketches on. He never got tired of drawing; even if his ideas looked ridiculous to everyone else, and none of them ever worked when he drew them through his D-Power. He only tried it once, with another sketch of Guilmon, hoping to somehow summon Guilmon or talk to him, but he got nothing. It did seem to summon him, though, since only a few days afterwards Guilmon had appeared in the old shed to which Takato had found a portal, and had waited in anticipation to see Guilmon again. Their reunion was quite emotional for both of them, and after that Henry, Rika and all the other Tamers had their digimon appear to them as well.

_Guilmon seemed a little different then... he's still different now. Every time we meet, I can tell there's something he always leaves out, and never seems to know of anything new in the Digital World. Even I didn't think he'd be that clueless._ He scratched his head in thought. _At least he doesn't spill flour as much._

He continued drawing for many minutes, losing himself in his drawings. However, his attention was abruptly diverted when he heard the familiar voice of Guilmon.

'Takato! Takato?'

His expression lit up when he saw a tired but happy Guilmon running towards him. He quickly put his notepad and away and stood up with open arms.

'Guilmon! Here, boy!'

Guilmon laughed as he tackled Takato to the ground, though gently enough that it didn't hurt. Takato beamed and scratched his head firmly.

'It's so good to see you, boy! How have you been?'

Guilmon cocked his head innocently. 'Oh, you know. Here and there.'

Takato couldn't help but frown slightly, but quickly shrugged it off. Guilmon slowly got off of him and he lead him inside.

'I've got a treat for you, Guilmon!'

Guilmon's eyes brightened enthusiastically as Takato reached into a cupboard and pulled out a large loaf of bread. Takato was surprised when Guilmon examined it curiously and smelled it, shrinking away slightly.

'What's wrong, boy? I thought you loved bread!'

Guilmon studied him flatly. 'Takato, it's burnt.'

Takato groaned as he set the tray in front of Guilmon. 'Oh, come on, it's not that bad. Try it!' _And I would rather not eat it myself..._

Guilmon clawed out a piece, and despite it being burnt he looked pleased and quickly gobbled it all up. Takato grinned with recognition.

'Wow, Guilmon, I don't remember you being so hungry.' He frowned slightly as he studied Guilmon. 'Seriously, though, where have you been? You look like you've been fighting. Is there some digimon who's picking on you?' He clenched his fists slightly. 'Why don't you take me to the digital world? I could see to this digimon with you!'

Guilmon paused as he was about to eat the last piece, and he suddenly looked sad, his ears drooping rapidly. He turned to look at Takato solemnly. 'Takato... I need to ask you something.'

Takato focused on Guilmon, his attention quickly fixed.

Guilmon fidgeted slightly as he thought of what to say. 'About Gallantmon...'

Tai looked slightly shocked as his eyes widened. 'You've been getting into fights with other megas!?'

'Ye- well, not really. I was just...' Guilmon scratched his cheek awkwardly. '... testing if I could get to Gallantmon by myself. With Calumon.'

Takato looked completely clueless as he stared at Guilmon. 'What? Why would you want to do that?'

Guilmon quickly shook his head. 'I'm just asking... if that happened... do you think there'd be something - wrong with Gallantmon?'

Takato still looked confused, before he closed his eyes thoughtfully. 'I don't like to say this, Guilmon, but... it kinda sounds like what happened with Megidramon. Yes, I think there would be something wrong with Gallantmon in that case.' He scrounged his face, still caught off guard by the question. 'But it doesn't make any sense - why would you want to do that anyway?'

Guilmon was silent for a moment. 'So I basically can't be Gallantmon properly - without you, I mean.'

'It's always been like that.'

'And I can't use Megidramon either.' He sounded crestfallen.

Takato only grew more confused the more he studied Guilmon. _Why's he asking these weird questions all of a sudden?_

Takato eventually exhaled heavily, before his expression brightened. 'I don't see why you're so down, Guilmon. So what if you can't get to mega by yourself? You can always ask me to help if you get into trouble, you know that right?'

Guilmon managed to smile and nod gratefully. 'I know, Takato. Thanks.'

Takato stood up and gestured inside. 'You're gonna stay tonight, right?'

'I guess. Why, Takato?'

Takato grinned happily. 'Henry and Terriermon are coming for dinner tonight. And it'd be so much fun if you'd be there too!'

Guilmon's smiled enthusiastically. 'That sounds great! What's for dinner?'

'What do you think?' Takato laughed. 'There's bread in there somewhere.'

Guilmon suddenly touched his chin with a claw curiously. 'What about Rika? Renamon?'

Takato frowned slightly, and shook his head. 'No... sorry Guilmon, but Rika said she was busy. Said keeping vigilant and training are more important than silly games.'

'Aw...' Guilmon sounded slightly disappointed, but he followed Takato enthusiastically into the house.

* * *

Rika narrowed her eyes as she scanned the market from a nearby park, standing just under a tree. She could have sworn she saw a digimon among them just now, almost as if it was buying some of the food, and could still see scan data on her D-power. The 13-year old girl, with purple eyes, fair skin, and brown shoulder-length hair in a ponytail, regarded the market itself with apparent disinterest. She still wore her old turquoise, turtle-necked t-shirt with a full heart on the front, some short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and leather buckles around her waist and leg.

'Floramon.'

She retracted the data and tried to get a reading, but the Floramon seemed to have disappeared. She frowned and put it away, sighing tiredly.

'Is something the matter, Rika?'

Rika opened her eyes to glance behind her. 'There you are, Renamon. Where have you been?' She spoke roughly, but there was concern coating her words.

Renamon sounded strangely uncertain as she answered. 'How long was I gone?'

'A week. Renamon, I don't have to tell you that I worry.'

Renamon inclined her head apologetically. 'I apologise, but some matters are best left to digimon alone.'

Rika snorted with slight annoyance. 'You know it annoys me to no end when you speak so cryptically.'

She turned around, which Renamon took as an invitation to jump down to stand in front of her. She scanned the market which Rika had just been looking at.

'What is it about that place that interests you?'

Rika shook her head, before she brought out the scan data of Floramon to show Renamon. 'Not the place - the things in it.'

Renamon only raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What is it about it that interests you?'

'Are you kidding?' Rika objected lightly. 'If digimon are appearing so much in the real world, it could mean bad news, especially since we haven't heard much from Yamaki about Hypnos. I can only guess that it's shut down for good - so we won't be able to detect any more digimon that bio-emerge.' She frowned, troubled. 'And since you keep leaving, I can't really do anything about it. It's more than a little frustrating.'

Renamon only examined Rika sympathetically. 'You shouldn't concern yourself, Rika.'

'Why not?'

'Floramon is not dangerous. Most of the digimon that appear seem harmless now.'

Rika frowned suspiciously up at Renamon. 'How'd you know that?'

'Because I keep my eyes and ears open.'

Rika gripped her chin thoughtfully. 'You do have a point, I suppose... that incident a couple of months ago, where the buildings began falling over for no real reason in Odaiba... I always suspected digimon had something to do with it. Since the only mentioned digimon actually _saved _people, it's more likely those people are just delusional...'

Renamon nodded slowly. 'You're right. There were too many unknowns when that happened.'

'What about the one a little before that?' Rika questioned firmly. 'I'd heard it was due to a Giromon. While that thing may be ugly, it's still an ultimate. And pretty dangerous.'

Renamon glanced away for a moment before answering. 'You are correct. Thankfully, it was contained and sent back into its portal before it did serious harm. However, I don't know how that happened, either.'

Rika studied her suspiciously for a few moments. 'So you're saying that even Giromon isn't strong enough to cause real damage here? That makes no sense.'

Renamon nodded. 'It does seem other forces are protecting the real world, just as we did.'

Rika rolled her eyes dismissively. 'Yeah, right. Like you're going to tell me what those forces are.'

Rika moved to leave, but Renamon wasn't finished. 'Rika. There is another matter which I would speak to you about.'

Rika turned around in surprise. 'A matter more important than these digimon appearances?'

'No... not exactly. But it is important to me, and I would like your opinion on it.'

Rika raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning back around. 'OK, Renamon, let's hear it.'

'It concerns... Guilmon.'

Rika retained her confused expression. 'Guilmon? What about him? Is he annoying you again?'

'... in a sense. It's not that he annoys me, it's... different.'

'Different how? Get to the point, Renamon.'

Renamon sighed meekly. 'I am inclined to believe he has some sort of... crush on me.'

Rika's expression remained passive, but a glint of amusement flickered across her eyes.

'Really, Renamon? That's pretty funny, especially after what you said to my Mom.'

Renamon did not share her amusement, and frowned seriously. 'Exactly. It makes little sense to me. And the fact that it's actually affecting me only confuses me further.'

Rika's expression grew more serious. 'It's affecting you? What do you mean?'

'Thoughts and feelings that I'd never felt before - they seem to come more and more often the more time I spend with him. I suspect it only complicates things, however - it makes me lose focus.'

Rika nodded with agreement, scrutinising Renamon further. _Come to think of it, she does talk a lot more about her feelings now - not that I expect any less. We're partners, after all. But she's a little different when I look at her - I've actually seen her smile a little. Though she frowns a lot more now, too._

Rika looked up at Renamon empathetically. 'That's how I felt about the same thing. Boys have crushed on me before, Renamon, but I don't have the patience for that sort of - aspect. It's a waste of time, and it doesn't really go anywhere or end well.' She frowned coldly. 'I've put that kind of thing aside, since I'm supposed to be protecting the real world, and crushes, along with pretty dresses and other girlish things, are next to useless to me.'

Renamon could immediately detect the doubt in her voice as she spoke so firmly. Rika, suddenly flustered and slightly angry, began walking home. Renamon moved to follow her in the shadows.

'Do you really mean that, Rika? I thought you... wanting normal things for your age... wasn't that what your mother wanted for you?'

Rika's only answer was silence, as she kept her sad expression hidden.

* * *

Guilmon wrought surprised and briefly alarmed expressions from Takato's parents, but they quickly smiled and welcomed him back. Yoshie Matsuki, Takato's mother, was already cooking dinner, but quickly added a few bread loaves to the meal. She stayed near the stove as Guilmon came in, but smiled warmly at him, nevertheless. Her face resembled Takato's more closely, being more round, and her short brown hair was the same light brown. Her eyes were a darker brown, however.

'Hello, Guilmon. Takato was very worried about you. You wouldn't believe how many times he woke up during the night.'

Takato made a sickly expression as he spotted Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon snicker. 'Mom!'

Henry looked up at Guilmon happily. 'Just like old times, right Guilmon?'

Henry examined Guilmon with his grey eyes, frowning with concern as he saw Guilmon slightly beaten up. He also had blue hair, and was still wearing his orange jacket over a gray t-shirt, with brown pants and yellow-grey shoes and white wrist bands. He and Terriermon were sitting together, with a board game open in front of them. Takato groaned when he realised it was Scrabble.

'Mom... why did you pick that one...' He sighed tiredly. 'It's so boring. What about my digimon cards?'

Terriermon grinned encouragingly. 'Any game can be fun as long as it's with friends. Moumantai, Takato.'

Henry's partner was small, and seemed to resemble a rabbit because of his long ears, and also a dog. His fur was a cream colour, and he had green markings at the ends of his ears and a triangular one around his neck. He had a relatively large horn jutting from his forehead.

Seeing Takato's dismayed expression, Henry grinned. 'It's OK. We could just play one game, then move on to cards later, if that's all right with you, Takato? What about you, Guilmon? Know how to play Scrabble?'

Guilmon grimaced awkwardly. 'What's Scrabble?'

Takato sighed as he and Guilmon joined them around the board. 'OK... let's get this over with.'

* * *

After an hour, Takato exclaimed heavily with frustration, slamming his fist against his leg lightly.

'I can't believe Guilmon beat me!'

Even though Henry had won, he was still very impressed that Guilmon had come second. He examined the board with amazement. 'Maybe it wouldn't have been if we hadn't let him use the names of digimon...'

Guilmon had placed some peculiar names that none of the other three even knew. Three of which were Barbamon, Shakkoumon and even filled up an entire row with AeroVeedramon. Terriermon scrounged his face dejectedly.

'Why didn't you use my name, Guilmon? Show off - you could easily have formed my name with your other words.'

Takato scratched his head in amazement.

'How do we know they're even real?' He asked suspiciously. 'Or if they're spelled correctly?'

Yoshie rolled her eyes as she put out the plates. 'Give him a break, Takato. As far as I remember, Guilmon never wins any of your little games, does he? Give him this one, at least.'

Guilmon's ears perked up as he sniffed, detecting his bread loaves were ready. He turned eagerly towards Yoshie as she scooped his loaves onto a large tray. His expression quickly brightened when he saw the pieces in shapes of his own face.

'Your entree, Guilmon. Guilmon bread! Help yourself, but be careful.'

Guilmon immediately rushed forward and bit into the first one, but Yoshie quickly gaped with alarm.

'Not yet...!'

Guilmon stuck out his tongue, putting the bread back on the plate. 'Hot, hot!'

Takato quickly stood up and swiftly poured Guilmon a glass of milk, and he quickly stuck his tongue into it, getting rather disgusted reactions from Terriermon and Henry. Guilmon's expression relaxed, before he gulped the milk down his throat in one gulp. He eyed his bread cautiously.

'I guess... I'll take it to the back balcony to get cooler. Be right back!'

Takato rolled his eyes affectionately before he got his own dinner. Guilmon took his tray out to the rear veranda, from which had a good view of the nearby buildings. He blew on his bread impatiently, but it still felt too hot, and he resigned himself to look at the view for a little bit.

His eyes widened when he saw a familiar silhouette against the bright moon. Renamon's tail flicked briefly, before he looked up and saw her icy blue eyes staring right back at him, seemingly glowing against the night sky. She still held the same passive expression she usually did; a mask that hid whatever her thoughts were. Guilmon could only stare back at her in admiration.

_She really is... what's the word? Beau-ti-ful... beautiful. How long as she looked like that? Or did I just not notice... so long ago..._

Under her intense gaze, Guilmon couldn't help but blush and glance away briefly. When he looked back up, Renamon was gone, as if she were never there. Guilmon frowned in confusion and tapped his head a few times.

_Do I really like her so much that I'm seeing things? I do wish she and Rika were here too, I guess..._

He shook his head slightly, before biting into his bread again, his expression brightening as he tore into it. Grunting with satisfaction, he went back to join the others playing cards.


	39. Baihumon's Reward

Chapter 39

Baihumon's Reward

* * *

Izzy found himself stirring earlier than he'd anticipated. He groaned and turned over in his bed, trying to get back to sleep. However, after half an hour, he found himself waking up further, and eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes.

_I suppose my excitement is understandable. I can continue my research... today I might unlock the secrets of Chronodata! I should call Ken; his help would be invaluable, as long as he's not too busy._

He glanced at Tentomon beside him, who was still snoring in his special insect-like way. It was the first time in a while that Tentomon had come back to their house, and Yoshie especially was very happy to see him. Unfortunately, Tentomon didn't talk to them for long before finding Izzy's room and falling asleep. Izzy was likewise too tired, but planned to elaborate on the details of their adventure later. Which happened to be today. He could even hear Yoshie cooking breakfast already - he quickly surmised both his parents were too wound up to hear his ordeal too.

As silently as possible, so as to not wake Tentomon, he got himself dressed in a light blue shirt and grey shorts for a change, given that he's usual costume of black shirt, green sweater and brown jeans were absolutely filthy from travelling in the Continent. He packed up his laptop so he could add its data to the Digital City's database later, but right now he was readying himself to relay his tale.

Some light shone into his room as he opened the door, and he gently closed it behind him, giving Tentomon one last warm glance before closing it.

As he expected, Yoshie and his father, Masami, were sitting at the table, with a full plate of full breakfast awaiting Izzy's empty seat. He smiled appreciatively as he greeted them.

'Morning, Mom, Dad. Thanks for the breakfast.'

Yoshie smiled pleasantly as he sat down. 'You're welcome, sweetie.'

Masami nodded with agreement. 'We thought you would need a decent meal after spending a week away without proper food.'

Izzy grinned as he dug into his plate hungrily. He could still feel his parents' gazes boring into him, which prompted him to finish quickly so he could speak. Thankfully, he was hungry enough that he devoured the meal quickly, and he swallowed it completely and gulped down milk before exclaiming heavily, glancing up at his parents.

'I suppose you two want to know exactly what happened?'

Yoshie and Masami glanced at each other quickly before nodding. 'Yes, of course, Izzy.' Yoshie answered quickly.

Izzy snorted with slight amusement. 'I know I would.'

He inhaled deeply as he leant back in his chair, and for the next half an hour he recounted all the events he had experienced since leaving the real world. Yoshie couldn't help but cover her mouth in horror, especially when Izzy described how Barbamon had affected Gabumon and Biyomon, and their final gruelling battle against him and the Ghoulmon army. They were quite shocked when hearing about AbyssGreymon.

'I thought he was your enemy?' Yoshie repeated to herself in disbelief, but her voice contained hope as well. She felt strange that she owed her son's; and all the Digidestined's, lives to another digimon who had long since been described as an unwilling enemy. Sympathy for AbyssGreymon seemed to envelop her whenever she thought of him.

Izzy frowned for a second before shaking his head. 'It's not that simple, Mom. Things are never simple with that guy... and I hate to say it, but him being alive really complicates our overall situation, even with our relief at him being alive.' He leaned forward heavily, remembering the tense atmosphere of the battle. 'It was good he was there when he was... in all my years as a Digidestined, I've never witnessed such a large scale battle. It was... tense, to say the least.'

Yoshie couldn't help but feel sorrow at Izzy's experience, tears coating the edge of her eyes. _My son's already witnessed war... I really hoped in this age he would live in a peaceful era. _She shook her head as if to ward off such thoughts. _I can't start again... I thought this way enough when Izzy first went to the Digital World. At least I can understand why he goes so far, at least a little... from what I saw, the Digital World is quite a nice place. And their digimon partners are all so nice and adorable, too..._

Izzy and Masami looked at her with concern, before Masami quickly clenched her shoulder gently. 'You all right, dear?'

She nodded dumbly, wiping her eyes. 'Don't worry, Izzy. I know why you fight so hard for that world... and your friends. I just wish you didn't have to go through so much...'

Izzy's expression softened. 'I know, Mom. But we humans have to do as much as we can, because Tentomon and all the other digimon will suffer more if we can't help them.'

There was a slight pause, before Izzy got up to grab his things from his room. As he came back, he smiled as he waved to his parents.

'I better get to City to inform them what I've learned, especially Gennai, if I can contact him. Remember, you two can always call my laptop from your home computer if you're worried.'

Yoshie couldn't help but giggle slightly as Izzy moved to the front door of the flat. 'Don't be silly, Izzy. I know you hate it when I interrupt your in-depth research.'

Izzy stopped for a moment before he grinned at his mother over his shoulder. 'Yeah... but just for today, I'll make an exception. I'll be home as soon as possible, I promise.'

His eyes cleared and he blinked before he glanced at them again. 'Oh, and don't wake Tentomon. He's been through a lot more than me, I'm afraid.'

Masami nodded his head in understanding. 'We'll take care of him. But he'll likely come after you when he wakes up.'

Izzy nodded with hearty agreement. '_If _he wakes up, Dad.'

* * *

Matt groaned as he felt sunlight dance on his eyelids. He had not slept well, and he rubbed his eyes before glancing down at Gabumon, sleeping towards the other side of the bed, curled up in his pelt. Matt smiled warmly, reaching out and patting Gabumon's head gently.

_All that stuff that Barbamon did to him... and the thousands of Ghoulmon and BlackGhoulmon surrounding us... I can't get it out of my head. I hope we never have to go through something like that again..._

Matt frowned slightly as he heard sounds of his Dad talking to a voice he didn't recognise. _Must be someone from the TV tower. I guess I should say hello. I wonder if he knows about the digimon?_

Matt reluctantly stirred and got dressed into a new set of a black shirt and pants. As he opened the door, Hiroaki and the stranger's voices fell briefly, before Hiroaki managed a grin and waved him over.

'Matt, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Toushiro. He started working with me a few years back, and since my promotion I haven't seen him as much, but we're still close co-workers.'

Toushiro waved pleasantly at Matt. 'Hi. Nice to finally meet Hiroaki's son.'

Toushiro was slightly shorter than Hiroaki, with quite a long head, with a brown moustache and beard, and small, beady brown eyes. He wore a dark blue cap with a large "F" on it, and a black shirt and a brown-grey jacket which obscured the word on his shirt, which Matt suspected was "LOVE" but only the "OVE" was visible. He also wore a white laminated card on a cord around his neck.

Matt smiled politely and moved forward to shake his hand. 'A pleasure.' He stated respectfully. 'What's your job, exactly?'

Toushiro sighed tiredly. 'After all this time, I'm still just an assistant to that young director. He's lucky he's coming up with new ideas all the time - working with him is just so infuriating sometimes. It's like babysitting a kid.'

Hiroaki laughed shortly and patted him on the shoulder. 'I feel ya, Tou. That was half my job before. At least the guys under can more or less handle themselves now.'

As Toushiro stared up at him jealously, Hiroaki only chuckled with encouragement. 'Don't worry, Toushiro. If you keep working hard, I'm sure your efforts will eventually be recognised, too.'

Toushiro managed a wry grin. 'Thanks, but I've found that... other parts of my life are becoming more my focus now.'

Hiroaki studied him for a moment, then nodded sympathetically. 'Well, I guess I'm not so experienced in that department, but Matt here does. Along with school, he's got all that digital business to take care of.'

Matt's eyes widened in slight alarm. 'Dad, are you sure he's...?'

Hiroaki nodded quickly. 'Yes, Matt, Toushiro knows all about the digimon. Like me, he wants people to know the truth about them, too. That's pretty good, right?'

Matt found himself nodding slowly, but Toushiro's eyes seemed to narrow venomously at the word "digimon". It passed quickly, and Matt found himself wondering if he had imagined it, and he blinked as Toushiro nodded with a pleasant smile.

'Yes, of course. I'm quite curious about these creatures, as are many in the tower.' His shoulders slumped slightly. 'Especially the director.'

Courtesy dictated to Matt that he should get Gabumon up and introduce them, but something told him not to. Somehow, he had a strange hunch about this guy.

Matt managed to smile awkwardly. 'Well, keep us in the loop up there! It's good to know what you guys are putting on the TV screens, after all...'

Hiroaki glanced down at his watch and frowned. 'Tou, we should get going. The tower's opening soon.'

Toushiro nodded and gave Matt one last friendly look. 'Good luck in... whatever it is you do in the Digital World...'

As Hiroaki was about to follow, Matt reached out and touched his shoulder. 'Dad?'

Hiroaki glanced at Matt roughly. 'What is it?'

'I know this may sound weird, but... I don't trust that guy.'

Hiroaki's eyes widened with surprise. 'Really? Why?'

Matt shrugged helplessly. 'Just a hunch. I can't explain it. But... please don't tell him about Gabumon. Not yet, not until I know I can trust him around Gabumon...'

Hiroaki studied Matt briefly before nodding. 'OK. I'll respect your wishes, son. I forgot you don't normally introduce your digimon friends to strangers unless they're other Digidestined.'

He groaned slightly as he tightened his collar. 'Well, off to work. I assume you'll be going to the Digital World again today? It's only Saturday, after all.'

Matt scratched his head thoughtfully, thinking he should catch up with his band. 'I've got a few things to do - so I'll be kinda busy.'

After Hiroaki had left, Matt found a scrap piece of paper and wrote a note for Gabumon when he woke up.

_Gabumon,_

_I'll be going to band practice today. Feel free to stay home until I get back, or visit the Digital World, or whatever. Just stay out of trouble, like you usually do. I'll be back before you know it._

Matt gathered his bag and guitar, and got his phone to dial his fellow musicians on the way out.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon were in a real hurry to get to the database. Apparently, Izzy had uncovered an apparent 'breakthrough' on Chronodata and he needed Ken to help confirm it.

'A little short notice!' Ken had exclaimed upon Izzy's phone call that morning. After his family's tearful reunion, Ken felt bad at how his mother, Saki Ichijouji, wept even with him in her arms. He felt obligated to tell them everything that happened immediately, and so he ended up staying up later than he anticipated. Wormmon had gone to sleep almost immediately, though, and as a result their paces were rather even on their way to the Database through the Digital City square.

'I wonder what Izzy's got for us?' Wormmon wondered out loud in anticipation.

Ken sighed tiredly. 'It had better be good, that's for sure.'

They came to what looked like an entrance to a subway, covered in glass panels that seemed to reflect the landscape around them, but did not reveal anything of what lay within. Ken and Wormmon approached a pair of large digital escalators, which operated the same as real ones except the floor was pearl coloured and looked smooth, despite their grip. Ken took the opportunity to rest briefly as the two of them cascaded down along it. Ken found himself almost nodding off, while Wormmon crawled up to the handrail and stared down the long bright passageway. The walls were made of the same glass as the subway, though they could spot the large networks of datalinks outside, images reflected in each of the glass panels. Wormmon amused himself by moving his head around to get different combinations of images, but Ken had long since lost interest. It didn't stop him from admiring the Datamon and whoever had built the database, however.

Ken's period of relaxation was interrupted when two pairs of heavy footsteps thundered down the escalator, vibrating the path enough to make Ken's eyes shoot open. He glanced up the escalator curiously as he saw two figures against the light of the sky.

'Now who else could be so eager to get to the database?'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Tai and Agumon gradually became visible, and in just a few seconds they were stopping in front of them, realising their path was blocked.

'Uh... Ken?' Tai asked impatiently. 'Can't you go any faster?'

Ken smirked. 'Seeing as I'm not going at all, that's an easy question. What brings you two here? You're the last people I'd think who'd voluntarily go to the database for curiosity's sake.'

Tai raised an eyebrow dejectedly. 'Izzy happened to give us a message too, it seems. About Chronodata, of course. And since it directly affects Agumon here, we want to know about it.'

Ken's eyes widened slightly with shame, thinking he had insulted them. 'I... apologise. I meant no disrespect.'

There was an awkward pause as Tai and Agumon studied Ken further, and Wormmon quickly picked up on it as he glanced between them. 'Is something wrong, guys?'

'Yeah, Ken.' Agumon observed curiously. 'You don't seem to like talking to us, do you?'

Ken quickly shook his head. 'No, no, it's not that.'

Tai's expression softened. 'I see. You're feeling guilty about the past.'

They waited patiently for Ken to speak up, and when he did, he closed his eyes solemnly. 'It just occurred to me that I never properly apologised for what I did to Agumon. Looking back, it doesn't seem any different now than experimenting an a fellow human being. What I did to him, and all the other digimon, is unforgivable.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge briefly before smiling. 'You're wrong Ken, because we forgive you. And I'm sure those digimon appreciate the help you've given since then.'

Ken looked surprised as he glanced at them. 'Really? Just like that?'

Tai nodded with agreement. 'You've been with us a while, Ken, and ever since you joined us you've been nothing but an asset to the Digidestined. You don't have to prove any more to us.'

Ken looked very relieved at their friendly expressions, feeling like part of his burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks, guys. I'll see if I can help you understand this whole Chronodata business Izzy's got in store for us.'

The four of them began moving as a group down towards the end of the escalator, and eventually arrived at the relatively small pearl platform that was the terminal access to the whole database. None of them were surprised to see Izzy already on the terminal, but were slightly amazed to see Young Gennai with him. He waved at them in greeting.

'Hello! I take it you got Izzy's message?' As they all nodded, he glanced back at the terminal. 'This is rather deep information. Even Izzy needed help to get anything out of it. Now with Ken here, we're as close as we can get.'

Ken frowned curiously as he stared up at the holographic screen, which clearly displayed a detailed 3D model of SkullGreymon. The sight bothered him a little, as did Agumon.

'Izzy? What's up with SkullGreymon?' Tai asked.

Izzy turned around, and met their gazes with excited, bright eyes. 'I'm glad you asked! You see, I had been researching and researching the origins of Chronodata. I quickly began to derive a basic structure, but I was missing the composition of the key components. As the structure looked similar to DNA, I figured it would need similar components; you know, Thymine to Adenine, Guanine to Cytosine.'

Tai and Agumon scrounged their faces in confusion, struggling to keep up, while Izzy seemed not to notice and turned back to the terminal.

'Then, I deducted that SacredGreymon must have some sort of derived evolutionary relationship with Agumon's other forms. As I searched those forms, I noticed a pattern. MetalGreymon and WarGreymon are biologically incongruent with his other forms, being cyborgs, and their basic structure was fundamentally different to SacredGreymon's. However, I noticed something about SkullGreymon: envisage the base skeleton with flesh, and SacredGreymon becomes far more plausible.'

The image of SkullGreymon began to change rapidly. From standing on two legs, he leant forward, adopting a similar posture to SacredGreymon. Wormmon stared in horror as layers of flesh appeared, one layer at a time, through many layers per second.

'So therefore, using my Ayam 3D modelling program, I virtually constructed layers of tissue, organ, fat, muscle and other bone and cartilage in regular layers, keeping the overall form as realistic as possible, and I have it! A somewhat equivalent foundation upon which SacredGreymon was built.'

He spun around in his chair, beaming proudly. 'Any questions?'

Tai and Agumon were still staring at Izzy blankly, and there was a stunned silence, before they both looked at Ken.

'Ken? What was up with SkullGreymon?' Agumon asked sheepishly.

Izzy gaped at them in shock, before frowning dejectedly and spinning back around to work on the terminal again. Ken smiled fondly as he answered, trying to put the words in a more basic form.

'Izzy's found that SacredGreymon is... basically the next form after SkullGreymon in your digivolution line.'

Tai's face contorted in confusion as he processed Ken's words. 'What? But... SkullGreymon was a mistake! My mistake!'

Gennai quickly shook his head. 'I told you before, Tai, there is no "wrong digivolution". And it seems SkullGreymon had a larger purpose than what you thought.'

Tai shook his head in disbelief. 'But... I thought... SkullGreymon was made because I forced Agumon to digivolve to Ultimate! It came from me! But SacredGreymon...' He looked towards Agumon sullenly. '...happened because of Chronodata, not because of me.'

Unable to answer that question, Izzy and Ken frowned thoughtfully. After a few minutes, however, the terminal beeped loudly, and a familiar deep voice sounded.

'Perhaps I can help?'

Agumon, who had also been closing his eyes in thought, opened them abruptly and grinned. 'Baihumon! You want to hear about everything?'

Baihumon was talking through another monitor, and seemed to be in the same village area he was before the Digidestined had ventured off into the Continent of Darkness.

'... perhaps later, Agumon. For now, I am content to know my region is safe, thanks to the Digidestined. I... felt it, when you destroyed Barbamon. A great curse had been lifted from the Continent when he went, and for that, I am indebted to you and the Digidestined.' He cleared his throat. 'But now to the Chronodata. Ken.'

Ken stood up straight as if being addressed by a superior. 'Yes... Baihumon?'

'Think back to your days as the Digimon Emperor. While it may not be easy for you to remember, I believe you can shed some light about SkullGreymon's... irregularity.'

Ken frowned slightly as he did what was asked. His expression cleared briefly before he spoke. 'When I was... experimenting, I found that Greymon often digivolved to SkullGreymon instead of MetalGreymon, a form I wanted to control. As far as I remember, I don't know why he kept becoming SkullGreymon, other than the fact that he was uncontrollable. Nor can I really explain why he became MetalGreymon when I implemented the Dark Spiral.'

Gennai studied Ken sympathetically before adding his own thoughts. 'It sounds to me like digivolving to SkullGreymon was a form of defensive instinct. Perhaps even against Tai's urging, too.'

Agumon stared at Gennai incredulously. 'Then you mean... I became SkullGreymon because... I wanted to? Not because of Tai's feelings?'

Gennai shook his head. 'Not exactly. Tai's feelings triggered your reaction - it had a lot to do with his feelings. But the process triggered was also brought about by your own subconscious will. In other words, both of you together made SkullGreymon, in a way, because you both wanted it - even though at the time, he was too wild and violent digimon to control properly.'

The two of them stared at him in amazement, especially since he wasn't talking about SkullGreymon like he was a bad thing. Quite the opposite, they quickly realised.

Baihumon sounded pleased as he spoke. 'Indeed? Then perhaps the idea I had in mind can incorporate this fact...'

Agumon looked up at Baihumon's image curiously. 'Does it have something to do with... me and Tai somehow controlling SkullGreymon?'

Izzy frowned skeptically. 'You can't digivolve to Greymon anymore... so how could you possibly digivolve to SkullGreymon as well?'

Baihumon paused thoughtfully as he scrutinised Agumon. 'It will be quite a challenge indeed.'

Tai moved slightly towards Agumon as he addressed Baihumon. 'Baihumon, sir... what exactly is this idea of yours?'

Baihumon looked around the room briefly before looking directly at Agumon. 'I believe I can offer you further training, Agumon. Consider it a reward for ridding my region of Barbamon.'

Agumon's expression immediately brightened. 'Really? You mean, training other than what I've already done myself? Under your guidance?'

Baihumon nodded slowly. 'Yes, Agumon. However, I must warn you - it will be quite dangerous, as it will require you to utilise Chronodata differently than what you are used to. We will start tomorrow morning, at dawn.'

Agumon looked rather displeased at that. 'Dawn? As in 5 in the morning? Don't you know I hate waking up early?'

Baihumon frowned with disapproval. 'So you'd rather risk allowing those fans of yours from digital city to follow you out towards Transparent Lake? I will NOT tolerate their presence.'

Agumon quickly fell silent and flushed with embarrassment. _How does he know about them? Damn, he must have got it from my memories somehow. I guess I shouldn't complain... it's rare a Sovereign would take so much interest in me as it is._

He slowly inclined his head respectfully, but still smiled. 'Thanks, Baihumon. I really appreciate this, if it will really make me stronger.'

'I believe it is in your capacity, Agumon.'

Agumon grimaced, slightly nervous. 'I suppose I'll have to get an alarm or something... so I'll see you at Transparent Lake at 5 am tomorrow?'

'If 5 am is dawn, then yes.'

Agumon opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Baihumon abruptly cut off his connection. Ken and Wormmon looked at each other awkwardly before glancing at the confused Agumon.

'It seems he has more to tell, but doesn't want to share it with us.' Ken quickly surmised.

Wormmon touched a leg to his cheek worriedly. 'Did we say something wrong?'

Gennai smiled encouragingly and shook his head. 'It's part of dealing with a Sovereign. They are not the most educated in social etiquette - trust me, I know.'

He exhaled heavily, moving towards the escalator, but not before grasping Agumon and Tai's shoulders. 'Good luck, the two of you. I suspect you two will still carry the majority of the Digidestined's burdens in the future, but remember that we believe in your abilities. Until next time, Tai, Agumon - best hope your training goes well.'

They nodded thankfully as he moved and ascended the escalators, while Ken and Wormmon approached Izzy's side at the terminal. Izzy turned to address Tai and Agumon.

'We'll still stick around for the time being, Tai. We've still got more work to do. And Agumon... I believe you need some rest. If you don't mind me saying, you still seem quite exhausted from the Continent, more than I thought you would.' Izzy examined Agumon briefly, and glanced up at Tai with worried eyes. 'Keep an eye on him, Tai.'

Agumon frowned slightly, but Tai nodded eagerly. 'Of course, Izzy. I guess we'll see you later, OK?'

Ken and Izzy nodded their goodbyes before Tai and Agumon headed for the escalator as well. Tai found himself watching Agumon's movement, and he became slightly anxious as he thought Agumon swayed a little before leaning against the escalator's hand rails.

'Izzy's got a point, Agumon. You all right?'

Agumon exhaled heavily before he answered. 'Yeah... I guess I'm still a bit tired, Tai. But don't worry about me, there's no way I'm passing up Baihumon's training. Maybe I'll find another way to free AbyssGreymon without fighting him, and if not... I'll be more likely to beat him, maybe without needing to kill him.'

Tai examined Agumon with concern, seeing the fiery expression in his eyes, but his body contrasted the look sharply. His limbs still trembled slightly when he stood, and his face had a run-down look to it. Tai tried to shake his paranoid thoughts from his head.

_Izzy's right. I'm sure he's still tired... especially considering the length he stayed as SacredGreymon. But... I can't shake off the bad feeling I've got about this training. _He looked back up towards the sky within the escalator tunnel. _But I guess we'll see._


	40. A Sovereign's First Lesson

**A/N**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from the end of Halo 3.**

**Halo 3 is owned by Bungie, published by Microsoft Game Studios.**

**A shame that Bungie is no more, but 343 Industries have proved their worth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Halo. But goddamn you'd think Digimon could learn a thing or two.**

**Just for this first scene - **_'Italics' _**will be in-game events.**

* * *

Chapter 40

A Sovereign's First Lesson

* * *

Davis grinded the thumbstick on his controller, he and Veemon eyeing the large screen upon which they were playing.

'Shoot the Sentinels down, Veemon!'

Veemon's tongue was sticking out as he eyed the screen with the same intensity.

'There's too many, Davis - look out! The panels ahead are blowing up!'

Davis yelped with alarm as he jerked his left thumbstick to the right, causing the in-game vehicle to jump over a large chasm onto another jumbled walkway of diamond-shaped orange panels. The tyres skidded as they landed before they sped off again, only for more and more of said panels to begin exploding high into the sky. Davis held his gaze firmly as Veemon's character continued to operate the large machine gun as waves of hovering machines fired lasers at them.

They grinded their teeth as Cortana's desperate voice sounded.

_'90 percent! Firing sequence initiated!'_

'Davis!' Veemon called out suddenly with relief. 'There's the Dawn!'

_'Gun it, Chief! Jump! Floor it, right into the hangar!'_

The massive human space ship was hovering at the end of a long run and jump off the last of the ramps. The two of them gripped their controllers tightly as the Warthog launched off the end and headed straight for the Forward Unto Dawn's open hangar.

Jun was next door, but the energetic older sister of Davis was not amused at the elated shouts from his room. Jun had similar coloured hair and eyes to Davis, with dark red hair and brown eyes, and her hair was rather messy and unkempt for her otherwise self-conscious lifestyle. She frowned with annoyance and put a pillow over her head.

_Those two morons... can't they give me some peace and quiet? Only been back for a day and they're already driving me crazy. Still... at least they're safe... and happy, I guess. And their game... it's not so bad, either..._

Davis and Veemon were staring transfixed at their screen as they watched the final cutscenes.

_A company of humans soldiers and the Admiral stood respectfully, eyeing the large stone memorial built upon a high hill set against an open plain, lit by the late afternoon orange sky. Lord Hood began the opening sermons solemnly._

_'For us - the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget - those that journeyed into the howling dark - and did not return.'_

_He raised his head proudly as he continued. 'For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice. And unshakeable conviction that their fight - our fight - was elsewhere.'_

_The hulking figure of the Arbiter was standing amongst the human soldiers. He kept his attention fixed on Lord Hood._

_'This hillside will remain barren - a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten.'_

_The Admiral slowly put his decorated captain's hat back on, before standing firm and saluting towards the company of soldiers._

_'Present Arms!'_

_The soldiers in a line unsheathed their Battle Rifles and fired regular, single bursts into the sky, their shots echoing over the valley as their tribute. As they did so, the Arbiter and Lord Hood stood facing the memorial, before Hood addressed the Arbiter._

_'I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But...' He looked up at him gratefully, offering his hand, which the Arbiter took. '...you have my thanks. For standing by him to the end.' The Lord Hood paused, troubled. 'Hard to believe he's dead.'_

_The Arbiter scanned the landscape one more time, also pondering the Master Chief's fate. 'Were it so easy.'_

_The Arbiter made his way to his Phantom transport to rejoin the Shipmaster, who was looking over the image of Earth's state. He turned to address the Arbiter as he arrived._

_'Things look... different. Without the prophet's lies clouding my vision. I would like to see... our own world. To know that it is safe.'_

_The Arbiter quickly gripped his shoulder firmly, before making his way to the bridge's seat. 'Fear not - for we have made it so.'_

_'By your word, Arbiter.'_

_'... take us home.'_

Davis and Veemon both smiled warmly as they watched the Covenant ship fly into space against the Earth's brilliant sunset.

Veemon quickly read the writing engraved on the memorial stone as the camera panned over it. 'In memory of those fallen in the defense of Earth and her colonies - March 3, 2553. 117.'

Davis stared at the screen sadly. 'But... what about the Chief? Cortana? Are they really - gone?'

Veemon frowned thoughtfully as the credits began to roll. 'I dunno. We'll, see, Davis.'

Davis waited impatiently for the credits to finish, and even moved to skip them by hovering his finger over the start button, before Veemon cut him off.

'Don't, Davis. You'll ruin it. I think they're gonna use a stinger.'

Davis raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What's a stinger?'

Veemon smiled hopefully as the credits rolled out its special thanks pages. 'You'll see.'

The two of them suddenly fell silent as the screen went black, Davis' breath ceasing for a moment.

_'Chief? Can you hear me?'_

Their expressions lit up as they saw the Master Chief, flashlight on, hovering on the Dawn's deck.

_'I thought I'd lost you too.'_

_The Chief ascended up a small shaft. 'What happened?'_

_'I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed.'_

Davis and Veemon stared in amazement at the other half of the Dawn, hovering against the backdrop of space, shrouded in blue nebulous formations.

_'Well - some of us made it.'_

They watched as the Chief made his way back to Cortana's terminal outlet.

_'But you did it. Truth... the Covenant... the Flood... it's finished.'_

_The Chief replaced Cortana's chip back into the outlet before inclining his head, almost wearily. 'It's finished.'_

_'I'll drop a beacon... but it'll be a while before anyone finds us.' Cortana watched as the Chief entered a nearby cryogenic stasis pod. 'Years even.'_

_As the stasis pod's lid closed, she eyed him solemnly. 'I'll miss you.'_

_The Chief looked straight back at her. 'Wake me. When you need me.'_

_Cortana looked slightly surprised, but smiled gratefully nonetheless. The Chief sat still in the pod, and the screen faded out gradually, leaving Cortana watching the Chief, ever vigilant._

Davis and Veemon felt tears on the edges of their eyes, knowing that one of their favourite trilogies had just come to an end.

'That was... awesome.' Davis managed to say, unable to speak further.

'I know, Davis...'

After a few seconds, the two of them were startled as they heard incoherent sobbing from Jun's room. They stared towards her room in amazement.

'Jun? What's wrong?' Davis asked hopefully.

'Nothing, I'm fine... none of your business...'

A grin crept across Davis' face. 'You liked Halo 3, didn't you?'

Jun seemed to force down her crying to answer. '... yes... yes! I admit it. It was beautiful...'

Davis and Veemon stared at each other incredulously. 'Why didn't you play it, then? Talk about major spoilers. I could've put headphones on or something.'

'... I'll think about it, Davis.'

Jun put her music back on and soon was humming back to its tune. Davis and Veemon sighed as they put away Halo 3, having enough done for that night.

Veemon grinned at Davis happily. 'I'm lucky I can play video games with you, Davis. I have to feel sorry for those other guys whose hands can't operate this controller.'

Davis smiled knowingly. 'I like it too, Veemon. Playing the series with a friend feels a lot more satisfying.' He frowned slightly. 'I only wish Jun had played it herself without so much spoilage.'

Davis soon became agitated now that the game was over. 'Aw man... now I have to start thinking about school again. Fun never lasts long enough, does it?'

Veemon's head perked up as if he had remembered something. 'Oh, right. Davis, I need to tell you something before I forget.'

Davis cocked his head. 'What is it, Veemon?'

Veemon frowned with sudden seriousness. 'About the Royal Knights... Myotismon and I... we agreed we would talk to them about their unjust treatment of dark digimon outside of the Continent of Darkness.'

Davis looked surprised. 'Really? When did you two talk about this?'

'When I was... captured, and with Barbamon...'

Davis studied him sympathetically as Veemon remembered his ordeal, and quickly nodded earnestly. 'You're right. This is something we should definitely talk to them about... and I bet Myotismon would want to give them a piece of his mind.' He tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'But he'll have to hatch first, right?'

Veemon nodded. 'Yeah. Make sure TK's taking care of him, would ya?'

'Sure, Veemon.'

Davis looked reluctantly at his bedside clock, and quickly groaned. '10 o'clock!? Not again! Argh...'

Davis took one last fleeting glance over at Jun's room before preparing for bed. _I hope she doesn't actually use my Xbox while I'm not here... if so, she better not mess it up - or she'll have to pay for it!_

Veemon, meanwhile, went over to the phone and began to dial the Kamiya Residence. He waited a few seconds before a woman's voice answered.

'Hello, this is the Kamiya Residence.' Yuuko's voice sounded quite relaxed.

'Uh... Mrs Kamiya?' Veemon answered. 'Is Tai or Agumon there?'

Yuuko abruptly put the phone down. 'Tai! Veemon wants you!'

She sounded apologetic as she addressed Veemon again. 'Agumon's already asleep, sweetie. You're lucky I caught Tai before he joined him.'

Veemon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'How come they've going to bed so early?'

'Oh, something about a big "Sovereign" giving Agumon training. Sounds like he's moving up, doesn't it?'

Veemon nodded in agreement. 'They must mean Baihumon. Maybe that'll make things a bit easier for me...'

'Oh, Tai's here now. Nice talking to you, Veemon!'

There was a shuffle as the phone exchanged hands.

'Ugh... hello?' Tai answered, disgruntled, causing Veemon to grimace apologetically.

'Sorry, Tai. I just wanted you to know we need to contact the Royal Knights about what they did to the dark digimon. But we'll have to wait until Myotismon's egg hatches before we do that.'

Tai paused. 'Oh... right. Yeah, we should definitely try and find them. Apart from Alphamon, obviously, unless he's got something to do with that, too. Actually, I'll be quite interested to hear what they have to say... keep in contact with TK as much as possible, OK?'

Veemon nodded eagerly. 'OK, Tai. And tell Agumon good luck from me!' He blushed slightly as he a thought came to him. 'Oh, and tell Gatomon... good night.'

He gaped in dismay as Tai immediately raised his voice. 'Hey Gatomon! Veemon says good night!'

Veemon sputtered in embarrassment before hanging up abruptly. He sighed, still quite red, and part of him regretted hanging up, thinking Gatomon might have wanted to talk.

'Aw man... I screwed up big time...'

* * *

The next morning, a piercing beeping broke the silence, causing Tai's eyes to flicker, and Agumon to groan loudly and flick his claw towards the sound. Tai sat up when he heard the digital clock hit the ground, and quickly flicked on the light and tried to spot the clock on the ground through half-lidded eyes.

'Uh... Agumon... try not to destroy our stuff...'

As Tai finally found the clock, he must have accidentally pressed something, because the clock now continued its piercing beeping. Agumon crawled deeper into the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

Tai forced his eyes open fully, and found the right switch to shut it off, and he groaned wearily. It was 4:30 am.

'C'mon, Agumon... let's get ready...'

He frowned dejectedly when he heard Agumon start snoring again, and Tai immediately pulled the pillow off of his head, and tried to get him out.

'Come on! 7 hours should be enough...' He frowned in slight confusion. 'Then again, how many hours are digimon supposed to get? I guess a lot... but anyway! Agumon, up!'

For the next few minutes, Tai tried to get Agumon to wake up, but there was nothing he could to wake him without waking everyone else. He grinded his teeth in frustration as he began to gather their things without Agumon. Eventually, he found himself ready, but didn't want to have breakfast without Agumon, and stared down at him helplessly.

'We're going to be late... and who knows how Baihumon will react.'

Agumon suddenly twitched, detecting a strong presence in his mind.

_'Agumon, you should be awake by now. I'm already at the lake. Don't keep me waiting, or I will not be so amenable in your period of training.'_

Agumon quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glancing down at the clock with alarm. Tai, however, sighed with relief.

'Finally. Let's have breakfast already.'

Agumon grinned apologetically as they went. 'Sorry, Tai.'

Tai shook his head. 'It's for you, Agumon, not for me.'

They quickly shovelled down some cereal and toast before making their way back to the computer. Agumon touched the computer, with Tai gripping his shoulder as they were both pulled through.

* * *

Digital City's lights were still on. It felt strange for them, knowing they were going to be awake until it became dark again. The quiet was actually quite welcome compared to the City's usual bustle.

'Well... this is a change.' Tai observed sheepishly.

Agumon actually looked relieved. 'It's kinda nice to know I won't be interrupted coming here.'

Tai nodded with agreement, but frowned as he looked around. 'Kinda lonely, though. None of the shops will be open right now. We'd best get to the lake as quick as we can.'

They passed the multitudes of silent buildings, their pace quickening as they became convinced no one was calling for their help like they were used to, and they exited out the front gates with little trouble. A small paved path led off a left fork from the main one, which they followed, and they followed it through the forest until they heard the faint sounds of calm water lapping against a shore. They quickly spotted a large white shape through the trees, not camouflaged at all despite his stripes.

They were quite alarmed when they spotted another large figure hovering in the air, and quickly saw it sporting red and yellow colours, knowing it to be Zhuqiaomon. Even from this distance, they could hear them arguing as they approached.

'-and you were a fool to trust them so readily! If not for AbyssGreymon, they would all have died, and not only that, their data would have fuelled his power further! You should never have given them leave to investigate without my consent, Baihumon!'

The two stopped just behind some trees as they continued to listen.

'And you should know that I no longer answer to you, Zhuqiaomon!' Baihumon objected vehemently. 'How many decades has it been? I've made it quite plain I can take care of my region, and make the decisions appropriate for it! If the Continent of Darkness has proved anything, it is Agumon's belief that AbyssGreymon can be saved.'

Tai and Agumon nervously approached, eyeing the Vermillion Phoenix glared down at them with disapproval.

'Well. If it isn't the two victors. I suppose congratulations are in order.'

At his condescending tone, the Tai and Agumon were unsure of how to respond.

'Uh... thanks?' Agumon responded uncertainly.

Zhuqiaomon scoffed slightly. 'While you have rid the Digital World of a great burden, I question Baihumon's decision to train you in the use of Chronodata. There have only been a couple of isolated cases such as yours, and they did not end well.'

Baihumon growled venomously. 'Only because you purposely isolated them and exiled them from society! What else could they have done!?'

Zhuqiaomon narrowed his eyes slightly. 'What you're doing here is dangerous, Baihumon. But I do laud the effort to try and contain the Chronodata at least. However, I'm not convinced it isn't a lost cause.'

Zhuqiaomon then flapped his wings, causing Tai and Agumon to shield themselves from the gust, before he quickly sped off through the sky. Baihumon only growled with annoyance in his wake. 'An enigma, that one. An infuriating one.'

Tai gulped nervously as they approached the White Tiger Sovereign, as they had not mentioned he would be coming as well. As if answering his concerns, Baihumon immediately eyed Tai apprehensively.

'Agumon...' His deep voice sent out ripples across the lake. 'Why is your partner here? He is not part of your training.'

Agumon immediately frowned dejectedly. 'Why not? He's my partner - exactly! He has every right to be here with me.'

Tai grinned nervously as there was a tense pause between them. _I hope I'm not ruining this for Agumon..._

Baihumon's expression softened a little before he glanced towards Tai again. 'He would have a right to be here, but... I'm afraid this will not be easy for you, either, Tai. It is likely Agumon will go through much toil to achieve what I have in mind.'

Tai quickly nodded, knowing that would likely be the case. 'I know, but you did say it would be dangerous, so I have to at least see a little of it, to see how he's doing. I won't come every time; but I have to see what he's going through.'

Baihumon moved his massive head to glance between their determined gazes, before letting out a low submissive growl. 'Very well. Agumon, are you ready to begin?'

Agumon grinned and nodded. 'Of course!'

Baihumon motioned his paw to Agumon to join him at his side, and they both found themselves looking over the water. Tai stayed close, but relegated himself to a nearby tree. Baihumon sidled over to a large clear patch of ground, and sat himself coiled up, with his head raised to study Agumon. 'From what I gathered during your final battle against Barbamon, Agumon, you managed to learn Solar Burst on your own as well. While this is impressive, you still carry a large scar from your lack of better judgement.'

Agumon immediately glanced over his shoulder, and could still see the large red burn on his back. He was dismayed as it seemed just as big as it was just after the battle.

'Why hasn't it begun healing more?' He wondered worriedly.

Tai frowned as well. 'I used that cream again... that's weird.'

Baihumon shook his head dismissively. 'Don't worry yourself. It is not deep; it will close in due time.'

He cleared his throat again. 'The point I was working towards was that you seem to be able to learn many abilities on your own, which is the entire reason I offered you this training - you are capable of benefiting from it.'

Agumon smiled modestly. 'Oh... thanks, Baihumon.'

'That is not to say you are without flaws. Your eagerness to confront danger cost you dearly, and is still costing you. I can tell you are still wearied from your battle. You were quick to leave everyone behind to confront Barbamon on your own, and due to your incompetence they had to fight their way towards you, costing both sides. I was concerned that you would use Solar Burst again, only as SacredGreymon; and I am glad you didn't. If you had, it would have gravely injured or even killed your comrades.'

Agumon and Tai blanched as they grasped his meaning. After a few moments, Tai exhaled heavily.

'OK - we get it. SacredGreymon's dangerous. So what are you going to teach Agumon, here?'

Baihumon seemed to smile with amusement. 'I'm going to teach you to digivolve to SkullGreymon again.'

Agumon and Tai gaped up at him in shock, unsure of how to respond. 'Is that... even possible?' Tai wondered.

'Why do you think I am even doing this?'

Agumon still had trouble believing Baihumon. 'Wait, wait... hold up. How is digivolving to SkullGreymon going to help me use Chronodata? And I'm not even sure I _want _to digivolve to SkullGreymon anyway.'

Baihumon gave a slight pause before he explained patiently. 'I had suspected that Izzy's findings had their merits, and SkullGreymon, among your other digivolution paths, is an oddity. Almost like an incomplete evolution, or an experiment gone wrong. The few experiences Zhuqiaomon or I have had with Chronodata exhibit similarities with both of these instances. Do you not think it was strange, for your apparent rookie form, to digivolve all the way to a Super Ultimate? And now, I suspect the reason for its danger is because you went so far, too quickly, even if it saved you. If you can digivolve to SkullGreymon and control his form, it will act as a stepping stone for you to use SacredGreymon more fluently, and perhaps increase the time you can spend in that form before your body deteriorates under the energy pressure.'

Agumon had listened carefully, and nodded in understanding. 'OK - I get that part. But why not MetalGreymon? Or WarGreymon?'

'For the simple reason that they are a different digivolution path. Compare this situation to another of an Agumon's digivolution path: GeoGreymon, RiseGreymon and ShineGreymon. Would you expect to be able to warp digivolve to ShineGreymon after using MetalGreymon? Or RiseGreymon after Greymon? It does not work that way. It only makes it harder that SacredGreymon's path has forms of a different composition from the others.'

Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Different composition? What do you mean?'

'I mean that MetalGreymon and RiseGreymon are cyborgs, and their next forms, WarGreymon and ShineGreymon, are metal-clad warriors. SkullGreymon is made up of biological material, and far more bestial.'

Tai couldn't help but pipe up another question. 'Isn't there a mega form in between SkullGreymon and SacredGreymon?'

Baihumon narrowed his eyes curiously. 'Perhaps, perhaps not. We could find such a thing, but I doubt it is needful. Digivolving to SkullGreymon is merely for training; doing so would have little practical use in battle. You would not be any stronger, simply a different form. However, since it would require little energy to simply change your form, digivolving to SkullGreymon should not carry the same danger to yourself as SacredGreymon.'

Agumon paused thoughtfully, before exhaling with anticipation. 'OK, Baihumon. What should I do first?'

'First - you need to digivolve to Greymon again.'

Agumon's expression immediately fell. _Aw man, that was hard enough when I tried it..._

Baihumon studied Agumon obliviously. 'You have the capacity - did you not absorb Tai's digivice? If so, it still carries your old programming, though you can no longer use most of it. Try to use the Chronodata to digivolve to Greymon.'

Agumon tensed with preparation and moved away so he had more space. Tai sidled closer to Baihumon.

'Baihumon, what happens if he accidentally loses control?' He asked the Sovereign worriedly.

'I will sap his energy so he is no longer capable of maintaining the form. Do not worry; he will be all right, Tai, as long as I am here.'

_That seems like pretty harsh training... I guess he is a Sovereign, though..._

Tai could only watch as Agumon tried to find the energy within himself to digivolve to Greymon. He tried for several minutes, but nothing happened.

Baihumon frowned. 'You cannot use normal data, Agumon. You have to combine the digivice's command and programming with your Chronodata, but be careful to limit the amount of energy you actually use.'

Tai's expression grew solemn as he watched Agumon with Baihumon. _I suppose I should forget about ever riding WarGreymon's shoulder again... but if what Baihumon says is true, maybe I could ride SacredGreymon on his head? _His expression brightened a little. _That was pretty awesome when we all rode on his back, but... I guess fun shouldn't go into the equation so much. This is his survival that's concerned, after all..._

Tai quickly grew bored after waiting for half an hour. He was about to think about drifting off to sleep when a gold light pulse from Agumon caught his attention. His attention was fixed as Agumon's body gradually emitted the pulse faster and faster.

_Is he doing it? _Tai thought hopefully. Baihumon, however, kept his expression passive.

**Agumon... digivolve... to...**

Baihumon's eyes suddenly widened as Agumon was suddenly surrounded by Chronodata, which began to swell at an exponential rate.

'Baihumon!' Tai yelled out in alarm.

Wasting no time, Baihumon closed his eyes in concentration and absorbed a large portion of Agumon's stamina, cutting off the flow of Chronodata. As the gold data slowed down and retracted back into Agumon, Tai gaped in shock when he saw Agumon lying on the ground, unconscious.

Baihumon sighed tiredly as Tai rushed over to his partner, slowly transferring the energy back.

'I'm afraid this is only the first step.'

Agumon gradually opened his eyes to see Tai standing over him, worry adorning his face. 'It's... hard, Tai.'

Tai helped him stand up. 'That was just half an hour? How many times are you gonna do this, Agumon?'

Glancing at Baihumon, Agumon frowned determinedly. 'As many times as it takes.'

Baihumon studied him briefly before nodding with approval. 'Very good, Agumon. Now; let's try again.'

Tai continued to witness the training, being met with the same thing all day. The cycle, despite Baihumon's constant returning, and even giving some of his own energy so Agumon could continue, took its toll. By midday, Agumon was seemingly only barely awake each time he tried. Baihumon quickly insisted he took a break.

'You initiate the process more quickly...' He observed sympathetically. 'But it seems to only exhaust you faster. You'll need some sustenance.'

Agumon quickly flopped against a tree. 'I need food...' He groaned softly.

'That's what I just said.'

Tai quickly stood up. 'If you want, Agumon, I could go to City and get you some food. How much do you want?'

Agumon narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. 'Get me... as much fish as you can get from Coelamon's fish market. The biggest ones, if possible. And a lot of water.'

Tai left his back and took his wallet, leaving the bag next to Agumon. 'There should be some water in there. And you can drink from the lake, too.'

Agumon's eyes brightened appreciatively. 'OK, Tai, forget about the water. Good luck carrying the fish... I appreciate it.'

Tai glanced up at Baihumon. 'What about you, Baihumon?'

Baihumon blinked tiredly and rested his large hand behind his paw's vambraces. 'I think I'll rest as well. I may have underestimated how exhausting this training would be.'

As Tai left the two to slumber in their respective positions, Tai couldn't help reflecting upon the situation as he went back down the path to the front gates, and he felt a little jealous of Baihumon.

_Strange that Baihumon can help Agumon so much... but that doesn't mean I can't help either. After all, Agumon really wanted me to be there with him. But I do have school, so... he'll have to do without me. I just hope he'll have enough strength to return home every day._

Tai quickly returned, heaving a few bags of fried, wrapped fish, and after eating down the fish in a frenzy, Agumon proceeded to keep trying for the rest of the day. The Chronodata activated more and more frequently, but Agumon still went through the same process, failing to digivolve every time without approaching SacredGreymon. Tai expressed some relief when Agumon no longer passed out every time, but he was quite weary by the time Baihumon called the training to be over, at around 5pm according to Tai's watch.

'What!?' Agumon objected, though obviously exhausted. 'We're stopping?'

Baihumon scrutinised Agumon, who was standing there in disbelief, with surprise. 'Pushing yourself too hard is exactly what you _don't _want to do with this training. I already doubt you'll be able to go so far tomorrow.'

Agumon looked slightly crestfallen. 'But... I feel like I haven't got anywhere.'

Baihumon studied him tolerantly. 'Patience, Agumon. There's nothing saying you have a time limit on this. And _I _will be the one to decide whether you're fit to continue. For now, same time tomorrow morning.'

Agumon stared after Baihumon briefly as the Sovereign bounded off, before nodding reluctantly. 'Okay, Tai. Let's... go home.'


	41. Speck of Hope

Chapter 41

Speck of Hope

* * *

TK found himself doing his homework, seeing as he was behind, but he had the added distractions of Myotismon's egg twitching occasionally, alongside Patamon eyeing the egg like a hawk. Patamon's serious expression and posture couldn't help but crack up TK a little bit every time he spotted him out of the corner of his eye.

'Patamon, when it hatches, it hatches. It's not like we need to have it delivered at a hospital or anything.'

Patamon shook his head firmly. 'You never know, TK. Myotismon's fresh form could be a real handful.'

TK frowned in slight confusion. 'Do you mean, handful as in dangerous? Or handful as in annoying?'

Patamon shrugged. 'Could be both.'

TK quickly shook his head, trying to free himself of nearby distractions. A sudden boom of Hiroaki's laughter from the living area threw him off balance again. He couldn't help but grin to himself at hearing his father's voice, mixed in with his mother's at conversation. Nancy actually sounded happy to have him over for once.

Hiroaki and Toushiro had come over for a visit, which seemed ages since he last did so. While TK would be glad to go talk to him, he needed to finish his assigned tasks for the day first.

_At least they're friends again... _he thought hopefully.

His head flinched as another boom sounded, and he decided he wanted to talk to Hiroaki enough for him to quiet down for just a little longer. He got up and opened his door a little to eye the three adults sitting around the kitchen table.

'Dad,' He said firmly, grinning. 'I'd really love to join you guys, but can you let me finish my work first? Like, be a bit more quiet, at least until I finish?'

Hiroaki looked embarrassed and grinned apologetically. 'Aw, sorry TK. It's just been so long... but for your sake, I'll try my best.'

Toushiro nodded in agreement. 'I guess I haven't been much help, either.'

They quickly quieted down their conversation, and TK took the chance to rush back to his room to finish the last five math questions.

'I'm nearly done...'

He frowned with concentration as he scribbled down his answers. He was on the verge of finishing when Patamon suddenly began tapping him on the shoulder as he hovered up and down.

'TK! TK, come quick!'

'Not now, Patamon!'

Patamon looked over his shoulder with excitement and apprehension. 'The egg! It's hatching, TK!'

TK's eyes widened and he immediately put down his pen, spinning around to eye the egg, which was cracking and making loud squeaky noises. Alarm flashed through TK's stomach as he heard the adults get up.

_Mom and Dad know, but... that Toushiro guy? Great..._

He quickly moved to steady the egg on its chair, making sure it wouldn't fall over. His head spun around to be met withthe surprised expressions of his parents, along with Toushiro, who's eyes seem to light up at the sight.

'TK!' Hiroaki called out jarringly. 'What's going on?'

TK grimaced uncomfortably as the egg continue to rock his arms. 'It's a long story, Dad... I didn't get a chance to tell you before...'

Toushiro's eyes also fell on Patamon, but the flying hamster was too distracted by the egg to look back. They all covered their eyes as the egg shone blindingly, and they heard a final crack before the light died down.

TK slowly uncovered his eyes to see a yellow blob on the chair, sitting perfectly still. He shivered slightly before opening his large red eyes, studying everyone in the room. He opened his mouth, but seemed to have trouble speaking.

'Where... am... I...'

TK smiled warmly before picking Zurumon up. 'You're in my house, in the real world.'

Zurumon's eyes blinked obliviously. 'What... happened?'

Patamon studied him worriedly. 'How much do you remember?'

Zurumon stared at Patamon, before glancing at TK again. 'I remember you two... from somewhere.'

TK suddenly remembered everyone in the room, and immediately glanced at Toushiro wearily, but Toushiro seemed quite happy to see the digimon hatch. Hiroaki smiled encouragingly in response.

'Don't worry, TK. I've been meaning to introduce to Toushiro a bit better... believe it or not, he actually knows about the digimon too. Don't worry, you can trust him.'

TK studied Toushiro briefly before smiling politely. 'Sorry if I came off as rude.'

Toushiro shook his head modestly. 'Not at all.'

He continued to examine Zurumon, before coming in closer, followed by Nancy. 'Who's this?'

TK got out his digivice and used it to scan Zurumon, and he immediately came up with some data. 'His name's Zurumon. Baby stage. A slime digimon.'

Zurumon shrunk away nervously as Toushiro approached, to which TK immediately stroked him gently.

'It's OK. We're all your friends.'

Zurumon stared up at TK for a while before relaxing. 'Thanks... TK. I'm... trying to remember more, but it's all fuzzy. I don't even remember how we met.'

TK glanced briefly around at Nancy, Hiroaki and Toushiro, studying Zurumon with fascinated expressions. TK exhaled lightly. 'I guess it couldn't hurt.'

Patamon raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'You want to tell him everything? Are you sure, TK? I mean, I would have liked to forget some of that stuff if I had the choice.'

Zurumon shook his head vehemently. 'No, no. I need to know... I feel lost, useless, without knowing how I came to be here. Please tell me, TK, Patamon.'

TK gradually stood up, facing the door. 'I guess we should go to the table, guys.'

* * *

Zurumon listened with fixated attention as TK and Patamon relayed everything that happened between them, from when they met, to when they defeated Barbamon. Zurumon seemed to tear up when they mentioned the ghosts of his friends.

Patamon immediately patted his head comfortingly. 'I'm sorry about what happened to them.'

Zurumon shook his head slightly. 'No... I'm glad. I'm glad they were free from Barbamon, along with everyone else that suffered at his hands. And I'm glad you saved me... even if I still feel lonely.'

TK immediately grinned. 'You won't feel like that for too long - not if we have anything to say about it.'

Toushiro suddenly exhaled tiredly. 'Whew. That was a hell of a thing you kids, did. I kind of envy you.'

Hiroaki raised an eyebrow, perplexed. 'Going already, Tou?'

Toushiro snorted with amusement. 'You do realise what time it is, right Hiro?'

Hiroaki immediately checked his watch, and jerked forward in shock. 'I've gotta get back to Matt. I don't think he has a key! Damn...'

Nancy looked a little sad when both of them stood up and headed to the door. 'Hiroaki, Toushiro, I'm glad you visited. Maybe we could do this more often?'

Toushiro nodded his head enthusiastically. 'Of course. And I could learn more about these fascinating digimon creatures in the process.'

As they approached the door, TK noticed that Toushiro stopped suddenly, eyeing Patamon. Toushiro simply smiled, patting his right pocket as he left, with Hiroaki following behind.

When the door closed behind them, Nancy immediately turned her attention to Zurumon. 'So, Zurumon... what would you like for dinner?'

Zurumon looked surprised at the suggestion. 'Dinner?'

'Of course. How do you expect to digivolve without any food?'

When Zurumon frowned thoughtfully, TK suddenly piped up enthusiastically. 'Hey Mom! How about we order some pizza? And actual chips? No sushi again, please...'

Nancy frowned with disapproval. 'I don't often let you eat rubbish like that, TK.'

TK looked a little disappointed, as Zurumon examined him sympathetically. 'Uh... can we have whatever TK wants?'

Nancy widened her eyes with surprise, and TK turned around and grinned to himself, Patamon following his motion. _Yes!_

Calumon, who had been sleeping on the roof, twitched slightly as he heard the door open and close. He blinked himself awake when he felt the energy of another digimon.

_Did Myotismon's egg hatch? I better go see!_

* * *

Yuji found himself eyeing the four digimon uncomfortably. Veemon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Guilmon had arrived together and ordered some food. He was quite glad to see the digimon returning safely from their trip, but they didn't seem so lively and chatty like they usually were. He quickly noticed that Agumon wasn't with them.

'What's up with you guys?' He asked worriedly as he washed some platters. 'It's not like you to be so quiet.'

Veemon eyed his milkshake meekly. 'All of our partners are at school, and Agumon's also at school.'

Yuji raised an eyebrow. 'Agumon goes to school now? He sure could use it.'

That wrought some snickers from the digimon.

'But why don't any of you go with him?'

Gabumon spoke up this time. 'It's special training, just for him.'

'Why don't you go see it, if you're so bored?'

'Because,' Veemon elaborated, 'it's quite critical, and his teacher, Baihumon, doesn't want too many observers. Besides, he says it could be dangerous for us - it's risky enough when Tai goes to watch.'

Yuji frowned thoughtfully to himself. 'I suppose that makes sense. It's not really my business anyway.'

Veemon grinned slyly. 'I reckon the real reason Baihumon doesn't want us to watch is because Agumon would get distracted and show off to Biyomon.'

Biyomon immediately sat up firmly, eyeing Veemon indignantly. 'What are you talking about? I don't think he would do that...'

Veemon snorted. 'I beg to differ. Whenever you're around, he can't help but stare at you quite a lot.'

Biyomon gaped slightly, blushing, before she went back to her fruit smoothie in awkward silence. Gabumon rolled his eyes slightly before he eyed Veemon. 'Hey, Veemon? Why didn't you invite Gatomon over with us?'

Veemon immediately flushed and glanced away. 'Uh... well, I did try, Gabumon. She wasn't there. It's like the Kamiya residence is deserted.'

Biyomon managed to speak up again. '... hypocrite. You stare at Gatomon as much as I stare at Agumon.' She immediately caught herself. 'Not that I stare at him all the time, mind you...'

When Veemon and Biyomon began bickering, Gabumon looked over at Guilmon worriedly. 'Guilmon?' He asked softly. 'You haven't ordered anything, Something wrong?'

Guilmon had been staring down at the counter meekly before he perked up when Gabumon addressed him. He smiled appreciatively. 'Oh... thanks, Gabumon, but I'm not hungry.'

'You sure? No bread?'

'No.'

'How about ice cream?'

'... no thanks.'

Gabumon sighed tiredly and scratched his head. _What's the matter with him? He's been slightly quiet ever since he left when we came back to the real world. Poor guy._

Veemon suddenly fell silent, causing Biyomon to stare at him in confusion. 'You were saying?'

Veemon shook his head dismissively. 'I... recognise that smell.'

'Oh. There you all are. Typical, I guess.'

Veemon spun his head to stare at the approaching Gatomon, to which Biyomon immediately smirked. 'Told ya, didn't I?'

Veemon smiled warmly as she approached. 'What are you doing here, Gatomon?'

Gatomon shrugged lightly. 'Waiting all alone in a tree doesn't work for me. I don't know why Kari goes to those after-school clubs during weekends.' She sighed. 'I wish I had something like that to do.'

Veemon gestured towards the others. 'Want to join us?'

Gatomon's expression brightened. 'Sure. It's strange I've never actually had anything here.'

Veemon looked at the stool to his left, before getting up as Gatomon approached it to sit. He tried to pull it back for her from under the table, and strained repeatedly.

'Uh... Veemon?' Gabumon observed flatly. 'It's stuck to the ground.'

Veemon eyed the stool in embarrassment before leaping back and allowing Gatomon to sit. 'Uh... heh heh... sorry, Yuji.'

Gatomon still smiled appreciatively as she sat down.

'Thanks anyway, Veemon. Ooh, this caramel sundae looks good...'

Veemon studied her as she browsed the menu. Yuji smiled approvingly before the phone began to ring, which he picked up almost immediately.

'Yuji's Bakery, this is Yuji. How may I - '

The digimon listened as they heard TK's voice come out of the phone, but not loudly enough for them to hear. They took note of what Yuji said instead.

'Are there any digimon there?' He immediately glanced around. 'Well, I got that covered. I got Veemon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Biyomon.'

He nodded before handing the wireless phone over to Veemon. 'Well, here you go.'

'Is that you, TK?' Veemon answered. 'What's up?'

'Sorry, Veemon, but I couldn't catch Davis. But... you'll never believe this! Myotismon's egg hatched!'

Veemon gaped in amazement. 'Really? That's great! Is he alright? Does he remember anything?'

TK sounded a little worried when he answered. 'He remembers some of it, but Patamon and I had to fill him in.'

Veemon frowned thoughtfully. 'Does this mean we're gonna meet with the Royal Knights yet?'

'I haven't talked to Gennai yet, but I'll be calling Izzy right after this to see what he can do. Oh, if you see Agumon, Baihumon could help Gennai in setting it up, too.'

Veemon nodded enthusiastically. 'OK. I'll see what I can do.'

He gave the phone back to Yuji, and eyed everyone's questioning gazes, everyone except Guilmon.

'Myotismon's egg hatched! It won't be long before we meet with those Royal Knight creeps...'

Guilmon's ears drooped as he overheard them, distancing himself from the conversation. 'Why do they have to remind me of what I did...' He mumbled to himself.

He blinked and examined the others talking, and he frowned slightly, still bored. 'Hey guys? Can't we do something other than sit here? Something fun?'

Gabumon also blinked and raised an eye ridge. 'What do you mean, Guilmon?'

Guilmon's expression brightened a little as he thought. 'I know! How about tag?'

The other digimon stared at him awkwardly, before Biyomon piped up. 'No offense, Guilmon, but aren't we all a bit old for that?'

Guilmon frowned miserably and poked his claws together. 'But I'm bored... and I want someone to play with...'

Gabumon's eyes were following something behind Guilmon's back, before he spoke up enviously. 'I think they want to play with you.'

Guilmon's ears perked up as he heard several soft footsteps approaching. Yuji also smiled happily. 'Ah! It's that large group of female customers again! Can I get you anything?'

Guilmon smiled as he looked around at the girls, who were eyeing him. 'Gabumon said you wanted to play. Is that true?'

The lead digimon, an Aruraumon, smiled sweetly at him. She looked very similar to Palmon, except with a purple flower on her head and vines, with brown roots. 'Are you Guilmon?'

'Yeah.'

The other girls gestured to her to whisper in a circle. Guilmon managed to catch a few of their words.

'He seems even cuter than last time...'

'I agree.'

'I heard he wanted someone to "play" with.'

Guilmon eyed them with oblivious interest as they turned to smile flirtatiously at him. 'Would you like to come play with us, Guilmon?' A Lunamon asked.

Guilmon quickly got up from his seat. 'Sounds like fun! I think a game would be more fun with more people!'

The other digimon stared after him in shock as Guilmon went willingly along. Veemon quickly facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face. 'He's got no idea what game it will be...'

Gabumon nodded with agreement. 'I'll say. Why did he seem to suddenly want to play?'

Gatomon shrugged. 'Well, I guess without Agumon to race and trash at soccer, he's missing a friend.'

'What about Renamon?' Biyomon quickly suggested.

Veemon snorted with amusement. 'Have _you_ tried finding her? It's impossible.'

Gabumon suddenly grew worried. 'Guys, shouldn't we... you know, save him?'

Gatomon rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 'I dunno... he seemed quite happy to go. And I think he might even enjoy what they have in mind...'

Biyomon scratched her head feathers in confusion. 'I wouldn't have taken Guilmon as the horny type.'

* * *

Izzy grinned towards the terminal monitor, where Bokomon's image from the Forest Terminal was looking back. 'Well? How do you like my breakthrough?'

Bokomon smiled enthusiastically. 'Given the speed at which a Sovereign has utilised that knowledge to Agumon's advantage in a precarious situation, I'd say I like it quite well. You have done the Digital World quite a service.'

Izzy scratched his neck modestly. 'Not really, but at least it'll help Tai and Agumon. I'm just lucky it gave them something to go on with.'

Bokomon continued writing in his book, but Izzy quickly objected. 'Bokomon, there's no need for that. I'll send you some digital files instead.'

Bokomon frowned in confusion. 'Digital files? Where am I supposed to store them?'

Izzy blinked. 'Well, I thought you digimon could store digital files within your own bodies... you do contain data, after all. It didn't seem that farfetched.'

Bokomon folded his arms, before nodding. 'All right, Izzy - let's try it.'

Bokomon closed his eyes in concentration as Izzy uploaded his information from the database to the Forest Terminal. Bokomon touched the monitor and Izzy could see him glowing slightly, and grinned with satisfaction.

_Digimon really are fascinating creatures. I wish I could absorb knowledge like that..._

Bokomon's eyes opened after a while, and seemed a lot brighter and more enthusiastic than before. 'Izzy! Thank you so much! Now that the information is in my head, it's easy for me to write it down!'

Izzy rolled his eyes in amusement as Bokomon began writing again. 'That's not the point, Bokomon...'

Their conversation paused briefly, and a light voice hummed in pleasantly. 'There you are, Izzy.'

Izzy glanced at Mimi and Palmon as they filed in, smiling politely. 'Oh. Mimi? Are you curious about my research too?'

Mimi grimaced awkwardly. 'I'm sorry, Izzy, but it was Palmon who wanted to talk to you and Bokomon.'

Bokomon pointed to himself in surprise. 'Me? What for, Palmon?'

Palmon exhaled heavily, and Izzy mentally braced himself for an explanation. 'I was just thinking about the three archangels, Bokomon, the ones you mentioned. And I was thinking... since we wanted to increase the total strength of the Digidestined... we might be able to use their powers.'

Mimi frowned sympathetically. 'And hopefully heal any of us that get hurt in future battles.'

Bokomon folded his arms and pondered. 'Healing powers are what the angels are famous for, I suppose.'

'What other powers did they have?' Izzy asked curiously.

Bokomon smiled fondly. 'I remember well - even as rookies, they did extraordinary things. They saved us a few times, erecting protective barriers, and were able to transport as to safety using it. They are also capable of dispelling dark portals. Most remarkable, however, is their combined holy power when each of their energies are combined. One last thing... it's only a legend, and I've never witnessed it myself, but... one of these miraculous powers is their "Absolute Healing" technique, said to be able to bring anyone back from the brink of death.'

Mimi and Palmon gaped up at him hopefully. 'Really?' Mimi asked. 'That's exactly what we need!'

Izzy studied them before nodding to himself. 'For Agumon? Or AbyssGreymon? Is that it?'

Palmon nodded slowly. 'Yes... ever since you found about what the Chronodata did to him, I've been trying to think of a way to help. Most of us have, actually.'

'And this led you to us... how?' Izzy asked.

Palmon shrugged curiously. 'I just remember Bokomon mentioning them, and that's where I decided to investigate.'

She looked back up at Bokomon. 'So where are those three rookies now?'

Bokomon frowned worriedly. 'I told you, I don't know. The three of them wanted to explore some more of the Digital World on their own, and seeing how formidable they were even as rookies, I let them go. Who knows where they've gone now?'

Mimi and Izzy gripped their chins, thinking of alternatives.

'Who exactly were these three rookies, Bokomon?' Izzy asked.

'Patamon - he was mine, Salamon, and Lopmon.'

Mimi glanced at Izzy expectantly. 'What do you think? Should we go look for the three rookies, or find another Lopmon?'

Izzy quickly came to a decision in his head. 'Even if we could find those three rookies, there's no guarantee they would be able to warp digivolve so quickly again, even with Calumon's help. And I'm guessing they haven't even digivolved to champion yet... it might be easier to find a Lopmon who is more experienced.' He suddenly smiled brightly. 'One of the digidestined, no less.'

Mimi looked confused at Izzy's expression. 'Who are you talking about?'

Izzy gazed at her incredulously. 'You don't remember? Willis, of course!'


	42. A Royal Meeting

Chapter 42

A Royal Meeting

* * *

'Concentrate, Agumon!'

'I'm trying!'

'Well - try harder!'

Agumon frowned in frustration, not to mention exhaustion, in reaction to Baihumon's urging. When he had controlled the Chronodata well enough to avoid chronovolving altogether, he felt quite pleased, but Baihumon was quick to point out that he still couldn't digivolve. He could feel stress building up, and his desire to rest clashed with him wanting to get stronger as fast as possible. It had been a few days already, but sometimes it felt so much longer.

And yet, he pushed on, because he felt something within him change. He had always thought bursts of strong emotion were what triggered his full power, but this training proved him somewhat ignorant. He could tell he had to find a way to control his emotions and master them if he wanted to digivolve to Greymon. When he had realised this, it became easier and less painful for his training, but mastering his emotions enough so that he could will the Chronodata to release a smaller amount of energy still proved very difficult.

Baihumon examined Agumon sympathetically as he continued to channel the Chronodata that morning. However, Agumon seemed more distracted than usual, and Baihumon quickly picked up on his thoughts.

'Speak your mind, Agumon. It will be rather useless for you to continue while these thoughts plague you.'

Agumon's eyes widened slightly. 'Oh. Sorry. I almost forgot...'

He exhaled as he turned to look up at Baihumon expectantly. 'I wanted to talk to you about... the Royal Knights.'

'Oh? You think they were indirectly responsible for events in the Continent of Darkness?'

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah... but that doesn't really matter right now. I heard that Myotismon's egg hatched recently... and that he and Veemon seek an audience with the Royal Knights about why they drove the dark digimon into Barbamon's influence.'

Baihumon paused briefly. 'So you wish me to summon them?'

Agumon's expression brightened. 'Can you? That'd be great, Baihumon!'

Baihumon growled lowly with impatience. 'I never said I could do it.'

Agumon frowned dejectedly. 'What? Then why did you ask?'

Baihumon shook his head slightly. '_I_ can't... but, Azulongmon is able to contact one of the Royal Knights. You may be able to seek an audience with him, if you wish. I believe that Royal Knight was... Examon.'

Despite himself, Agumon couldn't help but shudder unconsciously at the name. 'Sounds like a powerful digimon.'

Baihumon snorted in amusement. 'Perhaps. But he would be no match for you or Imperialdramon - you needn't worry. I will have Azulongmon contact Izzy when he's arranged a suitable hearing on neutral ground.'

Baihumon closed his eyes briefly. Agumon watched him for a moment before going back to his training, thinking that Baihumon was contacting Azulongmon.

He was only channelling for a few minutes before Baihumon opened his eyes again. 'It is done.'

Agumon grinned. 'That was fast. What did he say?'

Baihumon frowned seriously. 'He was quite surprised at Veemon's allegations. If they are true, then there will be quite a reckoning between Azulongmon and Examon. After all, Royal Knights are not known to lie.'

Agumon frowned thoughtfully. 'It would be a lot more difficult if they did. So how long do you think it'll take?'

Baihumon looked up to the sky thoughtfully. 'Perhaps a meeting will be called tomorrow. However, it does not concern us overly, for we still have much work to do. I believe your friend, Veemon, and your partner, Tai, can handle the hearing, especially since Azulongmon has every intention of hearing Examon's defence for himself.'

Agumon looked up at Baihumon in slight surprise before nodding in agreement. 'OK. Time to keep training.'

He was surprised as Baihumon got up from his usual sitting position. 'Agumon, I believe you are ready to do this without me.'

Agumon gaped slightly at him, with a combination of joy and uncertainty. 'Really, Baihumon? Are you sure? What if - you know?'

Baihumon chuckled. 'I haven't had to intervene for a while now. Besides, my presence may actually be adding to your stress. Remember, this is for you, and only you can make it work. I will, however, be able to intervene from quite a distance, in the unlikely event of you losing control.'

Agumon gulped nervously. 'OK... I'll do my best. Will you come back tomorrow morning?'

Baihumon gave a reluctant sigh. 'I'm sorry I can't stay with you all the time, Agumon, but remember that I am a Sovereign. I still have duties, some of which I've overlooked over the past few days.'

Baihumon may not have intended it, but Agumon felt a pang of guilt at his remark. 'Right... sorry, Baihumon. I'll still talk to you if anything big happens.'

Baihumon nodded gratefully as he launched himself over the trees and bounded across a distant plain. Agumon watched him go sadly, before focusing and eyeing the lake again.

'All right - this time, I will digivolve!'

As he was about to channel the Chronodata right after closing his eyes, his body jerked as a rowdy, loud laugh sounded from nearby. Agumon glanced up at the source.

'Well, well. It seems pretty boy can't digivolve anymore, eh?'

Agumon's eye twitched in bewilderment. 'Wh-what? Pretty boy? Why are you calling me that? Who are you?'

The dark impish figure standing on a tree branch cackled slightly at Agumon's objection. 'The name's Impmon. What's it to ya?'

Impmon was a small digimon wearing a mischievous grin. He had a purple body, with two clawed feet and long curved, spiky ears. He wore a red scarf and gloves, with a yellow cheeky smiley face on his stomach. His white face and large green eyes examined Agumon with a mixture of contempt and fascination.

'So, this is the "legendary" hero who single-handedly sent that AbyssGreymon packing, huh? Don't look like much to me. You can't even digivolve.' He shrugged lightly with his hands in the air. 'I guess those fangirls o' yours like to make up stories, eh? Not to mention that paint! And those armbands! Ya trying to make a fashion statement?'

Agumon scowled dejectedly. 'I guess that's why you called me 'pretty boy'. I don't really care about those fangirls, you know.'

Impmon opened his eyes slightly to glare at Agumon. 'I reckon you should be grateful. Most o' them just treat me like dirt. Even humans are nicer to me than them. Especially some humans.'

Agumon sighed tiredly. 'What do you want, Impmon?'

'Want? Why would I want anything?' Impmon objected indignantly. 'I just wanted to have a good ol' chat with such a famous digimon. But now I realise you're nothin' special.' He grinned cheekily. 'I bet ya can't even compare to me!'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'What? Are you telling me you wanna fight?'

Impmon chuckled lightly. 'I just wanna prove I'm a strong digimon, which I know I am anyway. Don't worry, though, I won't hurt ya. Badly.'

Impmon waited for a response, but when he glanced at Agumon he was met with an awkward and bored expression. He quickly frowned angrily.

'Ah! Ya think I'm not worth your time? I'll show you!' He flicked out an index finger and formed a red and white fireball. 'Badda boom!'

He threw the fireball straight at Agumon, which hit his nose, causing Agumon to grimace uncomfortably as he fought the desire to scratch it.

Impmon simply grinned to himself. 'How do ya like them fireballs?'

Agumon's jaw suddenly opened wide, before he sneezed lightly, causing him to spew a blue and red fireball which sped towards Impmon.

'Wah!'

He yelped in alarm and narrowly avoided the fireball before falling heavily to the ground. He groaned slightly before immediately jumping up and stomping his foot angrily.

'OW! What was that for!? You could've toasted me!'

Agumon simply rolled his eyes in response. 'Impmon, I've got work to do. If you don't mind, I need to keep training, please...?'

Impmon continued to scowl. 'Training? Ya don't need training to digivolve!'

Agumon's expression grew more grim. 'I'm serious, Impmon. It's dangerous, and it's not really training for digivolving... and you could get hurt if you stay near me. That's why I wasn't sure whether Baihumon should leave or not.'

Impmon relaxed slightly, examining Agumon thoughtfully. _So I was right. That oversized white tiger is training him... which means he probably is strong. Maybe even stronger than me..._

After a while, Impmon smirked again. 'Fine, fine, I'll leave the pussy pretty boy to train all alone.' He put his hands behind his head apathetically as he walked off towards City. 'But I won't go so easy on ya next time!'

Agumon sweat dropped awkwardly before smiling and shaking his head. _He's kinda funny."Pretty boy." Weird._

* * *

Yuuko was humming pleasantly, stirring her next 'ambitious' stew recipe, when she heard the door open, and heard a multitude of giggling voices.

'See you tomorrow, Guilmon!'

'We're all looking forward to it!'

Guilmon smiled somewhat groggily as he waved through the door. 'Me too!'

Yuuko's eyes widened slightly, abandoning her stew to go see the newcomers, and managed to spot the female digimon departing down the staircase. She scratched her head, wondering how many there were.

'Guilmon - who were they?'

He grimaced, blushing slightly, as he sat on the couch. 'A bunch of girls. They asked to play with me, and... we played! Not sure what game, though. But it was a lot of fun! It's funny - human girls really like me, and now I know digimon girls really like me too.'

Yuuko's jaw dropped as she stared at him. 'You're not saying what I think you are?'

Guilmon cocked his head slightly. 'What do you think I'm saying?'

Yuuko tried to shake her thoughts from her head. 'Let me rephrase that; how do you play the games you did?'

Guilmon grinned widely. 'The first game we played involved me getting a big massage. Not really a game, but I liked it.' His ears drooped as he remembered, with a dreamy look on his face. 'That really helped me relax...'

Yuuko smiled with amusement. 'All right. What else?'

Guilmon touched his chin. 'And... oh, we played tag, too... but it was kinda weird. It was only every them as a group and me. I quickly wanted the massage again, 'cos I tried to tell them they were playing it wrong, but they wouldn't listen.'

Yuuko frowned awkwardly. 'OK...'

'The best part was when they took me back to Digital City and bought me lunch. They didn't get me much bread, but there was a lot of nice, sweet dessert.'

Yuuko stared at him before shaking her head in bewilderment. 'You're a mystery, Guilmon. And this is a little sudden, too... besides, don't you think it would be better to have one girlfriend? Like Agumon does?'

Guilmon's eyes widened incredulously, before he shook his head. 'They're not my girlfriends.'

Yuuko frowned with disapproval. 'Of course not. Real ones, anyway. I would suggest you forget about them, Guilmon. They don't sound like good material.'

Guilmon made a slightly hurt expression, ears drooping, before turning away as he lay down. 'Agumon's too busy for his own girlfriend anyway.'

Yuuko examined him sympathetically. 'Oh... I see. You're lonely. What about everyone else?'

'They're not as much fun.'

Yuuko could only shrug helplessly as she went back to her cooking, only to groan with frustration as smoke billowed up into her face.

Guilmon stared down into the blank space between his claws sadly. '_Why? No one else would play with me, except Takato - maybe Terriermon and Calumon...those squirrels are nowhere to be found anymore, so I can't even chase them... but I'm afraid something important could happen with these other guys... and Renamon seems to be avoiding me too. It's not fair. I wish Agumon wasn't so busy all the time... I could give him another arm wrestle or a race, or another eating contest..._

He began to doze off, lonely thoughts still lingering in his head.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tai and Agumon got home, seemingly retiring from their daily activities at the same time. Yuuko almost chuckled to herself, unable to decide who looked more exhausted.

'Aw... the boys had a long day at school.' She held up her pot, filled with the spoiled stew, which Tai and Agumon had no idea about. 'I cooked you something special! Should perk you right up for tomorrow!'

Agumon took one sniff and his face immediately paled. 'Yuuko... not again...'

Tai groaned as he took Agumon's meaning. 'I was hoping for a nice meal for once.'

Agumon reluctantly sat down at the table. 'I guess it's better than nothing.'

He quickly turned and noticed Guilmon sleeping on the couch, to which Yuuko smiled. 'Guilmon was looking for you, Agumon. I think he misses playing with you.'

Agumon sighed tiredly. 'I know, and I'd like to... but I'm just too busy, and training leaves me so tired.'

Yuuko nodded in agreement. 'That's what I figured. He ended up going out with a bunch of girls this afternoon.'

Agumon raised his eyes with interest, while Tai gaped jealously. 'Him too!? Aw man...'

Yuuko frowned gravely. 'It's not a good thing, Tai, to be mobbed by girls who only like you for shallow reasons. I grew up with those kinds of girls surrounding me... so don't go condoning it.'

She brought out their bowls of stew, and Tai stared down into it dejectedly. 'I just wish Sora would...' He mumbled quietly, but realising what he had just said, he shook his head. '... nevermind.'

'Oh Tai?' Yuuko spoke up again. 'There was something else. I received a call from Izzy this afternoon. Did you get the message?'

Tai almost slumped forward in his chair. 'Yeah, but I didn't get much. I had to run out of the classroom to answer, so I hurried back in before I got any details. So... what's happening tomorrow?'

Agumon glanced between them curiously. 'I'm hoping it's about Azulongmon's meeting with Examon?'

Tai grinned. 'Yeah. You coming?'

Agumon inclined his head slightly. 'Actually, I... wanted to train some more.' He glanced up at Tai hopefully. 'Tai, I think I'm getting close! Baihumon doesn't need to supervise me anymore, and I can almost feel myself in the body of Greymon again! Can you come watch me tomorrow, after the meeting?'

Tai almost looked conflicted for a moment, before slapping Agumon on the shoulder. 'Of course, pal. I wanna make sure I'm there when you turn back into an old friend, after all.'

Yuuko cleared her throat. 'I believe the hearing will start at 10am tomorrow. I think it would be a good experience for you. I've already contacted TK about it, and he says that Davis and him will also attend, along with their partners. Izzy also said it will be in the Cloud Sanctuary, and that Azulongmon granted you direct access from the database's terminal.' She grimaced proudly, but apprehensive at the same time. 'It's almost like you're being summoned for jury duty. Strange times...'

Tai smiled encouragingly. 'Don't worry, Mom. Azulongmon's a nice guy, he'll make sure we're all right. Not to mention Veemon and Patamon will be there too.'

Yuuko sighed heavily. 'I know. I trust you, Tai... but I can't help but worry. It's starting to become a curse, you know.'

* * *

The next morning, TK and Patamon found themselves waiting outside the database escalators, with a nervous Zurumon shivering in TK's arms. He sighed sympathetically.

'Zurumon, you know that Azulongmon and Patamon can protect you. I really doubt Examon could be stronger than Azulongmon, and I don't think it would come to that, anyway. It'll be fine, Zurumon.'

Patamon nodded with determination. 'And if this Examon is really mean enough to kill innocent digimon, then I might enjoy teaching him a lesson!' At TK's worried, glance, he grimaced. 'Of course, only if that's OK with you, TK.'

TK rolled his eyes slightly before glancing around. 'This wouldn't be so bad if those other three would just hurry up... there's only twenty minutes left...'

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Davis and Veemon hurrying towards them, with Tai following behind. Tai stood there panting as Davis greeted them.

'Sorry we're late!' He grinned. 'Tai here just slowed me down, is all, not having a digivice of his own...'

Tai immediately frowned meekly. 'I had to wait for _you_, Davis, not the other way around.'

Davis closed his eyes apathetically, raising his hands helplessly. 'Hey, it's not my fault Agumon ate your digivice.'

TK sighed tiredly. 'Guys, we've gotta get to the Cloud Sanctuary. Zurumon's getting more nervous by the minute.'

They all examined Zurumon with concern, seeing that he was still shivering. Veemon frowned sympathetically. 'You sure you're up for it? I know you wanted this, but if it makes you feel this bad...'

Zurumon forced himself to breathe deeply, before glancing at Veemon determinedly. 'Thanks, Veemon, but... I have to hear this Examon, if the Royal truly drove innocent digimon out or not.'

Patamon grimaced worriedly, but began to lead them down the escalator. 'Time's a-wasting, guys!'

They quickly joined him, moving down the escalator, and Patamon quickly figured out it was faster to walk down the handrail.

'Faster, guys!' Davis called out frantically. 'This thing seems to go on forever!'

Tai quickly grabbed Patamon as they began to run heavily down the escalator, and before long they arrived at the main terminal. Tai was half-expecting Izzy to be in the chair again, but it was empty.

'Oh yeah. Izzy's still got school, too.'

Tai quickly ran up to the monitor, and quickly found the new port that was open to the Cloud Sanctuary. The portal was flashing, marking it as only temporary.

'I guess Izzy left that marker for us.' TK observed thoughtfully. 'Well, shall we?'

Davis nodded enthusiastically, raising his digivice. 'C'mon, let's go!'

Patamon gulped nervously. 'I really hope Azulongmon will meet us there...'

* * *

They found themselves temporarily blinded as they went through the computer, flashing lights passing them by at seemingly high speed. Their guts wrenched, anticipating a rough landing, but thankfully when they came out their body slowed down abruptly, and they stumbled out onto a white marble floor, open to the sky. Massive, white encrusted stone pillars rose out of the edges of the area, seemingly on a very tall hilltop as they looked off the edge, which led to a sheer drop, and they all backed away in terror.

'Not going out that way...' Davis observed weakly, and they all turned to look at the white plateau again. Tai glanced around, realising there was no trace of how they had gotten here. _How are we supposed to get back? I suppose Azulongmon would know..._

They spotted a small white temple-like structure in the middle, as high as the pillars surrounding it, and almost looked big enough to house a Sovereign, the front being wide open, but a little dark inside. Smaller pillars surrounded the rest of the temple's edge. Their eyes widened as they grasped the huge scale of the entire plateau. It's diameter from one end to the next could have been a couple of kilometres, and if they would want to walk to the distant temple, it would take them quite a while. Many patterns detailing mystical figures were woven into the white marble, and some thinner ones also lined the pillars surrounding them. They could see many tiny digits of digi-code at the edges of some tablets nearest to them. Patamon landed to examine one of the figures that looked similar to Seraphimon, studying it in fascination.

'Where's Azulongmon?' Zurumon wondered nervously. 'I'd rather run into him than Examon.'

They all jerked with alarm as a deep, menacing voice sounded from the temple. 'Indeed, you would - _vermin_.'

They all watched in horror as a massive, glittering red figure slowly emerged from within the temple, silver spikes of massive wings at the forefront. The wings were by far the largest parts of Examon's body, reflecting light off every red chrome digizoid plate they were made up of. In the middle of the wings was a smaller dragon's body, silver running down his chest and underside, and large silver horns and spikes down the back of his neck. His tail ran down and coiled several times under him, many times longer than his body, ending in a gold metal barb. In his right arm, he held a dark-coloured lance weapon that also resembled a massive gun. His cold metallic eyes scanned them briefly, resting on Zurumon with hostility. TK immediately wrapped his arms around him protectively, with Patamon and Veemon rushing forward in from of them protectively. Relief swept through them when they heard Azulongmon's voice boom warningly.

'Don't you lay a hand on them, Examon!'

Azulongmon quickly flew towards the plateau, his body almost wrapping around the circumference of the outer pillars, with his head resting near the middle between Examon and the Digidestined. 'I have called them here, and you, to hear your response to their accusations.'

Examon scowled apathetically. 'You are lucky I even responded to your request, Azulongmon. Such petty statements from these lowlifes is hardly worth my time... your requests grow ever more ludicrous.'

Azulongmon sounded increasingly frustrated as he addressed Examon. 'You Royal Knights need to know your place! The fact that you may have killed innocent digimon within my realm is of grave importance to me!' He paused, scrutinising Examon's posture. 'Did you kill innocent digimon, Examon?'

Examon frowned angrily. 'No. Only those virus-types and dark-wielders that continue to plague our world.'

Tai frowned dejectedly. 'Wait - are you saying all virus types and dark element digimon are guilty?'

'Yes.'

TK couldn't believe his ears, especially to how firmly and quickly Examon responded. 'But - why? What are they guilty of?'

'Wreaking havoc. Manipulation. Corruption. Tainting Yggdrasill's world.'

Veemon glanced at the terrified Zurumon solemnly. 'How can you say that about this little guy? He did nothing of the sort. All he did was help us! Defeat Barbamon, a Demon Lord, no less!'

Examon leant forward in the air slightly to get a better look at Zurumon. 'Perhaps he doesn't deserve death, then. Perhaps I'll spare him and simply imprison him instead.'

Azulongmon quickly bristled in anger, thundering like the lightning surrounding him. 'You cannot be serious! I will not have you mistreat a sworn ally of the Digidestined! Nor can I allow you to so freely roam the Digital World, when so many digimon I have previously overlooked suffer at your hands! The only reason I let you Royal Knights roam free is that you are needed to guard the Digital World from virus outbreaks from the Dark Area. However, you cannot hunt down digimon who already exist in this world!'

There was a tense pause as they fell silent. Zurumon managed to work up the courage to speak in Examon's presence.

'I should be afraid of you, but...' He glanced around slowly. 'The digidestined are my friends now, and... if they're not afraid of you, then... I'm not either.'

Examon quickly slammed his lance into the ground with frustration. 'Why has this hearing turned towards me!? I have done nothing that warrants such distrust and suspicion! I'm beginning to see why the other Royal Knights broke away from allegiance to others. We are merely tolerated.'

Azulongmon scowled with exasperation. 'That is hypocritical, Examon, and you know it. You treat all virus types and dark digimon in a similar manner - before you decide to destroy them. They are citizens of my domain, and all the other Sovereigns' as well. Therefore, I ask - no, demand - that you stay your blade and leave the innocent alone.'

Examon simply stared up at the Sovereign accusingly. 'What you ask is difficult, especially since I can barely see the so-called 'innocence' you speak of.'

Azulongmon paused, the air still thick with tension. 'If you cannot even see what you are doing, then I have no choice - you are forbidden to go near any digimon populations in my quadrant!'

'What!?' Examon objected vehemently, brandishing his lance towards the Azure Dragon. 'You have no right to forbid me from anything!'

Azulongmon eyed his weapon flatly. 'And how would you settle this, then? By battle? You know you cannot win. And I have no desire to engage in senseless battles.'

Examon stared venomously at Azulongmon, eventually lowering his lance. 'You are right... I would not have anticipated ever battling a Sovereign. I had always thought our causes were aligned.'

Azulongmon slowly nodded in agreement. 'So did I. But the fact remains, you knowingly killed digimon that were not guilty of the crimes you accused them of. This I cannot abide, and to most digimon you would be imprisoned immediately. However, circumstance demands I give you leeway, especially since you are the only Royal Knight left who actually responds to the Sovereigns...'

Examon forced himself to calm down and adapt a passive posture. 'Many of my brethren have shirked their duties, as I can see now... though only a couple of other Knights I know of myself, and their whereabouts are unknown to me...'

Azulongmon looked taken aback as Examon spread his metal wings to take flight, seemingly having lost his patience. Tai frantically called up at him.

'Examon! Wait! We still have some more questions!'

Examon growled sharply as he turned his head down towards the group, Azulongmon hovering passively to listen. 'What now!? Have you more accusations you wish to hurl at me?'

Tai quickly shook his head. 'No... you don't understand. Do you know what's been happening around here? What Alphamon is up to?'

Examon perked his head up with recognition. 'Alphamon... now that is a name I had hoped not to hear again.'

Davis raised an eyebrow, perplexed. 'It sounds like you don't like him. Isn't Alphamon a Royal Knight too?'

Examon exhaled heavily. 'He _was _one of us, but he was always an ambitious one, and often overstepped his bounds... not to do with eradicating viruses, of course, since he always proved effective at that. However, his mind seemed to turn to other matters, matters which do not concern us Royal Knights.'

The group examined Examon curiously. 'What kind of matters?' Patamon asked cautiously.

'Human matters. More specifically...' He grimaced in disgust. 'The potential threat from humans, especially after that certain - incident with Yggdrasill.' He shook his head dismissively. 'We knew that the danger had passed, but Alphamon began to become obsessed with some 'new' threat from the real world.'

Examon suddenly fell silent, as if he had said too much, and turned away from them. He flapped his wings once, and began ascending into the air.

Tai quickly opened his mouth to object. 'Wait - are you sure you don't know? Alphamon's been experimenting with Chronodata! Don't you know how dangerous it could be?'

Examon glanced at Tai with apparent interest, but quickly shook it off. 'It does not concern me. As long as the viruses and darkness are held at bay, my mission will be fulfilled.'

The group shielded their face as Examon's wings kicked up a layer of white dust from the Sanctuary's surface, and after a few moments, they opened their eyes to see that Examon had long since departed. Azulongmon sighed tiredly as he turned to address them.

'I must apologise on his behalf - the Royal Knights have always been difficult, and in many cases, dangerous. I fear the day when he breaks away, like all the others.'

TK frowned, troubled. 'If so many Royal Knights have broken away, how come we don't seem to hear about more of their exploits, or attacks? I don't remember any digimon asking for protection against the Royal Knights before all this.

Azulongmon blinked with recognition. 'Fortunately, the Royal Knights that are on their own mostly keep to themselves. I still believe most are within the digital borders of the world, hunting down infectious viruses in its network. Unfortunately, there does not seem to be a way to contact them, even through Examon, for they rarely gather in groups larger than two.'

Tai sighed with disappointment. 'Do you think Examon really knows nothing about Alphamon's plans?'

Azulongmon nodded insistently. 'Examon is not one known to lie, even if their beliefs are clearly skewed.'

He slowly ascended as he prepared to depart as well, eyeing them expectantly. 'Is there anything else you wish of me?'

Davis' eyes widened frantically. 'Uh... yeah! How do we get out of here?'

Azulongmon snorted with amusement. 'Fear not.' A nearby, small cumulus cloud began to form next to his long body. 'I will transport you back to Digital City in this cloud. It may sound bizarre, but you can trust it.'

Patamon smiled appreciatively. 'That doesn't sound bizarre at all. Thanks, Azulongmon!'

They waved at the Azure Dragon a final time before the cloud approached them and enveloped them. They glanced around curiously within it, before their bodies jerked in one direction as the cloud accelerated up and away from the plateau. When they reached a smooth speed, Tai sighed with anticipation.

'I guess I'll go see how Agumon's training is going. You guys wanna come with?'

He was surprised when everyone instantly nodded.

'I've invited some others to come see him, too.' Veemon stated happily. 'It's been a while since Agumon's joined his other friends.'

Patamon nodded with agreement before settling on TK's hat wearily. 'I know what you mean. Even now, I feel like I could use a vacation.' He glanced down at Zurumon as well. 'You could as well, Zurumon - though you might need someone to take care of you.'

Zurumon shook his head insistently. 'No, I don't think that will be necessary. I can move and eat on my own now. In fact, TK - you can stop carrying me if you want.'

TK blinked before allowing Zurumon to drop to the ground. He still couldn't move that fast. TK chuckled to himself.

'I might as well carry you over to the lake. I'm pretty sure Davis couldn't stand to wait for you.'

Davis narrowed his eyes indignantly. 'I'm not that much of a jerk, TK...'


End file.
